


An All Too Jagged Snowflake (Слишком зазубренная снежинка)

by BillieQuiet, Lana_red, Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (at least I think it's happy but that's subjective?), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Reference Child Abuse (canon), M/M, Miscommunication, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, discussions of abusive behavior, extra trigger warnings in individual chapters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 112,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieQuiet/pseuds/BillieQuiet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Когда Леонард и Барри узнают, что они соулмейты, они сталкиваются со множеством проблем, появившихся из-за этого. Возможно, было бы проще без трудностей с Негодяями, метагориллой и армией, но ни для одного из них жизнь никогда не была простой.





	1. Глоссарий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An All Too Jagged Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172832) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> — действие происходит после финала первого сезона;  
> — лучше читать тремя частями: главы 2–17 (Соулметка), главы 18–34 (Соулсвязь), главы 35–50 (Соулмейты);  
> — к некоторым главам будут добавляться особые предупреждения.
> 
> Lana_red — бета и гамма всех глав  
> Billie Quiet — бета и гамма с 12-й по 20-ю главы

_**Exsomnis-ночь**_  ( _сущ._ ) — ночь, когда человек не может уснуть, потому что его соулмейт не может уснуть; буквально означает «бессонная ночь».   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  нейроаффективная связь  
  
  
 _ **Infitiales Animarum Conpares**  _( _сущ., надлежащий термин_ ) — устарелый латинский термин, который переводится либо как «отверженный соулмейт/партнёр», либо как «отречённый соулмейт/партнёр», либо как «безрезультатный соулмейт/партнёр» в зависимости от интерпретации  _infitiales_. Используется для описания редких случаев, когда один или оба соулмейта отталкивают друг друга и оказываются разделёнными. Термин сохраняется в первоначальной латинской форме частично потому, что используется в качестве обозначения состояний, при которых у одного или обоих соулмейтов начинает проявляться клинический синдром из-за разделения, а частично потому, что не существует разговорного термина для таких случаев.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_   _Infitialis Dimidum_  
  
  
 _ **Infitialis Dimidum**_  ( _сущ., надлежащий термин_ ) — устаревший латинский термин, который переводится как «отвергнутая половина» и используется для описания человека, чей соулмейт отверг их связь. Такие случаи невероятно редки, но представляют интерес для психологов, так как у одного или обоих  _Infitialis Dimidum_  обычно проявляются психические или психологические проблемы, если отторжение длится несколько лет.  
  
 _Также смотрите: Infitiales Animarum Conpares_  
  
  
 **Meutre De La Moitié/синдром Meutre De La Moitié**  ( _сущ._ ) — буквально означает «убийство половины», относится к члену связанной пары, убившему своего соулмейта. Синдром MdlM — психологическое состояние, возникающее после убийства своего соулмейта, обычно характеризуется диссоциацией, паранойей, бредовыми мыслями и жестоким поведением. Есть мнение, что намерение убить и знание того, как соулмейт был убит, вкупе с ощущением смерти через НАС выливается в неврологическую химическую несбалансированность, в большинстве своём связанную с уровнем допамина и ацетилхолина.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  нейроаффективная связь (НАС)  
  
  
 **Глушители НАС**  ( _сущ._ ) — лекарственные препараты, которые могут управлять блокировкой ощущений, проникающих через узы от соулмейта. При этом приём препаратов одним из соулмейтов не прекращает передачу ощущений через НАС второму соулмейту, если он не принимал глушители. Эти таблетки работают, выборочно блокируя нейроаффективные рецепторные клетки в мозгу. Если быть конкретным, они блокируют рецепторы, расположенные в постсинаптических нейронах, которые специализируются как нейроаффективные рецепторные клетки, блокируя допаминовые, адренергические и холинергические рецепторы, препятствуя передаче через зеркально-нейронные пути.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  нейроаффективная связь  
  
  
 **День метки**  ( _сущ._ ) — день, когда метка появляется у обнаруживающего метку; также день рождения его соулмейта.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  рождённый отмеченным, обнаруживающий метку  
  
  
 **Жизнетворный**  ( _сущ._ ) — соулзнак для людей со средней или большой соулметкой, находящейся над жизненно важными органами или на торсе, в частности меткой, у которой есть резкие или ломаные линии. Говорят, что это указывает на связь с борьбой и ссорами, но также глубокой страстью, крепкой НАС и сильными эмоциями. Известные пары с таким соулзнаком: Бонни и Клайд, Марк Антоний и Клеопатра, а также некоторые выдуманные пары, например Ромео и Джульетта.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  метка, соулзнаки  
  
  
 **Зондировать соулмейтов на расстоянии**  ( _глаг._ ) — находить местоположение соулмейта благодаря связи.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  нейроаффективная связь  
  
  
 **Инициация**  ( _сущ._ ) — момент, когда два соулмейта впервые касаются кожи друг друга, таким образом создавая связь, в том числе и нейроаффективную связь.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  связь, нейроаффективная связь  
  
  
 **Испорченный бюллетень**  ( _сущ._ ) — человек с меткой (и, следовательно, с соулмейтом), который за всю жизнь так и не встретил своего соулмейта и не прошёл инициацию. Распространённый страх среди стареющих ОиЖ и тех, чьи соулмейты были рождены гораздо позже них.  
  
 _Также смотрите:_  отмеченный и ожидающий, инициация  
  
  
 **Копенгагенское соглашение**  ( _сущ._ ) — первоначально создано в 1809 году, изменения были внесены в 1947 году Международным судом (позже регулировалось Организацией Объединённых Наций). Копенгагенское соглашение устанавливает Международное право и создаёт прецедент для защиты прав и интересов соулмейтов по всему миру. Все страны должны действовать в соответствии с правами, изложенными в соглашении, однако многие страны, в которых права человека нарушаются, не соблюдают эти нормативно-правовые акты.  
  
  
 **Льготы пары**  ( _сущ._ ) — термин для любых льгот, предоставляемых законом или местом работы связанным соулмейтам.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  Копенгагенское соглашение, права связи  
  
  
 **Метка/соулметка/отмеченный**  ( _сущ., прич._ ) — особый символ, появляющийся в одном и том же месте на телах обоих соулмейтов. Обычно метки белого цвета, но могут иметь лёгкий оттенок одного из основных цветов, а также становятся чёрными, когда один из соулмейтов умирает. Метки уникальны для каждой пары соулмейтов, могут располагаться в любом месте, быть любого размера, вида, формы, сложности и т.д. Есть мнение, что метка сохраняется на протяжении разных жизней пары в течение реинкарнации. Каждый человек с меткой считается отмеченным.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  неотмеченный, метка вдовы  
  
  
 **Нейроаффективная связь/НАС/узы**  ( _сущ._ ) — неврологическое соединение между двумя (или, в невероятно редких случаях, более чем двумя) членами пары соулмейтов. Это соединение позволяет соулмейтам передавать диапазон ощущений друг друга на расстоянии, обычно включает в себя эмоции и очень редко — физические ощущения.   
  
И хотя учёные не могут прийти к согласию по поводу точных форм и функций НАС, есть общепринятое мнение, что она берёт начало в лимбической системе, а именно в миндалевидном теле (имея доступ к прилежащему ядру и связанным с ним структурам). После прохождения инициации посредством контакта кожи центральные нервные системы (т.е. разум) каждого соулмейта начинают «узнавать» друг друга, активируя мозговые нейроаффективные рецепторные клетки, расположенные в лимбической системе. Таким образом они устанавливают неврологическую связь.   
  
Через эту связь соулмейты могут передавать друг другу и получать друг от друга отчётливые сигналы без физического контакта. Понятно, что при получении удалённого сигнала через НАС (также: узы) нейроаффективные клетки в лимбической системе активизируют миндалевидное тело получателя, а мозг человека копирует первоначальный характер активности благодаря зеркальным нейронам (т.е. особым клеткам мозга для мимикрии).  
  
Сила и тип сигналов, проходящих через узы, зависят от интенсивности испытываемых эмоций/чувств, физического расстояния между парой и, как правило, контакта кожи с кожей. НАС сильнее всего в следующих случаях: сразу после установления, когда контроль ещё невозможен; при физическом контакте с соулмейтом, особенно при касании метки; при необходимости во время экстремальных ситуаций/эмоций.  
  
Со временем соулмейты могут научиться сознательно блокировать как чувства, приходящие по НАС, так и свои собственные. Намеренная передача своих чувств через связь встречается крайне редко, но некоторые учёные считают, что это возможно. Передача картинок и мыслей считается невозможной. Учёные думают, что возможности имитировать особый характер неврологической активности, связанный с развёрнутыми идеями и картинками, нет, а НАС начинается в лимбической системе и не имеет доступа (согласно последнему научному исследованию) к памяти мозга или центрам зрения. Разделяемые ощущения обычно мимолётные, непостоянные, редко выходят за границы основных или сложных эмоций.  
  
Были зарегистрированы редкие случаи, при которых разделялись физические ощущения, и существует мнение, что такое случается, когда у обоих соулмейтов нейроаффективные рецепторные клетки выходят за пределы миндалевидного тела в другие части лимбической системы мозга, в том числе и в таламус. В таких случаях пары ощущают более сильные узы, способные передавать боль, наслаждение и множество других ощущений.   
  
Устарелый термин для НАС — «общность», он вышел из употребления.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  связь, питать узы, инициация  
  
  
 **Неотмеченный**  ( _сущ., прил._ ) — человек, у которого за всю жизнь не появилось метки/соулметки; примерно 60–67% населения в любой момент времени.  
  
  
 **Несвязанный**  ( _сущ., прил._ ) — человек, переживший потерю или разрушение НАС. Такое случается в результате поражения миндалевидного тела.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  поражение миндалевидного тела, нейроаффективная связь.  
  
  
 **Обнаруживающий метку (ОМ)**  ( _прич._ ) — человек, который рождается без метки, но обнаруживает её позже. Это означает, что его соулмейт был (пере)рождён; половина всех соулмейтов — ОМ.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  рождённый отмеченным, метка  
  
  
 **Отмеченная вдова/метка вдовы**  ( _прич., сущ._ ) — после смерти соулмейта человека метка становится чёрной, превращаясь в метку вдовы, а сам человек становится отмеченной вдовой.  
  
 _Также смотрите:_  метка  
  
  
 **Отмеченный и ждущий/ОиЖ/оиж** ( _сущ._ ) — человек с меткой, у которого ещё нет соулмейта. Обычно относится к взрослым людям, которые ещё не встретили своего соулмейта; редко используется для кого-либо младше 16–18 лет. Прозвище намекает, что человек является современной старой девой.  
  
 _Пример:_  «У него никогда не было девушки, потому что он оиж и ждёт своего часа».  
  
 _Также смотрите:_  рождённый отмеченным, обнаруживающий метку, метка   
  
  
 **Песни о связи** ( _сущ._ ) — песни, написанные о соулмейтах или о том, каково быть связанным.  
  
  
 **Питать узы** ( _глаг., фраза_ ) — разговорное выражение, которое раньше означало установление нейроаффективной связи со своим соулмейтом. Сейчас повсеместно используется для обозначения действий человека (неважно, есть у него соулмейт или нет), который занимается сексом только для того, чтобы получить удовольствие.  
  
  
 **Поражение миндалевидного тела**  ( _сущ._ ) — хирургическое вмешательство, направленное на повреждение частей миндалевидного тела, устанавливающих нейроаффективную связь. Такие поражения были зарегистрированы как разделения НАС в редких случаях изучения, но эта процедура очень спорна, применяется только в редких случаях. Поражения могут развиться естественным путём как следствие неврологического повреждения (т.е. из-за развивающегося слабоумия или отвердения миндалевидного тела).   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  нейроаффективная связь  
  
  
 **Права связи**  ( _сущ._ ) — законные, конституционные или международные права, защищающие интересы соулмейтов.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  Копенгагенское соглашение, льготы пары  
  
  
 **Ребёнок связи**  ( _сущ._ ) — ребёнок, рождённый от двух соулмейтов.  
  
  
 **Рождённый отмеченным (РО)**  ( _прич._ ) — человек, рождённый с меткой, обозначающей, что его соулмейт старше его; половина всех соулмейтов — РО.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  обнаруживающий метку, метка  
  
  
 **Связевщина**  ( _сущ._ ) — повседневный/разговорный термин для обозначения годовщины инициации пары.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  инициация  
  
  
 **Связник** ( _сущ._ ) — как и «сводник», этот термин относится к человеку, который познакомил двух людей, оказавшихся соулмейтами. Связничество может быть и намеренным, когда человек понимает, что знает двух людей с одинаковыми метками, и совсем ненамеренным, например приглашение двух людей на вечеринку, где они знакомятся и узнают, что они соулмейты.  
  
  
 **Связываться**  ( _глаг._ ) — использовать нейроаффективную связь. Используется не так часто, так как в обществе передача ощущений через НАС не всегда считается уместной.   
  
 _Пример:_ Тебя что-то отвлекает, это твой соулмейт связывается с тобой?  
  
  
 **Связь**  ( _сущ._ ) — общий термин для всех типов связи между соулмейтами.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_ инициация, нейроаффективная связь  
  
  
 **Связьком**  ( _сущ._ ) — романтическая комедия о соулмейтах, которые влюбляются. Популярный жанр среди людей 13–25 лет.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  песни о связи  
  
  
 **Семья по связи**  ( _сущ._ ) — аналог членам семьи жены или мужа; члены семьи одного из соулмейтов.  
  
  
 **Симболонология**  ( _сущ._ ) — наука, изучающая соулмейтов и их связи. Неврологическая симболонология занимается изучением неврологических/мозговых путей соулмейтов и нейроаффективной связи. Этот термин произошёл от греческого слова  **symbolon** , которое использовал Аристофан, чтобы объяснить, как возникли соулмейты в «Пире» Платона. В обычной жизни  **symbolon**  означает тарелку, разбитую на две части. Соулмейты получают по половине тарелки, и это символизирует связь между ними, показывает, что они две части единого целого.  
  
  
 **Симбосексуальность**  ( _сущ._ ) — влечение и сексуальная ориентация, проявляющиеся по отношению к соулмейту, т.е. сексуальное влечение только к своему соулмейту.   
(Также:  **симборомантизм** ).  
  
  
 **Соулзнаки**  ( _сущ._ ) — схожая с асторологией новомодная псевдонаука, основанная на виде, форме, размере и рисунке метки. Согласно соулзнакам, угловатость, форма, вид и символ метки имеют какое-то значение для природы связи. Некоторые сторонники даже утверждают, что могут предсказать дальнейшую жизнь, основываясь на исторически известных соулмейтах, у которых была метка похожей формы. На сегодняшний день нет никаких научных доказательств, подтверждающих эти заявления.  
  
 _Также смотрите:_  метка  
  
  
 **Соулмейты/пара**  ( _сущ._ ) — два человека (в невероятно редких случаях больше чем два), которые имеют духовную связь, не связанную с физической. У них одинаковые метки, благодаря которым они могут узнать друг друга; во время первого контакта кожи с кожей у них устанавливается сильная и неразрушимая связь. Соулмейты не всегда должны быть партнёрами в романтическом смысле этого слова, их отношения могут быть платоническими, у них даже могут быть другие семьи. Есть мнение, что соулмейты остаются вместе, перерождаясь из одной жизни в другую. В любой момент времени примерно от одной трети до сорока процентов населения — отмеченные. Также есть мнение, что неотмеченные прошли реинкарнацию и оказались в том времени, где их соулмейт мёртв, и это доказывается тем, что метка появляется только тогда, когда соулмейт рождается, не раньше.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  связь, инициация, метка, нейроаффективная связь, неотмеченные  
  
  
 **Тихие узы**  ( _сущ._ ) — термин, которые используется для НАС пары, передающей очень мало и неинтенсивно, чаще всего только основные человеческие эмоции.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  нейроаффективная связь  
  
  
 **Хитрый пожимальщик**  ( _сущ._ ) — унизительный термин, используемый по отношению к людям, которые хотят дотронуться (посредством рукопожатия) до как можно большего количества людей в надежде найти своего соулмейта. Обычно они считаются отчаявшимися.   
  
 _Также смотрите:_  отмеченный и ждущий, испорченный бюллетень


	2. Соулметка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arctic Monkeys — Balaclava  
> Panic! At The Disco — Oh Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Фут — 30,48 см.

      Лен не мог отвернуться. Он ничего не слышал, звуки вокруг были приглушёнными, отдалёнными. Сердцебиение замедлилось, как будто паузы между ударами были растянуты. Он почувствовал, как его тело сделало один медленный, широкий шаг, почувствовал, как трясётся земля под ногами, потому что что-то тяжёлое упало рядом с ним. Возможно, от потолка над ним оторвалась ещё одна бетонная плита, а возможно, огромная горилла просто сделала очередной грохочущий шаг. Это не имело значения. Ничего не имело значения. Ничего, кроме  _метки_.  
  
      Метки, которая означала, что Флэш был… что Барри Аллен был…  
  
      Как только что-то щёлкнуло — правда щёлкнуло, как будто ключ повернулся в замке, — мир вернулся к привычной скорости. Горилла нападала на Барри. Ограбление пошло совсем не так, как планировалось, коридор рядом с ними и потолок над их головами рушились, огромная  _горилла_  со сверхспособностями в ярости крушила всё вокруг. Но всё это прямо сейчас не имело никакого значения, он должен был добраться до Барри.  
  
      До Барри, который был его соулмейтом.  
  


***Ранее этим утром***

  
  
      Работа в галерее должна была стать относительно простой. Не  _слишком_  простой, но и не слишком тяжёлой, не с их оружием. Это была идея Лизы, потому что она любила красть предметы искусства, а Лен не мог отрицать, что это звучало весело: он был в настроении переключиться с краж транспорта на что-то более устойчиво расположенное, на более ценные вещи.  
  
      Целью были драгоценности, как обычно. Лиза увидела, что на выставке, приезжающей в Централ-Сити, была брошь, принадлежавшая жене Наполеона, и решила, что хочет её, поэтому, конечно же, должна её получить. Не то чтобы он жаловался, особенно учитывая, что её можно продать за несколько миллионов, если Лизе она когда-нибудь надоест.  
  
      Они планировали свою работу на раннее утро — за два часа до открытия музея, именно в то время, когда охранники сменяют друг друга и, между прочим, когда прибывает куратор музея. Если знать схему метро города, план становился простым: они схватят куратора и заберут драгоценности из хранилища в подвале с куратором на мушке. Оттуда они вернутся в основной коридор подвала, где Лен с помощью криопушки сделает дыру в полу, и они окажутся прямо над старым туннелем метро. Они отправились в туннель за час до работы, чтобы заморозить дыру с другой стороны, почти незаметно, но достаточно для того, чтобы легко прострелить её позже. Также они оставили машину, на которой собирались сбежать, так близко к дыре, как смогли, в туннеле. Ещё один автомобиль стоял снаружи музея на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, так что всё, что им оставалось сделать, — пробраться в музей и схватить куратора. Легче лёгкого.  
  
      И всё шло легко, пока не оказалось, что куратор осмелел и включил сигнал тревоги, когда они покидали хранилище. Решётки опустились в конце коридора, ведущего к лестнице, перед лифтом и за ними, у входа в хранилище. Но, несмотря на это, они почти выбрались, совершенно уверенные, что музей никогда не думал о потенциальных ворах, которые будут сбегать под землю. Лен простреливал дыру с помощью пушки, когда…   
  
      — Что это было, Капитан?  
  
      Теперь они использовали клички, раз уж они у них были. Лен поднял глаза на Лизу, и это случилось снова, на этот раз хуже: земля вздрогнула. Землетрясение? В Централ-Сити? Лен попытался успокоиться.  
  
      — Мне откуда знать?  
  
      Лиза направила пушку на куратора, десятки охранников двигались к решёткам, опустившимся между ними и лестницей.  
  
      — Без фокусов, мальчики, или ваш босс превратится в золотую статую! — крикнула им Лиза.  
  
      Они стояли около решёток, когда земля снова пошатнулась, и он почти упал… но этого не могло быть. Казалось, что это исходит прямо из-под его ног, прямо…  
  
      По земле пошла трещина, лёд под ним внезапно начал раскалываться, он сделал шаг назад, и…  
  
      С оглушающим хрустом и треском, похожим на звук ломающихся костей, пол прорвался, вверх полетели лёд и щебень, огромные куски бетона, решётки и мраморного пола. Лен и Лиза отпрыгнули назад, чтобы их не задело, куратор вывернулся и отбежал от них, и…  
  
      Какого чёрта это…  
  
      Монстр, огромное рычащее чудовище вылезало из-под земли, и охранники уже открыли огонь, громко звучащий в коридоре подвала, отлетающий рикошетом, и это был совсем не монстр, это была…  
  
      —  _Горилла_?! — воскликнули Лен и его сестра в унисон, как только чудовище вылезло из дыры. Это была не  _просто_ горилла, она была огромной, чудовищной и… Она была  _злой_. Она выпрямилась и зарычала, выпятив грудь, направляясь к охранникам, побежала из стороны в сторону с невообразимой скоростью, прыгая на стены, хватаясь за перекрещённые балки на потолке, которые хрустели и отрывались. Монстр был слишком быстрым, и охранники не успевали среагировать и выстрелить именно в него, но в него  _должно_  было попасть хоть несколько пуль, а теперь он бежал к решёткам, хлопая ступнями по полу.  
  
      Но потом охранники совсем перестали стрелять. Они просто стояли там, не двигаясь, а монстр рычал и тянул решётки, изгибая их. Чёрт возьми, у него и суперсила была? Или это обычная сила огромной обезьяны? И почему они не стреляли? Хотя теперь, когда по коридору не летали пули, Лен не собирался ждать и во всём разбираться.  
  
      — Дыра, машина, сейчас, — громким шёпотом скомандовал он Лизе, и она кивнула, бросая быстрый взгляд через плечо на спину монстра и снова глядя вперёд, на дыру. Она не успела двинуться, когда они оба услышали «Пожалуйста…» и резко повернули головы к другой фигуре. Куратор музея. Рана у него на голове кровоточила.  
  
      — Не бросайте меня, — прошептал он с лицом, перекосившимся от ужаса.  
  
      Дерьмо. Он был готов сказать старику, что тот сам по себе, когда услышал…  
  
      — Гродд… Отпусти этих людей! — Это был Флэш. Ну конечно. Лен поднял голову и увидел Алого Спидстера, который стоял на лестнице, ведущей в коридор, за выстроившимися в ряд неподвижными охранниками. Он  _знал_  гориллу?  
  
      — День становится всё лучше и лучше! — сердито прошептал Лен Лизе, выглядывая из-за бетонного блока, за которым они спрятались.  
  
      — Что нам  _делать_ , Лен?! — прошептала она в ответ, а куратор скользнул по земле к ним.  
  
      Что бы там у Флэша ни было с гориллой, это шло не слишком хорошо. Лен снова услышал выстрелы, но пули были направлены не на гориллу. Он увидел расплывшиеся очертания и прошептал сестре:  
  
      — Сматываться отсюда. Давай!  
  
      Они сделали рывок к дыре примерно на пятнадцать футов¹, но Лен отбежал в сторону, схватил старика за руку и поднял его, собираясь тащить, когда увидел, как Флэш побежал к горилле — решётки были растянуты достаточно для того, чтобы нанести удар кулаком, — но чудовище схватило его и отшвырнуло. Парня отбросило на пол, он приземлился в нескольких футах от Лена. И всё было бы нормально, если бы монстр вдруг не заметил его и Лизу, стоящих посреди коридора.  
  
      — Бери старика и уходи! — крикнул он сестре. Куратор закричал «Подожди!», но Лен бесцеремонно толкнул его к Лизе. — Беги!  
  
      Она поймала мужчину, и Лен секунду наблюдал за тем, как они бежали к дыре в полу.  
  
      Прежде чем Лен смог бы придумать что-то ещё, горилла начала атаковать. Лен приподнял криопушку и выстрелил прямо в грудь этому чёртову созданию. Горилла зарычала от боли, начала колотить стену, наклоняясь в сторону, звук грохотал в коридоре, отражаясь от стен. Потом она снова побежала в сторону Лена — чёрт бы побрал криопушку — с оглушающим рыком, а Флэш начал подниматься с земли, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы помочь Лену. Он увернулся в сторону, стараясь уйти с пути чудовища, но рука гориллы задела его и отбросила на десять футов назад, в стену. Рёбра определённо сломались, и он застонал.  
  
      — Гродд! — Это был Флэш. Лен прижал руку к рёбрам и сжал зубы, заставляя глаза открыться. Голова чертовски сильно болела от удара о стену. Возможно, у него было сотрясение. В конце коридора охранники спасались бегством. Большие куски стен были выломаны из-за ярости гориллы, большая часть балок была сломана, здание медленно рушилось. Пока что в основном со свистом осыпалась штукатурка, но некоторые бетонные блоки начинали отпадать. Им нужно было съёбываться оттуда.   
  
      Но монстр повернулся обратно к Флэшу, который стоял, как всегда, решительный и раздражённый. Лен должен был признать, что, возможно, парень потерпит поражение.  
  
      — Нам необязательно делать всё так, Гродд. Ты можешь вернуться со мной в STAR Labs, увидеть Циско и Кейтлин. Тебе ведь нравится Кейтлин, помнишь?  
  
      Лен сделал очень жирную и подчёркнутую мысленную пометку спросить Флэша и его команду, какого чёрта творится в городе и какого хера огромная горилла с суперсилами беспрепятственно разгуливает здесь. Но монстр только зарычал и ударил себя в грудь, видимо, не впечатлённый предложением Барри, а потом посмотрел на Лена, уставился прямо в глаза, как будто он соображал… как будто он был…  _Я Гродд_ … и…  
  
      Против своего желания, чувствуя, что разум уплыл куда-то далеко, словно подёрнутый дымкой, Лен почувствовал, как отступил от стены на шаг.  
  
      — Где отец? — спросил его голос. Он почувствовал это, но он этого не говорил. Впрочем, это его не волновало. Ничего не волновало. Внезапно всё стало хорошо, даже лучше, чем хорошо: удовлетворяюще, безмятежно.  
  
      — Гродд… ты… ты только что заставил Капитана Холода говорить со мной?  
  
      — Шлем блокирует меня… где отец?! — И Лен понял: Флэш блокировал способности Гродда. Гродду это не нравилось. Гродд был зол. Лен тоже был зол. Зачем Флэшу делать это с Гроддом? Как жестоко. И где отец? Гродд скучал по отцу. Тот не навещал его.  
  
      — Уэллс… Эобард… его больше нет, Гродд. Мы вернули его в его время. Он отправился домой.  
  
      НЕТ! Гродд был зол. Он направился к Флэшу, и…  
  
       _Блядь_ , это было… Лен упал на одно колено, тяжело дыша. Горилла-мутант была огромным монстром с суперсилой и  _способностями управлять сознанием_?! Нет, чёрт возьми.  
  
      Лен заставил себя открыть глаза, не обращая внимания на то, что зрение резко сузилось, а голова всё ещё болела от удара об стену. Он увидел Флэша, уворачивающегося, использующего свою скорость, и парень оказался рядом с Леном.  
  
      — Флэш, ты… — Его голос был тоньше, и он чувствовал привкус железа.  
  
      — Тебе нужно убираться отсюда, прямо сейчас! Гродд снова сделает это, Снарт!  
  
      А потом горилла направилась в их сторону, быстро разворачиваясь, чтобы преследовать Флэша, и парень отбежал подальше от Лена, отвлекая существо, но Лен видел, как оно догнало, схватило Барри, когда тот пробегал мимо него. Это было слишком  _быстро_  для такого огромного существа. Оно подняло Скарлет вверх, схватив за перед костюма, отрывая молнию и половину, целую правую сторону, вместе с капюшоном, выставляя на обзор лицо Барри и его голову, а затем…  
  
      Парень  _закричал_. Что бы монстр ни делал внутри его головы, это явно не было чем-то приятным.  
  
      Лен посмотрел на дыру в земле менее чем в десяти футах от него, на красную кожу и значок молнии чуть подальше, но — он проклинал самого себя — Лен не мог просто так уйти. Выругавшись себе под нос, он поднялся и — мысленно помолившись всем богам, которые могли его слышать — выстрелил монстру в спину из пушки.  
  
      Чудовище издало болезненный, злой крик и отбросило Барри, как тряпичную куклу. Потом оно атаковало Лена, и тот постарался подготовить себя к тому, что его сознание будут контролировать, медленно отходя к дыре, направляя пушку прямо на монстра, надеясь, что парню хватит мозгов сбежать прямо сейчас, но в этот раз он почувствовал…  
  
      Страх... иглы... кровь... иглы... доктора... кровь... обезболивающее... боль... страх... страх... ужас...  _боль_... красный огонь... доктора...  
  
      Лен закричал, снова падая на колени, стискивая зубы. Горилла наступала медленно, не спеша, издавая урчащий рык, посылая видения травмы и экспериментов в его голову, и Лен… Блядь, он же сталкивался с вещами и похуже. Он мог выдержать это. Он прикусил язык так сильно, что почувствовал вкус крови, и вытащил воспоминание о своём отце, злом, кричащем, о ремне, со свистом опускающемся на его кожу, о бутылке пива, разбивающейся о его лоб, который начал кровоточить, о самом себе, поднимающем руки, пытающемся спрятаться…  
  
      Горилла остановилась, всё ещё урча, но теперь он услышал в своей голове:  
  
       _Слабый человек. Я не буду ссориться с тобой._  
  
      Вау, это было… это было что-то новенькое. Голос в его голове. Он зашипел из-за вторжения и поднял взгляд на существо, но оно отворачивалось от него. Лен постарался успокоиться, и тогда он увидел…  
  
      Позади монстра он увидел Барри, верхняя часть костюма которого была почти полностью оторвана, обнажая тело Флэша от правого бедра до головы, в то время как левая часть костюма ещё висела на нём. И на правом боку Барри — глаза Лена тянуло к ней, словно к эпицентру урагана — была... метка. У Барри была метка соулмейтов, расположенная справа, под рёбрами и над бедром, немного в стороне от мышц живота, просто… там. Там же, где и метка Лена. Точно такая же,  _как_  у Лена, — идентичная. Совпадение. Пара.  
  
      Нет. Да. Блядь. Ему нужно было забрать Барри оттуда прямо сейчас.  
  
      Но монстр снова напал на Барри, что повергло Лена в шок. Он подошёл к горилле, даже не раздумывая, несмотря на то что Барри бросал ей вызов, говорил ей отступить, стиснув зубы из-за того, что горилла делала в его голове. Потолок начинал рушиться. Если из-за Барри они оба сейчас умрут, Лен собственноручно убьёт его в их следующей жизни.  
  
      Лен выстрелил из криопушки по дуге, а Барри схватил трос или верёвку — ту самую, понял Лен, которую они с Лизой принесли, чтобы вылезти из дыры — и начал бегать вокруг визжащей гориллы, связывая её ноги, прижимая руки к бокам. За те несколько секунд, что Лен опускал руку, Барри связал существо, запутал его.  
  
      — Какого чёрта ты делаешь, Скарлет?! — Парень двигался к Лену, спиной к нему, тащил разъярённое существо к дыре.  
  
      — Убираю его отсюда! Мы не можем…  
  
      — Это мы должны убираться, идиот!  
  
      Но Барри не переставал тянуть, и это было неважно, потому что через секунду верёвка затрещала, и огромная бетонная плита упала прямо на монстра. Из-за сотрясения, которое это вызвало, Лен чуть не упал; Барри бросил верёвку, и существо дёрнулось, ударило Барри ногой, и перед тем, как Лен успел отреагировать, парня уже откинуло назад, и, блядь, Лен попытался добраться до него, но парень уже был в дыре, падая вниз.  
  
      Лен подполз к краю и посмотрел вниз. Барри приземлился десятью футами ниже, на пол туннеля, и застонал, перекатываясь на бок. Лен увидел, что Лиза уже спешила к нему. Слава богу.  
  
      Он повернулся обратно и ещё раз посмотрел на гориллу, стаскивающую бетонную плиту с груди; перекладины хрустнули и упали рядом с ней, а по потолку пошла трещина; горилла издала рык, от которого волосы встали дыбом. Лен выстрелил из криопушки в плиту, которая удерживала существо, примораживая гориллу вместе с плитой к земле. Она зарычала и начала молотить руками, с потолка посыпалось больше штукатурки, трещины стали расползаться, как паутина. Лен выстрелил в Гродда ещё раз, на всякий случай, потом схватился за конец верёвки, другой всё ещё был закреплен под чудовищем. Он крепко обмотал верёвку вокруг левой руки и проскользнул в дыру; рёбра протестующе заныли.  
  
      Он спрыгнул, когда до земли оставалось два фута, и Лиза закричала на него.  
  
      — Пошли, Ленни! СЕЙЧАС!  
  
      Ему не нужно было повторять дважды. Машина была в десяти футах от него, около двери в туннель, и Лиза уже забиралась на водительское сиденье. Он поторопился, не обращая внимания на ноющие рёбра, и упал на заднее сиденье рядом с Барри. Куратор сидел впереди, обнимая себя руками и трясясь от страха. Лен даже не успел закрыть дверь перед тем, как Лиза нажала на педаль газа, и дверь захлопнулась сама по себе.  
  
      — Какого чёрта это было?! Почему ты так долго? И… — Позади него, там, где он был всего несколько секунд назад, с грохотом обваливались бетон, камни, куски пола и потолка: туннель был разрушен.  
  
      Барри рядом с ним застонал. Лен переключил своё внимание на него. Он полусидел, полулежал, опираясь спиной на дверь машины, раздвинув ноги по направлению к Лену, а его глаза были прикрыты от боли. Он выглядел сильно потрёпанным: кровоточащая губа, глубокая рана на лице, синяки по всему телу, без сомнения сломанные рёбра, порез на ноге и бог знает что ещё под штанами. Один рукав, левый, всё ещё каким-то чудом держался, но правая часть костюма была оторвана, и секретная личность Флэша была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение. Но он был жив, пусть и избит, и только это имело значение.  
  
Это и... метка. Барри держался за рёбра, прикрывая рукой в перчатке синяки и сломанные кости, но не скрывая метку, и Лен мог видеть её — замысловатый белый узор, снежинку с острыми, неровными краями, похожими на молнии.  
  
      Лен держался только на адреналине; слишком много вопросов, слишком много всего происходило, но одну вещь он знал наверняка…  
  
      — Ленни, мне нужны ответы! — Лиза всё ещё кричала. Блядь. Они неслись к свету в конце туннеля.  
  
      — Просто вывези нас отсюда, Лиз!  
  
      — Пожалуйста! — подал голос старый куратор, уже почти надоевший Лену.  
  
      — И выбрось старика.  
  
      — Нет… — Барри открыл глаза и постарался сесть. — Вы не можете просто…  
  
      — Мы высадим его в безопасном месте, парень, не волнуйся. Лиза, притормози.  
  
      Они выехали из туннеля к заброшенной наземной станции метро, закрытой остановке, нуждающейся в ремонте. Это был район недалеко от центра города, немного менее привлекательный, и Лен был уверен, что у Мика есть неподалёку убежище, где они смогут перекантоваться. Через минуту Лиза остановилась у целого ряда предприятий, которые, без сомнения, были прикрытием для чего-то; в воскресенье тут почти не было машин.  
  
      — На выход.  
  
      Старика не пришлось просить дважды. Барри тоже дернулся, собираясь выйти, из-за чего его лицо скривилось от боли.  
  
      — Не ты, Скарлет. Тебя мы подлатаем. У нас есть вопросы. — И у него были. Примерно миллион. Но он пока не позволял себе думать об этом, сначала нужно было оказаться в более безопасном, более конфиденциальном месте.  
  
      Лиза тронулась до того, как Флэш смог выйти.  
  
      — Куда, Ленни? — спросила она, в её голос вернулось немного спокойствия теперь, когда они были в безопасности, далеко от метро и огромного существа, и его собственное сердцебиение начало замедляться.  
  
      — Квартира Мика на тридцать четвёртой.  
  
      Она кивнула, давая понять, что знает, где это.  
  
      — Нет… STAR Labs. — Барри попытался сесть, и Лен надавил рукой в перчатке на левое — всё ещё в одежде — плечо, чтобы уложить его обратно на сиденье. Конечно. Они никогда не прикасались друг к другу кожа к коже, конечно, он не знал. Он узнает только тогда, когда они коснутся. Он отдёрнул руку от Барри, как будто это могло случиться через слои ткани.  
  
      — Мы не собираемся разъезжать по городу, пока каждый коп в Централ-Сити ищет воров из музея и устанавливает баррикады по всему центру города из-за того, что здание обрушилось.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Мы не причиним тебе вреда, Барри. — Его голос был тише, искреннее, и ладонь вернулась на плечо Барри, сжимая его в подобии утешения. Зелёные глаза встретились с его собственными, смущённые, всё ещё немного изумлённые и искажённые болью, напряжённые. Но он не стал спорить, просто стиснул зубы и отвернулся к окну, глядя на здания, проплывающие мимо.  
  
      Лен снова убрал ладонь и откинулся на сиденье. Лиза смотрела на него в зеркало заднего вида, в её чуть прищуренных глазах читался вопрос. Он не собирался ничего объяснять — она сама всё поймёт через несколько минут.  
  
      Одним из преимуществ этого убежища было почти полное отсутствие лестниц. Лиза остановилась около старого развалившегося офисного трейлера, оборудованного кухней и спальней, на окраине промышленного парка. Лиза взяла ключ, а Лен обошёл машину, чтобы помочь Барри выбраться. Тот двигался медленно, гораздо медленнее, чем привык, и сразу стало понятно, почему. Парень стоял у распахнутой двери, одной рукой держась за рёбра, другой опираясь на дверь, левая нога была поднята, видимо, он не мог на неё встать.  
  
      — Дай мне… — Лен сразу же потянулся к нему, и Барри дёрнулся назад.  
  
      — Я могу…  
  
      — Ты хоть ходить-то можешь?  
  
      Барри сердито посмотрел на него, но порезы на его лице затянулись, что было хорошим знаком. После нескольких схваток и одного раза, когда они работали вместе, Лен выяснил, что Барри, должно быть, исцелялся быстрее других людей, и дело было не только в костюме, который защищал его. Но даже если и так, Лен всё равно взял ту ладонь Барри, которая всё ещё была в перчатке, и закинул её себе на плечо, служа костылём для раненой ноги.  
  
      Это означало, что его другая рука должна была обхватить спину Барри и лечь на его бок, а так как он не мог давить на сломанные рёбра парня, его рука в перчатке скользнула ниже, устраиваясь над меткой, но всё равно немного задевая её. При любых других обстоятельствах касаться её было бы кощунством, но не теперь, когда он знал. Вместо этого Лен просто убедился, что они не соприкасаются кожей и что его собственные рёбра не болят слишком сильно, и повернулся к двери в дом.  
  
      Лиза ждала их там с расчётливым выражением лица, её взгляд был направлен на Лена, но она увидела метку, опустив глаза на чёрную перчатку на бледной коже Барри. Лен точно мог сказать, в какой именно момент она всё поняла. Она знала — была одной из тех немногих, кто знал, — как именно выглядела метка Лена. Её глаза расширились, и она втянула воздух, но Барри не заметил этого, морщась и шипя от боли.  
  
      — Лен…  
  
      — Не сейчас, Лиза. Помоги мне завести его внутрь.  
  
      Удивление не исчезло с её лица, но она подошла к Барри с другой стороны и помогла провести его внутрь, к спальне, аккуратно опуская парня на матрас.  
  
      Как только они опустили Барри, она повернулась к брату.  
  
      — Лен, как давно ты…  
  
      — Сегодня, сражаясь с этим существом, я просто увидел её.  
  
      У неё отвисла челюсть.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду, вы даже не…  
  
      — Не  _сейчас_ , Лиза, — выдавил он, и Барри поднял голову, непонимающе глядя на них. Они оба посмотрели на него, потом обратно друг на друга, и Лиза пробежалась рукой по своим длинным локонам. Она делала это только тогда, когда была по-настоящему измотана.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я ушла?  
  
      Мысль о том, чтобы остаться наедине с Барри, действовала на нервы, но в то же время манила. Однако перед тем, как он смог ответить, Барри заговорил:  
  
      — Или я могу пойти? Правда? Через несколько минут я смогу выскользнуть отсюда, я всего лишь подвернул лодыжку, или я могу взять такси…  
  
      — Ты остаёшься. — Голос Лена показывал, что с ним лучше не спорить, но Барри никогда не отступал, когда ему бросали вызов.  
  
      — Я бы посмотрел, как ты остановишь меня, Снарт.  
  
      — Я привёл тебя сюда не для того, чтобы драться, Скарлет. — Лен сердито посмотрел на него, но тут же остановил себя, поджав губы. Он повернулся к маленькой тумбочке в этой почти пустой комнате и, чтобы доказать свои добрые намерения, отстегнул криопушку и бросил её туда. Парка полетела в том же направлении.  
  
      — Лиза, — сказал он после этого, — ты можешь идти. Я всё объясню позже.  
  
      Так и не услышав её шагов, Лен обернулся. Она замерла возле дверного проёма, глядя то на него, то на Барри. Лену было немного неловко видеть такое беспокойство на её лице.   
  
      — Я разберусь с этим.  
  
      Подозрительно посмотрев, она натянула на лицо фальшивую улыбку и кивнула.  
  
      — Конечно, братец. Уверена, ещё увидимся, Флэш.   
  
      Она прикрыла за собой дверь. Как только она сделала это, Лен почувствовал, как быстро забилось его сердце. Лен ещё не смотрел на Барри, он едва ли хотел этого, не будучи уверенным в том, как пройдут следующие несколько минут. Должен ли он всё объяснить сначала? Или лучше просто нырнуть в это с головой? Он стянул перчатки и бросил их поверх парки.  
  
      — Что я здесь делаю, Снарт? — Кажется, Барри, наконец, надоело ждать. Его голос звучал увереннее, чем в машине, но когда Лен посмотрел на него, то понял, каким напряжённым и уставшим тот был. Он вытирал высохшую кровь с лица тем, что осталось от его костюма. Его левая нога была вытянута перед ним. — Если это только для ответов, то, я уверен, я мог бы рассказать про Гродда и при Лизе.  
  
      Точно. Ответы. Было бы неплохо их получить. Но сейчас у Лена были дела поважнее.  
  
      — Нам нужно кое о чём поговорить, Барри.  
  
      Лен замер на мгновение под внимательным взглядом Барри, который нахмурил брови. Он был без верхней части костюма, его кожа была бледной и незапятнанной, не считая синяков, украшающих её… синяков и метки. Она манила Лена, и он смотрел на неё слишком долго, пока Барри не дёрнулся, чувствуя себя неудобно.  
  
      — Что тебе нужно, Снарт? — Теперь его голос был нервным, и Лен поднял глаза, чтобы снова встретиться с глазами Барри, болотно-зелёными и идеальными. Господи, он был идеальным. Красивым. Теперь Лен мог разглядеть это. У Барри была такая необузданная сила, такая уверенность и прочность, столько всего, что всегда очаровывало его, но теперь он мог разглядеть гораздо больше. Он мог разглядеть  _Барри_. У Лена перехватило дыхание. Он на мгновение был застигнут врасплох осознанием того, что перед ним его  _соулмейт_.  
  
      Он сделал шаг вперёд, и Барри отшатнулся назад. Лен не обратил на это внимания и отошёл в сторону, усаживаясь рядом с ним, менее чем в футе от него. Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, он повернулся и положил голую ладонь на плечо Барри.


	3. Инициация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maroon 5 — Harder to Breath  
> K. Flay — The Cops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения к этой главе** : сильная паническая атака.

      Ладонь Снарта — холодная — опустилась на его плечо. Он вздрогнул от контакта, удивившись прикосновению, а потом…  
  
      Тело Барри  _загорелось_ , всё в один момент… это было… Он подпрыгнул, потом сделал вдох, сбивая дыхание от резкого потока воздуха. Он почувствовал, как все нейроны возбуждаются, синапсы начинают проводить возбуждение с новой силой, а метка покалывает, становясь чувствительной и  _живой_. Всё было острым, неожиданным: зрачки расширились, капилляры растянулись, мир стал слишком ярким и контрастным, слишком много всего одновременно. Через всё тело Барри прошёл заряд электричества, но это была не сила скорости, а что-то похожее на неё, только ощущавшееся во всём теле сразу: покалывание в пальцах ног, в кончиках волос, во внутренних органах и вообще везде. На мгновение он почувствовал второе сердце, бьющееся синхронно с его собственным.  _Ба-бах, ба-бах_.  
  
      По всему телу Барри прошла дрожь, и он снова судорожно вдохнул. Ощущения не ослабевали. Он знал, что это было,  _все_  знали, что это было. В школе у него были лекции о том, как это будет ощущаться, это показывали в кино, это была...  
  
      Инициация.  
  
      Он попытался выровнять дыхание и посмотрел на Снарта широко распахнутыми глазами. Барри дрожал, его пальцы вцепились в матрас.  
  
      — Это… Мы…  
  
      Ладонь Снарта всё ещё лежала на плече Барри, она всё ещё была холодной, но казалась горячей, как раскалённое железо. Барри перевёл взгляд на неё, внимательно рассматривая; каждая клеточка его тела всё ещё трепетала от ощущения ладони на плече и от продолжающегося покалывания в районе метки. Его взгляд вернулся к лицу Снарта, когда тот заговорил:  
  
      — Я увидел её, когда существо разорвало твой костюм. Мы никогда не прикасались кожа к коже. Я понял, как только увидел.  
  
      Он увидел. Он понял. Он специально коснулся Барри.  
  
      — Это по-настоящему? Ты… ты серьёзно, ты… мы…  
  
      — Мы соулмейты, Барри.  
  
      Этого не могло быть. Барри уставился на него. Это не могло быть правдой. Он столкнулся с взглядом Снарта, с его холодными голубыми глазами. Он был в замешательстве, но мужчина смотрел на него с чем-то сродни удивлению, глаза изучали его собственные. Нижняя губа Барри немного опустилась, на него нахлынуло слишком много эмоций.  
  
      — Боже, ты прекрасен. — Снарт прошептал это, его голос был мягче, чем Барри когда-либо слышал, казался незнакомым. Одна ладонь осталась лежать на плече, а другая поднялась, чтобы ласково пройтись по щеке Барри. Снарт наклонился вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними, его губы мягко коснулись губ Барри.  
  
      Сердце Барри забилось быстрее. Снарт целовал его. Леонард Снарт целовал его, и это было… Его мозг отключился. Он не мог ни о чём думать. Ничего не имело смысла. Этого не могло быть. Покалывания, похожие на электричество, внутри него, в каждой точке, где они со Снартом касались друг друга, — его ладони на Барри, их губы — были единственной вещью, на которой он мог сосредоточиться, и его мозг отказывался работать.  
  
      Его тело не двигалось, отяжелевшие гудящие конечности его не слушались, не считая пальцев на руках, которые так сильно впивались в матрас, что он мог разорвать его. В остальном его тело даже не дёрнулось. Белый шум в голове становился всё громче и пронзительнее, пока не стало казаться, что он мысленно кричит. Он кричал. Потому что этого не могло быть.  
  
      Барри не ответил на поцелуй, даже не пошевелился. Через несколько мгновений Снарт отстранился, затем снова коснулся его лица, и Барри невольно дёрнулся. Снарт не возражал, просто провёл ладонью, останавливая её на щеке Барри, и тот понял, что его щека под ладонью Снарта была мокрой от слёз.  
  
      — Что происходит? — прошептал Барри низким, хриплым, дрожащим голосом.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, я знаю, что тебе страшно, но всё будет хорошо. Ты в безопасности, клянусь, я не обижу тебя и никогда не позволю никому другому обидеть тебя. Ты в безопасности, Барри.  
  
      Снарт поцеловал его в лоб, пальцы вплелись в его волосы, и… Обидеть? В безопасности? Это не имело вообще никакого смысла. Он не был испуган происходящим —  
этой комнатой, этими чувствами, тем, кем он был... Его дыхание ускорилось, и Барри почувствовал, что почти задыхается.  
  
      — Что происходит?  
  
      — Барри… Всё хорошо, я с тобой.  
  
      Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-НЕТ!  
  
      Он отполз по маленькой кровати.  _Нет_. Его грудь горела, старалась втянуть воздух, а сердце билось слишком быстро, но осознание происходящего всё не приходило, наоборот, мысли замедлялись, ничего не имело смысла, и он вдыхал воздух, горло сжималось, слёзы текли по щекам, а Снарт наклонялся к нему, стоя на коленях на матрасе, выставив руки перед собой, как будто Барри был каким-то испуганным животным, и… НЕТ.  
  
      — Это не п-правда, этого не м-может… — Его ладони дрожали, он чувствовал тошноту, желудок сжимался, дышать было тяжело, лицо горело, каждый звук казался приглушённым и отдалённым, кроме крови, стучащей в ушах. Картинка перед глазами сужалась, становилась чёрной по краям, ещё сильнее пугая Барри. Всё казалось незначительным, и он закрыл глаза, попытался заглушить звуки, попытался сделать вдох, но ему не удавалось, а затем он задышал резко и быстро, грудь горела, тяжело…  
  
      — Барри? — Это звучало так далеко, приглушённо, отдавалось эхом. — Барри? Барри!  _Барри_!  
  
      В конце концов его имя пробилось, и он вздрогнул, поднимая взгляд. Он не знал, сколько минут прошло. Он свернулся в конце кровати, в конце комнаты, накрыв уши ладонями, натягивая собственные волосы, с мокрыми щеками, задыхаясь, пытаясь вдохнуть. Снарт был здесь, он выглядел  _обеспокоенным_  и таким открытым, и это не вязалось с его обычно безэмоциональным лицом. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, а руки всё ещё были выставлены вперёд, словно он не был уверен, что ему сделать: встряхнуть Барри, приводя его в чувство, обнять или просто опустить их.  
  
      Барри вздрогнул.  
  
      — Снарт? — Его голос был скрипучим и грубым, в горле жгло.  
  
      Руки мужчины расслабились, лицо смягчилось, приняв более нейтральное выражение.  
  
      — У тебя паническая атака, парень. Просто подыши.  
  
      — У меня… — У него была паническая атака. Последняя была у него почти десять лет назад, в первую неделю в колледже, и  _блядь_. Последняя настолько сильная была, когда он был ребёнком, и больше он никогда не терял контроль до такой степени. Он не должен был настолько терять бдительность при Холоде, даже если тот… Он проглотил эту мысль. Он всё ещё дрожал, чувствуя себя так, как будто пробежал марафон, но почему-то всё ещё был взвинченным и готовым бежать.  
  
      — Ты здесь в безопасности, Барри.  
  
      Снарт продолжал повторять это: в безопасности. Как будто для Барри это имело значение. Он покачал головой.  
  
      — Этого не может быть. — От этих слов его глаза снова наполнились влагой, но в этот раз он смог немного контролировать себя и вытер слёзы, скривив лицо от злости.  
  
      Что-то изменилось в голосе Снарта, когда тот ответил: голос стал более знакомым, менее мягким, плавным и успокаивающим, в нём появилось больше стали.  
  
      — Это уже случилось, парень. Мы соулмейты.  
  
      Реакция Барри была мгновенной и инстинктивной. Он бросился вперёд, на колени, используя свою скорость, схватил Снарта за рубашку и почти прошипел:  
  
      —  _Не_  называй нас так. Ты пытался убить и предавал меня, ты пытал моих друзей и причинил столько вреда, что единственное, чего я от тебя хочу, это чтобы ты сгнил в тюрьме, Снарт.  _Не_  называй меня своим…  
  
      Ладони Снарта подлетели и обхватили запястья Барри, крепко удерживая их.  
  
      — Соулмейтом? Но это правда, Барри.  
  
      Он вздрогнул, его горло снова сжалось. Было слишком много контакта, прикосновений… Он не мог снова заплакать, но, блядь, он не мог  _сделать_  это, не так, не с ним.   
  
      — Я…  
  
      Выражение лица Снарта снова смягчилось, и Барри стало чуть ли не хуже. Снарт выпустил его запястья и притянул к себе, обнимая, и Барри не стал бороться, просто не мог, был слишком на взводе. Его ладони всё ещё стискивали ткань свитера, одна из ладоней Снарта снова вплелась в его волосы, и Барри вздрогнул. Это казалось таким успокаивающим, и он почти жаждал этого; связь формировалась и распространялась, притягивая их ближе друг к другу. Он ненавидел это.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, Барри. Я обещаю, я больше никогда не причиню тебе боль. Я никогда не причиню боль твоим близким. Ты мой соулмейт, и я буду тебя защищать, даю тебе слово. — Это не имело смысла. Снарт был преступником, вором и убийцей. Он  _ранил_  людей и хвастался этим. Как они могут быть связаны? Почему? И как он мог давать ему обещания? Они были пустыми? Должны были быть: Снарт ненавидел его. Раньше у него не было угрызений совести. Подобные вещи так быстро не меняются.  _Люди_  не меняются так просто. — Я полюблю тебя, Барри.  
  
      Он выпрыгнул из рук Снарта и отбежал на противоположную сторону комнаты, двигаясь резко и быстро. Его лодыжка вспыхнула болью.  
  
      — Нет! Нет… нет, ты не можешь! Ты даже не знаешь, кто я  _такой_ , Снарт!  
  
      Барри почувствовал ужасное потрясение в груди и животе, но проигнорировал это, чувствуя тошноту всё больше и больше.  
  
      — Барри, конечно, я… — Снарт за секунду из удивлённого превратился в раздражённого, поднялся и выдавил. — Я  _годами_  ждал встречи с тобой. Конечно, я знаю, кто ты такой. Даже если не брать в расчёт, что мы соулмейты, я уже знаю всё о тебе. А теперь, когда я знаю, что ты мой  _соулмейт_ , моя любовь к тебе не стоит под вопросом.  
  
      Снарт смотрел ему в глаза всё время, пока говорил, и Барри  _Не. Мог. Справиться. С. Этим._  Он выбежал оттуда во вспышке молнии.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри добрался до дома в рекордное время, бросился наверх и направился прямо в ванную, в душ; он сделал воду обжигающе горячей. Он всё ещё был в штанах, его лодыжка пульсировала, на теле была засохшая кровь, а живот болел так сильно, что его могло стошнить в любую секунду.  
  
      Леонард Снарт.  
  
      Барри вздрогнул под натиском горячей воды.  
  
      Леонард Снарт.  
  
      Из груди вырвался всхлип, и он ухватился за перегородку в душе.  _Почему_?  
  
      Его соулмейт был убийцей. Тем, кто с наслаждением причинял боль другим, тем, кто причинял боль людям, которых он любил. Он даже пытался дать Снарту шанс, но тот предал его. Он дважды пытался убить Барри, и оба раза ему почти удалось это сделать, а потом он предал Барри в третий раз, и тот почти умер. Они не могли быть соулмейтами. Не могли.  
  
      —  _Но это правда, Барри._  
  
      Слова, сказанные Снартом несколько минут назад, сами по себе всплыли в голове, и Барри почти мог чувствовать вкус желчи от этой мысли.  
  
      Он хотел крушить всё подряд. Он хотел ударить кафель, закричать, повредить что-то. Он хотел  _сражаться_. Но ему было не с кем сражаться. Только с судьбой. Это уже случилось, и ничего нельзя было изменить. И Барри сломался, позволяя этому накрыть его с головой.  
  
      Горло болело от рваного плача, всхлипы срывались с его губ, он едва стоял на ногах. Это должно было случиться не так. Это было совсем не похоже на рассказы его друзей и знакомых. Не похоже на то, как Кейтлин встретилась с Ронни, пожала ему руку в свой первый день в STAR Labs, они оба были удивлены, но также были в восторге. На то, как Эдди встретил Айрис, погнавшись за грабителем, отобравшим у неё ноутбук, увидел её метку на ключице, взволнованный и возбуждённый. Это было не так, как в бесчисленных историях, которые Барри слышал.  
  
      Это было мучительно.  
  
      И, блядь, он мог  _чувствовать_  это — узы. Нейроаффективную связь, НАС, психологическую связь, соединяющую соулмейтов после их инициации. Она соединяла их со Снартом и чувствовалась сильнее всего после установления. Он мог  _чувствовать_ , что некоторые эмоции были не его, мог чувствовать волны ощущений — злости, боли, чего-то ещё, слишком сложного для передачи по НАС, — которые, проходя по узам, оказывались где-то на самом краю восприятия. Его желудок сдавило, но это были не его ощущения, и подобное единение с другим человеком ужасно раздражало и злило. Его эмоции уже не были его собственными; что бы он ни чувствовал, Снарт тоже это чувствовал, и это становилось взаимным, замыкая круг.  
  
      Он упал на колени, и вода полилась прямо на него.  
  
      Их узы болели. Они были сильнее всего сразу после возникновения, потому что должны были помочь установлению связи между двумя соулмейтами, только нашедшими друг друга, должны были закрепить их отношения. Соулмейты должны были коснуться друг друга впервые и ощутить восторг, облегчение, радость. Они должны были улыбаться и хотеть касаться друг друга, чувствовать кожу своего соулмейта, ощущать спокойствие и трепет. Узы должны были помочь им влюбиться.  
  
      Он задыхался, горло саднило.  
  
      Ты не должен быть связан с кем-то, кто пытался убить тебя. Ты не должен ощущать его боль, его злость, его… блядь, его любовь. Технически её соулмейт как раз должен был ощущать, но Барри этого не хотел. Он не хотел, чтобы Снарт любил его. Он не мог любить Снарта.  _Леонарда_. Блядь.  
  
      Барри прислонился к стенке ванны и, наконец, стянул нижнюю часть костюма, а затем сделал горячую воду ледяной. Он дрожал под ней и сворачивался в клубок, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Ощущения, проникающие через узы, были достаточно сильными для того, чтобы заставить его задыхаться, но он пытался игнорировать их, хотя это и было почти невозможно.  
  
      Разве они должны быть такими сильными, такими чёткими? Наверное, так будет первую неделю: НАС очень сильна в первые дни. Снарт почувствовал что-то, напомнившее Барри… волнение, может, горе. Разве узы должны передавать такие чувства, как горе? Чем сложнее ощущение, тем меньше вероятность его передачи. Он почти заинтересовался, чувствовал ли тот вину, но это казалось невозможным для Снарта.  
  
      Душ длился до тех пор, пока лодыжка не перестала болеть, кожа не начала приобретать красновато-лиловый оттенок, тело не стало дрожать, а зубы не начали стучать под холодными струями. Наконец, он выключил воду.  
  
      Собравшись с силами, Барри вытерся и отправился на поиски одежды, упорно стараясь отталкивать любые ощущения, которые точно не были его собственными. Когда его разум прояснился, он вспомнил…  _ДЕРЬМО_.  
  
      Его друзья. STAR Labs. Джо. Они, наверное, думают, что его раздавило несколькими тоннами бетона.  
  
      Барри поспешил вниз, к домашнему телефону — его сотовый был в лаборатории — и набрал номер Циско. Тот взял трубку на середине первого гудка.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это ты, Барр…  
  
      — Циско! Это я!  
  
      — Это он? — На заднем плане он услышал голос Кейтлин.  
  
      — Барри! Ты жив!  
  
      Он сразу же снова услышал Кейтлин рядом с Циско и телефоном:  
  
      — Дай мне поговорить с ним. Где он? Он в порядке?  
  
      Через секунду он был на громкой связи.  
  
      — Барр, что случилось? Ты звонишь по домашнему телефону?  
  
      Блядь, что он мог сказать?  
  
      — Это длинная история. Длинная. Я жив. Мой костюм почти полностью уничтожен. Появился Гродд, и…  
  
      — Гродд?! — закричали Циско и Кейтлин в унисон, и Барри поморщился, на секунду убирая телефон от уха перед тем, как продолжить.  
  
      — Как я и сказал, это длинная история. Он уничтожил мой костюм, сломал наушник и GPS. И... Циско, ты установил антителепатическое устройство в мой костюм?  
  
      — Я  _знал_ , что оно пригодится, друг!  
  
      Барри вздохнул и пробежался рукой по волосам. Они всё ещё были мокрыми.  
  
      — Барри, мы просто рады, что ты жив, — мягко сказала Кейтлин. — Почему ты сразу не вернулся в лабораторию? И ты уже говорил с Джо или Айрис? Они оба ужасно волнуются за тебя. Они уже едут сюда.  
  
      Барри весь напрягся. Что он мог сказать им, им всем? Он не мог рассказать о Снарте. Не мог.  
  
      — Я был ранен, и… меня пришлось подбросить. Я всё объясню, когда приду.  
  
      — Барр… У тебя странный голос. Всё в порядке? — Голос Циско звучал обеспокоенно, и Барри закрыл микрофон рукой, чтобы шмыгнуть носом и вытереть глаза.  
  
      — Да, я… мне просто не повезло с Гроддом. Я буду через несколько минут, хорошо?  
  
      Он повесил трубку и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      Его друзья, его семья. Они будут в ужасе. Они будут так  _разочарованы_.   
  
      Что бы Барри ни чувствовал, он не хотел передавать это через НАС, через узы, он хотел спрятать свои эмоции от Снарта, но не знал, как это сделать. Он знал, что это было возможно, но требовалась практика, и он… Господи, всё было так запутанно. Он постарался привести своё лицо в порядок и придать ему нормальное выражение перед тем, как отправиться в STAR Labs. Его лодыжка ещё не до конца зажила, но уже ощущалась нормально, боль в ней постепенно утихала.  
  
      Джо и Айрис уже были в лаборатории к моменту, когда он прибежал. Его встретили объятиями и вздохами облечения. Барри нуждался в утешении и был рад такой реакции, но потом они стали задавать вопросы.  
  
      — Какого чёрта случилось в музее, Барр? — Джо решил начать с этого вопроса. — Я думал, ты должен был остановить там кражу? Заявления охранников — полная бессмыслица, а куратор объявился в тридцати кварталах от того места и несёт чепуху о каком-то монстре из пропасти.  
  
      — Это был Гродд.  
  
      —  _Горилла_  Гродд? — Джо побледнел, что всегда выглядело болезненно из-за его тёмного цвета кожи.  
  
      — Огромная горилла, которая почти убила тебя и папу, когда вы сражались с ней в прошлый раз?! Я думала, Гродд умер! — Айрис была в ужасе, и Барри не мог винить её. Он попытался успокаивающе улыбнуться.  
  
      — Всё та же горилла, и я всё ещё жив, так что… Думаю, в музее не было никаких жертв, да? — Этот вопрос был адресован Джо.  
  
      — Нет, только несколько ударов, царапин и много растерянных охранников. Да, и урон больше миллиона долларов на нижних уровнях.  
  
      — Не весь музей был разрушен?  
  
      — А казалось, что весь?  
  
      Барри вздохнул, присел на ближайший стул и начал объяснять всё с самого начала. Он описал, как прибыл на место как раз в тот момент, когда Гродд вылезал из дыры в полу, как увидел Снартов (тут Джо ударил кулаком по ближайшей поверхности с выразительным «Я знал!»), как дрался с Гроддом и потерял капюшон, как Снарт стал сражаться, а Гродд управлял телом Снарта, как они оба уложили Гродда перед тем, как Барри отбросило в дыру, как потом Лиза Снарт помогла донести его до машины. Ему нужно было выставить Снартов в хорошем свете, и он раздражался, потому что знал, почему  _именно_  ему хотелось это сделать. Он рассказал о том, как они высадили куратора, и…  
  
      — И они высадили меня через несколько кварталов, когда я смог встать на раненую ногу. Они хотели узнать о Гродде.  
  
      — И что ты им сказал? — спросила Айрис. Джо выглядел так, будто пытался переварить всё это.  
  
      — Что это не их дело и что им нужно держаться от этого подальше.  
  
      — Лиза Снарт… Она видела твоё лицо? — Джо всегда удавалось вылавливать такие детали. Барри мрачно кивнул. — Ладно… Думаю, это было только вопросом времени, когда она узнает, если её брат знал. Тебе нужно быть более осторожным…  
  
      — Ты думаешь, я не был осторожным, Джо? — резко бросил Барри. — Тяжело следить за некоторыми вещами, когда Гродд отправляет воспоминания о пытках и травме прямо в твой мозг!  
  
      Все поморщились. Кейтлин сделала шаг вперёд.  
  
      — Барри, ты…  
  
      Барри выдохнул и наклонился вперёд, ставя локти на колени и соединяя пальцы перед собой. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он был разбит.  
  
      — Я в порядке. Просто устал.  
  
      — Тебе правда снова досталось от Гродда?  
  
      — Да, похоже на то.   
  
      Это было правдой хотя бы наполовину. Боль Гродда в его голове была раскалённой добела и дезориентирующей. Возможно, она также была одной из причин его панической атаки. Но Барри знал, что его злость сейчас была связана гораздо больше со Снартом, чем с осадком, оставшимся от Гродда. Он знал, что должен признаться, что нет никакого смысла врать об этом. Если он не сможет избегать Снарта до конца своей жизни, его семья и друзья рано или поздно узнают об этом. Но сначала ему нужно собрать мысли в кучу, узнать положение дел, посмотреть, были ли когда-нибудь за всю историю другие противники или заклятые враги соулмейтами, могло ли так вообще быть. И перед тем как он что-то сделает, ему нужно выбросить из головы ощущение губ Снарта на своих губах, перестать слышать его заявления о том, что он полюбит Барри.  
  
      Эта мысль всё ещё вызывала тошноту. Его желудок сжался.  
  
      — Ладно, Барри, ты выглядишь чертовски плохо. Уверен, что всё в порядке? — Джо подошёл ближе и положил ладонь Барри на плечо.  
  
      — Да-да, в порядке, мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть. — Он попытался встать, но поток неожиданных ощущений — раздражение до скрежета зубов, жгучая злость, горе, от которого сжималось горло — почти сбил его с ног. Он сел, принимая устойчивое положение, благодаря Циско за то, что тот начал говорить именно в этот момент и все отвлеклись на него.  
  
      — Нам нужно составить план для следующего появления Гродда, ребята.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, он всё ещё жив? — Айрис и почти все остальные повернулись к Циско, но Кейтлин всё ещё обеспокоенно смотрела на Барри.  
  
      — Он выжил тогда в метро, почему на этот раз что-то должно измениться? Джо, уборщики не находили никаких огромных горилл?  
  
      — Насколько я знаю, нет, но ещё слишком рано говорить об этом.  
  
      — Так что мы пока не можем исключать эту возможность. — Кейтлин в конце концов перестала смотреть на Барри, чтобы присоединиться к разговору, и он испытал облегчение. — И Циско прав, нам нужно убедиться, что с Барри не случится такого в следующий раз.  
  
      Барри попытался улыбнуться, даже если слабо, потому что сейчас все смотрели на него.  
  
      — Со мной всё будет в порядке, ребята. Я просто…  
  
      — Устал, да, мы знаем. Но мы всё равно волнуемся, Барри, есть у тебя суперскорость или нет. И в следующий раз, когда тебе сильно достанется, может, ты позвонишь кому-нибудь из нас, пока мы не начали думать, что ты мёртв? — Голос Джо был пропитан беспокойством с нотками стали, и это означало, что он правда волновался. Барри хотел нахмуриться, но это была разумная просьба.  
  
      — Мы не думали, что ты  _на самом деле_  мёртв, друг, скорее немножко мёртв. Как достанем-тебя-из-под-какого-нибудь-бесценного-артефакта-но-в-конце-концов-живого мёртв.  
  
      — Спасибо, Циско, это очень... успокаивающе. — Барри наконец встал и потянулся. У него болела голова (возможно, из-за того, что он сжимал зубы и нервничал), а его желудок всё ещё не успокоился. — Перед тем как я уйду на свою настоящую работу, на которую я опоздал уже больше чем на час, есть ещё у кого-нибудь вопросы?  
  
      — Последний вопрос… От костюма что-нибудь осталось? — В ожидании ответа Циско съёжился, одновременно с надеждой и со страхом, и Барри понял, что улыбнулся впервые с момента встречи с Гроддом. По крайней мере, некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся.


	4. Обнаруживающий метку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maine — Misery  
> Alabama 3 — Woke Up This Morning (песня из фильма The Sopranos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Уловка-22 — парадоксальная ситуация, которой человек не может избежать из-за противоречивых правил. Термин появился в романе Джозефа Хеллера «Уловка-22».

      Лен чувствовал тошноту, ему было физически плохо. Его не вырвало лишь потому, что это не помогло бы. В этой ситуации ему ничего не помогло бы.  
  
      Барри выбежал отсюда, как будто за ним гнался сам дьявол, и это было блядски  _больно_. Всё внутри болело физически, как будто кто-то вырвал какой-то жизненно важный орган и бросил его на землю. Лен был почти уверен, что эта боль была настоящей, но не связанной с его повреждениями; что, когда соулмейты разлучались так скоро после инициации, им должно было быть больно, их должно было тянуть друг к другу. Но если Барри и заметил, ему, должно быть, было плевать, потому что он уж точно не собирался возвращаться.  
  
      Лен настолько всё проебал, что это почти наверняка было волею судьбы. Или, в конце концов, он просто был таким ебанутым неудачником. После сорока двух лет он должен был предвидеть это, но почему-то не смог.  
  
      Он присел на маленькую кровать, сглатывая желчь и боль, рёбра всё еще горели. Его левая нога как будто была в огне. Он с удивлением осознал, что это была не его боль. Дыхание Лена было резким и горячим, и он сжал зубы, фокусируясь на дыхании. Медленные, осознанные выдохи. Боль не была ему в новинку, он мог с ней справиться, и он заставил самого себя сосредоточиться, ложась на спину, чтобы не давить на рёбра.  
  
      Паническая атака Барри подействовала и на него: она сильно ощущалась в их только что сформированных узах, заставляла грудь и мышцы Лена напрячься, так что он чуть не испытал свою паническую атаку вместе с парнем. Но Барри ушёл, а Лен всё ещё мог чувствовать его — его ужас, его боль, его душераздирающее отчаяние.  
  
      Сорок два ёбаных года он ждал  _этого_. Двадцать пять из них он был обнаруживающим метку, он был отмеченным и ждущим — ждущим этого уродства. Он позволил себе вспомнить все эти двадцать пять лет, задаваясь вопросом, как, чёрт возьми, он дошёл до этого.  
  


***

  
  
      Метка Лена появилась, когда ему было семнадцать. Как и большинство неотмеченных детей, он, втайне от всех, хотел получить метку, будучи очень молодым, мечтая о том, как будет выглядеть, как будет звучать, каким  _будет_  его «идеальный человек». Почти у каждого неотмеченного ребёнка был в жизни такой период, когда он идеализировал эту идею, и некоторые так никогда и не вырастали из этого. Лен вырос. К тому времени, когда ему едва перевалило за десять, быть неотмеченным было настоящим облегчением. Он приглядывал за Лизой, и это было важнее всего. Даже если бы он и не приглядывал, иметь соулмейта означало бы подвергать его тому же пиздецу, что происходил с ним по вине его отца. К тому времени, когда Лен стал подростком, он знал, что из него выйдет дерьмовый соулмейт: слишком сломанный, слишком жестокий, слишком твёрдый уже тогда. В школе ходили слухи о консультациях, о терапии. Он правда не должен был хотеть связываться с кем-то, кто не был хотя бы немного похож на него. И он всё равно не захотел бы соулмейта, похожего на него, так зачем вообще волноваться.  
  
      Как случалось со многими вещами до этого, Лен не получил того, чего хотел. Спустя несколько лет после того, как он отказался даже от мысли быть отмеченным, это случилось — в самый неподходящий момент, в самом неподходящем месте. Сразу после того, как его побили, он почувствовал, как кожу начинает жечь — прямо под расцветающим синяком. Он специально злил своего отца, делая так, чтобы тот набросился на него. Ему пришлось: Лиза плакала, а ублюдок ненавидел этот звук больше всего на свете. Она была ещё слишком маленькой, чтобы вытирать слёзы всё время; она часто делала это, но не всегда. Обычно, когда она была расстроена, она приходила к Лену, но в тот день она упала, катаясь на коньках, и сильно повредила запястье. Оно могло быть сломано, и ей нужно было ехать в больницу. Пьяный и распущенный старик разозлился, и Лен пришёл домой как раз вовремя, чтобы не позволить навредить Лизе ещё больше. Льюису казалось, что в больнице будут задавать слишком много вопросов, если она придёт туда с травмой, и винил её в том, что она выставляла его в плохом свете.  
  
      Поэтому Лен оттащил пьяного ублюдка и получил за это кулаком в лицо. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. Он подстрекал своего отца, противостоял его натиску с кровью на зубах, высказывая ему всё то, что думал о старике, бьющем маленькую девочку — его дочь. Следующее, что он осознал, — он был на земле, на него сыпался град яростных ударов, в ход пошёл и ремень. Он знал, что лучше не давать сдачи. Лиза больше не плакала, она умоляла отца остановиться. В конце концов он перестал — когда Лен уже стал чёрно-синим. Это было хуже обычного.  
  
      Потом ублюдок ушёл отсыпаться, пока Лен приходил в себя. Он только поднялся на ноги — с помощью Лизы, и, чёрт возьми, его сестра не должна была  _видеть_  это, — когда почувствовал тёплое, почти обжигающее и немного покалывающее ощущение где-то справа. Он не обратил внимания, думая, что это был просто синяк. Потом он попросил соседей забрать Лизу и отвезти её на рентген запястья, он отплатил бы им потом. К тому времени они знали, что на него в этом можно положиться. После того как она ушла, он присел около кровати с аптечкой. Сорвав рубашку, чтобы добраться до повреждений, он посмотрел вниз, и…  
  
      И она была там. Зазубренный белый рисунок, круглый, почти как…  
  
      — Снежинка? — Голос Лена удивлённо шептал, и его первым порывом было, хоть он и был один, спрятать её, прикрыть, сохранить её только для себя. Она была его. Это была…  
  
      У него был  _соулмейт_? В _этой_  жизни?  
  
      Он выругался и прижал ладони к глазам, чувствуя жжение, напряжение в груди. Это должно было быть ошибкой. Никто не должен был связываться с этой хернёй. Ни один другой человек…  
  
      Не человек. Ребёнок.  _Младенец_. Его соулмейт только что  _родился_. Метка отмеченного появлялась тогда, когда соулмейт отмеченного появлялся на свет, а другой человек рождался отмеченным. Его соулмейт был новорождённым, а ему было семнадцать. Просто его ёбаная удача. И метка уже была покрыта зелёными и фиолетовыми синяками. Его первые подарки своему соулмейту — боль и синяки.  
  
      Лен не мог оставаться здесь, не после такого. Ему нужно было уйти. Меньше чем через месяц он ушёл, присоединившись к группе мошенников, которых он знал; они занимались незначительным дерьмом, но это был выход, в котором он нуждался. Он никому не сказал о метке, скрывая её, защищая её. Он даже не знал, что с этим делать. У него был соулмейт, но его соулмейт был невинным ребёнком, совсем не подходящим ему сейчас. Но что насчёт будущего? Ему нужно было всё распланировать, чтобы, когда он встретится с кем-то — кем бы тот ни был, — он стал кем-то большим.  
  
      Лен знал, что нельзя позволить отцу увидеть метку и испортить и эту часть его жизни, оскорбить её и его, как он делал со всем, что касалось Лена, начиная с его матери, которая ушла, и заканчивая его собственным плохим поведением и никудышными возможностями. И он не мог позволить старику добавить этой части тела ещё синяков, не теперь, когда эта часть его была бесценной. Он также не мог позволить ему напиться и однажды зайти слишком далеко, ошибиться и случайно избить Лена до повреждения мозга или ещё хуже. Это уже чуть не случилось слишком много раз, но теперь был кто-то ещё, кто зависел от него, был обязан ему, кто-то даже менее взрослый и сильный, чем Лиза.  
  
      Когда он уходил, Лиза плакала. Это был последний раз, когда Лен видел её слёзы. Она была злой, расстроенной, испуганной и всё ещё маленькой, и она спрашивала, почему ему нужно уйти и как он может оставить её одну. Вся эта ситуация была отвратительной, как и он сам. Он не мог рассказать ей о метке. Он не мог позволить ей думать, что он ставит кого-то другого — кого-то, кого он даже никогда не встречал — превыше неё. Поэтому он сказал ей быть сильной, быть жёсткой, вытирать слёзы и позволил ей ненавидеть его за то, что он был эгоистом. Потом он попытался убедить самого себя, что их отцу будет лучше без него. Всё равно он ненавидел Лена — Лена, чья мать ни разу не появилась за пятнадцать лет, в отличие от матери Лизы, которая время от времени приходила; Лена, который огрызался, который был ёбаным неудачником, который постоянно выставлял его в плохом свете. Он ненавидел Лена за то, что тот состоял из многих уродливых вещей, о которых Лен не хотел даже задумываться.  
  
      Он ушёл, и годы начали идти быстрее. В ночь перед тем, как его соулмейту исполнилось два, Лен спал с пушкой под подушкой и незнакомым потолком над головой. Утром ему нужно было провернуть дело. Следующий день рождения своего соулмейта он провёл за решёткой. Через год он был на выставке, усложняя игру, пытаясь достичь нового уровня, потому что все эти незначительные взломы и проникновения уже порядком надоели. В этот день там была школьная экскурсия, куча детей, и он поймал себя на мысли о том, что, конечно, его соулмейт ещё слишком молод для школы, но однажды он будет на такой школьной экскурсии, и тогда…  
  
      Лен покинул выставку и выбрал вместо этого другое дело, взломав сейф миллионера ради бриллианта. Его соулмейт был ребёнком, только начинающим ходить, и впервые он позволил себе всерьёз задуматься о том, кто это мог быть, надеясь, что это будет мальчик, надеясь, что он вырастет счастливым и любимым, вырастет и полюбит Лена, станет его любовником, и… он почувствовал  _отвращение_. Как педофил. Его соулмейт был грёбаным  _ребёнком_. И неважно, что Лен представлял это в будущем, со взрослым, с мужчиной примерно его возраста — он не мог изменить разницу в возрасте, просто пожелав.  
  
      После этого он начал избегать детей, даже не смотрел на них. Это  _задевало_  его. Он был взрослым, ему был почти двадцать один год, а его соулмейт только начинал ходить. Что, если он правда увидит ребёнка и узнает его метку? Инициация между взрослым и ребёнком, узы между ними? Ни в коем случае. Он избегал физического контакта с детьми всеми силами. Не то чтобы люди выстраивались в очередь, чтобы попросить его подержать их ребёнка или обнять его, но он держался от них подальше, как будто у него была аллергия, боязнь детей.  
  
      Когда ему было двадцать три, он впервые совершил убийство — это было вопросом выживания и необходимостью. Руки, державшие оружие, дрожали, а потом его вырвало. Это случилось через неделю после дня рождения его соулмейта. Он не думал об этом. Убивать с каждым разом становилось всё легче и легче, и в конце концов он заработал репутацию безжалостного и беспощадного. В дальнейшем это ему пригодилось.  
  
      На следующий год, когда ему исполнилось двадцать четыре, Лиза нашла его. Их отец был арестован, но этого не было в новостях; об этом умалчивали, потому что он был копом. Она сказала, что планировала это. Она собрала все доказательства против старика — обо всех взятках, которые он брал, обо всех тёмных делишках. Собрала их и умудрилась подбросить копам, не оставив отпечатков, так что они не догадались, что это была она. Лен был впечатлён, жалея, что сам не додумался сделать этого раньше. Лиза была умнее, чем он. Она всё ещё была подростком и должна была попасть в приёмную семью. Когда он спросил, как она нашла его, она просто рассмеялась, уже слишком умная для своего возраста, слишком способная. «Тебя не так трудно найти, Ленни», — сказала она ему. Он научился лучше скрывать свои следы, но не от неё.  
  
      И раз она так хорошо его знала, а он никогда не хотел ничего от неё скрывать, чувствуя себя дерьмово в одиночестве, Лен рассказал ей о метке. Он показал ей её, скрытую среди замысловатых татуировок, всё ещё появлявшихся на его теле. Он думал, что она будет зла, но она была  _счастлива_  за него. Это было неправильно, должно было быть наоборот, потому что метка было наполовину проклятьем для него. Он объяснил, что его соулмейту только исполнилось семь, а ей показалось это смешным, и она стала дразнить его похитителем колыбелей. Каким-то образом она сделала так, что это казалось менее ужасным, чем было на самом деле.  
  
      После этого они снова стали командой. Ни один из её приёмных родителей не рисковал даже посмотреть на неё не так после разговора с ним, и в основном она могла делать что хотела, пока ей не исполнилось восемнадцать. Он заставил её закончить школу, и она ныла из-за этого, но должен же был хоть кто-то в семье получить образование, раз уж она всё-таки решила, что фигурное катание на Олимпийских играх не для неё. К этому моменту их отец был в тюрьме, и они радовались избавлению от него.  
  
      И на какое-то время для Лена стало возможно всё. Годы проходили быстрее, разные города, разные полицейские, от которых нужно было сбежать, разные страны, разное окружение, разное всё... Двумя постоянными вещами с двадцати пяти до тридцати лет были его сестра и метка на коже. Когда ему было двадцать шесть, а его соулмейту — девять, Лен был в Мексике, залегая на дно после дела. Когда ему было двадцать восемь, он вернулся в Централ-Сити, и его посадили в Айрон Хайтс, но всего на несколько месяцев — благодаря его связям с семьёй Дарбинян. Во дворе он столкнулся с отцом, и тот сильно разукрасил ему лицо, но и Лен в долгу не остался. Старик оказался в больничной палате, и Лен нисколько не жалел о своих собственных синяках и разбитых костяшках. Его соулмейту исполнялось одиннадцать, и Лен лежал в ту ночь на своей койке, задаваясь вопросом, о чём тот сейчас думает, был ли его отец лучше, чем отец Лена. Во время этого тюремного заключения его сокамерником был поджигатель по имени Мик Рори. Лен ненавидел его. Они стали хорошими друзьями.  
  
      Когда ему исполнилось тридцать, Лен позволил себе задуматься о своём тринадцатилетнем соулмейте. Леонард Снарт стало известным именем не только для мафии, или вблизи Централ-Сити, или даже в Америке; оно становилось международным. Его искали все: ФБР, АРГУС, Интерпол, кто угодно. Поэтому на тринадцатый день рождения своего соулмейта он позволил себе задуматься. Станет ли ребёнок таким же преступником, как Лен? Окажутся ли они партнёрами по преступлению? Встретятся ли они в тюрьме? Будет ли это кто-то, кому он сможет помогать в дальнейшем, вводить в курс дела? Будет ли он уважать Лена за его достижения?  
  
      Но за этот год Лен осознал с острым чувством, скручивающимся внутри живота, что судьба должна была позаботиться об этом, что соулмейты должны подходить друг другу, но, блядь, сейчас у него была такая запутанная жизнь. Его соулмейтом был какой-то ребёнок, и если он будет восхищаться таким парнем, как Лен, это будет означать, что ребёнок ступил на тёмную дорожку, а Лен совсем этого не хотел. Он почти надеялся, что его соулмейт будет нормальным человеком со счастливой семьёй, которая любила его, и не пройдёт через то, с чем столкнулся Лен, даже если это будет означать, что его соулмейт не будет знать, что делать с человеком, чьим ремеслом было воровство, чей круг общения состоял из людей, связанных с преступной деятельностью. Это была уловка-22¹: либо у него был соулмейт с такой же мрачной жизнью, как у него, который понимал его, либо у него был соулмейт со счастливой жизнью, который, наверное, никогда не захочет какого-то старого, покрытого шрамами преступника, который не сможет попасть на самолёт, не используя выдуманное имя и маскировку, кого-то, кому нечего предложить.  
  
      Лен отталкивал эти мысли от себя всё дальше и дальше, но они всплыли на следующий год, и он позволил себе ужасно сильно напиться. Следующие несколько месяцев он отказывался от выпивки.  
  
      Потом он по-новому усложнил свою игру: он не был за решёткой уже четыре года и не собирался попадать туда снова. А ещё он не собирался предлагать своему соулмейту целый послужной список, если они когда-нибудь встретятся. Семья Дарбинян становилась всё слабее, а семья Сантини росла, и у Лена было далеко не так много знакомых среди них. Он начал придумывать план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, если полиция когда-нибудь его поймает, начал брать более серьёзные дела, начал получать больше, не хранил деньги в банках, обустраивал лучшие убежища и делал некоторые вложения.  
  
      Когда его соулмейту было пятнадцать, Лен узнал, что у Мика и его соулмейта была странная договорённость, из-за которой Лен одновременно и больше, и меньше волновался о своей собственной ситуации. Когда его соулмейту исполнилось шестнадцать, Лен был во Франции, занимаясь ограблением выставки для Лизы. Тогда он позволил себе начать обращать внимание на лица подростков, проходящих мимо. Его аллергия на малышей перерастала в аллергию на детей, потом на подростков, становясь старше, как и он сам, как и его соулмейт. Но в итоге Лен решил, что шестнадцать — это уже не так ужасно для инициации, так что ничего страшного не случится, если он случайно пожмёт руку этому парню.  
  
      Этой ночью, отпраздновав удачу, он лежал и думал, целовался ли его соулмейт с кем-нибудь. Лен лишился девственности, когда ему было шестнадцать, будет ли его соулмейт делать то же самое? Он не ожидал, что эта мысль сделает его таким собственником, настолько ревнивым и злым. Лен спал с разными людьми огромное количество раз за эти годы, их было слишком много, чтобы считать это чем-то серьёзным. Отношения не были чем-то серьёзным для него, почти никогда не были для кого-то, кто был отмеченным и ждущим, и были ещё реже для кого-то с его образом жизни. Его татуировки скрывали метку от большинства людей, но партнёры рано или поздно догадывались о ней, если им выпадал шанс рассмотреть рисунки: ничто не могло сравниться с особенным цветом и почти светящимся качеством соулметки. Но с его несколькими отношениями, многими связями на одну ночь и более-частыми-чем-они-должны-быть-ночами с работниками секс-индустрии у Лена не было права быть ревнивым. Вот только он всё равно ревновал к какому-то гипотетическому человеку, который мог притронуться к его соулмейту раньше, чем он.  
  
      Когда Лену исполнилось тридцать пять, а его соулмейту — восемнадцать, он снова напился, но на этот раз для того, чтобы отпраздновать. Это случилось — его соулмейт был взрослым. Лиза отмечала с ним. Каждый год до этого был победой: очередной год на пути к восемнадцатилетию, к возможному будущему с человеком, который был связан с ним узами, способными соединять их через жизни, если только они найдут друг друга.   
  
      Но каждый год после этого был проклятием. Тридцать шесть, тридцать семь, тридцать восемь, тридцать девять,  _сорок_. Он не позволял себе думать об этом — и не думал, не считая одного дня в году, но эта мысль всегда была  _здесь_ , на краю сознания. Часики тикали, и он всё больше и больше убеждался в том, что станет испорченным бюллетенем, рукой, которая никогда не пожмётся, пропавшим соединением. Он становился более твёрдым, более жестоким, заводил новых врагов из числа старых друзей, разорвал последние ниточки, связывавшие его с семьёй Сантини, а потом дело пошло наперекосяк, и Мик сильно обгорел. Возможно, его соулмейту будет только лучше, если они никогда не встретятся в этой жизни. Лен старался убедить себя, что это к лучшему, что это то, чего он всегда хотел, что больше ему не нужно будет ни о ком беспокоиться.   
  
      А потом, как раз перед тем, как ему исполнилось сорок два, Лен встретил Флэша. И это… это было приятным отвлечением, новой игрушкой. Капитан Холод был тем, что он мог сделать, тем, кем мог стать, новым неизведанным направлением. Криопушка, Негодяи, сумасшествие людей с силами, усложнение игры, воссоединение с Лизой и Миком, даже возможность стереть все записи, чтобы немного облегчить задачу  _просто на всякий случай_. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы повеселиться больше, чем за несколько прошедших лет.  
  
      Именно поэтому он должен был, блядь, понять, что это случится. Только его  _настоящий_  грёбаный соулмейт мог так сильно отвлечь его от мыслей о гипотетическом соулмейте. Лен должен был понять. Он должен был понять ещё в первый раз, когда выстрелил в Барри из криопушки, прямо в метку под костюмом. В конце концов он оказался прав: всем, что он мог подарить своему соулмейту с самого его рождения, были боль и синяки. И он дарил эти подарки Барри снова и снова, наслаждаясь этим. В конце концов он оказался ничем не лучше своего отца.  
  


***

  
  
      Желудок Лена скрутило и начало жечь, вытягивая его из воспоминаний, из мыслей. Он чувствовал вкус желчи, думая об этом, чувствовал острую и жгучую злость. Было бесполезно думать об этом: что сделано, то сделано. Единственным выходом теперь, как и всегда, было просто двигаться дальше.  
  
      Ему нужен был  _план_. Важной частью плана было определить, где Барри. Если они оставят всё так, как было, это не поможет ни одному из них. Лен лежал здесь слишком долго, затерянный в мыслях и воспоминаниях. Он подвёл итог. Ему нужно было перевязать рёбра, проверить, нет ли у него сотрясения и других повреждений, съесть что-то — он  _умирал от голода_ , — а потом узнать, где его соулмейт.  
  
      Первые несколько шагов были лёгкими, последний — сложнее. Первым делом он позвонил Шоне Баез по поводу рёбер. После того как он спас её из маленькой тюрьмы Барри, она вызвалась помогать ему и его друзьям, когда те получали травмы, но не хотела иметь ничего общего с ограблениями и другими делами, боясь того, что может сделать Флэш. Барри даже не представлял, как сильно он повлиял на неё и остальных, но она пришла первой, а сразу за ней появился Рой Биволо.  
  
      Она могла встретиться с Леном, и это было хорошо. Она подобрала его и привезла в своё небольшое убежище, которое он помог ей обустроить в надежде, что когда-нибудь оно станет штаб-квартирой Негодяев, если его планы осуществятся. Видимо, у него было три сломанных ребра, ещё одно с трещиной, но никакого внутреннего кровотечения. Она отчитала его за сотрясение, но, так как оно было далеко не первым, он только нахмурился.  
  
      Он сбрасывал звонки Лизы, вместо этого продумывая план. Если он покажется в доме Барри, тот может испугаться, не говоря уже о том, что он живёт с Джо Уэстом, с которым они вряд ли поладят. У него не было номера телефона Барри — это Лен планировал исправить как можно быстрее, — поэтому первым делом он направится в STAR Labs. В конце концов, у него была причина пойти туда.  
  
      Решение было принято, он подождал вечера, когда, как он знал, Барри заканчивал работать, и отправился в лабораторию. Он знал расписание парня — узнал всё, что можно было, о Барри Аллене, как только выяснил имя Флэша. Видимо, не выведать его номер телефона было оплошностью.  
  
      Потом, разрываясь между напряжением и предвкушением, Лен направился в лабораторию — на машине, потому что мотоцикл и сломанные рёбра плохо ладили. Лаборатории  _серьёзно_  нужна была охрана получше. Он прошёл через главные двери к кортексу, расположение которого он выведал, когда они работали вместе, и к которому теперь мог легко пройти. Но он не дошёл: он прошёл половину длинного изогнутого коридора, когда…  
  
      — Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?!


	5. Узы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zella Day — Hypnotic  
> K. Flay — Can’t Sleep

      После этого ужасного утра день Барри длился очень долго, секунда тянулась за секундой, пока он пялился на часы. Он не мог сосредоточиться на работе, а и Джо, и Эдди разбирались с беспорядком в музее, поэтому даже они не могли заглянуть в лабораторию и отвлечь его.  
  
      Единственным, что  _отвлекало_  его, были слабые призрачные эмоции — не его, — время от времени неожиданно появлявшиеся и вводившие в заблуждение. Это были лёгкие волны злости, страха, отвращения, а потом и более сложные вещи: что-то, что Барри мог назвать горем, что-то, кажущееся гордостью, вспышка ненависти. Сложно было сказать наверняка: НАС не была конкретной наукой, а связь была ещё совсем новой. Он также почувствовал призрачное жжение в рёбрах, которое подсказывало ему, что Снарту было больно, и решил, что мог бы жить и без этой части уз. На самом деле он мог бы жить без всего этого, а сейчас он проводил большую часть дня, разрываясь между попытками сосредоточиться на этом и безуспешно отогнать это от себя. Время от времени он даже желал, впервые в жизни, быть неотмеченным, быть в числе шестидесяти процентов людей, у которых не было соулмейта. Что угодно было бы лучше, чем это.  
  
      Он только собрался, уже приготовился отправиться домой, свернуться в кровати и притвориться, что всего этого никогда не случалось, когда получил сообщение от Кейтлин.  _S.O.S. — Снарт в лаборатории_.  
  
      Нет-нет-нет-нет,  _мудила_.  
  
      Барри разозлился, написал « _Уже бегу_ » и ушёл.  
  
      Он выскочил через заднюю дверь участка и побежал на спидфорсе к лаборатории, мимо машины Снарта у входа, вниз по коридору, и… тут. Он остановился в двух шагах от Снарта в длинном изогнутом коридоре, который вёл к кортексу, приготовившись к драке, широко разведя руки в стороны, и прорычал:  
  
      — Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      — Нам нужно поговорить, парень, — сузил глаза Лен.  
  
      — Если нам что-то и  _нужно_ , так это точно не разговаривать прямо сейчас. — И здесь. Снарт был  _не в своём уме_? Своим приходом сюда он пытался шантажировать его?  
  
      — Нам нужно поговорить  _именно_  сейчас…  
  
      — Послушай, просто дай мне немного времени, чтобы…  
  
      Барри осёкся, услышав звук шагов. Кто-то спускался по коридору прямо к ним. Не сейчас, Циско, не сейчас, не…  
  
      — Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл, Снарт? — вышел из-за угла Джо, вытаскивая пистолет. Снарт мгновенно достал криопушку и зарядил её. Спустя мгновение Барри оказался между ними, протягивая руки к обоим мужчинам, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на каждого.  
  
      — Воу, воу, воу! Хорошо, никакого оружия! — Какого чёрта Джо тут делал? Наверное, ждал его, понял Барри, придя сюда вместо участка, как только закончилась его смена в музее. Это было  _не_  хорошо. Он посмотрел на Снарта с напряжённым лицом, стараясь передать ему: «Не смей этого делать». Барри не сможет справиться, если его… если Снарт и Джо начнут стрелять друг в друга прямо сейчас.  
  
      Слава богу, Снарт, кажется, понял это. Он направил пушку на потолок и выключил её, наклоняя голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джо. Барри смотрел на приёмного отца широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых плескалось ожидание, пока тот не опустил руку с оружием, причём он сделал это медленно, не сводя глаз со Снарта.  
  
      Барри тоже опустил руки, почувствовав облегчение на половину секунды. Сразу же за этим облегчением шло… он хмуро посмотрел на Снарта. Почему тот был огорчён этим? Потом он поморщился, потому что… ладно, было очень странно чувствовать то, что чувствовал Снарт, так сильно, потому что они были рядом, мгновенно. Он повернулся к Джо спиной, пока тот не начал что-то подозревать о беззвучной связи.  
  
      — Снарт здесь, потому что я не ответил на его вопросы о Гродде, — ответил он, упирая руки в бёдра. Он сделал шаг назад к стене коридора, чтобы видеть их обоих, но всё ещё был готов встать между ними, если кто-нибудь снова достанет оружие.  
  
      Джо повернулся к мужчине.  
  
      — Мы ничего тебе не должны, Снарт. Как я понимаю, то, что эта чёртова горилла сбежала в метро, — твоя вина, и я раздумываю над тем, чтобы посадить тебя за этот маленький трюк в музее этим утром. Ты знаешь, как много людей чуть не умерло?  
  
      — Хотел бы я посмотреть, как у вас это получится.  
  
      Барри напрягся.  
  
      — Слушайте, давайте все просто расслабимся. Я сам поговорю со Снартом и разберусь с этим, хорошо, Джо?  
  
      Говорить им расслабиться было немного слишком, учитывая, что Барри дрожал и нервничал.   
  
      Джо покачал головой.  
  
      — Не хорошо. Ничего хорошего не случается, когда ты проводишь время с этим чуваком.  
  
      Барри почувствовал раздражение, проходящее через узы. Он пытался разобраться в ощущениях, желая отключить эту чёртову штуку, когда Снарт ответил:  
  
      — Учитывая, что вы все укрываете помешанную гориллу с суперспособностями, которая копалась в моих мозгах, думаю, что я заслужил несколько ответов, детектив.  
  
      По крайней мере, Снарт поддерживал его ложь (или, может, он правда пришёл сюда из-за Гродда? Барри надеялся на это). Джо с подозрением посмотрел на Снарта, а потом наконец повернулся к Барри.  
  
      — Ладно, веди его в кортекс, но…  
  
      — Я поговорю с ним снаружи, — сразу же ответил Барри и почувствовал тёплую волну удовлетворения. Это было легко определить. Самодовольный ублюдок.  
  
      — Барри, он…  
  
      — Я знаю, всё в порядке. Я справлюсь с этим, и Кейтлин с Циско не должны терпеть его присутствие после всего, что он сделал. Я скоро вернусь. — Он решительно посмотрел на Джо, умоляя его оставаться на месте. Джо испытал целый спектр эмоций, от напряжения и подозрения до смирения, но потом кивнул, и хоть когда-то всем известное упрямство Барри пошло ему на пользу. Он повернулся и пошёл к выходу.  
  
      — Пошли, Снарт.   
  
      Он почувствовал, как тот зашагал вслед за ним, оставляя Джо в коридоре.  
  
      — Ну, это было весело.  
  
      —  _Не надо_.  
  
      Он оставил Снарта всего несколько часов назад, и сейчас мужчина был тут, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, в его жизнь. Барри был так зол, что почти дрожал, еле сдерживая это, и сжимал руки в кулаки, торжественно выходя из здания.  
  
      Воздух снаружи всё ещё был тёплым и удушливым от дневной жары, несмотря на то что солнце теперь клонилось к горизонту. Как, чёрт возьми, Снарт мог быть в куртке? Ну хотя бы не в своих защитных очках.  
  
      — Я не в восторге от того, что ты сбежал сегодня утром, Барри, — сказал Снарт, как только они вышли на улицу. — Я не хочу, чтобы мой с…  
  
      Барри подскочил и поднял мужчину над землёй, на суперскорости подбегая к другой стороне здания и взлетая на лестничный пролёт за секунду, пряча их обоих от настоящих — хоть и не всегда полезных — камер наблюдения лаборатории. Потом он прижал Снарта к стене, из-за чего рёбра вспыхнули болью —  _дерьмо_ , — но не отпустил его парку и не позволил ему сориентироваться перед тем, как начать говорить:  
  
      — Не  _смей_  использовать это слово сейчас, Снарт. Мои друзья — моя  _семья_  — наблюдают за нами через камеры наблюдения, и они  _не_ …  
  
      — А почему ты не сказал своим друзьям о… — Глаза Снарта расширились, а потом сузились, когда его руки обхватили запястья Барри. Тот вздрогнул от контакта, его запястья были голыми, потому что рукава рубашки были закатаны.  
  
      — Зачем? Как я  _могу_  им сказать? — Его окрик быстро смягчился. Он был близко, слишком близко к Снарту, и сердце снова стало биться быстрее. Он медленно вздохнул, отказываясь снова паниковать, успокаивая себя.  
  
      Мужчина смотрел на него, как будто он был каким-то подопытным кроликом, глаза расчётливо и оценивающе скользили по Барри, и тот отпустил тёплую куртку, выскользнул из чужой хватки и сделал шаг назад.  
  
      — Как долго ты собираешься скрывать это, Барри?  
  
      Глаза Снарта были того оттенка голубого, что казался одновременно и серым, и зелёным в отблесках вечернего солнца. Барри вспомнил, как однажды читал о том, что люди с голубыми глазами меньше всего заслуживают доверия. Он отвёл взгляд.  
  
      — Так долго, как только смогу, Снарт.  
  
      — Ты не думаешь, что нам пора перейти на ту стадию, когда используют имена?  
  
      Он бросил резкий взгляд на мужчину. Нет, он совсем так не думал.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве не понятно, что я не заинтересован в этом?  
  
      — Что на самом деле  _понятно_ , Скарлет, — отошёл от стены Снарт, и Барри сделал шаг назад, — так это то, что ты дерьмово справляешься, когда всё идёт не так, как ты задумал.  
  
      Барри зарылся рукой в волосы.  
  
      — Слушай, не то чтобы я…  
  
      — Посмотри на меня, Барри.  
  
      Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул через нос. Потом он попытался успокоиться и посмотрел на Снарта.  
  
      — Мы соулмейты. — Снарт подождал реакции Барри, но тот просто смотрел на него, и он продолжил. — Тебе нужно вбить это себе в голову, парень. Это реальность, не какой-то плохой сон, и это никуда не денется.  
  
      Барри стиснул зубы. Он не хотел мириться с этим, не хотел говорить об этом, но…  
  
      — Ты пытался  _убить_  меня, Снарт. — Он почувствовал внезапную резкую боль в узах, но продолжил. — И ты пытался убить моих друзей, причинить им боль, мучил их, и я…  _это_  тоже реальность, и это тоже  _никуда не денется_. Поэтому, кем бы мы ни были, я не собираюсь просто взять и забыть об этом, ладно?  
  
      Под конец он начал трясти головой, его голос стал выше, и он заставил себя успокоиться. Снарт всё ещё выглядел невозмутимым, но теперь Барри мог сказать, мог почувствовать, как много всего происходило у него внутри; он испытывал смесь эмоций, которые Барри с трудом мог описать, это было что-то среднее между медленно нарастающим раздражением и каким-то чувством уязвлённости в животе. Возможно, чтобы выиграть время, мужчина снял парку и повесил её на перила возле лестницы. Он всё ещё был в свитере с чёртовыми заплатками на локтях, и Барри становилось слишком тепло от одного взгляда на него.  
  
      Наконец, после пристального разглядывания Барри в течение долгой минуты, Снарт сказал:  
  
      — Ладно.  
  
      — Ладно?  
  
      — Ладно, Барри. Я и не ожидал, что наша история исчезнет, но то, что я сказал утром, — правда. Я не буду причинять боль тебе  _или_  твоим друзьям снова, если мне не придётся. Убивать тебя сейчас будет подобно суициду, а если я раню твоих друзей, это плохо скажется на моих целях.  
  
      Барри медленно кивнул и выдохнул. Он поборол желание спрятать лицо в ладонях, потому что ещё не был готов расслабиться перед ним.  
  
      — Ладно. И какие именно у тебя цели?  
  
      — Ты.  
  
      — Этого не случится. — Слова вылетели мгновенно.  
  
      — А что, по-твоему,  _случится_ , парень?  
  
      — Не это. Мне плевать, что мы… — он скривил лицо и неопределённо помахал между ними рукой, — это. Я не понимаю, почему мы не можем просто оставить всё как есть.  
  
      Снарт просто посмотрел на него, глаза сверкали вызовом, и он выдал: « _М-м-м_ ». Затем он резко подошёл вплотную к Барри, который уже почти сделал шаг назад, но Снарт обернул руку вокруг его талии и положил ладонь на голую кожу шеи. Барри прижал руки к груди мужчины, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но контакт кожи с кожей шеи был электрическим, ощущающимся так сильно на чувствительной коже, узы снова наполнялись ощущениями, устанавливая их связь, и он не мог заставить своё тело пошевелиться. Он стоял на месте, зачарованный, дрожь пробегала вниз по позвоночнику и вверх к шее, и он чувствовал, что Снарт тоже дрожит.  
  
      — Ты чувствуешь это, правда, Барри? Ты думаешь, ты сможешь сбежать от этого? Притвориться, что этого нет и никогда не было?  
  
      Барри сглотнул и закрыл глаза, всё его тело дрожало. Больше всего на свете он хотел сделать именно так. Но не пошевелился. Их тела были выровнены, и это всё, что он мог делать, чтобы не дрожать, чувствуя себя слабее, чем должен был. Он чувствовал дыхание Снарта у шеи и под ухом, тот прижимал его к себе сильнее, скользя пальцами вверх и вниз по сонной артерии, где его пульс был слишком быстрым.  
  
      — Перестань. — Его голос был хриплым. К его удивлению, Снарт и правда остановился, его пальцы замерли. Барри вдохнул и выдохнул, чувствуя запах мужчины, впервые в жизни замечая его. Он был по-зимнему бодрящим, с нотками сосны и едва уловимыми оттенками пряностей. Он хотел бы не знать этого о Леонарде Снарте.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно бояться, Барри. Я обещаю, что буду заботиться о тебе.  
  
      Он наконец внезапно оттолкнул Снарта.  
  
      — Господи, Снарт, уже немного поздно для этого! Я не твой парень, не твой мальчик для развлечений, не ещё кто-то, кем ты меня, чёрт возьми, возомнил…  
  
      — Ты  _мой_ , Барри…  
  
      — Я не  _принадлежу тебе_! Я не какой-нибудь бриллиант, который ты можешь украсть, я человек! Только потому, что мы связаны, ты  _не_  можешь… — Кровь начала стучать в ушах, картинка в глазах сужалась вокруг Снарта, почти как…  
  
      — Ты мой  _соулмейт_ , и я чертовски уверен…  
  
      — Это не значит, что ты… — попытался закричать Барри, но внезапно остановился, картинка перед глазами стала чёрной по краям, ноги подогнулись, и он стал падать.  
  
      — Барри?! — Он почувствовал, как вокруг него обернулись сильные руки, и застонал, машинально хватаясь за человека, который держал его. Ему было плохо, он чувствовал слабость, тошноту, и его живот  _болел_.  
  
      — Я… — Он всё ещё стоял, но с трудом, цепляясь руками за бицепсы Снарта поверх свитера. Руки Снарта обхватывали его за талию, удерживая от падения, а ноги дрожали, но держали его. Ему было слишком жарко, он потел, и… — Это гипогликемия.   
  
      — Твой уровень сахара в крови? — Голос мужчины звучал так близко, прямо в ухе Барри, и он вздрогнул. Его лоб прижимался к груди Снарта, и он почти согнулся напополам. Барри вдохнул и попытался выпрямиться, но всё, что он смог сделать, это положить лоб на широкое плечо.  
  
      — Мхм-м. Мне нужно поесть. Я не ел с прошлой ночи, и я… — Он подавил волну тошноты и почувствовал озноб, несмотря на вечернюю жару. — Обычно к этому времени я съедаю пять тысяч калорий. — Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Как он мог забыть съесть хоть что-то за весь день?  
  
      — Пять тысяч? И как это в тебя влезает?   
  
      Он выдавил сухой смешок и согнул пальцы, хватаясь за бока Снарта вместо его рук, держась за плотный хлопок его свитера.  
  
      — Они сжигаются, когда я бегу. Мне нужно больше еды для… всего этого. Я часто испытывал слабость, пока не понял это.  
  
      Объяснение деталей отнимало слишком много сил. Снарт умный, он и сам всё поймёт.  
  
      — А я думал, что меня весь день тошнило из-за моего сотрясения.  
  
      — Ты тоже это чувствовал, да? И сотрясение? А  _я_  думал, что у меня болела голова из-за напряжения. — Наконец Барри почувствовал, что у него в глазах прояснилось, и оторвался от тёплого плеча. Ему удалось сделать шаг назад, хотя его пальцы всё ещё цеплялись за свитер в качестве поддержки; левая ладонь, должно быть, была прижата прямо к метке Снарта. Ему стало интересно, что это было: инстинкт или совпадение.  
  
      — Это действует для обоих, ты знаешь? И благодаря инициации это будет сильнее следующие несколько дней.  
  
      Точно, он знал это. Он кивнул, чтобы прояснить это.  
  
      — Тебе нужно поесть, Барри.  
  
      — Да, я… я закажу еду, когда вернусь в лабораторию. — Снарт, заботящийся о его самочувствии, выбивал из колеи почти так же сильно, как гипогликемия.   
  
      — Дай мне свой номер телефона и отправляйся обратно к друзьям. Не хотелось бы, чтобы они волновались.  
  
      Телефоны. Он кивнул, потому что это было гораздо лучше, чем Снарт, появляющийся без предупреждения здесь или — эта мысль немного действовала на нервы — в доме Джо.  
  
      — Что это было?  
  
      — Что? — спросил он, наконец отходя от мужчины и доставая телефон.  
  
      — Это… это был страх?  
  
      Его глаза метнулись к Снарту, который смотрел на него с откровенным любопытством.  
  
      — Это слишком странно.  
  
      — Это потому что мы так близко сей…  
  
      — Я  _знаю_. Ладно? Я понимаю, я тоже проходил это в школе. Узы становятся сильнее, когда мы стоим так близко или касаемся друг друга, я в курсе, но это не перестаёт быть странным.  
  
      Снарт посмотрел на Барри так, будто тот сказал ему, что на ярмарке больше не осталось сладкой ваты, как будто лишил его веселья разъяснения всех этих вещей для Барри. Будь это кто-то другой, это могло бы выглядеть смешно, и Барри даже мог бы поддразнить его. Но сейчас он просто протянул свой телефон Снарту, чтобы тот занёс в него свой номер.  
  
      — Я думал о том, что может случиться, если ты появишься в доме Джо. Вот это ты почувствовал.  
  
      — А.  
  
      Снарт написал сообщение самому себе с его телефона, чтобы у него был номер Барри.  
  
      — А ты думал о том, чтобы  _не_  жить со своим приёмным отцом в двадцать пять?  
  
      — Это удобно.  
  
      Снарт изогнул бровь и отдал Барри обратно его телефон. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что тот записал себя как «Лен». Желудок Барри сделал интересный кульбит, когда тот увидел краткую версию его имени. Если Снарт и почувствовал это, он не подал виду. Вместо этого он сказал:  
  
      — Я правда жду ответов по поводу этой гориллы, между прочим.  
  
      Барри почувствовал, как напряжение в груди ослабло. Нейтральная территория. Он кивнул.  
  
      — Напиши мне.  
  
      Он обернулся и постарался не обращать внимания на то, как что-то призрачно сжалось в желудке. Он не был готов к Снарту,  _скучающему_  по нему. А скучал ли он? Должно быть, это было страстное желание. Или… он заставил себя перестать думать об этом и вернулся в STAR Labs.  
  


***

  
  
      Ему удалось легко справиться с разговором с Джо, Циско и Кейтлин после этого, а также с отвратительным количеством еды на вынос. Было удивительно легко солгать им о Снарте, может, потому что никто ни за что не заподозрил бы правды. Он не упомянул о том, как чуть не упал в обморок, или о чём-то ещё, кроме того, что рассказал Снарту о Гродде, и на этом всё. Циско спросил, были ли у Холода какие-нибудь идеи, как им справиться с Гроддом, и, когда Барри покачал головой, разговор перешёл на другую тему.  
  
      Он согласился, когда Джо предложил подвезти его до дома. Они говорили о делах, и мир продолжал вращаться. Всё было… довольно нормально, несмотря на его изнеможение. К тому времени, как они добрались до дома, «Лен» прислал ему детализированный список вопросов о Гродде, на каждый из которых он заставил себя ответить, только бы Снарт хоть ненадолго отстал от него.  
  
      Потом он рухнул в кровать и постарался игнорировать узы. Очевидно, Снарт не ложился спать так рано. Что было глупо, потому что он проснулся раньше, чем Барри, чтобы ограбить музей. Но, видимо, нет покоя грешникам. Ощущения не были сильными или постоянными, но чем ближе он был к тому, чтобы заснуть, тем прочнее они становились. В основном это были простые эмоции, которые легко было определить. Основные чувства, такие как грусть, радость, удивление, злость, волнение — они были знакомыми и несложными, и мозгу было легко принять сигнал через узы. Другие обычно терялись при передаче, превращались в белый шум, который отфильтровывался, если они вообще доходили.  
  
      Но сейчас, на грани сна, когда, как он слышал, узы были сильнее всего, потому что разум был расслаблен и ничем не занят, он мог чувствовать всё больше и больше ощущений через соединение. Снарт… работал над чем-то, подумал Барри. Разгадывал загадку. Нарастающее раздражение, укол чего-то, что казалось Барри любопытством, но было слишком запутанным, чтобы быть уверенным. Разве любопытство было эмоцией? Он оттолкнул чужое чувство работы над загадкой.  
  
      А потом было раннее утро, раньше, чем он обычно вставал, и на одно вялое мгновение он поинтересовался, что же его разбудило. Но потом он почувствовал это — тёплую хватку, долгое тянущее движение на его…  
  
      Он соскочил с кровати и уставился на неё. Она была пуста. Конечно, она была пуста, он же ложился в кровать один, но потом… он снова это почувствовал.  
  
      Барри посмотрел вниз. Он был ужасно твёрдым. Он почувствовал себя очень заведённым, а потом понял, что это было наполовину не его ощущение, что оно исходило от… он почувствовал очередное призрачное ощущение, тёплую хватку на своём члене, и… о нет. Нет, это было…  
  
      Вот дерьмо.  
  
      Лекция по биологии с его первого года в колледже всплыла где-то на краю сознания:  _Некоторые соулмейты, в зависимости от природы их соединения, могут даже разделять физические ощущения. Хоть это и большая редкость, это зарегистрированный феномен, который показывает расширение НАС. Есть мнение, что в таких случаях нейронные схемы соулмейтов синхронизируются; обычно подобное достигается лишь спустя годы после установления связи. Наиболее частые физические ощущения, которые передаются, это физическая боль и сексуальное наслаждение. Также есть мнение, что…_  
  
      Его разум позволил остальному воспоминанию исчезнуть. Синхронизируются. Физические ощущения. Сексуальное наслаждение.  
  
      Снарт мастурбировал, и Барри мог чувствовать это.  
  
      Он осторожно сел обратно на кровать, обращаясь со своим телом так аккуратно, как будто на нём и вправду была рука. Ощущения были не такими сильными, просто отголоски, и близко не такие «настоящие», какими казались минуту назад, когда он почти спал.  
  
      Барри продолжал отвлекать себя рациональными мыслями, отталкивая ощущения, сосредотачиваясь на чём угодно, кроме этого, — периодическая таблица элементов, атомная масса, анализ брызг крови, микроорганизмы, чаще всего встречающиеся в образцах грязи в Централ-Сити, — пока не ощутил уже-почти толчок, и… сидя в одиночестве в своей комнате, Барри почувствовал, как его щёки стали пунцовыми. Где бы Леонард Снарт ни был, он только что испытал оргазм.  
  
      После случившегося Барри думал об этом целый день, хоть и старался  _не_  думать об этом. Ещё он не касался себя, потому что... что, если это действует для обоих? Оно должно. Они были соулмейтами один день... двадцать пять лет, а возможно, несколько веков, добавил его разум, но он не обратил на это внимания. Они были связаны один день. И вот так чувствовать физические ощущения, так быстро — как сильно синхронизированы они были? Насколько сильно он мог быть связан с убийцей?  
  
      Он прикладывал все усилия, чтобы отвлечься на работу, не только от утреннего опыта, но и от уз в целом. Весь день он получал вспышки эмоций, не говоря уже о постоянных всплесках боли около рёбер. Эдди заходил, чтобы спросить о Гродде, узнав об этом от Айрис, и даже спрашивал, хорошо ли Барри себя чувствует. После обеда он получил сообщение от Снарта и проигнорировал его. Это было простое «привет», и он не знал, что ему сказать. Он не хотел этого, но пока что ничего не мог поделать с этим. Посмотрев на телефон в течение минуты, он удалил сообщение.  
  
      Потом он начал гуглить, были ли соулмейты когда-нибудь неприятелями или заклятыми врагами. Конечно, были, он был не первым. И это было почти облегчением, пока он не начал читать о случаях с генералами в Древнем Китае, оказавшимися по разные стороны баррикад во время войны, французских и английских правителях, соулмейтах, которые убивали друг друга, и только после этого понимали, кем они являлись, и так далее. Он довольно быстро перестал читать. Во всех случаях, о которых он читал, это выглядело трагедией, и соулмейты, когда описывали это, сетовали на разлучение и отсутствие связи с партнёром. В отличие от него, который не хотел иметь со Снартом ничего общего. Барри пробежался по всем описаниям (и картинкам, и рисункам) исторически известных соулмейтов, которые были включены в истории, почти по привычке. Это было обычной вещью: попробовать узнать, был ли ты кем-то известным в предыдущей жизни, да и кем ты был вообще. И хотя не все принимали широко распространённую теорию о соулмейтах и реинкарнации, Барри был достаточно широких взглядов, чтобы хотя бы проявить любопытство.  
  
      Потом работа закончилась, и ему нужно было отвлечься на что-то ещё. Он приготовил себе и Джо ужин, потом вымыл посуду, убрался во всём доме, остановил три ограбления на улице и одну попытку грабежа в качестве Флэша и остаток ночи провёл, скучая. Айрис и Эдди ушли на свидание, Циско и Кейтлин сказали ему пойти домой и немного поспать, потому что он явно был взволнован — они и не представляли, насколько, — поэтому он расхаживал по комнате, не зная, чем себя занять, слишком возбуждённый, чтобы отвлечься на телевизор или книгу.  
  
      К одиннадцати вечера Барри сдался.  
  
      Он был взволнован и возбуждён с самого утра — не только из-за уз, но и из-за того, что не получил разрядку. Он не привык воздерживаться от мастурбации. Скорее, наоборот. Став Флэшем, он стал мастером мастурбации, о чём он никогда не сказал бы вслух (особенно вот так) и в чём не признался бы никому. Но его либидо ускорилось, как и всё остальное; он узнал, что у него почти не было рефрактерного периода, и если ему хотелось, у него могло быть даже два оргазма подряд. Мастурбация каждое утро и большую часть вечеров стала для него рутиной, а то, что он пропустил это утро, означало, что его рутина была нарушена, и становилось тяжело думать о чём-то  _кроме_  секса всю следующую половину дня. Что, конечно, означало, что его разум возвращался к утреннему опыту с НАС слишком часто.  
  
      Ему нужно было снять напряжение. Ну и, в любом случае, он же не думал, что у него больше никогда не будет оргазма?  
  
      Он надеялся, что понимал узы достаточно хорошо, чтобы хоть немного их приглушить. Он старался подавить их, но, кажется, пока что это не работало или, возможно, ему требовалось больше времени, чтобы научиться. Потом ему стало интересно, испугается ли этого Снарт, будет ли его это заботить, и он почувствовал укол вины, расстёгивая штаны. Барри постарался поспорить с самим собой, ведь, возможно, Снарт даже не почувствует это или сможет лучше отгородиться от уз, и для него это будут просто едва заметные ощущения, кроме того, он сделает это быстро.  
  
      И он  _постарался_  сделать это быстро. Это было хорошо… отлично, когда он наконец дотронулся до себя. Он выдавил на ладонь немного лубриканта, который хранил в тумбочке, в основном из-за того, что иногда его рука двигалась слишком быстро, и трение было серьёзной и неприятной заботой. Но было хорошо ощущать свою руку на себе — тёплую, скользкую, крепкую, — даже если он не делал ничего особенного, просто доводил себя до финала так быстро, как только мог. Вскоре, прождав дольше, чем обычно, он позволил руке ускориться.  
  
      Он кончил с дрожью вибрации и закусил губу. После этого тело наконец полностью расслабилось, он позволил себе испустить долгий выдох и потянулся за салфетками.  
  
      Ощущения появились через мгновение. Что за…  _о_. Снарт трогал себя. Барри почувствовал, как его щёки потеплели второй раз за сегодня. Лен (он должен был называть его Леном, если они занимались… этим) почувствовал Барри и, очевидно, решил… Это было… Он почувствовал, как его член дёрнулся, снова твердея, когда призрачное удовольствие прошло через него. Барри лёг на кровать, забыв про салфетки.  
  
      Не раздумывая, он вернул пальцы на член. За несколько секунд тот снова полностью встал. Барри почувствовал призрачную хватку и повторил её, скользя рукой в, казалось бы, правильном ритме. Ощущения были призрачными, но достаточно сильными, когда он специально концентрировался на них, искал их. Его свободная рука потянулась к метке, касаясь её, и это усилило соединение, хотя бы мысленно.  
  
      Движения Барри ускорились, но потом снова замедлились, он выдохнул в отчаянии, стараясь повторить не-свой-собственный ритм. Он провёл большим пальцем по головке, собирая остатки спермы — или это был новый предэякулят, сложно было сказать, — и стал размазывать их. Через секунду он почувствовал призрак другого большого пальца на головке члена и подавился стоном.  
  
      Это было странно и хорошо. Это было  _отлично_  и расстраивающе. Потом он почувствовал нарастающее возбуждение, призрачные движения ускорились, и да, это он мог сделать. Он повторил это движение, слегка толкаясь бёдрами в руку. Слишком скоро он снова кончил, свободной рукой прикрывая рот, закусывая её вместо того, чтобы закричать. Он мог чувствовать оргазм Лена вместе со своим. Это было так интимно — чувствовать их обоих вместе; возможно, это было самой интимной вещью, которую он когда-либо переживал.  
  
      Теперь его живот был полностью покрыт его же спермой.  
  
      Когда дыхание Барри вернулось в норму, он наконец взял эти салфетки и вытерся. Ему сразу же захотелось стереть то, что только что произошло. Иметь такие сильные узы, чувствовать физические ощущения,  _разделять_  их так, как они это делали... Может, так будет только первые несколько дней? Он должен на это надеяться, иначе что, чёрт возьми, он будет делать? Прямо сейчас Барри был уверен, что больше никогда не сможет посмотреть Снарту в глаза.


	6. Связываться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feist — I Feel it All  
> Misun — Battlefields

      Как только Лен почувствовал волнение и беспокойство, проходящие через узы, он в отчаянии бросил то, над чем работал. Парню нужно было чувствовать потише или что-то в этом роде, потому что его эмоции, которые сложно было расшифровать, чертовски сильно отвлекали, время от времени появляясь в течение дня. Но сразу за волнением внутри появилось что-то горячее, очень похожее на возбуждение, и Лен навострил уши. Это могло быть…  _о_.  
  
      Лен мог  _чувствовать_  это. Что… в горле пересохло. Это было странно и приятно, не совсем прикосновение, а скорее очень яркое воображаемое прикосновение, немного более реальное, но даже не такое осязаемое, как сон. Мог ли Барри чувствовать его утром, когда он делал то же самое? Это бы объяснило волнение, преследующее его, потому что Лен был уверен: никто не чувствовал себя таким встревоженным из-за того, что собирался снять напряжение.  
  
      Но ощущения были слишком быстрыми, парень точно пытался поскорее довести себя до финала. Лен вышел из гаража, зашёл в дом, в котором сейчас жил, и проследовал прямиком в ванную. Сейчас он не смог бы сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, кроме этого ощущения. Распространяющееся тепло, призрачное ощущение ни с чем не сравнимого восхитительного удовольствия — всё это закончилось к тому времени, как он расстегнул штаны, и Лен зарычал, потому что он был чертовски твёрдым. Барри просто придётся смириться с этим и подождать несколько минут, раз уж он такой быстрый.   
  
      А потом, блядь, меньше чем через минуту, когда его рука была на собственном члене, ощущения в узах вернулись. У парня вообще не было рефрактерного периода? Или это одна из его суперсил? Соулмейт с суперспособностями — это так странно, но Лен не жаловался, потому что это было восхитительно: интимно и более сильно, чем он думал. Он мог только представлять, каким будет настоящий секс, если они когда-нибудь дойдут до него. Эта мысль заставила его ускориться, он представил Барри рядом с собой — длинные пальцы, красивые губы — и после этого уже не смог долго сдерживаться. Лен кончил, и ощущения усилились из-за призрачного оргазма вслед за его собственным.  
  
      Когда его оргазм стих, Лен начал думать о том, каким замечательным было произошедшее только что. Такие физические узы были почти неслыханными, но он не жаловался. Он написал Барри «Это было что-то новенькое» и постарался не сильно раздражаться, когда не получил ответа. Он не стал тратить много времени на раздумья о том, не перегнул ли он палку, врываясь в сеанс самоудовлетворения Барри: тот присоединился к нему, а если у него были какие-то проблемы, у него был номер Лена и он мог сказать об этом.  
  
      Остаток недели прошёл так же. Каждое утро они с Барри вместе мастурбировали. Это было по меньшей мере познавательно. Лен узнал, что Барри кончал быстрее, чем он (молодость? Суперспособности? Просто Барри?), а также мог сделать это два раза подряд, что возбуждало, но также и немного тревожило. Насколько выносливым был Барри? Лен не хотел признавать, но он волновался, что не сможет поспевать за парнем, что суперсилы и молодость станут изматывающим сочетанием, когда они будут заниматься сексом. Если. Ему нужно было перестать думать о сексе как о чём-то определённом между ними, но это было тяжело, когда он чувствовал призрачное прикосновение Барри к своему члену. Он узнал, что больше нравится Барри, и они замедлялись и растягивали это, общаясь только через движения ладоней и кружение пальцев, и это уже само по себе было подвигом. Вот бы они могли общаться посредством секса, потому что разговоры пока что не проходили и вполовину так хорошо.  
  
      Это приносило не только удовольствие, но и информацию об их связи. Лен узнал, как легко было погрузиться в физические ощущения, а потом пытался блокировать их, стараясь и не получать их, и не отдавать. Небольшой прогресс был в отключении ощущений, в основном потому, что Барри иногда мастурбировал ночью, когда Лен был занят или находился где-то вне дома, и отключение эмоций было необходимо. Что касалось удержания ощущений, он был уверен, что не продвинулся в этом направлении ни на шаг, но это была только первая неделя.  
  
      Лен не надоедал сообщениями или звонками после того первого раза, давая Барри немного времени. Он всё равно решил, что хочет научиться контролировать узы немного лучше перед тем, как снова встретится с парнем, потому что слишком уж сильными они были. Казалось, что с каждым днём они становились немного слабее, ощущения было легче отключать (или включать), по крайней мере эмоциональные. Основные, базовые эмоции были сильными, их было сложнее игнорировать, сложные же эмоции были нечёткими, и их легче было отодвинуть. С физическими ощущениями была совсем другая история.  
  
      Лен решил, что маленькие всплески адреналина, которые он время от времени ощущал, появлялись, когда Барри бежал на флэш-скорости. Это было… интересно. Однако Лену стоило поработать над отключением этих ощущений, потому что чаще всего они отвлекали и всегда, кроме вечеров, длились слишком долго. Больше никакой боли или неприятных физических ощущений через узы не передавалось, хотя его собственные рёбра всё ещё ныли, и он даже думал написать Барри и спросить, чувствует ли он эту боль. Оставалось сконцентрироваться на приятных ощущениях.  
  
      Кроме уз Лен никак не связывался с Барри, и в основном всё было так же (вот только всё было совсем-совсем другим). Он связался с Биволо и Баез, которые пока залегли на дно (Биволо нашёл работу охранника и сейчас наслаждался свободным временем), узнал, что Мик на некоторое время пропал в Кистоуне, и продолжал избегать Лизу.  
  
      Лиза была проблемой. Лену пришлось поговорить с ней после того, как он проследил за Барри до STAR Labs. Он рассказал ей о драке с гориллой, о сверхспособностях этого монстра и обо всём, что Барри написал ему, но это заботило Лизу гораздо меньше, чем то, что произошло у них с Барри. Её не впечатлил рассказ о панической атаке и побеге, но она закатила глаза, когда он сказал, что сам виноват в этом, потому что начал всё слишком резко и без предупреждения.  
  
      — О, Ленни, я надеюсь, ты умнее.  
  
      Он пропустил это мимо ушей и сказал, что у него есть номер Барри и что они работают над этим. Но прошла уже неделя, а дело так и не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Лиза беспокоилась. Он избегал её вопросов, когда она звонила, и из-за этого её звонки стали более частыми, пока он не перестал брать трубку.  
  
      Но было невозможно избежать разговора с ней, когда она заявилась в убежище, которое он пытался превратить в своего рода логово Негодяев. Это было старое здание на ничейной земле, на окраине территории, когда-то принадлежавшей семье Дарбинян. Снаружи находился бар, который начал приносить прибыль пару месяцев назад. Это было захудалое местечко, которое получило прозвище «бар Негодяев», и Лен гордился этим. За баром было рабочее место Лена — почти пустой этаж, который был спроектирован под офисы перед тем, как строительство было заброшено из-за того, что Нимбус, которого так и не видели с происшествия в Ferris Air, чуть не убил всю семью Дарбинян. За несколько месяцев этот этаж был превращён в своего рода мастерскую, место, в котором можно было хранить оружие или награбленное, чинить технику и, если придётся, заниматься чем-то ещё.  
  
      Именно там был Лен. Он снова размышлял о криопушке, думал о том, как увеличить её мощность, чтобы получить больше власти, чтобы сделать что-нибудь великолепное, когда тяжёлая металлическая дверь со стороны парковки со скрежетом отворилась. Он бросил на дверь тревожный взгляд, но...  
  
      — Расслабься, Ленни, это просто я.  
  
      — Сестрёнка, — кивнул он, снова переключая своё внимание на схему, которую он нарисовал, а Лиза подошла к нему, сообщая об этом цокотом каблуков.  
  
      — Ты избегаешь меня.  
  
      Он хмыкнул и уставился на рисунки перед собой.  
  
      — Ленни…  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что в каждом оружии, которое создал Циско, есть части, которые технически нелегальны и получены от фирмы в Гонконге, специализирующейся на термоядерном исследовании? То, что он сделал с этими компонентами, на годы опережает всё, что они когда-либо публиковали, а в случае с твоей пушкой, возможно, и на десятилетия.  
  
      Он отбросил схему одного из музыкальных усилителей, которую скачал накануне, думая, достаточно ли у цилиндра в пушке энергии, чтобы устроить тот эффект, на который он рассчитывал, а если нет, мог ли он воспользоваться теми же схемами усилителя, чтобы…  
  
      — Ленни, ты вообще слушаешь меня?  
  
      Он посмотрел на неё, отвлекаясь.  
  
      — Я спросила, почему ты проводишь мне лекцию о пушке вместо того, чтобы рассказать о своём соулмейте.  
  
      Он бросил на неё быстрый взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на усилитель и распечатанные картинки трансформаторов, транзисторов и вакуумных трубок.  
  
      — Я серьёзно Ленни! Не игнорируй меня…  
  
      — Я не игнорирую тебя, сестрёнка, я работаю. Мне нечего рассказать о Флэше.  
  
      — Я волнуюсь…  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — вздохнул он, но его пальцы только крепче сжали листок бумаги, который он держал.  
  
      — Как я могу не волноваться? Он твой  _соулмейт_. — Он услышал, как она обошла стол, на котором были разложены диаграммы, чтобы подойти к нему, но не посмотрел на неё. Её голос был мягче, когда она заговорила. — Ты не можешь винить девушку за то, что она волнуется, когда это связано с чем-то подобным.  
  
      Он всё сильнее раздражался, поэтому откинул картинки на стол. Он стянул очки для чтения — только Лиза и Мик видели его в них — и ненадолго сжал переносицу, а потом посмотрел на сестру.  
  
      — Я сказал,  _не волнуйся_. Тебе не нужно переживать, потому что тебя это не касается.  
  
      — Я твоя сестра, Лен, мы приглядываем друг за другом.  
  
      Он помнил время, когда только он за ней приглядывал. Почему-то с этим было легче справиться.  
  
      — Я в порядке.  
  
      — Он хоть раз приходил?  
  
      — Ему нужно время.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду… вы хоть  _разговаривали_?  
  
      Он перевёл на неё тяжёлый взгляд, на который она ответила тем же, и она победила. Он вздохнул, встал, потому что ему в любом случае нужно было размять ноги, и облокотился на стол, сталкиваясь с её неодобрительным взглядом.  
  
      — У нас с ним вражда, с которой нужно разобраться.  
  
      — Так вы с ним  _разговаривали_?  
  
      — С первого дня — нет.  
  
      Выражение лица Лизы было убийственным.  
  
      — Он не может просто отталкивать своего соулмейта из-за того, что у него какой-то кризис супергероя.  
  
      — Видимо, может. — Он постарался убрать горечь из своего голоса, но всё равно чувствовал её.  
  
      — Это всё херня! Борьба со связью только сделает вас обоих несчастными. Он разве не знает?  
  
      Лен нахмурился и воспользовался возможностью сказать то, что уже давно сидело глубоко внутри:  
  
      — Мик и его соулмейт…  
  
      — Мик асексуален, а его старой леди за восемьдесят, и она лесбиянка, Лен, это  _не_  одно и то же. У вас с Флэшем такая  _химия_ , и ты провёл больше половины жизни, ожидая встречи с ним.  
  
      Он издал низкий звук отчаяния.  
  
      — А потом, каждый раз с того момента, как встретил его, я  _причинял ему боль_.  
  
      — Почему ты хотя бы не попробуешь поговорить с ним?  
  
      — Потому что он не  _хочет_  меня! — Лен не сдержался, и слова вылетели сердито и зло. Потом он осознал, что только что сказал. — Мне надоел этот разговор.  
  
      Он отвернулся от неё и направился к двери тяжёлыми шагами, но она пошла за ним.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, Лен, верни свою задницу сюда.  
  
      — Я не заинтересован…  
  
      — Мне плевать, в чём ты заинтересован. Если понадобится, я сама выслежу «мистера Барри Аллена, криминалиста».  
  
      Он замер, сделав полшага, почувствовал, как Лиза остановилась за ним, и выпустил злой выдох.  
  
      —  _Не_  угрожай моему соулмейту, Лиза.  
  
      Не было ничего странного в том, что Лиза выследила Барри. Лен был уверен: когда она услышала от него имя Барри и то, что тот как-то связан со STAR Labs, узнать всё остальное было для неё проще пареной репы. Или, возможно, она всё узнала ещё раньше, хотя Лен ей ничего не говорил. Только сейчас он начал осознавать некоторые вещи, например то, как он был одержим личностью Флэша и в то же время не хотел её никому раскрывать, храня этот секрет только для себя.  
  
      — Только если  _ты_  перестанешь говорить со мной в таком тоне, Ленни. Я не одна из твоих Негодяев, а  _ты_  не отец. Ты не будешь мне угрожать.  
  
      Он кивнул, всё ещё стоя к ней спиной.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь, сестрёнка?  
  
      Он услышал, как она вздохнула.  
  
      — Скажи мне, что ты  _не_  собираешься делать то, что обычно делаешь, и не станешь отталкивать его от себя.  
  
      Он подождал мгновение, оставаясь спокойным, обдумывая её слова, и наконец бросил на неё взгляд через плечо.  
  
      — Если я напишу ему, ты отстанешь?  
  
      — Я исчезну как миленькая.  
  
      Это было бессмысленно, но он приподнял бровь и повернулся, чтобы подойти обратно к столу за телефоном.  
  
       _Неделя вышла, парень. Пора поговорить._  
  
      Он показал ей сообщение и сел обратно к схемам.  
  
      — Теперь, если ты не найдёшь мне какого-нибудь гения, который знает всё о музыкальных усилителях, машиностроении и термодинамике вместе взятых, я рассчитываю хотя бы на неделю покоя.  
  
      Она надула губы и умчалась, громко цокая каблуками.  
  


***

  
  
      Через час Лена отвлекло резкое волнение в узах, и он встал, чтобы размяться, так и не продвинувшись в своём исследовании. Наверное, ему всё равно скоро нужно будет поесть; он потёр глаза и бросил очки для чтения, чувствуя, что из-за длительного ношения они стали только мешать. Он захватил телефон по дороге к бару, попутно проверяя, нет ли сообщения от Барри, но тот так и не написал. Лен постарался не слишком раздражаться, размышляя, нужно ли ему снова сделать что-то радикальное, чтобы заставить Барри прийти к нему.  
  
      Он уже заказал пиво и еду, когда снова почувствовал волнение. Было странно, что с развитием уз он всё больше и больше узнавал эмоции Барри, даже не испытывая их, как будто они были где-то рядом с его собственными, но он не проживал их. Теперь он понимал, почему так тяжело было разобраться в этом по книжкам: ничего не могло сравниться с настоящим ощущением этого.  
  
      Телефон пиликнул, оповещая о приходе нового СМС.  
  
      Лен изогнул бровь, не обращая внимания на пиво, которое поставили перед ним. Если это Лиза ему докучает…  
  
       _Хорошо. Завтра где-нибудь в нейтральном месте. Никаких костюмов._  
  
      Он прищурился. Барри ответил ему. Лен сделал глоток пива и сконцентрировался на узах вместо того, чтобы отталкивать их, снова ощущая волнение Барри с примесью чего-то, что было слишком сложно опознать.  
  
      В нейтральном месте, никаких костюмов — с этим он мог справиться.  
  
       _В 16 часов в парке Чаббак, около моста?_  
  
      Он сделал это вопросом, чтобы Барри пришлось подтвердить это.  
  
       _Я приду._    
  
      Лен отложил телефон и закончил ужин, чувствуя, как скорость Барри и его адреналин немного пробуждают его собственную нервную систему. Может, ему и удастся немного продвинуться в этих схемах.  
  
      Двумя часами позже пересобранная криопушка лежала на столе, а он вертел в руках системную плату усилителя, припаивая новый кусок, чтобы проверить своё предположение. Лен услышал, как дверь мастерской открылась, и сразу же потянулся к пушке, к которой хлынула волна холодной силы, и она негромко заурчала в его руке, возвращаясь к жизни. Она была направлена на дверь и готова к выстрелу ещё до того, как он понял, кто там стоял.  
  
      — Хэй, приятель, полегче.  
  
      Марк Мардон стоял в дверном проёме, над его вытянутой рукой клубилось небольшое облако. Он показался как раз вовремя.  
  
      — Только после тебя. — Лен пока не был готов довериться кому-то настолько неуравновешенному, как Марк, но тот усмехнулся и сжал руку в кулак, рассеивая облако. Лен опустил пушку, и стало немного теплее, но его рука примерно до локтя всё ещё оставалась холодной.  
  
      Мардон прошёл внутрь, осматриваясь.  
  
      — Да у вас тут, ребятки, прямо клуб.  
  
      — Хех, а какой смысл собирать весёлую банду преступников, если у тебя нет хотя бы места, где вы могли бы собираться?  
  
      Лен положил криопушку рядом с собой и прислонился к столу, скрещивая руки на груди и наблюдая за Мардоном, изучающим место с откровенным любопытством.  
  
      — Так вот что ты тут делаешь — собираешь Негодяев?  
  
      Лен осторожно кивнул.  
  
      — Биволо сказал тебе, где меня искать?  
  
      Тогда Мардон посмотрел на него, подходя к другой стороне стола и устраивая руки на спинке стула.  
  
      — Он мог указать путь. Кажется, он думает, что у вас тут всё идёт хорошо.  
  
      Он был настроен скептически, возможно, не впечатлённый нынешним положением дел, но Лен усмехнулся.  
  
      — Если ты заинтересован в нашем клубе, дай мне объяснить. У нас есть бар, которым я руковожу, эта мастерская, что-то вроде комнаты трофеев с «уникальными экземплярами» внизу, а ещё там обустроена медицинская комната — это для начала. Если хочешь порыться здесь, добро пожаловать.  
  
      Наличие медицинской комнаты, кажется, удивило его, и Мардон даже посмотрел через плечо в том направлении, а потом повернулся к Лену с более нейтральным выражением лица.  
  
      — Биволо сказал, у вас есть  _свод_  правил, которым нужно следовать?  
  
      Лен почувствовал некий азарт: если Мардон согласится работать с ним, это откроет  _несколько_  новых возможностей. Этот парень вывел из строя самолёт в небе, находясь внутри грузовика, и Лену пригодятся такие силы. Но это также означало, что нужно быть аккуратным. Баез не была заинтересована в преступлениях, ей просто нравилось крутиться где-то рядом. Биволо было довольно легко контролировать, и очки Лена блокировали его красную ярость — они специально проверяли это, и Лиза была поблизости, чтобы подстрелить Биволо, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. С другой стороны, Мардон может стать большой угрозой, если не будет играть в игру Лена.  
  
      — Есть. Правило номер один: мы не убиваем невиновных.  
  
      Брови Марка взлетели вверх.  
  
      — Я слышал о тебе другое, Снарт.  
  
      — Новая игра — новые правила. То, что мы не убиваем, означает, что мы остаёмся вне радара Флэша, не считая того времени, когда мы выполняем свою работу, и это помогает никому не попадать в его личную тюрьму.  
  
      — Как ты…  
  
      — Я много знаю о его деятельности. Видишь ли, у нас с ним есть сделка, которая ставит нас в безвыходное положение. Если хочешь получить всё, что предлагают Негодяи, ты никого не убиваешь.  
  
      Мардон колебался, и Лен почувствовал, как напрягается. Биволо, казалось, испытал настоящее облегчение, когда Лен объявил первое правило, и если это будет проблемой…  
  
      — Что насчёт копов? Они считаются?  
  
      Он сузил глаза.  
  
      — Зачем тебе убивать копа, Мардон? Ты знаешь, как сильно они злятся, когда ты делаешь это?  
  
      — Джо Уэст, он убил моего брата. Я хочу отомстить. — Он сказал это спокойно, но в его голосе слышалось грубое и злое рычание. Лен не мог винить его, но это могло стать серьёзной проблемой.  
  
      — И я не могу винить тебя за это. Но если ты хочешь работать со мной и моими Негодяями, то тебе придётся забыть об этом. Копы считаются невиновными до тех пор, пока не стреляют в тебя. Тебе придётся забыть об убийствах, если ты хочешь работать с нами. — Это было не совсем правдой: Лен верил в хорошую месть, и он точно убил бы копа, если бы тот ранил — не говоря уже об убийстве — Лизу. Но позволить Мардону убить приёмного отца Барри казалось плохой идеей.  
  
      — А если я решу, что не хочу работать с тобой?  
  
      Лен наклонил голову набок, раздумывая.  
  
      — Тогда тебе лучше не попадаться у нас на пути. Мы не убиваем невиновных, с другими преступниками — отдельная история.  
  
      К его удивлению и удовольствию — не то чтобы он это показывал — Мардон рассмеялся, низко и сочно. В конце концов, может, Лен и поладит с этим парнем.  
  
      — По крайней мере, ты сразу говоришь об этом. Я был бы расстроен, если бы оказалось, что я потратил своё время на парня, который не оправдал моих ожиданий.  
  
      — Я не сильно беспокоюсь о своей репутации — я делаю то, что делаю, потому что мне это нравится и потому что я  _хорош_  в этом. Я разгуливаю только с пушкой и всё ещё поспеваю за вами с вашими суперсилами…  
  
      — За металюдьми.  
  
      — Так вот как они вас называют, — добавил он, всё больше и больше погружаясь в маленький мирок Флэша и лучше узнавая о происходящем в Централ-Сити.  
  
      — Флэш тоже метачеловек, какое правило насчёт его убийства?  
  
      Желудок Лена сразу же сильно сжался, он почувствовал злость, будучи на полпути к тому, чтобы схватить криопушку и отвергнуть предложение. Вместо этого он заставил себя успокоиться, вдохнул немного воздуха для спокойствия и изобразил лёгкое веселье.  
  
      — Нет никакой игры без противника. Мы не убиваем Флэша.  
  
      — Но тогда мы могли бы…  
  
      — Нет. Благодаря Флэшу город не стоит на месте. Убери его, и все эти люди, которых он сдерживает, — злые металюди, военные, все, кого бы я предпочёл не видеть — будут спокойно бегать на свободе. Я не хочу разбираться с Централ-Сити только для того, чтобы красть вещи. Пускай Флэш делает свою работу, чтобы нам не пришлось заниматься этим.  
  
      — Разве анархия — такая плохая вещь, Снарт?  
  
      Лен наклонился вперёд, добавляя больше стали в голос.  
  
      — Мы говорим не об анархии, Погодный Мальчик. Мы говорим о привлечении рыбы побольше и позлее в наш небольшой пруд и о том, что нам придётся справляться с этим самим. Не то чтобы мы не могли справиться с этим, но сейчас нам не придётся, потому что Флэш — сияющий красный маяк для всего беспорядка в Централ-Сити, не говоря уже о его команде уборщиков. Убери его из уравнения — и увидишь жирную цель на спине и у себя, и у других. — Он холодно улыбнулся и развёл руками, показывая, что ему нечего скрывать. — Поверь мне, Мардон, сделка, которая у нас есть с Флэшем, — это причина играть по правилам. Нарушишь баланс, убив кого-то, — он обратит свой гнев на нас, в самом плохом смысле этого слова, а убьёшь его — откроется уродливая банка с червями, и всё вокруг начнёт гнить. Я уже думал об этом.  
  
      Он думал, но не рассматривал это как уравнение, а скорее просто раздумывал, приготовив эти аргументы задолго до того, как выяснил, что Барри был его соулмейтом, или даже до того, как узнал о существовании гориллы с суперспособностями, рыскающей по метро и сточным трубам. После того как он попался Флэшу ещё несколько месяцев назад и Лизе пришлось вытаскивать их с Миком из тюремной машины, Лен серьёзно думал и составлял планы, и всё это привело его к тому, что в первую очередь он хотел узнать личность Флэша.  
  
      Когда ускоритель частиц взорвался, в Централ-Сити всё стало немного шатким, и только с появлением Флэша всё снова успокоилось. Не то чтобы тут не происходило много херни с тех пор, как Барри вышел из комы, — «тестовая» ядерная бомба, военные «учения» с подводными бомбами, другие необъяснимые вещи, которых было так много, что Лен не смог бы даже перечислить все, — но преимуществом было то, что Централ-Сити не был разрушен каким-нибудь сумасшедшим дерьмом, и большинство людей ещё не догадывались, что к чему. Кроме того, то, что Флэш делал свою работу, означало, что Лену не придётся лицом к лицу сталкиваться с другими металюдьми, которые могли бы захотеть захватить власть в преступной среде. Он знал, что это только вопрос времени, поэтому и стал собирать свою группу «металюдей».  
  
      Мардон поймал его взгляд, и они оба долго и напряжённо смотрели друг на друга. После долгой минуты он обошёл стол, и Лен вытянулся в полный рост, готовый сражаться. Но Мардон протянул руку — никакого миниатюрного урагана, — и Лен пожал её.  
  
      — Итак, скажи мне, Снарт, как играть в твою игру?


	7. Нейроаффективная связь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon Jovi — Bad Medicine  
> Mother Mother — Very Good Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Колючая груша — съедобный, покрытый колючками плод опунции (род кактуса с жёлтыми цветами).

      За все те дни, что они были связаны, Барри узнал, что Леонард Снарт постоянно на что-то злился. Барри предполагал, что Лен не всегда был в ярости, но, разбираясь в узах, Аллен понял, что вспышки злости встречались чаще всего. Узы, по крайней мере на таком расстоянии друг от друга, не позволяли различать оттенки эмоций. Возможно, на самом деле это было раздражение, отчаяние или презрение, но что-то, похожее на злость, Лен явно испытывал почти каждый день.  
  
      Эти ощущения не просто всплывали в их связи, а скорее, всегда томились где-то на задворках уз. Когда Барри впервые заметил это и подобрал название ощущению, которое тот испытывал, он почти решился написать Лену, чтобы убедиться, что Радужный Рейдер не напал на него, но дни шли, а чувство никуда не исчезало, и Барри понял, что это был просто  _Лен_. Лен всегда был зол.  
  
      Барри даже не знал, что ему делать с этой информацией. То, что кто-то был настолько несчастлив и всё время держал это в себе, было по-своему грустно. Это напомнило Барри о том, как он чувствовал себя все эти годы после смерти матери и те месяцы после того, как узнал, что Уэллс убил её. Но в то же время Барри видел, как Лен выплёскивал свою злость на других — криопушка была проявлением его ярости. Поэтому Барри не стал ничего делать с этим и постарался не обращать на это внимания, вместо этого тренируясь отключаться.  
  
      Через неделю он мог уже лучше отключаться от постоянных эмоций через узы и заметил, что почти ничего не чувствует, когда бежит, — возможно, потому, что и всё остальное исчезало. Даже на работе и в STAR Labs, практически везде, где было хоть что-то, что могло отвлечь его, он мог отключать и подавлять узы, хотя сильные вспышки эмоций было тяжелее отталкивать.  
  
      Легче было отключать физические ощущения: ему понадобилось несколько дней на то, чтобы отгородиться или — ему было почти стыдно узнать это — настроиться. Странно, но это напоминало ему об использовании спидфорса и замедлении. Однажды утром он, сосредоточившись, лежал в кровати и пытался настроиться на узы, подсоединиться к физическим ощущениям, а потом почувствовал льющуюся на него воду, стекающую каплями по коже, и понял, что Лен был в душе. Это было даже приятно, хоть и странно, но потом он осознал, что происходит, и сразу же отключил узы.  
  
      Он был уверен, что это ненормально. Настолько уверен, что действительно собирался разузнать об этом, и чем раньше, тем лучше.  
  
      После того как Барри провёл очередной вечер, безуспешно пытаясь найти Гродда в туннелях метро (раз уж того не нашли в подвале музея), он всё же решился расспросить кого-то об узах и из всех своих знакомых выбрал именно Кейтлин.  
  
      Спустя три дня после обрушения музея появился генерал Эйлинг и запросил информацию об участии Гродда. Видимо, заявления куратора музея и охранников привлекли внимание Эйлинга и привели его к STAR Labs. Он хотел, чтобы Флэш передал ему информацию и помог снова поймать Гродда, но после всего произошедшего Барри не горел желанием делать ни то ни другое, даже если Гродд представлял серьёзную опасность для Централ-Сити. Джо помог ему, Циско и Кейтлин объединиться против генерала, и Кейтлин была непреклонна в своём нежелании помогать «этому мучителю». Эйлинг решил оставить их, но обещал вернуться.  
  
      После этого Циско предложил расширить поиск и попытаться доставить Гродда в STAR Labs, запереть его в трубе хотя бы на время. Он хотел найти Гродда, пока тот всё ещё был ранен. Поэтому каждый вечер после своего обычного обхода города Барри проверял канализационные трубы, надеясь найти хотя бы какие-нибудь следы гориллы. Ему не удавалось, и Кейтлин наконец согласилась записать аудио, на котором она просила Гродда вернуться домой, чтобы они могли помочь ему. Когда Гродд похитил Эйлинга и контролировал его разум, Кейтлин была единственной, к кому он хорошо относился.  
  
      Они как раз закончили записывать её голос, когда у Барри появилась идея поговорить с Кейтлин насчёт связи соулмейтов. Циско собирался отправиться домой, а Барри почти закончил свою работу, когда ей позвонил Ронни.  
  
      —  _Что_  вы сделали?! Как вы с доктором Штайном «случайно» взорвали… Ты в _порядке_?! — Она замолчала, слушая, и Барри с Циско обменялись встревоженными взглядами, но… — Да-да, хорошо, я поняла. Но больше никаких взрывов, мистер. Только потому, что ты  _можешь_ … конечно… ага… примерно через час? Да, я тоже тебя люблю. Пока.  
  
      Она посмотрела на них.  
  
      — О, не беспокойтесь об этом. Ронни и доктор Штайн просто тренировались взрывать вещи, вы же их знаете. Я просто закончу тут со всем, пока Ронни будет прибираться, а потом он заедет за мной.  
  
      — Хорошо, тогда спокойной ночи. Ты идёшь, Барр?  
  
      Он посмотрел сначала на Циско, потом на Кейтлин, и внезапно в его голове появилась мысль.  
  
      — Нет, я побуду тут, послушаю о приключениях со взрывами.  
  
      Они уже слышали несколько подобных историй с тех пор, как Ронни стал работать в лаборатории университета с доктором Штайном. Циско пожелал им спокойной ночи и ушёл, а Кейтлин присела и достала папки с бумагами. Барри прислонился к ближайшему столу и начал думать, как лучше задать вопрос. Кейтлин была одной из его немногих друзей, которые знали, что он был отмеченным и ждущим. А ещё она была одной из немногих близких друзей, кроме Айрис и Эдди, с соулмейтом и единственной подругой, чей соулмейт был метачеловеком.  
  
      — Я рада, что ты хочешь побыть тут, я бы не отказалась от компании, но хочу сказать, что история не слишком захватывающая: они просто продолжали эксперимент по зажиганию золотого сплава, и…  
  
      — Вообще-то, я… — Она подняла голову от бумаг, и он почесал затылок. — Извини, я не хотел перебивать.  
  
      — Ты остался не для того, чтобы послушать историю о взрывах Ронни, да?  
  
      Он покачал головой.  
  
      — У меня… есть к тебе вопрос.  
  
      — Что-то о Ронни?  
  
      — Вроде того. Вообще, это о… я тут задумался о вашей НАС. Я знаю, что это личное, и я бы и не спросил, но... ты говорила, что, когда он и доктор Штайн были связаны, ты могла чувствовать его физические ощущения? А сейчас как будто...  
  
      — Как будто у нас вообще нет уз? — Она улыбнулась, и её плечи опустились, но он знал, что она не обижалась. — Ты прав. Я заметила, что, когда мы впервые разлучили его и доктора Штайна, наша НАС была очень сильной, казалось, что каждая маленькая деталь передавалась, а когда он был далеко и мы пытались воспользоваться ею, она всё равно была сильной. Но сейчас… — Она обвела комнату руками, а потом опустила их и пожала плечами. — Сейчас она такая, какой была вначале. Она почти никогда не отвлекает нас от каких-то дел в течение дня, и мы замечаем только какие-то особенно сильные эмоции.  
  
      — Э… это потому, что он метачеловек? С ними… по-другому?  
  
      Она приподняла брови, а потом в её глазах мелькнуло понимание, и она развернула стул к нему.  
  
      — Мы ещё не нашли никаких доказательств того, что способности металюдей влияют на НАС, Барри. Я уверена, что это возможно, но нет никаких причин опасаться, что твои силы повлияют на связь с твоим соулмейтом, когда ты найдёшь его.  
  
      Он задвигал челюстью и попытался найти слова. Ничего не приходило в голову.  
  
      — Барри?  
  
      — Я… просто… неважно. — Он потряс головой и снова сосредоточился. — Если это не из-за того, что Ронни теперь метачеловек, тогда почему ваши узы изменились после того, как его разлучили с доктором Штайном?  
  
      — Я… хм. Ну, если бы мне пришлось описать это, я бы, наверное, сказала, что у нас как будто произошла вторая инициация после того, как его разлучили с доктором Штайном. Как будто всё вернулось — новое, острое, сильное. Но когда их разлучили, всё было по-другому, потому что наши узы никогда не передавали физических ощущений, а когда их разъединили, это случилось и никуда не пропало.  
  
      — Так у вас, ребята, есть физическая связь? Это же должно быть редкостью, да? — Он почувствовал облегчение от того, что был не единственным, кто чувствовал это. — И как много передаётся?  
  
      — Ну, — задумалась она, откидываясь на спинку стула, — сейчас уже не так много. Сначала очень многое, один раз даже вспышки звуков, а в другой раз я целый день чувствовала те же запахи, что и он. А сейчас, как я и сказала, так, как было вначале.  
  
      — Значит, со временем узы утихают? — Он сидел на краю стола, положив руки на колени и свесив ноги.  
  
      — Если честно, думаю, не совсем так. У меня есть небольшая теория о НАС, хочешь послушать? Я думаю написать работу.  
  
      — Оу. — Он наклонился вперёд.  
  
      — Ну, я могу немного заговориться, так что останови меня, если станет скучно, но… Я пытаюсь понять предназначение НАС и эволюционную функцию установки соединения между соулмейтами, основываясь на том, как она изменилась между мной и Ронни после случая с ускорителем. И... это противоречит большинству широко распространённых теорий, но я предполагаю, что узы сильнее всего, когда люди пытаются их отвергнуть.  
  
      Он сжал края стола так сильно, что побелели костяшки.  
  
      — Что. — Его голос был слишком ровным, чтобы считать это вопросом, но она всё равно ответила.  
  
      — Это имеет большой смысл с точки зрения эволюции — не нужно соединять соулмейтов, когда они уже вместе и постоянно контактируют. Но в истории эволюции люди часто сталкивались с угрозой для жизни, и узы могли помогать им. Соулмейты ориентировались на эти риски, когда разлучались, и это могло помогать людям быть вместе, несмотря на разногласия, основывать семьи. Я думаю, что у наших предков были гораздо более сильные узы, чем у нынешних соулмейтов.  
  
      — Думаю, это… имеет смысл. Но что общего это имеет с отрицанием?  
  
      — Ну, раз большинство людей сейчас не сталкиваются с этими трудностями выживания, по крайней мере в большинстве стран, узы развиваются такими сильными только тогда, когда соулмейты разлучены или сталкиваются с проблемами, вынуждающими их подавлять узы или отсоединяться от них. Основываясь на моём эксперименте с Ронни, когда наша связь была подавлена почти год, потому что он делил своё тело с кем-то другим, я предполагаю, что чем активнее один из аспектов подавляется — возьмём, к примеру, эмоциональную часть, — тем более вероятно, что нейроаффективные рецепторные клетки мозга будут напрягаться для принятия и становиться невероятно чувствительными. Я думаю, они даже разовьют соединение в нейронных путях, что-то вроде синаптогенеза. В большинстве случаев это должно привести к более многогранной и сильной НАС.  
  
      — Эм... Разумеется, у меня были уроки биологии, но можно на человеческом языке?  
  
      Она закатила глаза, но улыбнулась.  
  
      — В основном вполне вероятно, что, если человек отрицает или не может соединиться с какой-то частью уз, им нужно будет найти другой выход. Когда соулмейты вместе и всё хорошо довольно продолжительное время, НАС как бы расслабляется и снова вспыхивает только тогда, когда в этом есть необходимость. В случае со мной и Ронни, когда мы потеряли наши узы на год, это значило, что, когда он вернулся, я могла чувствовать не только его эмоции, но и сенсорную составляющую. Это было… это было великолепно.  
  
      Барри подумал об ощущении воды на спине в то время, как он лежал в кровати.  
  
      — Да, это… это кажется великолепным. — Он сглотнул.  
  
      Тут было над чем подумать.  
  
      — Извини, это немного слишком?  
  
      — Нет! Нет, мне было очень интересно. Это будет впечатляющая работа.  
  
      — Если я опубликую её. Я надеюсь собрать данные о соулмейтах, которые были разлучены, но вряд ли удастся получить одобрение этического комитета на обследование соулмейтов на МРТ и их попытки подавить узы, потому что это будет против Копенгагенской конвенции, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разлучить их на долгий период времени или пытаться подавить их связь… Наверное, это останется чисто теоретической работой.  
  
      Он кивнул. Кейтлин казалась такой жизнерадостной, буднично рассказывая об исследованиях, и это напомнило ему, что до всех этих дел с Флэшем Циско и Кейтлин играли большую роль в науке, занимаясь новейшими исследованиями, консультировали и вдохновляли других учёных.  
  
      — И можно ещё один вопрос?  
  
      — Конечно! Так много говорить об этом мне удаётся только с Ронни. Это даже весело, когда у тебя есть невольные слушатели.  
  
      Он постарался улыбнуться, но в животе всё перевернулось, потому что…  
  
      — А что случится с узами, если разлучить соулмейтов во время инициации? Если, например, у кого-нибудь случится паническая атака и он сбежит в первый час?  
  
      Она моргнула.  
  
      — В первый  _час_? Я не представляю, зачем кому-то делать это, Барри, только если это не было насильно, но… в таком случае, если моя теория верна, зная, как важна инициация, учитывая, что в это время нейроаффективные пути только настраиваются, особенно в первые несколько часов… — Она задумалась, не глядя на Барри, полностью погрузившись в мысли. — Технически в миндалевидном теле хранится большая часть НАС-клеток, а также используется несколько других структур, так что, если НАС-соединение было отрезано или подавлено, когда оно только формировалось, некоторые нейронные пути могут растянуться не только до миндалевидного тела, но и до гиппокампа или даже таламуса. Некоторые исследователи предполагают, что в таламусе  _содержатся_  НАС-клетки, что объяснило  _бы_  сенсорную связь между мной и Ронни, но тогда, с инициацией, невозможно даже предугадать, как далеко они могут растянуться. В теории, такое соединение может привести к передаче сенсорных и физических ощущений, но, возможно, даже больше — к передаче воспоминаний из гиппокампа или, если нейронные пути протянутся ещё и до  _гипо_ таламуса, тогда и к разделению реакций «бей или беги», возбуждения, голода… о, а потом там есть базальные ядра, тогда может случиться гораздо больше всего с… Барри, ты в порядке?  
  
      Она посмотрела на него, и нет, он был не в порядке. Разделение ощущений, голода, возбуждения — всё то, что он чувствовал с Леном. Он  _не_  паниковал снова. Не паниковал. Он просто дышал слишком быстро. И неглубоко.  
  
      — Барри?  
  
      — Чт… Я в порядке! В порядке, просто… вау, это должно быть что-то, ха-ха. — Он рассмеялся, и это прозвучало слишком натянуто, но он всё равно спрыгнул со стола. — Слушай, спасибо, что поделилась своими теориями, Кейтлин, я знаю, что это был странный вопрос. — Он уже пятился к двери.  
  
      — Барри?..  
  
      — Правда, мне нужно… я опоздаю на эту штуку с Джо… и Айрис!.. Так что я просто… — Он указал на дверь.  
  
      — Барри?!  
  
      Его уже не было.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри даже не представлял, как переварить эту информацию. Он здорово облажался. И, возможно, он должен быть честным и позволить Снарту узнать, что происходило с их узами и как это исправить. Вот только, очевидно, исправить это можно было лишь одним способом: дать узам больше выхода, проводить больше времени с Леном и «расслаблять» узы.  
  
      Барри не был уверен, что сможет справиться с этим, не после того, что произошло между ними. Обещания Лена не вредить ему или его друзьям могли бы значить что-то, если бы он хоть когда-то давал Барри повод доверять ему, но Аллен больше не совершит одну и ту же ошибку дважды. То, что Снарт не может убить Барри, не значит, что он не причинит боль Циско или Кейтлин — или, чёрт, Айрис и Джо, — если будет думать, что сможет извлечь из этого выгоду. Не помогало и то, что Лен говорил с Барри так, будто тот  _принадлежал_  ему, как будто то, что они соулмейты, значило, что Барри сразу же упадёт в его объятия. Он говорил так, будто Барри был каким-то бриллиантом или драгоценностью, как будто его нужно сильно желать, им нужно командовать, и из-за этого по телу бежали мурашки. Он не хотел кого-то, кто видел в нём  _вещь_ , неважно, соулмейт это или нет.  
  
      Несмотря на это, несмотря на то, как из-за этих мыслей скрипели зубы, сжимались кулаки, а желудок завязывался в узел, на следующее утро Барри всё равно опустил руку между ног, потянулся к узам, чувствуя в ответ горячую волну возбуждения, сильное и странное ощущение руки, которой на самом деле рядом с ним не было, на своём члене.  
  
      Прежде чем Барри смог решить, что ему делать с новым пониманием НАС — а он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Кейтлин была права, — на работе он получил сообщение от Лена, в котором говорилось, что его время вышло. Барри нахмурился, сразу же напрягаясь. Он даже не знал, что был на каком-то глупом таймере. Барри выждал час перед тем, как ответить, но в конце концов… если он не хочет, чтобы узы становились сильнее, рано или поздно ему придётся поговорить с Леном. Нужно просто собраться с силами и покончить с этим. Он ответил, и они договорились встретиться на следующий день в парке Чаббак.  
  
      Весь следующий день он напряжённо пялился на часы, всё чаще и чаще нервно сжимаясь, а когда время подошло к четырём, он направился к мосту через реку, текущую к Кистоун-Сити. Он был в футболке и джинсах, явно не предназначенных для летней жары, но он не смог бы выйти к Лену в шортах. Почему-то мысль о голой коже действовала на нервы.  
  
      Лен уже был там, ждал на скамейке, немного вдалеке от дорожки, под навесом из листьев. Барри почувствовал, как его желудок сжимается, когда увидел Лена. Тот был одет в лёгкую куртку поверх белой рубашки, тёмные джинсы и ботинки, его руки были вытянуты вдоль спинки скамейки, на которую он облокачивался. Что-то в нём напоминало о… прохладе, сухо подумал Барри, даже когда Лен заметил его и оглянулся. Их связь заставляла его каламбурить в собственной голове.  
  
      — Я уже начал думать, что ты не придёшь, Скарлет.  
  
      Барри сузил глаза, но всё же подошёл.  
  
      — Я думал, мы оставили прозвища вместе с костюмами. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя  _Холодом_.  
  
      Он смотрел на руку Лена на спинке скамейки, пока тот не заметил это и не наклонил голову, выглядя —  _чувствуя себя_  — слишком довольным. Спустя мгновение он положил руку на своё бедро, и Барри сел на скамейку.  
  
      — Если я пойду на уступку с прозвищами, ты перестанешь быть такой колючей грушей¹, Барри?  
  
      — Колючей… — Он слегка повернулся, достаточно, чтобы сидеть лицом к Лену, оставляя между их ногами расстояние в полфута. — Извини, но для меня не в порядке вещей внезапно развивать связь с...  
  
      — Мы уже обсуждали это.  
  
      — Тогда ты понимаешь, почему я нервничаю, Лен, — резко ответил Барри. Он почувствовал удивление в узах, понял, что назвал того по имени, и отвёл взгляд, тщетно пытаясь спрятать внезапное смущение. Лен ничего не ответил, и на мгновение повисла тишина. Барри немного повернулся, чтобы смотреть на парк, но едва замечал всё это: людей на пробежке, пышную зелень, солнечный свет. Вместо этого он пробежался рукой по волосам и постарался собрать мысли в кучу, вспоминая, что хотел сказать.  
  
      — Послушай, я…  
  
      — Я попросил тебя…  
  
      Они оба замолчали.  
  
      — Ты первый, — предложил Барри, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину. Солнце и тени листьев плясали на нём, высветляя и затемняя лицо, его коротко стриженые волосы на свету казались почти серыми. Барри сглотнул. Сколько же ему лет?  
  
      — Я попросил тебя встретиться со мной, потому что тебе нужно было немного личного пространства, времени, и я понимаю это, парень. Но даже ты должен понимать, что это никуда не денется и нам нужно хотя бы договориться друг с другом.  
  
      Взгляд Лена был напряжённым, не отрывался от его собственного, и Барри снова отвернулся. Через минуту он кивнул.  
  
      — Да… да, я знаю.  
  
      — Должен сказать, я не думал, что окажется так легко уговорить тебя на встречу.  
  
      — Нет, ты прав. Узы… видимо, бороться с ними — не вариант.  
  
      — Как ты это понял? — Лен тоже наклонился вперёд, повторяя его позу, упираясь локтями в бёдра, оказываясь на одном уровне с Барри, так, чтобы краем глаза мог видеть выражение его лица. Хотя ему это и не нужно было, благодаря… этому.  
  
      — Кейтлин провела что-то вроде исследования уз, и я спросил её об этом... не о нас, я не сказал ей, что… — Он притворился, что не заметил укол разочарования. — Но я расспросил её о нейроаффективной связи, и… — Под внимательным взглядом Лена он объяснил суть того, что она сказала ему, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, как подавление и отрицание заставляли связь расширяться, ничего не упуская.  
  
      После того как он закончил, Лен потратил минуту на обдумывание, а Барри заметил, что почти бессознательно подавляет узы, и заставил себя прекратить это, впустить эмоции. Он почувствовал смятение, сожаление, грусть, беспокойство и ещё много всего напряжённого и скрученного — слишком много, чтобы разобрать, слишком похоже на его собственные эмоции прямо сейчас, чтобы разделить их, сидя так близко. Он никогда не сможет перестать переживать.  
  
      — Итак, Барри, ты хочешь сказать, что из-за твоего побега во время инициации наша связь стала настолько сильной, насколько это вообще возможно, и мы ничего не можем с этим поделать?  
  
      Барри нахмурился, потому что это была  _не только_  его вина, но потом сглотнул. Насколько сильно Лен мог чувствовать его волнение?  
  
      — В целом да, всё так. — Он успокаивал самого себя. — За исключением того, что мы  _можем_  кое-что с этим сделать.  
  
      — Говори.  
  
      — Кейтлин считает, что узы могут «расслабиться», если не пытаться их побороть. С увеличением связи и  _контакта_  они могут стать не такими… сильными спустя какое-то время.  
  
      Он смотрел на деревья вдалеке, не обращая внимания на то, как Лен шумно заёрзал.  
  
      — Контакта, Скарлет? Вот такого? — Лен опустил руку ему на бедро, на несколько дюймов выше колена, но всё равно слишком близко, слишком интимно. Барри почувствовал тревожное и неожиданное чувство тепла, разливающееся внизу живота, и в то же время опасение прорвалось и сжалось у него в груди.  
  
      — Это не должен быть  _такой_  контакт, просто обычный контакт, как у обычных людей, ничего больше.  
  
      — Нам нужны физический контакт и связь, я не вижу, в чём проблема.  
  
      — Мне кажется, я дал понять, что  _это_  не обсуждается, Снарт! — сердито прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы. Разум и тело сражались, желая и убрать пальцы Лена, и позволить им заскользить выше.  
  
      — Это  _рука_ … Я не хочу, чтобы ты просто запрыгнул ко мне в постель, Барри. А даже если бы и хотел, не то чтобы ты не заводился только от…  
  
      — Я  _знаю_ , ладно, тебе не нужно указывать на это, — покраснел Аллен. Разве это не нарушало какие-нибудь социальные нормы — то, что Лен указывал на то, как обычная рука на бедре заставляла Барри чувствовать себя, как сильно он жаждал этого? — Это просто физиологическая реакция, это ничего не значит.  
  
      — Как и каждое утро на этой неделе ничего не значило?  
  
      — Хэй, ладно! — Барри вскочил и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Снарта. — Это вообще не честно! Мы не можем контролировать это!  
  
      — Я просто говорю, что ты, похоже, не очень-то возражаешь. — Он изогнул бровь и откинулся назад, укладывая лодыжку одной ноги на бедро другой, снова кладя руки на спинку скамейки, всем своим видом выражая уверенность. Но Барри мог чувствовать это, за всем этим внешним спокойствием и дразнящей усмешкой на лице, — желудок, делающий кульбит, и что-то, похожее на стресс или волнение. Но это не имело никакого значения, и что бы Лен ни сказал, у Барри было только одно мнение по этому поводу:  
  
      — Мы не будем говорить об этом.  
  
      — Подумай ещё раз, учитывая, что только по утрам мы, кажется, неплохо ладим.  
  
      Барри сглотнул и отвёл взгляд, посмотрел сначала на небо, выдохнув, а потом снова на Лена.  
  
      — Что бы эта связь ни значила для нас, я говорил серьёзно. Мы не… я не твой парень, и я не сплю с тобой. Всё остальное просто… пусть идёт, как идёт. Мне плевать, что, по-твоему, ты знаешь меня, но… — Барри отвёл взгляд, его голос стал тише. — Ты не любишь меня.  
  
      Что-то тяжёлое оборвалось внутри, а потом появилось почти гудящее чувство пустоты в узах. Лен, должно быть, отключился, и внезапная потеря была почти настораживающей, но потом Барри смог почувствовать… чёрт, он мог почувствовать  _всё_. Плечи и грудь Лена были напряжены, слишком сжаты, как и горло, зубы были стиснуты, и…  
  
      Барри сделал шаг вперёд, почти повернулся, но остановился.  
  
      — Перестань.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты… я могу почувствовать… Что ты  _делаешь_? Я могу почувствовать твоё  _сердцебиение_.  
  
      Глаза Лена расширились, и Барри уловил слабый запах своего собственного одеколона, который ветер доносил до носа Лена, и…  
  
      — В смысле ты можешь почувствовать моё сердц…  
  
      — Я могу почувствовать запах… вот дерьмо. — Он снова опустился на скамейку, пряча лицо в ладонях, стараясь сориентироваться в своём собственном теле. — Перестань подавлять её!  
  
      Внезапно ощущения Лена вернулись. Они были острые, и их было почти слишком много, потому что они остановились на самой вершине физических ощущений, они были почти такими же сильными, как его собственные чувства и ощущения, — обеспокоенность разных оттенков, синдром беспокойных ног, что-то горькое, что-то сладкое, что-то, заставляющее кулаки сжиматься, что-то…  
  
      — Дотронься до меня.  
  
      — Ты только что сказал…  
  
      Барри не стал повторять ещё раз, быстро протягивая руку вперёд и хватая ладонь Лена, переплетая их пальцы, не тратя ни секунды на смущение, ещё до того, как тот успел моргнуть. Эмоции всё ещё напоминали цунами, и он постарался оттолкнуть их, услышав — почувствовав? — как Лен выдохнул.  
  
      — Барри, это… — Его голос затих, и, возможно, он тоже не мог подобрать подходящие для этого слова. Барри только сглотнул и кивнул.  
  
      Потом Лен придвинулся к Барри, чтобы они касались друг друга от колена до бедра и до плеча, высвободил руку, чтобы обнять Барри за талию, вернув на её место свободную. Он мог чувствовать каждую точку, где они прижимались друг к другу, благодаря и ненавидя одежду, нуждаясь в контакте ещё больше. Эти точки контакта, ощущение Лена рядом с собой, были единственной вещью, не позволяющей ему потеряться в чувствах. Барри не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме точек, в которых они касались.  
  
      Это длилось целых несколько минут, медленно выравниваясь и затухая. Барри понял, что он сидит на скамейке в парке посреди бела дня, прижимаясь к Леонарду Снарту. Он отпрянул. Лен опустил руку, позволяя Барри отодвинуться от него. Узы всё ещё были сильными, всё ещё передавали каждую эмоцию — острая боль, очень похожая на чувство потери, — но больше не сводили его с ума.  
  
      — Извини. — Голос Барри звучал грубо.  
  
      — За что? — Лен, напротив, казался таким же спокойным, как и всегда. Барри потёр лицо руками.  
  
      — Просто… за всё это.  
  
      На краю его собственных чувств нетерпеливости и отчаяния было смятение, но Лен не стал спрашивать. Вместо этого он достал что-то из кармана куртки. Барри почувствовал укол чего-то на краю сознания, и это напомнило ему о таком же беспокойстве несколько минут назад. Это заставило его напрячься.  
  
      — Я принёс тебе кое-что.  
  
      Барри взглянул на него и увидел, что Лен держит небольшую коробочку, перевязанную ленточкой.  
  
      — Ты… принёс мне… подарок.  
  
      Снарт протягивал его, настойчиво глядя на Барри, и тот не знал, что ему делать.  
  
      — Я, эм… нет.  
  
      — Нет?  
  
      — Я не хочу никаких подарков от тебя.  
  
      Лен нахмурился.  
  
      — Я не крал его, если ты беспокоишься об этом.  
  
      — Я… — Эта мысль промелькнула у него в голове. — Это неважно. Это было куплено на краденые деньги.  
  
      — Знаешь, не весь мой доход получен от продажи краденого.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — У меня есть инвестиции, недвижимость, бар… — Было что-то ещё, чего он не договаривал. Барри чувствовал это.  
  
      — Что ещё? — выдавил он.  
  
      — Откупные деньги.  
  
      — Откупные деньги?! Ты не мафия! Подожди, ты мафия?  
  
      — Я известен в некоторых районах города, и у меня много врагов. Но я приглядываю за своим, Барри. — Его глаза многозначительно сверкнули.  
  
      Барри не знал, принимать это за «да» или за «нет», но он раздражался всё больше и больше.  
  
      — Я не приму ни то, что в этой коробке, ни что-либо ещё, что ты попытаешься мне подарить, Лен.  
  
      — Разве мы не согласились  _перестать_  бороться со связью?  
  
      — Мы не будем бороться с  _узами_ , Лен. Подарки — не то же самое. Я думал, я ясно дал понять, что я не… что я не заинтересован в том, чтобы быть твоим парнем, хорошо?  
  
      Лен сузил глаза, и Барри сглотнул. Он выглядел так, будто готов поспорить с этим утверждением. Но вместо этого он убрал подарок в карман.  
  
      — Я понимаю, но учитывая, что мы соулмейты, которым нужно пытаться подружиться и которые мастурбируют вместе, как ты собираешь называть нас, Скарлет?  
  
      Барри поморщился и опустил взгляд.  
  
      — Заклятые враги, которые иногда встречаются на скамейке в парке, чтобы подержаться за руки?  
  
      Лен рядом с ним фыркнул.  
  
      — Ты просто нечто. — Он встал, и глаза Барри проследили за ним. — Напиши, когда будешь готов ещё подержаться за руки и притворяться, что не хочешь меня.


	8. Infitiales Animarum Conpares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy — I Don't Care  
> Kings of Leon — Use Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения к этой главе** : упоминание гомофобии.

      За всю свою жизнь Хартли Рэтэуэй примерил на себя множество противоречивых ролей: любимый сын, ненавистный сын, уважаемый физик, работающий в престижной компании, опозоренный физик без перспектив трудоустройства и многие другие. Но некоторые вещи всегда оставались неизменными: он был гением, с ним было тяжело найти общий язык, а ещё он абсолютно точно был геем и не стыдился этого. Каждая из этих особенностей (а иногда и их сочетание) периодически доставляла ему неприятности, и сегодня, видимо, проблему вызвала его гениальность.  
  
      Доказательство: очень красивая брюнетка с очень опасной на вид пушкой, направленной прямо на него.  
  
      Пальцы Хартли потянулись к звуковым перчаткам, спрятанным в шкафчике, на что она сощурилась, а её улыбка стала шире.  
  
      — Попробуй, милашка. Посмотрим, чем это для тебя обернётся.  
  
      От неё исходила именно такая опасность, которой Хартли старался избегать. И всё же эта девушка вызывала доверие, и он с удовольствием пообщался бы с ней вне лаборатории... Но самонадеянность в лаборатории — ключ к плохой науке.  
  
      — Чем обязан такому удовольствию, мисс?..  
  
      — Золотой Глайдер, но можешь называть меня Лизой.  
  
      Он приподнял брови. Ещё один человек с прозвищем — кажется, они стали заполонять город. Хартли не знал, началось ли это всё с появлением Флэша, или же было неизбежно после взрыва ускорителя частиц. Нельзя было прийти к определённому выводу из-за того, как события сменяли друг друга, — слишком много переменных в уравнении. Ничего из этого не могло помочь ему, подумал Хартли, поэтому нацепил улыбку, которой гордилась бы любая разъярённая домохозяйка.  
  
      — Как бы сильно мне ни нравилось, когда мне тычут в лицо фаллическими предметами, мне кажется, сейчас это бессмысленно, если, конечно, ты не собираешься стрелять в меня в ближайшую минуту.  
  
      — О, я слышала, что ты можешь быть сучкой, но ты слишком милый. — Лиза и ухмылялась, и ворковала одновременно, и он не знал, раздражали его или интриговали её дружеские подтрунивания. — Но пушка останется до тех пор, пока мы не договоримся.  
  
      Хартли оценил ситуацию. Эта женщина-глайдер чего-то от него хотела, это было очевидно, и знала о нём достаточно много, чтобы найти его маленькую и идеально чистую (пусть и захудалую) квартирку. Она была достаточно дерзкой и опасной, чтобы подождать, пока он выйдет из квартиры, а потом, наставив на него пушку, завести обратно и захлопнуть за собой дверь.  
  
      — И о чём же речь, Лиза?  
  
      — У меня есть для тебя работа. Нужно улучшить оружие, и только такой гений, как ты, сможет сделать это.  
  
      — Какого рода оружие? — Он скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть дуло её пушки, размышляя, не о ней ли идёт речь.  
  
      — Узнаешь, когда возьмёшься за работу. Я гарантирую, что она оплачивается, довольно неплохо на самом деле, а тебе, кажется, не помешают деньги. — С этими словами она осмотрела квартиру, и Хартли почувствовал себя немного увереннее.  
  
      — Я гений, у меня есть не одна степень доктора наук, и я свободно говорю на шести языках. Уж извини, если меня не сильно интересует мнение обычной преступницы по поводу моей квартиры.  
  
      — Если ты такой умный, почему же ты безработный и живёшь в нищете? — Она говорила всё тем же приторным голоском, и Хартли до скрежета стиснул зубы, когда Лиза продолжила. — О, точно, я вспомнила! Тебя с позором выперли из исследовательского центра STAR Labs, но ты родился в богатой семье, а значит, не привык пачкать руки, как все обычные люди. Не правда ли, мистер  _Рэтэуэй_?  
  
      — Если ты собираешься использовать меня, чтобы получить выкуп от моих родителей…  
  
      — Да ладно, милашка, я же уже сказала, что у меня есть для тебя работа.  
  
      Он посмотрел на неё поверх дула пушки. Лиза была сильной — её рука ни разу не дрогнула за то время, пока она держала в ней оружие, а оно не выглядело лёгким. Учёный в нём ужасно хотел взглянуть на него — по всей видимости, его составляющие были не совсем обычными.  
  
      — Почему у меня такое чувство, что, если я соглашусь на эту «работу», оружие, которое я создам, в первую очередь проверят на мне?  
  
      Он помог построить ускоритель частиц, который убил и ранил сотни людей. Ему не сильно нравилась идея создавать оружие для кого-то, кроме себя самого.  
  
      — Тебе придётся поверить мне на слово, сладкий. Оружие только для Флэша, больше ни для кого. Думаю, это тебя заинтересует?  
  
      Его глаза расширились, а на лице медленно появилась улыбка.  
  
      — Почему ты сразу не сказала, Глайдер? И, к твоему сведению, я Дудочник.  
  


***

  
  
      Она отвезла его в бар, в котором был настоящий работающий музыкальный автомат; Хартли был уверен, что таких вещей больше не существует, и всё-таки он был там. Но они прошли от входа к барной стойке, потом мимо нескольких бильярдных столов, вниз по небольшому коридору к… месту, напоминающему склад. Увидев, как бар выглядит снаружи, Хартли ожидал чего-то, скорее похожего на тёмное мафиозное казино, но и это сойдёт. Место казалось недостроенным: высокий потолок, хаотично расставленные столы, полки, двери, ведущие в другие комнаты, большая дверь в гараж и старая машина за ней. Это было не похоже на его привычные лаборатории, но он работал и в гораздо худших местах.  
  
      — Тук-тук.  
  
      Пока Глайдер объявляла о том, что они пришли, Хартли осматривался. За одним из столов сидел мужчина, который выглядел раздражённым. Он был чуть постарше Харта и более чем красив, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
  
      — Лиза, — а ещё у него был приятный голос, — я, кажется, сказал тебе не трогать меня как минимум неделю.  
  
      — Сказал, Ленни. — Она сделала несколько небольших шажков, и Хартли последовал за ней. — Но ещё ты сказал « _если_ ».  
  
      —  _Если_  ты не встретишь гения хотя бы в трёх областях из моего списка. — Хартли прищурился, и мужчина — Лен? Ленни? — посмотрел на него. — Что, как я понимаю, ты и сделала, Лиз?  
  
      — Только лучшее для моего братишки. — В её голосе отчётливо слышалась усмешка, и… Лиза и Лен, Леонард… о, о нет. Холод. Этот мужчина был Капитаном Холодом. Хартли заволновался. Но он не успел решить, что делать с новой фигурой на доске, потому что мужчина встал и подошёл к нему.  
  
      — Как тебя зовут, парень?  
  
      Хартли ощетинился.  
  
      — Хартли Рэтэуэй, и если ты не хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя папочкой, не называй меня парнем, Леонард Снарт.  
  
      Повисла тишина, и Хартли хватило ума задуматься, не убьют ли его на этот раз из-за того, что он трепал языком, но потом мужчина просто приподнял брови с таким выражением лица, будто старался сдержать смех.  
  
      — И где ты нашла этого щенка, Лиза?  
  
      Хартли оглянулся и столкнулся с оценивающим взглядом Лизы, которая с лёгкой улыбкой изогнула бровь, как будто он был частью очень весёлого циркового номера. Но мысль о цирке вызвала неприятное чувство внутри, поэтому Харт перевёл взгляд обратно на Холода, пока Лиза отвечала брату.  
  
      — Я провела небольшое расследование, Лен. Он лучший в своём деле, гений, как ты и хотел, специализируется на физике, на всём, что связано со звуком. Он  _даже_  работал над ускорителем частиц вместе со STAR Labs.  
  
      Глаза Холода сверкнули, впиваясь с интересом в Хартли.  
  
      — Это правда?  
  
      — Не самая лучшая моя работа, учитывая, что произошло.  
  
      — М-м-м.  
  
      С этим неопределённым звуком Холод — Леонард? — повернулся и подошёл обратно к столу. Бросив на Лизу вопросительный взгляд и дождавшись её кивка, Харт последовал за ним.  
  
      — Я работаю над проектом, с которым ты, возможно, можешь мне помочь, Хартли.  
  
      — Я слышал, что это оружие. — Он посмотрел назад на Лизу, а потом на её брата, — но я хочу знать, что получу, если помогу тебе.  
  
      Хартли сделал несколько шагов назад, всё ещё нервничая рядом с мужчиной, связанным с организованной преступностью и убийствами. Он ещё и похитил Кейтлин и транслировал это по всем новостям. Может быть, Хартли нужно будет позвонить ей после этого, обменяться впечатлениями. Но почему-то он сомневался, что ей это будет интересно.  
  
      — Не считая того, что ты выйдешь отсюда со всеми конечностями? Я могу быть щедрым. Я поделюсь с тобой подробностями, а потом обговорим цену, устраивает?  
  
      Хартли задумался, пытаясь найти подвох в его словах, но не смог и подошёл к столу. Лиза прошла к стулу около другого стола, на котором лежали куски чего-то, похожего на золото, но Хартли уже начал разглядывать чертежи, поэтому не обратил на слитки особого внимания. На схемах Леонарда были представлены усилители и ещё кое-какие вычисления; он хотел усилить часть пушки. Криопушки.  
  
      — Мне нужно увидеть её, чтобы понять, возможно ли это. — Ну, было невозможно сделать так, как собирался Леонард, судя по беглому взгляду на эти схемы, но чисто теоретически усилить холод можно, это только зависит от… — А что ты хочешь получить в итоге? Просто сделать поток сильнее?  
  
      Мужчина молчал, и Хартли отвёл взгляд от электросхемы, замечая, что Холод пристально смотрит на него, оценивая. Вблизи глаза Леонарда были невероятно голубыми. Наконец он, кажется, всё обдумал и пустился в объяснения.  
  
      — Я хочу создать  _крио_ поле. Чтобы пушка создавала волну холода передо мной или вокруг меня. Не какой-нибудь пласт льда, просто  _холод_. Он будет невидимым, но будет работать по принципам абсолютного нуля криопушки, например будет останавливать пули, потому что будет слишком холодно, а также поможет кое-кому притормозить.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду Флэша? — Хартли не смог сдержать усмешку.  
  
      — И его тоже. Не так-то просто подстрелить его, пока он мечется на суперскорости туда-сюда. Криополе немного сравняет наши шансы, сделает игру интереснее, если он попадёт в него.  
  
      — Готов спорить, что сравняет. Но для того, чтобы это сработало, ты должен будешь вести себя так, словно ты в эпицентре урагана, или ты тоже замёрзнешь, даже в той огромной куртке, которую ты носишь.  
  
      Леонард повеселел, но потом снова стал серьёзным и подошёл ближе, барабаня пальцами по столу.  
  
      — Значит, это можно устроить?  
  
      — В теории — да. Но мне правда нужно будет осмотреть пушку, чтобы убедиться.  
  
      Мужчина приподнял уголки губ в довольной полуулыбке и отвернулся, а Хартли присел и начал просматривать листы. Очевидно, Капитан Холод не был полным идиотом. И всё же ему не хватало знаний и умений, чтобы улучшить оружие, — неудивительно, оно было таким сложным, что вряд ли кто-то без степени магистра или доктора мог бы разобраться в нём. Впечатляло, что Леонард зашёл так далеко. Но если он не мог улучшить его, значит, он не мог сделать его, и возникал вопрос: кто создал это оружие?  
  
      Ему не пришлось размышлять над ответом слишком долго. Леонард опустил перед ним тяжёлую пушку, уродливое металлическое чудовище с массивными рукояткой и курком, которое могло быть только делом рук…  
  
      — Циско Рамон? — Он резко развернулся к Холоду. — Циско  _Рамон_  сделал твою криопушку? Как, чёрт возьми, ты смог убедить  _его_  сделать оружие, которое навредит его драгоценному Флэшу?  
  
      Он не мог поверить в это, был впечатлён и позабавлен, а — о нет, о нет — Леонарду не понравилось, что Хартли узнал это. Несмотря на то что мужчина смотрел на него с яростью, Хартли услышал цокот каблуков спешащей к ним Лизы.  
  
      — Как т…  
  
      — Я работал с ним! Я работал с Циско больше года, и ты думаешь, что я бы не узнал его работу? Ты можешь называть меня как угодно, но не думай, что я не способен хотя бы на  _это_. Это как визитная карточка — очевидно для меня.  
  
      Он выставил руки перед собой в качестве защиты, потому что, хоть его и частенько избивали в детстве, как и любого гика, он не хотел испытать на себе гнев Капитана Холода, пока его звуковые перчатки были так далеко. Но Леонард не собирался причинять ему вред, поэтому Хартли взглянул на Лизу. Она всё ещё смотрела на него с подозрением и была готова к драке. Но Холод, похоже, успокаивался.  
  
      — Знаешь, это неважно. Ты точно украл его из STAR Labs, а Циско, очевидно, сделал его несколько лет назад. Я даже не знаю, зачем спросил. Но я в деле. Что бы он ни создал, я смогу сделать то же самое одной рукой и с повязкой на глазах.  
  
      Он немного хвастался, но ему было плевать, потому что если это работа Циско, тогда он точно сможет сделать то, что нужно Леонарду. Конструкции Циско всегда были гибкими, и у него было достаточно необходимых компонентов, чтобы решить задачу. Не то чтобы Хартли собирался признаваться в этом, потому что это могло прозвучать как похвала.  
  
      — Хорошо, Рэтэуэй, давай поговорим о деле.  
  


***

  
  
      Следующие несколько дней по утрам Хартли заходил в странную организацию «Бар-и-склад Леонарда», которую постоянные клиенты, видимо, называли баром Негодяев, несмотря на то что у бара было настоящее название. Это место было чем-то вроде убежища, и, чтобы попасть на склад из бара, нужно было произнести кодовые слова, о которых сказала ему Лиза после его второго дня здесь. Видимо, для нескольких их друзей склад был местом встречи. На второй день, пока Хартли проводил расчёты, заглядывал мужчина по имени Биволо, а на третий день ненадолго заходил мужчина, о котором он слышал, чтобы выпить. Это был Марк Мардон, который довольно позорно ограбил банк всего месяц назад и еле смог улизнуть оттуда, пока Флэш не поймал его, — вся эта хрень с громом и молниями. Видимо, теперь он тоже работал с Негодяями.  
  
      — Ты тут, Снарт? — С этими словами мужчина вошёл, отвлекая Хартли от припаивания.   
  
      — Он вышел, — ответил Хартли и только потом поднял голову, осознавая, кто перед ним. Ещё один великолепный мужчина, повезло же ему. Он нацепил кокетливую улыбку. — Но ты можешь составить мне компанию, пока он не вернётся.  
  
      Мардон подошёл ближе к его столу.  
  
      — И кто ты?  
  
      — Хартли Рэтэуэй. Но, как оказалось, прозвище Дудочник неплохо прижилось.  
  
      С губ Мардона сорвался смешок — этому звуку Хартли всегда был рад, — и он протянул руку.  
  
      — Марк Мардон, но да, меня называют Погодным Волшебником.   
  
      Хартли пожал его руку и отстранился, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Капитан Холод любит пополнять свою команду интересными людьми, правда?  
  
      — Ага, похоже на то. И в чём твоя фишка?  
  
      — Именно здесь — интеллект, а в целом я управляю звуками. А ты грабишь банки с ручным ураганом, если в новостях говорят правду? — Он изо всех сил постарался убрать из голоса привычное презрение. Таким потрясающим метаспособностям можно было найти применение получше, чем ограбление банков, но причёска Мардона была просто безупречна, поэтому у Хартли был стимул вести себя хорошо.  
  
      Мардон прислонился к столу и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
      — Да, это всё про меня.  
  
      Несколько минут они вели светскую беседу, во время которой Хартли запасался информацией об этой организации, пока Леонард не показался в дверях. Он прищурился, увидев Мардона, а потом сразу же спустился к ним по лестнице.  
  
      — Мардон.  
  
      — Где ты был, Снарт? Я думал, ты более пунктуальный.  
  
      Мардон выпрямился, как только Леонард подошёл, и Хартли сразу же склонился над столом, возвращаясь к работе. За всю свою жизнь он видел достаточно меренья писюнами альфа-самцов и знал: лучше держаться подальше, притворившись, что занят делом. Потому что, конечно, это могло раздражать, но ещё то, как два сильных и привлекательных мужчины встают в позу и наступают друг на друга, чертовски горячо, поэтому лучше не влезать, но быть где-то поблизости.  
  
      — Я отходил.  
  
      — И что ты делал?  
  
      — Не припомню, чтобы я обещал рассказывать тебе, где провожу свой день, Мардон. А теперь мы перейдём к планированию дела, с которым  _тебе_  нужно разобраться, или так и будешь тратить моё время на вопросы, на которые я не собираюсь отвечать?  
  
      О-о-о, чёрт. Хартли постарался не усмехнуться двум кускам металла, которые он спаивал. Становилось понятно, кто тут всем заправляет.  
  
      Они отошли в другой конец склада и стали говорить так тихо, что Хартли не мог почти ничего разобрать, хотя он точно уловил слово «Брайтон-тауэр» и почти наверняка услышал что-то о церемонии награждения и о Флэше. Потом Мардон ушёл, а Леонард подошёл, чтобы узнать, есть ли прогресс.   
  
      — Как продвигается дело?  
  
      Хартли улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я закончу к завтрашнему вечеру.  
  
      — Хорошая работа, Дудочник.  
  
      Леонард легонько хлопнул его по плечу, а затем отправился обратно в бар, и Хартли поёжился. У Снарта были  _холодные_ руки.  
  


***

  
  
      У Хартли было одно качество, один ужасный недостаток, о котором он знал, — ему просто необходимо было напирать. Это делало его великим учёным — расширение границ, продвижение теорий, возможность добиться соглашения, — но ещё из-за этого качества его выкинули из родительского дома и из STAR Labs и лишили — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Харрисон Уэллс не исчез — возможности участвовать в передовых научных исследованиях и возможного будущего с его соулмейтом.  
  
      Но Хартли не мог удержаться, ему нужно было напирать. Поэтому он не мог не флиртовать с Леонардом в эти несколько дней, которые он провёл на складе. Сделав это впервые — по крайней мере, после того, как их официально представили друг другу, — он был приятно удивлён тем, что Леонард  _ответил ему_.  
  
      Вечером первого дня Леонард принёс Хартли кофе, когда тот допоздна засиделся над схемами и вычислениями, и это просто само вырвалось:  
  
      — Холодный  _и_  добрый, прямо как я люблю.  
  
      Хартли замер, как только сказал это, потому что знал, что такие слова могут разозлить некоторых людей, например его соулмейта, и такие люди, как Капитан Холод, наверняка тоже входили в их число. Но потом…  
  
      — Твои каламбуры даже хуже, чем мои, Дудочник, а меня не так просто обыграть. Тебе нужно лучше стараться.  
  
      Леонард ухмыльнулся и ушёл, оставляя его один на один с работой.  
  
       _Это_  может быть интересно.  
  
      В основном он не придавал этому особого значения, хоть и не упускал того, как Леонард оценивающе смотрел на него всякий раз, когда Хартли подавал ему намёк, и это только подстёгивало его. Он бы действительно не был против, если бы Холод захотел поразвлечься раз или два после того, как работа с пушкой будет закончена.   
  
      А когда он  _закончил_ , то узнал, что Леонард проверяет пушку по-своему. Хартли предположил, что это был научный процесс, хоть и не ожидал, что преступник будет так методично проверять оружие. Военные должны взять это на заметку. Такая тщательная проверка заняла какое-то время: Леонард целился в мишени, заставлял Лизу и Хартли бросать объекты в криополе, чтобы посмотреть, как оно работает и как далеко распространяется, а потом зашёл так далеко, что заставил Лизу стрелять в него из (обычного) пистолета, только немного левее, если поле всё-таки не остановит пулю. Остановило. Либо Леонард был сумасшедшим, либо верил в своё оружие и в меткость своей сестры.  
  
      В конце концов Лиза ушла на свидание, а они остались, чтобы собрать информацию, убедиться, что периметр поля такой, как они ожидают, определить, как долго оно держится, и всё в таком роде. Хартли был невероятно удивлён, что Леонард обращал внимание на незначительные детали и прописывал каждый шаг, но предположил, что тот не смог бы собрать свою шайку Негодяев и получить всё, что имел, без такой тщательности. Довольный результатом, Леонард вышел, чтобы захватить внушительную сумму для Хартли и, видимо, такого же внушительного размера бутылку водки высшего сорта.  
  
      — Выпьем?  
  
      — Да, чёрт возьми. — Хартли давно не выпивал, но сегодня вечером это было бы как нельзя кстати. С Леонардом было на удивление хорошо пить — он мог поддержать разговор практически на любую тему, пока Хартли не переходил на технический язык. Он был весьма заинтересован в физических штуках, касающихся криопушки, и даже спросил Харта о времени, проведённом в STAR Labs, и о том, как он стал Дудочником, раз уж тот всё равно рассказал Леонарду о стычке с Флэшем.  
  
      Стоило Снарту спросить его о падении в глазах общества, во рту у Хартли появился кислый привкус, и это, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что Леонард сразу же сказал:  
  
      — Забудь. У нас у всех есть скелеты в шкафу.  
  
      — Нет, всё в порядке, это даже не секрет, правда. Я знал, что с ускорителем что-то было не в порядке, и попытался уговорить Харрисона Уэллса не запускать его. И это… ну, привело меня к тому, что я больше никогда не получу работу в области физики; по крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока он не исчез с лица земли четыре месяца назад. И, понимаешь, я до сих пор не знаю, что там произошло.  
  
      Ему было интересно, но он знал почти наверняка, что, если он спросит Циско и Кейтлин, они ему не ответят.  
  
      — И с тех пор я даже не уверен, что хочу вернуться к этому. В науке меня привлекало то, что там людей судили по их способностям. Наука и данные говорили сами за себя, они не требовали доказательств. Хороший учёный должен уметь найти хорошую работу, основываясь на своих умениях и способностях, а не на… — Хартли скривился и осушил стакан. Леонард налил ему ещё один.  
  
      — А потом?  
  
      — Примерно через месяц после того, как ускоритель вышел из строя, — после того, как он разобрался со звоном в ушах, — я присоединился к бродячему цирку и ненадолго покинул Централ-Сити.  
  
      Леонард громко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Что? Ты серьёзно? Цирк? Как это случилось?  
  
      Хартли едва не засмеялся сам, потому что… ладно, да, это было нелепо. Но реальность была слишком горькой, чтобы по-настоящему развеселиться, поэтому он только приподнял уголки губ.  
  
      — Я не работал  _в_  цирке. Я переезжал с ними… с ним. С Джеймсом. Он… он мой соулмейт.  
  
      Леонард прищурился. Хартли видел, как удивлённое выражение лица сменяется расчётливым.  
  
      — Ты слишком напористый для того, кто уже связан.  
  
      — Мы с ним не совсем были вместе… да и ничего такого действительно больше нет.  
  
      Харт посмотрел на Леонарда и снова опустил взгляд. Большинству людей не нравилось слушать о соулмейтах, у которых ничего не получилось, об  _Infitiales Animarum Conpares_ , отречённых соулмейтах, или об  _Infitialis Dimidum_  — отречённой половине. Многие даже не знали таких слов — старых терминов, которые никто не обновлял, потому что такие случаи, как его, общество старалось не предавать огласке.  
  
      — Это… — Он покачал головой. — Вряд ли тебе будет интересно.  
  
      Мужчина не смотрел на него с жалостью или отвращением, но Хартли по своему опыту знал, что это обязательно случится, как только он расскажет свою историю.  
  
      — Я буду рад, если ты мне расскажешь. — Когда глаза Хартли метнулись к Леонарду, тот казался по-настоящему заинтересованным — наклонился вперёд, сверля его взглядом. Было странно, что его действительно слушали, а не велели ему заткнуться. Поэтому Хартли допил то, что осталось в стакане, и позволил напитку помочь ему говорить.  
  
      — Он был... хотя почему был, он и сейчас акробат. Красивый, со светлыми волосами и просто... Когда мы встретились, я думал, что он идеален. Но натурал. Или он так думал.  _Дамский угодник_. — Он не смог избавиться от презрительной насмешки в голосе.  
  
      — Гомофоб?  
  
      Хартли протянул Леонарду стакан, чтобы тот наполнил его.  
  
      — Не то слово. И когда я… когда мы пожали друг другу руки, свет в его глазах погас. — Он не мог не вспомнить тот момент, так ярко отпечатавшийся в его памяти, когда выражение лица Джеймса из злого и возмущённого превратилось во что-то потерянное, почти отчаявшееся.  
  
      — Ты знал, что он... до того, как это произошло?  
  
      — Я узнал об этом, а потом рассказал ему. Не то чтобы нашу метку можно было легко спрятать. — Нельзя было. Его метка была на ухе, математически удивительный узор из множества интересных кругов. Харт всегда любил свою метку. Будучи рождённым глухим и пройдя через множество операций, чтобы обрести слух — потому что боже упаси ребёнку Рэтэуэев быть глухим или несовершенным хоть в чём-то, — он всегда тщательно оберегал свои уши, в особенности метку. Поэтому, когда он увидел плакат «Летающих Джесси», выступления акробатов, он  _узнал_.  
  
      — Я увидел его на афише, купил билет на передние ряды с пропуском за кулисы цирка. Я потратил на это свои последние деньги, но мне было плевать.  
  
      Его сердце быстро билось всё то время, что он сидел в толпе, а потом стало биться ещё быстрее, когда он увидел своего соулмейта. Мужчина был  _шикарен_ : итальянец, светловолосый, с волевым подбородком, милый даже в своём нелепом цветастом костюме. Улыбающийся и самоуверенный, он заигрывал с толпой с теми лёгкой уверенностью и шармом, из-за которых Хартли всегда завидовал другим. А потом он шёл по канату, и Хартли чуть не упал в обморок. Что, если его соулмейт  _умрёт_  прямо здесь, упадёт с высоты сорока футов… Но он был в порядке. Он не умер. Он окончил шоу под оживлённые аплодисменты, и Хартли влюбился.  
  
      Он объяснил Леонарду, что Джеймс был за кулисами после шоу. Хартли нервничал, зная, что не должен пожимать руку мужчине, но должен был напоминать себе об этом. Джеймс был окружён красивыми женщинами. И это было логично, ведь он был таким красивым, чарующим и кокетливым. Но потом соулмейт Хартли  _посмотрел_  на него, и у Рэтэуэя перехватило дыхание.  
  
      — Он подумал, что я обычный фанат, сначала пытался быть вежливым, но я был слишком нетерпеливым. Я показал на своё ухо и сказал, что нам нужно поговорить. Он решил, что я сумасшедший фанат с татуировкой, но согласился поговорить со мной наедине. Мы спорили, но он не хотел пожимать мою руку, а потом передумал, решил, что я блефую, что если мы пожмём руки, то он сможет доказать, что  _я_  сумасшедший.  
  
      Он смотрел в пол, чувствуя на себе тяжёлый взгляд Леонарда.  
  
      — Он сбежал?  
  
      — Сбежал? — Хартли рассмеялся. — Нет. Он затащил меня в свой трейлер и стал задавать вопросы, а когда узнал, что я гей, кричал на меня целый час, говорил, что наша связь — ошибка, что метка — ошибка, что я сам — ошибка и всё это одна сплошная ошибка... Он совершенно игнорировал доказательства перед ним. Он сказал, что он не педик и что его соулмейт тоже не может быть им. — Хартли не мог не скривить губы, выплёвывая эти грубые и злые слова. — К концу он почти убедил и меня, потому что, каким бы красивым он ни был, такой тупой человек не мог быть моим соулмейтом. Конечно, я хотел относиться к этому немного более рационально.  
  
      — И на этом всё?  
  
      Харт наконец рискнул посмотреть на Леонарда. Тот всё ещё сидел, наклонившись вперёд, всё ещё выглядел заинтересованным, и Хартли едва не удивился, пусть и был немного благодарен. Обычно к этому моменту люди чувствовали себя неловко, если не из-за того, что он был геем — сейчас он был уверен, что Леонард тоже им был, — то из-за неудобства, возникшего от рассказа о соулмейтах с полностью разрушенной связью. Большинству людей было неловко из-за того, что эта  _штука_ , которая должна быть всем, может быть пустой и ужасной.  
  
      — Не всё. — Он посмотрел прямо на Леонарда. — Это только начало. У меня есть чувство собственного достоинства, я ценю себя, Леонард, но я видел, что гордыня может сделать с людьми. Я видел, как гордыня запустила ускоритель частиц и почти разрушила город. Поэтому неделю спустя, когда меня выселили и мне было некуда пойти, я мог просить помощи либо у родителей, которые, я  _знаю_ , ненавидят меня, либо у соулмейта, который, возможно, не будет ненавидеть меня, если даст мне шанс. У меня не осталось друзей, к которым можно было бы обратиться за помощью.  
  
      — Он позволил тебе остаться?  
  
      — Позволил. В его крошечном дерьмовом трейлере, который был недостаточно большим и для одного человека, не говоря уже о двух. Но да, он позволил мне остаться. У него были правила, вещи, которые мне нельзя было делать, говорить. Всё время носить одежду, даже в постели, несмотря на жару, — кондиционера у него, конечно же, не было.  
  
      Теперь воспоминания всплывали слишком быстро, и он оттолкнул их, делая глоток. Он больше не хотел участвовать в этом разговоре, потому что дальше в этой истории не было ничего хорошего.  
  
      — Вы спали в одной кровати?  
  
      Он горько рассмеялся.  
  
      — Конечно… если только он не скидывал меня на пол. Это случалось каждый раз, когда я случайно касался его во сне, переворачивался или потягивался. Было нормально, когда я только пришёл к нему в конце лета, пол был прохладным, гораздо хуже было зимой.  
  
      — Он просто скидывал своего соулмейта на пол? Просто так? — Леонард напрягся, держа в руках пустой стакан, но Хартли только наклонил голову вперёд.  
  
      — Иногда. Теперь я превосходно сплю не двигаясь.  
  
      — Сколько месяцев?..  
  
      — Почти девять. — Хартли не потрудился объяснить, как сильно он хотел, чтобы всё получилось, как через некоторое время стало очевидно, что они с Джеймсом неплохо подходят друг другу, что были и хорошие времена. Эти воспоминания причиняли слишком много боли, чтобы углубляться в них.  
  
      — И что случилось, Дудочник?  
  
      Даже несмотря на ликёр, Хартли почувствовал, как его грудь сжалась, и уставился в пустой стакан. Он никому не рассказывал эту часть истории. Никто не спрашивал, никто не хотел знать, как всё это закончилось. Но Леонард спрашивал, и Харт уже не знал, был ли рад такому интересу.  
  
      — Я мог справиться с этим, быть просто другом. Мы были хорошими друзьями, мы бы… это неважно. В конце концов я бы нашёл кого-то другого, чтобы он заполнил другие части меня, чтобы он дал мне то, чего не мог дать Джеймс. Но потом он, мы… кажется, он подавлял это, и в итоге оно вырвалось наружу. — Хартли успокоил себя. — Мы занимались сексом несколько раз, каждый раз это была его инициатива, и это было…  
  
      Как он вообще мог объяснить, насколько прекрасно и ужасно это было? Как в некоторые ночи Джеймс выпивал слишком много, вжимался в него, целовал его ухо, называл ласковыми прозвищами, вдавливал в матрас и забирал всё, что хотел, а в другие ночи сталкивал Хартли на пол за то, что тот задел его руку? Как невозможно было узнать, какая ночь будет сегодня, и как Джеймс периодически просто включал порно фоном, слушал, как женщина стонет и умоляет, пока он трахал Хартли, как эти звуки отвлекали и расстраивали? Как сильно он хотел этого, желал этого каждый раз, но каким пустым и нежеланным чувствовал себя после?  
  
      Харт мог объяснить физику элементарных частиц любому, кто стал бы слушать, но не мог найти подходящих слов для объяснений такого рода. В итоге он всё же предпринял жалкую попытку описать произошедшее.  
  
      — Я не мог смириться с этим — притворяться его другом, позволять трахать меня, когда ему вздумается, и не трогать его в любое другое время. Я не мог смириться с серединой. Я хотел либо всё, либо ничего.  
  
      — И ты выбрал ничего.  
  
      — Я ушёл, когда понял, что мы ни разу по-настоящему не целовались. — Леонард снова наполнил его стакан, и Хартли сделал внушительный глоток. — Я знаю, что это ужасно, я знаю, что люди не должны уходить от своих соулмейтов, но я…  
  
      — Нет… я не считаю это чем-то ужасным. Это как инстинкт выживания.  
  
      Хартли удивлённо наклонился вперёд, резко качнувшись на стуле. Он знал, что алкоголь ударит в голову гораздо сильнее, как только он встанет, но его речь уже была гораздо более невнятной, чем он мог признать.  
  
      — Правда? Большинство людей…  
  
      Леонард сделал глоток прямо из горла бутылки.  
  
      — Я не большинство. Некоторые могут на самом деле быть знакомы с этим.  
  
      Хартли понадобилась секунда, чтобы осознать слова Снарта, и затем он понял подтекст.  
  
      — Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что  _ты_ …  
  
      Он оборвал самого себя, наткнувшись на долгий взгляд Леонарда, потом тот сделал ещё один глоток и кивнул, немного наклонив голову, как всегда по-особенному делал это.   
  
      — Какого чёрта, я тоже могу рассказать тебе, парень. Моя ситуация похожа. Всё ещё не так далеко зашло, но сложно сказать, к чему всё идёт. Мы работаем над этим, стараемся исправить этот беспорядок с узами. Это  _правда_  беспорядок — слишком сильно, слишком ненормально. Я не могу даже описать вещи, которые мы чувствуем.  
  
      Его слова были самую малость невнятными, и Хартли понял, что, пока он говорил, Леонард практически прикончил бутылку. Рэтэуэй сомневался, что мужчина рассказал бы ему хоть что-то, будучи трезвым.  
  
      — Почему… твой соулмейт как Джеймс? Не заинтересован... — Он хотел знать. Желание Леонарда узнать о нём и Джеймсе теперь имело гораздо больше смысла. Хартли никогда не встречал другого человека, отвергнутого своим соулмейтом, и было что-то невероятно успокаивающее в том, чтобы найти кого-то, похожего на него, ещё одну потерянную душу.  
  
      — Нет… по крайней мере, он не говорил, что это проблема. Всё дело в моих связях с криминалом.  
  
      Так это всё-таки  _мужчина_.  
  
      — И он знает, чем ты занимаешься?  
  
      Леонард почти уронил голову назад, откинулся всем телом, расслабленный из-за алкоголя.  
  
      — О, он хорошо знает. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Моя репутация бежит впереди меня, знаешь ли.  
  
      Харт кивнул, но Леонард, конечно же, не увидел этого, глядя в потолок. Даже такой расслабленный и раскрепощённый, он всё равно излучал уверенность и силу.  
  
      —  _Он_  хороший и добрый человек. Самый добродетельный из всех, кого я встречал. И  _это_ , — слабо махнул он рукой в свою сторону, — не совсем вписывается в его картинку. Особенно с нашей запутанной историей.  
  
      — Он идиот, раз не хочет тебя, Леонард.  
  
      Мужчина сел ровно и вздохнул, проводя рукой по лицу, словно пытаясь разбудить самого себя.  
  
      — Нет, в этом-то и вся проблема: он не идиот. — Леонард встал и потянулся, пустая бутылка зазвенела на полу у его ног. — И на одну ночь мне этого достаточно.  
  
      Харт выпил остатки ликёра.  
  
      — Возможно, это хорошая идея, у меня плохой послужной список, связанный с красивыми мужчинами и алкоголем.  
  
      Он подмигнул Леонарду и получил в качестве награды за свои труды хотя бы полуулыбку.   
  
      Затем Хартли увидел, как мужчина пересекает комнату и направляется к выходу, и повернулся к столу, чтобы прибраться. Раздался скрип несмазанных петель, и он понял, что Леонард остановился в дверном проёме.  
  
      — Становится ли… когда уходишь, становится ли лучше? — Его голос был достаточно громким, чтобы преодолеть расстояние, но хриплым и безрадостным.  
  
      Хартли хотел бы обрадовать его. Вместо этого он уставился вниз, на уравнения.  
  
      — Я и сам всё ещё ищу ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
      Повисла пауза.  
  
      — Спасибо за помощь, Дудочник. Оставайся здесь столько, сколько хочешь, нам бы пригодился парень вроде тебя.  
  
      Потом Хартли услышал, как дверь закрылась.


	9. Связь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Spektor — Fidelity  
> Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran — Everything Has Changed

      У Лена выдалась хорошая неделя. Лиза нашла ему учёного, способного составить Циско конкуренцию, Марк Мардон назначил встречу, потому что у него был план для кражи, а Барри написал ему всего через четыре дня после их последней встречи. Сообщение было формальным —  _парк Чаббак, 14:30?_  — но этого было достаточно. Лен без раздумий отправился на встречу с ним.  
  
      Барри уже ждал его, и это было странно, ведь Снарт даже пришёл пораньше. Парень спокойно стоял, одетый в длинные шорты и футболку, и каждые полсекунды менял выражение лица с обеспокоенного на хмурое и обратно. Лен заставил себя не думать, как хорошо Барри выглядит в этом оттенке красного, зная, что чувства, проходящие через связь, заставят Аллена чувствовать себя неуютно. Сейчас он старался вести себя хорошо, раз уж парень наступил на горло своей гордости и написал первым.  
  
      Всё прошло лучше, чем в их первую встречу на скамейке. Сначала в воздухе витало напряжение, потому что Лен принёс ещё один подарок. Первым была подвеска в форме их метки, Снарт хотел, чтобы она была у Барри, но тот даже не достал её из коробки. В этот раз Лен решил попытать удачу флаконом одеколона, так похожим на запах Барри, который Лен почувствовал, когда они сидели на скамейке в прошлый раз. Но Барри покачал головой сразу же, как только увидел коробку.  
  
      — Это уже  _другой_  подарок? Я же сказал, что не хочу, чтобы ты дарил мне подарки.  
  
      — Рано или поздно тебе придётся принять от меня хоть  _что-то_. Я же говорил, что  _какая-то часть_  моего дохода легальна, парень.  
  
      — Перестань делать это. Пожалуйста. Я ничего от тебя не хочу.  
  
      — Кроме спокойствия от моих прикосновений.  
  
      — Не называй это так.  
  
      Он усмехнулся, потому что, если Барри будет мудаком, когда дело будет доходить до подарков, он может поступать точно так же с объятиями. Барри снова нахмурился, но присел и, когда Лен опустился рядом с ним, неловко протянул руку, чтобы тот взял её. Лен едва не рассмеялся, но не сделал этого, радуясь, что Барри не собирается отрицать их связь и убегать, и на несколько минут они погрузились в тишину. Для него молчание не было неловким, он наблюдал за людьми на пробежке, наслаждался прохладным ветерком, который дул на их скамейку со стороны реки. У Лена чесались руки от желания обнять Барри за плечи и увеличить контакт, и он уже почти сделал это, но Барри зашевелился и развернулся лицом к нему.  
  
      — Думаешь, это помогает?  
  
      Лен откинулся на спинку, почти забыв, что они делают это для того, чтобы смягчить узы, а не… просто так.  
  
      — Это ты у нас знаток, парень.  
  
      Барри нахмурился, но тоже откинулся назад, задевая плечо Лена. Тот воспользовался возможностью обнять Барри одной рукой, тихо радуясь такой перемене, а потом развеселился, потому что Аллен снова нахмурился.  
  
      — Собираешься дуться всё время? — поддразнил Лен.  
  
      — Тебе необязательно быть таким самодовольным.  
  
      Он пожал плечами, наслаждаясь этим моментом по максимуму. И спустя минуту Барри всё-таки расслабился рядом с ним, а потом даже устроил голову у Лена на плече. Спустя несколько минут Снарт, разморённый от полуденного тепла и тишины, посмотрел на Барри и увидел, что тот правда  _уснул_. Наверное, его сон был неглубоким, больше похожим на лёгкую дрёму, но по какой-то причине он всё-таки провалился в объятия Морфея. Лен подумал, что усталость от дней, проведённых на работе, и вечеров, посвящённых пробежке по всему городу, так или иначе сказывается даже на Флэше. Снарт не смог сдержать улыбку, не двигаясь, чтобы случайным движением не разбудить парня.  
  
      Когда Барри проснулся и потянулся, позволяя смущению проникнуть в узы, он понял, что опоздал на работу, и скрылся во вспышке молнии. Это напомнило Лену, что и он опаздывает на встречу с Мардоном, но это не сильно его заботило.  
  
      Потом он встретился с Мардоном и почувствовал медленно закипающее напряжение — игра, работа, счёт, но теперь появилось кое-что ещё. Барри встречался с ним. Раз в неделю, на скамейке в парке, но встречался. А работа Мардона, ловушка — никто и не сомневается, что Флэш будет там. Лену не терпелось оказаться там — отчасти потому, что это будет весело, отчасти для того, чтобы убедиться, что Погодный Волшебник сможет ходить по струнке, играть по правилам, — но он знал, что это усложнит некоторые вещи.  
  
      За те несколько недель, что они были связаны, Барри и Лен каким-то образом смогли отодвинуть на задний план всё, что относилось к Флэшу и Холоду. И как бы сильно он ни старался избегать этих тем, Лен понимал, что теперь ему придётся столкнуться с Флэшем лицом к лицу, и он понятия не имел, как на это отреагирует Барри. Будет ли ему так же весело, как Лену? Он забавлялся во время их первых встреч, улыбался, когда они были в поезде, перекидываясь колкими фразочками. Но сейчас всё было по-другому, а значит, нужны были новые правила, новое развитие отношений. И Лен хотел обсудить это с парнем — не кражи и ограбления, а правила, касающиеся только их; хотел достичь взаимопонимания.   
  
      К счастью, Хартли закончил улучшение пушки вскоре после того, как Лен разобрался с деталями плана Мардона. Хартли был гениальным и ловким, их собственная версия Циско, и Лен был бы рад, если бы Хартли захотел остаться с ними. Даже Лиза начала относиться к нему лучше. Но на следующий день празднование обернулось сильным похмельем и тяжестью на сердце. Девять месяцев. Парень пытался наладить отношения со своим соулмейтом столько же, сколько Барри был в коме. Девять месяцев страданий вдали от своего соулмейта. Лен задумался над тем, знал ли Хартли о том, что узы становятся только сильнее на расстоянии, и решил, что вряд ли.  
  
      В основном он старался не думать, случится ли с ним то же самое — напряжённые свидания на скамейке, которые никогда не перерастут во что-то большее. Или, возможно, когда-нибудь Барри наплюёт на предосторожности и переспит с ним, а потом будет жалеть об этом и ненавидеть Лена. Или что, если, и что, если, и что, если… Он отбросил эту бесполезную мысль. Было бессмысленно гадать, потому что он мог только ждать. Так Лен и сделал. Дни тянулись, но его терпение окупилось уже через неделю.  
  
      Лен заканчивал ужинать, когда его телефон зазвонил. Он прищурился, думая, что ошибся, потому что... серьёзно, настоящий звонок, не сообщение? А потом Лен вспомнил о заказе, который сделал в тот день, когда Барри уснул у него на плече, и всё встало на свои места. Он ухмыльнулся, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, Барри.  
  
      — Ботинки, Лен? Ботинки?! Ты отправил их ко мне  _домой_? Знаешь, что случилось?  _Джо_  спросил про посылку, которая пришла по почте. Мне пришлось сделать вид, что я сам заказал их.  
  
      С губ Лена сорвался смешок.  
  
      — Понимаешь ли, так и было задумано.  
  
      —  _Зачем?!_  
  
      — Ты не даёшь мне дарить тебе подарки, пришлось изворачиваться.  
  
      — Потому что я не хочу подарков от тебя! Я не хочу ничего, купленного на краденые деньги! Или на добытые нечестным путём нелегальные деньги.  
  
      — Добытые нечестным путём, Барри, правда? Уверен, что ты можешь придумать оскорбление получше.  
  
      — Я возвращаю ботинки.  
  
      В ответ Лен нахмурился.  
  
      — Они не подходят?  
  
      — Я даже не надевал их!  
  
      — Но твой размер…  
  
      — Да, ты подобрал правильный размер, для стопы с высоким подъёмом, с этими молниями по бокам и… слушай, дело не в обуви, Лен. Пожалуйста, перестань покупать мне вещи.  
  
      Он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
      — Что ещё я могу сделать, Барри? Я люблю дарить подарки.  
  
      — Ну, я… — Барри шумно вздохнул. — Слушай, перестань, пожалуйста. Я даже не должен просить об этом.  
  
      Лен поджал губы.  
  
      — Если ты правда этого хочешь…  
  
      — Хочу.  
  
      — …тогда мне, наверное, нужно отменить доставку цветов тебе на работу на следующей неделе.  
  
      — Дост… чт…  _Лен_! — зашипел Барри, и Лен усмехнулся, радуясь, что тот не видит его лицо. На самом деле никакой доставки цветов на работу не было, но Барри вовсе не обязательно знать об этом.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, парень, я отменю её.  
  
      — Хорошо. Господи, как бы я вообще объяснил это?  
  
      — Тайный поклонник?  
  
      — Просто… не надо.  
  
      — Понял.   
  
      — Спасибо. — Повисла тишина. — Итак… Наверное, тогда я кладу трубку?  
  
      Точно, им же не о чем говорить. Лен нахмурился.  
  
      — Ужин, завтра. Прошла почти неделя.  
  
      — Ужин? Я… эм-м, а что насчёт парка?  
  
      — Боишься показаться со мной в общественном месте, Барри?  
  
      — Парк — это общественное место.  
  
      От парка было мало пользы — они сидели на скамейке, держались за руки и не разговаривали. И Лен не хотел, чтобы  _это_  вошло в привычку.  
  
      — Давай так: мы пойдём на компромисс, встретимся за обедом,  _и_  я не принесу подарок.  
  
      — Поменяй обед на завтрак, и договорились.  
  
      — Хорошо… Встретимся в ресторанчике Mill Creek, скажем, в восемь?  
  
      — Замётано. — Аллен замолчал. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Барри.  
  
      Лен сбросил вызов и позволил себе улыбнуться. Прогресс. Напряжение, охватившее его после разговора с Хартли, стало значительно слабее.  
  


***

  
  
      Следующим утром Лен заметил, что Барри не присоединился к их теперь-уже-постоянному сеансу, но это было нормально. У них не всегда получалось подстроиться друг под друга — хоть Лен и чертовски сильно старался освободиться, как только почувствует это призрачное скольжение вдоль члена, — и тогда было довольно легко отключиться от ощущений. Хотя какая-то его часть размышляла, не пропустил ли Барри этот раз лишь для того, чтобы не смотреть в глаза Лену почти сразу же после такого рода связи. Они до сих пор не обсудили это надлежащим образом, и Снарт сделал мысленную пометку попробовать поговорить об этом за завтраком, если выдастся такая возможность.  
  
      Утро было достаточно холодным для того, чтобы надеть свитер, хоть Лен и знал, что позже, когда станет теплее, он возненавидит себя за это. А ведь сейчас был только июль — он и сам удивлялся, как раз за разом умудрялся пережить лето. Лен решил добраться до ресторанчика на мотоцикле, в основном для того, чтобы почувствовать дуновение ветра и позволить адреналину отвлечь его от потихоньку появляющихся в узах страха и опасения Барри.   
  
      Аллен опоздал на пять минут. Лен не стал показывать своё раздражение, зная, что Барри всё равно его почувствует.  
  
      — Наверное, я не смогу притвориться, что застрял в пробке, — начал он, плюхаясь на место напротив Лена.  
  
      — Попробуй, а я, так уж и быть, притворюсь, что поверил.  
  
      Барри наградил его настоящей улыбкой, и официант принёс кофе и воду.  
  
      — Ты довольно-таки пунктуальный, да?  
  
      — Мне платят за то, чтобы я следил за временем. Хотя парни вроде тебя, конечно, меняют правила игры.  
  
      Лен заметил, что Барри добавил один пакетик сливок, но не стал добавлять сахар. Он чувствовал, что эта информация пригодится ему когда-нибудь в будущем. Им удавалось вести немного неловкую светскую беседу, пока официант не принял у них заказ. После этого Барри наклонился вперёд, в узах мелькнула быстрая вспышка тревоги, и Лен понял, что сейчас Аллен спросит его о чём-то, что его беспокоит.  
  
      — Так почему завтрак? — Это не казалось чем-то нервирующим, но Барри продолжил. — Я имею в виду, разве мы не должны касаться друг друга, держаться за руки... а посиделки в кафе не сильно способствуют, эм… физическому контакту.  
  
      Лену ужасно не нравилось, как Барри говорил об этом — «должны» касаться друг друга, как будто это предписание врача.  
  
      — Мне кажется, что нам важно и узнать друг друга получше, Барри. Если хочешь, мы всегда можем вернуться в мою квартиру и пообниматься на диване. Считай, что это предложение в силе. — Он ухмыльнулся, и Барри нахмурился.  
  
      — Я, пожалуй, откажусь.  
  
      — Это ты хочешь, чтобы мы чаще касались друг друга, — поддразнил Лен, но потом, когда Барри хотел запротестовать, он стал серьёзным. — И я обещаю, Барри, я не буду  _пытаться_  ничего сделать, если ты беспокоишься об этом. Я знаю, каждый раз, когда я дотрагиваюсь до тебя, ты думаешь, что я пытаюсь забраться тебе в штаны, но это не так. Даже преступники знают о нравственности.  
  
      Вместо облегчения, которое Лен ожидал почувствовать, в узах появилось что-то напряжённое и злое. Но ему и не требовалась НАС, чтобы понять это, — всё было написано у Барри на лице и сквозило в его словах.  
  
      — О, правда? Поэтому ты поцеловал меня во время инициации, да? Из-за твоей  _нравственности_?  
  
      Лен поморщился. Он правда почти забыл об этом. Надо было как-то спасать ситуацию.  
  
      — Признаю, я повёл себя не лучшим образом. Я… потерял самообладание, это вскружило мне голову. Но я не собирался соблазнять тебя, парень, или что-то в этом роде, я просто хотел…  
  
      — Хотел что? — выплюнул он. Лен сердито посмотрел на Барри.  
  
      — Забудь.  
  
      — Скажи.  
  
      —  _Сблизиться_.  
  
      Барри нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. Лен не мог подобрать более подходящее слово. Это было правдой, как бы ни было больно это признавать. Им принесли еду, но они оба даже не притронулись к ней.  
  
      — Почему ты всё время касаешься меня так, как будто ты…  
  
      — Как будто я хочу тебя? — Лен почувствовал замешательство Барри в узах и увидел, как тот наконец наколол яичный желток на вилку. — Потому что это правда, Барри. Но не в качестве какого-то любовника, как ты, кажется, думаешь. Естественно, я хочу интимности между мной и моим соулмейтом, но я не хочу этого, если тебе это не нравится.  
  
      — Так зачем вообще трогать меня?  
  
      Лен вздохнул. «Инстинкт» было лёгким ответом. «Желание» — хуже. Он пожевал полоску бекона, пытаясь придумать приемлемый ответ.   
  
      — Связь. — Это было лучшим, что пришло ему в голову.  
  
      — Так почему бы нам просто не держаться за руки? Это связь. — Барри выглядел раздражённым, но Лен и сам всё сильнее расстраивался.  
  
      — Я просил тебя поцеловать меня, Барри? Оголить кожу и позволить мне пробежаться по ней руками? Позволить мне проскользить языком вдоль…  
  
      — Нет! Господи, мы же в  _кафе_ , Лен! — Барри покраснел и привстал, наклоняясь вперёд, говоря свистящим шёпотом. — Нет, ты не просил меня ни об одной из этих вещей.  _Боже_. К чему ты ведёшь?  
  
      Лен заметил искру возбуждения и жар — как в узах, так и в глазах Барри. Однако упоминать это сейчас было бы бездушным и противоречащим его интересам.  
  
      — Я веду к тому, парень, что, как бы тебе ни казалось, всё, о чём я прошу, это  _только_  взять тебя за руку, обнять тебя или сделать что-то ещё, от чего ты не начнёшь паниковать. Если ты расслабишься хотя бы секунд на тридцать, ты увидишь, что я не пытаюсь заставить тебя чувствовать себя неуютно. Что именно в словах «Я не обижу тебя» ты не понимаешь?  
  
      Барри долго и напряжённо всматривался в его лицо, а потом сел обратно и вернулся к завтраку. Несколько минут они ели в тишине, и Лен был рад возможности подумать о Барри, сидящем напротив него и ощущающем столько всего. Он правда думал, что Лен хочет только соблазнить его и принудить к сексу? Снарт подумал о соулмейте Хартли, и…  
  
      — Я должен спросить, Барри… ты ведь не гей, правда?  
  
      Тот прищурился.  
  
      — А ты?  
  
      — Гей.  
  
      — Оу. Эм, нет. Я… думаю, я бисексуал? Наверное? То есть я никогда особо не задумывался о ярлыках. В основном я встречался с женщинами. У меня было… увлечение одним парнем в колледже, но это было много лет назад, и я думал, что это просто такой период. Я просто не задумывался всерьёз об этом.  
  
      Лен кивнул. Именно поэтому им нужно было завтракать вместе, а не просто держаться за руки.  
  
      — Приму к сведению. То есть идея быть с мужчиной не вызывает у тебя отвращения?  
  
      — Что…  _нет_! Дело не в том, что ты мужчина, Лен, мне плевать на это. Это связано с нами, с тем, кто мы такие и что сделали. Ты всё время говоришь, что не причинишь мне боль, но это не значит, что я готов просто расслабиться и обниматься с тобой. Я всё ещё почти ничего о тебе не знаю, а если что-то и  _знаю_ , то не очень хорошее.  
  
      — И как ты собираешься  _узнать_  меня, если мне приходится запугивать тебя, чтобы ты согласился позавтракать со мной, не говоря уже о разговорах?  
  
      По крайней мере, Барри выглядел огорчённым.  
  
      — Я ещё разбираюсь с этим, ладно? Я ожидал от моей связи немного другого, и… нужно просто разобраться со многим. Ты же не можешь сказать, что это не странно — мы с тобой в таком плане? Мы абсолютно разные люди.  
  
      Лен задумался об этом, снова откидываясь назад.  
  
      — Мы оба носим костюмы и бегаем по городу, создавая себе имя. Нельзя сказать, что многие делают то же самое.  
  
      Барри закатил глаза и наклонился вперёд, опираясь на локти.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
  
      — Знаю, но, видишь ли, что бы мы с тобой ни  _думали_  о нашей совместимости в качестве соулмейтов, судьба уже сдала карты. Я хочу верить, что в нас есть  _что-то_ , из-за чего это всё имеет смысл, даже если сейчас это незаметно.  
  
      Барри сглотнул, и Лен почувствовал напряжение, растущее в узах.  
  
      — Хочешь верить? Просто верить в то, что вселенная идеально свела нас?  
  
      — Почему бы и нет? Не то чтобы мы могли это изменить. — По крайней мере, Лен мог приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам.  
  
      Аллен нахмурился, а потом выдохнул, откинулся назад и кивнул, как будто он и принял решение, и смирился одновременно.  
  
      — Хорошо, допустим, это так. Где-то для кого-то эта насмешка судьбы имеет смысл. Тогда почему бы нам не рассказать друг другу о себе? Давай посмотрим, насколько хорошо справилась судьба.  
  
      Лен выгнул бровь, размышляя, к чему клонит Барри.  
  
      — Какая твоя любимая песня?  
  
      О, они действительно занимались  _этим_. Это было так по-детски очаровательно, и именно такого он, в принципе, и ожидал от Барри.  
  
      — Мы будем рассказывать о любимых песнях, книгах, фильмах и подобном? Посмотрим, насколько мы несовместимы?  
  
      Барри казался застенчивым с этой слабой улыбкой.  
  
      — Ну, думаю, тебе не очень нравится Леди Гага, поэтому…  
  
      — О… нет, ты прав, вселенная совершила ошибку. Я никак не могу быть связан с кем-то, кому нравится дерьмовая попса. — Лен рассмеялся, и Барри в ответ изобразил гримасу.  
  
      — В свою защиту могу сказать, что Циско, судя по всему, крутил её альбом на повторе, пока я был в коме, потому что я лайкнул её страницу в «Фейсбуке».  
  
      Лен снова засмеялся, потому что без труда мог представить, как гений делает это. Но даже если и так.  
  
      — Послушай, Скарлет, мы из разных поколений. Конечно, у нас будут разные вкусы.  
  
      Снарт почувствовал вспышку чего-то, что можно было расценить как удивление, судя по выражению лица Барри.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я просто… Я всё забываю спросить. — Барри заговорщически наклонился вперёд. —  _Сколько_  тебе лет?  
  
      Лен изумлённо рассмеялся. Он просто не смог сдержаться. Барри пришёл в замешательство, когда Лен усмехнулся, хлопнул в ладоши и с вызовом наклонился вперёд, опираясь на локти, повторяя позу Барри.  
  
      — А ты как думаешь?  
  
      — Ой, да ладно, это же нечестно. Вероятность того, что я угадаю, равна нулю. Я бы уже давно узнал это, если бы  _кто-то_ не заставил меня удалить всю информацию о нём.  
  
      — М-м-м, так ты думал об этом?  
  
      — Я… ну, об этом тяжело не думать! Ты постоянно называешь меня парнем, как будто ты старик. Но смотри... если я скажу, что ты старше, чем есть на самом деле, я назову тебя старым. А если я скажу, что ты моложе, ты будешь думать, что я хочу, чтобы ты был моложе.  
  
      Лен кивнул, признавая правоту Барри. Он не был таким чувствительным, но мог уступить парню в этот раз.  
  
      — Мне сорок два. А тебе будет двадцать шесть в сентябре.  
  
      Он наблюдал, как Барри осмысляет это, как сложные эмоции на лице сменяют друг друга. Наконец он выдал:  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что ты почти окончил старшую школу к тому моменту, как я родился.  
  
      — Хах, я так и  _не_  окончил старшую школу.  
  
      — Видишь, это я и имел в виду, когда говорил, что совсем не знаю тебя. Ты не окончил старшую школу?  
  
      — А ты хотел поговорить о моей любимой песне. — Лен откинулся на спинку. В этот момент официант принёс чек, и Снарт собрался заплатить, не обращая внимания на протест Барри. — Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это позволить мне заплатить за твой завтрак.  
  
      Он усмехнулся, когда Барри надулся, но был рад, что тот не стал спорить. Они вышли из кафе, вдыхая свежий воздух. Было прохладнее, чем в последнее время, и, кажется, намечался дождь, чему Лен был только рад. Передышка от жары. Он обратил внимание на Барри, когда тот остановился.  
  
      Барри закусил губу и опустил взгляд.  
  
      — Видишь ли, из-за того, что мы пошли в кафе, мы до сих пор не трогали друг друга.  
  
      — Это приглашение?  
  
      Парень с неодобрением посмотрел на Лена из-за его беззаботного ответа, но кивнул.  
  
      — Может, хотя бы зайдём в переулок?  
  
      Он протянул руку, и Лен принял её, переплетая пальцы, наслаждаясь чувством комфорта, которое появилось, как только они коснулись друг друга. Они зашли за угол, и Лену ужасно захотелось просто притянуть Барри к себе и крепко обнять. Вместо этого он спросил:  
  
      — Как насчёт объятий? Возьмём не количеством, а качеством?  
  
      Лен чувствовал волнение, отчасти своё, отчасти проходящее через узы, но потом Барри подошёл ближе, и Снарт позволил тревоге рассеяться и потянулся вперёд. Одной рукой он обнял Барри за талию, а вторая инстинктивно легла на шею, большой палец скользил вверх и вниз, мягко поглаживая кромку волос. Спустя мгновение Барри расслабился, растаяв от прикосновения, и обнял Лена в ответ. В том, как Барри просто отпустил всё своё напряжение, уткнувшись лбом Лену в плечо, было что-то волшебное, и Снарт обнял Барри крепче. В груди что-то болело, но это была приятная боль, и Лен был готов терпеть её вечно, если бы можно было всё время обнимать Барри так, как сейчас.  
  
      — Знаешь, я… — Барри начал говорить, а потом поднял голову и уложил подбородок ему на плечо, но не отстранился. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я ненавижу тебя, Лен. Правда. Всё не так.  
  
      Лен вздохнул, медленно расслабляя кулаки, в которых сжимал ткань свитера Барри, теперь разглаживая её.   
  
      — Ты просто ненавидишь  _это_?  
  
      Он почувствовал, как Барри покачал головой, ощутил что-то быстрое, похожее на стыд, волнение, решимость.  
  
      — Нет, — прошептал Аллен. — Я не ненавижу и это тоже.  
  
      Лен сглотнул, желая зарыться ладонью в волосы Барри, но он не был уверен, что его соулмейт не будет против, а потом приказал самому себе перестать трусить и сделал это. Тепло, распространившееся по узам, было небольшой наградой, и Лен поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Он почти захотел отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Барри, но тогда ему пришлось бы расстаться с этим чувством, а к этому Лен ещё не был готов. Но он почувствовал грусть, поднимающуюся в душе Барри, смешивающуюся с теплом, и ему было необходимо знать…  
  
      — Извини, я знаю, ты можешь чувствовать это. — Барри начал отстраняться, качая головой.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно извиняться за свои чувства, Барри.  
  
      Он не выскользнул из объятий Лена, просто слегка отстранился, скользя руками по груди Лена, откинув голову назад, глядя то на лицо Лена, то на его грудь.  
  
      — В чём дело?  
  
      — Я причинил тебе боль. Я знаю… когда ушёл вот так в первый день, когда не признавал нашу связь, когда продолжал отталкивать тебя. — Барри сделал ещё шаг назад и отвёл взгляд, но всё, что хотел сделать Лен, это прижать его к себе. Вместо этого Снарт опустил ладони на талию Барри, чувствуя мышцы под своими пальцами.  
  
      — Я не могу винить тебя за это… это был шок, и я слишком сильно надавил. Я понимаю, что тебе нужно время…  
  
      — Но время для  _чего_? Это такой бардак, Лен, и я… — Барри отошёл назад, и внезапно его голос стал слишком громким, а глаза — слишком яркими и красными. Лен чувствовал его боль, грусть, вину и замешательство, но язык тела Барри был обороняющимся, становилось ясно, что Аллен не хочет, чтобы его трогали. Он рвано выдохнул и продолжил говорить. — Я не знаю, к чему это всё идёт. Я не знаю, как оставить это платоническим, когда мы так чертовски  _близки_  каждое утро, и каждый раз, когда мы видимся, ты касаешься меня, и я просто… — Лен так и не узнал, что Барри хотел сказать, потому что парень внезапно замолчал, сделал ещё шаг назад и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
      — Барри, просто… Скажи мне, что делать. Скажи мне, как сделать тебя  _счастливым_ , и я сделаю.  
  
      От Барри исходило какое-то чувство, что-то очень глубокое, но Лен не мог подобрать подходящее слово. Это было одной из тех вещей, которые никогда бы не передались через обычную связь, слишком много всего, но так близко к Барри, только что отпустив его, Лен как будто бы мог чувствовать абсолютно всё и сразу и никак не мог отсеять эти ощущения.  
  
      — Я не знаю! Я знаю, что не хочу подарков, я знаю, что не хочу, чтобы ты насмехался над тем, что мне нужно твоё спокойствие, или ещё над чем-то, но ещё я знаю, что  _не_  хочу делать тебе больно, Лен. Но я не знаю, что мне делать. Я  _не могу_  просто быть с тобой, ты же знаешь, что всё не так просто.  
  
      Но для Лена всё было просто. Конечно, им придётся скрывать это от коллег Барри, возможно, найти особый подход к его друзьям, разработать соглашение насчёт их жизни в костюмах, а ещё скрывать это от Негодяев, и… Снарт прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул в отчаянии. Ладно, это было непросто. Но  _должно было_  быть просто.  
  
      — Наше прошлое, наши отношения — я не буду притворяться, что это не бардак, как ты и сказал, Барри. Единственные вещи, которые я не могу изменить, это то, кто я и что я делаю. Даже будучи Холодом и Флэшем, мы соревновались друг с другом, выводили нашу игру на новый уровень, веселились. Зачем усложнять это? — Он подумал, что было бы хорошо поднять тему об отношениях Флэша и Капитана Холода, учитывая предстоящую битву.  
  
      Барри пожал плечами, глядя ввысь, как будто небо могло ответить на его вопросы.  
  
      — Это так странно, да? Щелчок переключателя — и мы перешли от врагов к… этому. Абсолютная безопасность. Только потому, что это… мы можем чувствовать это. Я могу чувствовать это. — Он опустил свой взгляд обратно на Лена, а потом на землю и продолжил говорить. — Связь подразумевает, что мы сойдём с ума, если убьём друг друга, мы чувствуем боль друг друга, поэтому пострадаем, если один из нас ранит другого. Это безумие, иногда всё слишком сильное, и даже сейчас я хочу быть рядом с тобой, но это… это не заставляет любовь появляться из ниоткуда. Это не просто… мы всё ещё едва знаем друг друга. Мне всё ещё нужно время, чтобы разобраться с этим.  
  
      Лен обнял Барри за талию, чтобы они снова оказались рядом.  
  
      — Возможно, мы знаем друг друга на протяжении веков.  
  
      Барри отстранился, и Лен почувствовал, как им обоим стало больно от этого.  
  
      — Кем бы ты ни был в прошлых жизнях, мне нужно знать, кто ты в этой.  
  
      — Я твой соулмейт, Барри.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Я не могу изменить того, кто я…  
  
      — Я  _знаю_. Черт, я знаю, Лен. И я… я тоже не могу изменить того, кто я. Это то, кто мы есть, это то, кем я должен быть.  
  
      — Хорошо. Пока что я не буду давить. Мы будем справляться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Как тебе план, м? — Лен знал, что он не очень хорош в этом. Он привык брать что хочет, составлять планы, чтобы получить это, красть. У него плохо получалось ждать, пока что-то само приплывёт ему в руки. Но он мог быть терпеливым, когда дело касалось чего-то стоящего.  
  
      Волна облегчения накрыла Барри с головой, но Лен понял бы это и без всяких уз — парень слишком явно выражал свои эмоции.  
  
      — Звучит здорово. И спасибо.  
  
      Лен медленно кивнул, осматривая Барри — упрямо вздёрнутый подбородок, намёк на улыбку, слегка грустное лицо и растрёпанные волосы. Боже, он снова захотел поцеловать Барри. Они не целовались после инициации, и, подняв эту тему раньше, парень только напомнил Лену обо всём, заставил его желать того, о чём он только что согласился не просить. Он знал, что Барри, неожиданно закусивший губу, тоже может чувствовать это — сложные чувства, похожие на белый шум, опасение и напряжение, страх и желание; все ощущения слиплись в единый ком. Но Лен не давил, просто встретился с Барри взглядом, ожидая, пока тот… сделает то, что собирался сделать.  
  
      Прежде чем напряжение стало слишком сильным, Барри снова подошёл к Лену, глядя прямо ему в глаза, пока тот, не сдержавшись, не опустил взгляд на губы Барри, а потом снова посмотрел ему в глаза. Затем Барри заговорил, тихо, но не шёпотом, слегка нахмурившись.  
  
      — Скоро. Не сейчас, но скоро.  
  
      И Лен выдохнул, кивая. Он мог справиться с этим. После секунды размышлений Барри обнял Лена, и тот снова прижал парня к себе, чувствуя, как напряжение в груди растворяется. Наверное, это было странно — Лен не помнил, когда он в последний раз  _обнимал_  кого-то так долго. Но это было приятно. Они стояли так до тех пор, пока Барри не понял, что опоздал на работу (снова).  
  
      Добираясь домой, Лен понял, что, скорее всего, когда он увидит Барри в следующий раз, тот будет в костюме Флэша завтра вечером на ежегодном полицейском гала-вечере.


	10. Соулзнаки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic! At the Disco — Trade Mistakes  
> Foreigner — Cold As Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Френология — антинаучная теория о связи психических свойств человека и строения его черепа.

      Когда Барри было примерно четырнадцать, Айрис сильно заинтересовалась соулзнаками. Соулзнаки были такой же ерундой, как астрология, и основывались на размере, форме и расположении метки человека. Они не имели ничего общего с наукой, но опирались на данные об известных исторических личностях, у которых были похожие метки. Метки классифицировались, и по ним можно было определять, как именно будут развиваться отношения пары. Учёные относились к соулзнакам так же, как к френологии¹, а вот отмеченные подростки очень интересовались этим. Поэтому Барри и Айрис купили книгу и проверили свои метки.  
  
      Метка Айрис была простой, и Уэст всегда немного стеснялась этого, но, видимо, рисунок был неплохим. Три волнистые линии на ключице, вероятно, символизировали текущую воду, означающую много эмоций в узах. Расположение около сердца указывало на глубокую любовь, а простота рисунка обещала романтику в отношениях. Барри помнил, в каком восторге была Айрис, узнав об этом.  
  
      Его соулзнак оказался гораздо более угнетающим, но Барри это только рассмешило. Как бы сильно он ни верил в невозможное, соулзнаки не вызывали большого доверия. Книга говорила, что расположение метки над жизненно важными органами показывает борьбу, довольно большой размер означает глубину и интенсивность НАС, а сложность рисунка и острые штрихи предсказывают страстную, но полную споров любовь. Если верить книге, такая метка была похожа на метку знаменитых Бонни и Клайда. Просто прекрасно.  
  
      Тогда это всё казалось Барри надувательством. Сейчас, падая на кровать и размышляя о завтраке с Леном этим утром, он уже не был так сильно уверен в этом. Ничто в их отношениях не казалось простым, и история Бонни и Клайда начала обретать чертовски много смысла.  
  
      А потом Барри сглотнул, думая о Лене тем утром, о том, что в его руках он ощущал себя в полной безопасности. И его  _руки_... Это было просто нелепо. Даже когда они были спрятаны под курткой и свитером, Барри мог чувствовать, сколько силы было в этих руках, они были больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Из-за волнения по поводу очередной встречи с Леном Барри пропустил привычный утренний оргазм, но сейчас…  
  
      Он позволил себе вернуться мыслями к Снарту, его рукам, ощущению его груди под своими ладонями. Руки Аллена нырнули под тонкую ткань пижамной рубашки, скользя по коже. Часть его хотела, чтобы Лен присоединился к нему, другая часть боялась этого. Потому что никогда до этого Барри не позволял себе  _представлять_  Лена, фокусируясь только на ощущениях, а не на фантазии. Но сейчас он представлял Лена, его лицо, его смех, его  _руки_.  
  
      Барри почувствовал, как щёки вспыхнули огнем, когда ощутил призрачную ладонь, проскользившую рядом с его собственной. Даже сейчас было всё ещё странно чувствовать это. Барри не был уверен, расслаблялись ли их узы или он просто выдавал желаемое за действительное, но он точно знал, что, когда они делали это, было так легко включиться, почувствовать то, чего он не почувствует в любое другое время. Если верить не-такому-скрытному-как-хотелось-бы разговору с Кейтлин, ощущения, связанные с борьбой, бегом, едой и, ну, сексом, могли быть сильнее благодаря той части мозга, до которой узы могли (чисто гипотетически, конечно) дотянуться. И это подразумевало, что, когда Барри был возбуждён, узы только усиливали это состояние.  
  
      Как сейчас, например, когда Барри чувствовал, как Лен лениво и слишком медленно проводит ладонью по члену. Аллен едва сдержал стон, напоминая себе быть тише, ведь он был в своей спальне в доме Джо. Потом Барри наконец дотронулся до себя, повторяя ленивый темп Лена. Он представил — прямо сейчас это было легко — руки Лена на своём теле, Лена с потемневшими глазами, нависающего над ним, наклоняющегося к нему, чтобы поцеловать. От этой мысли Барри прошибла дрожь, посылающая волну электричества по всему телу.  
  
      Барри отпустил свои мысли, пока ладонь Лена двигалась в медленном темпе, сводящем его с ума, иногда резко ускоряясь, чтобы придать этому пикантности. Он позволил себе задуматься о том, что ещё руки Лена могут сделать, и почувствовал горячую вспышку возбуждения. Господи, руки Лена.  _Пальцы_  Лена.  
  
      Барри прервался, потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы достать из ящика бутылочку. Он почувствовал сиюминутную вспышку непонимания Лена из-за того, что Барри остановился, но его соулмейт продолжил поглаживать себя, и Барри — чёрт — знал: очень скоро Лен поймёт, что он собрался делать. Он почувствует. Барри едва не пошёл на попятный, но он уже зашёл слишком далеко. Аллен открутил крышку, стараясь не волноваться о том, что может подумать Лен.  
  
      Барри встал на колени, возвращая одну руку на член, а другую завёл за спину, дразняще кружа скользкими пальцами вокруг входа. И,  _блядь_ , Лен точно почувствовал это. Барри ощутил, как возбуждение внизу живота возросло, призрачная хватка на члене усилилась, а его собственное горло пересохло от желания. Лену точно нравилось происходящее. Барри отодвинул на задний план чувство вины и, тяжело дыша, ввёл в себя первый палец.  
  
      Он представил позади себя Лена,  _его_  пальцы внутри себя, его мягкий смешок и добавил второй палец, чтобы ещё глубже погрузиться в свою фантазию. Ладонь Барри на члене почти не двигалась, он был слишком сосредоточен на движении своих пальцев, на призрачном ощущении рук Лена; одна была на члене, а другая —  _господи_  — надавливала на промежность. Барри вжался лицом в подушку и застонал, проникая пальцами ещё глубже, двигая ими ещё быстрее. Его руки — обе,  _дерьмо, блядь, чёрт возьми_  — начали вибрировать, и он представил голос Лена, шепчущий «Блядь, Скарлет», и, блядь, может, он даже не представлял этого, может, это просто была сила уз, граничащая с реальностью. Перед глазами всё побелело, Барри выдохнул в подушку имя Лена, обильно кончая.  
  
      Он почему-то сомневался, что Бонни и Клайд когда-то испытывали хоть что-то подобное.  
  


***

  
  
      На следующий день Барри проснулся поздно и успел только схватить бублик, выбегая из квартиры. Даже со своей скоростью он прибыл на работу с минутным опозданием. Так начался адский день.  
  
      Было много напряжённой работы. В обеденный перерыв Джо припёр Барри к стенке, чтобы узнать, как у него дела, потому что в последнее время с ним, очевидно, было что-то не так. Лгать Джо было чертовски сложно, и Барри знал, что он не сильно убедил приёмного отца в том, что всё в порядке, но тот, по крайней мере, закрыл тему и ушёл пораньше, чтобы подготовиться к гала-вечеру, на котором его должны были наградить булавкой за тридцатилетнюю службу. Барри тоже собирался туда пойти и с нетерпением ждал этого.   
  
      Немного позже к нему зашёл Эдди, чтобы спросить об Айрис, которая в последнее время, судя по всему, была сама на себя не похожа. В эти дни Барри почти не видел её, потому что они оба были заняты работой, но он пообещал Эдди поговорить с ней. Барри видел, как Эдди умер, а потом бежал назад во времени через сингулярность, появившуюся в червоточине, чтобы спасти его. Поэтому теперь Барри было тяжело отказать Эдди в чём-либо. Его труп, исчезающий в чёрной дыре... Казалось, эта картинка останется в памяти Аллена навсегда.  
  
      Он попытался отогнать эти мысли и написал Айрис сообщение, договариваясь встретиться в ближайшее время, поужинал пораньше и закончил работу. Барри хотел написать и Лену тоже, споря с самим собой за ужином. Их последние две встречи были… хорошими. Барри точно не планировал засыпать на плече у Снарта, но он был полностью искренен, когда сказал, что чувствует себя на удивление безопасно рядом с Леном. И прямо сейчас, хоть с их совместного завтрака прошёл только день, Барри не помешало бы немного этого спокойствия.  
  
      Думая о Лене, Барри замечал странные усиливающиеся чувства, проходящие через узы большую часть дня. Они были новыми, и их было сложно определить. Возможно, что-то сродни радостному возбуждению? Может, волнение, но другое, или, по крайней мере, не такое, как то, что появляется тогда, когда Барри рядом. Что-то… Он не смог разобраться с этим, а времени размышлять об этом или писать Лену с вопросом не было, потому что сразу же после работы Кейтлин позвонила ему и попросила прийти в STAR Labs, чтобы о чём-то поговорить. Он знал, что уже с трудом успевает на гала-вечер, но рассчитывал, что Джо займёт ему место, а Барри спокойно мог появиться там в мгновение ока.  
  
      Но у Кейтлин и Циско были плохие новости.  
  
      — Совет собирается… что?  
  
      Циско с силой укусил лакричную палочку.  
  
      — Они хотят продать STAR Labs.  
  
      — Почему?!  
  
      Кейтлин вздрогнула.  
  
      — Ты не можешь винить их, Барри… Теперь, когда доктор Уэллс, насколько  _они_  знают, исчез и только мы с Циско проводим здесь какие-то исследования, это просто пустая трата денег. Затраты на счета за электричество, охрану и уборщиц покрываются, нам с Циско даже хватает на зарплату, но компания ничего не  _производит_.  
  
      — Но это же зона опасности четвёртого уровня! С повреждённым ускорителем частиц! Что они собираются сделать? Убедить людей позволить им снова запустить его? Продать его… подожди, они продают его Палмеру?  
  
      Циско и Кейтлин переглянулись. Кейтлин ответила.  
  
      — Сейчас правительство рассматривает его покупку.  
  
      —  _Правительство_ …  
  
      — Армия, если быть точнее.  
  
      Глаза Барри округлились. Циско продолжил за него.  
  
      — Эйлинг.  
  
      Барри покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, мы не можем позволить  _Эйлингу_ …  
  
      — Что мы можем сделать, чтобы остановить его, Барри? — со злостью возразила Кейтлин. — Мы закрытая исследовательская лаборатория, которая должна помогать людям узнать больше! Оборудование и технологии, даже без ускорителя, могут и должны делать так  _много_  вклада в науку, чтобы изменить понимание нашего мира.  
  
      — Но что насчёт  _нас_?! — Он развёл руки в стороны, немного дрожа, и понял, что кричит от злости. Барри не злился на них, он просто был расстроен. Почему всё так происходит? Почему сейчас?  
  
      Циско сделал шаг вперёд.  
  
      — Да ладно, Барр, ты же не думаешь, что мы бросим команду Флэша только потому, что правительство хочет лабораторию?  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Не глупи, Барри. — Кейтлин обеспокоенно положила руку ему на плечо. — Мы застряли здесь вместе. Сделка не будет заключена в ближайшее время, если это вообще случится. Совет и инвесторы рассматривают разные варианты и всё ещё могут продать лабораторию какому-нибудь частному лицу, если такое появится. В любом случае, если нам придётся собирать вещи и уходить, мы так и сделаем. Я уверена, мы можем найти множество мест, мы можем воспользоваться лабораторией доктора Штайна в университете, если у нас не будем доступа к чему-нибудь здесь или в твоей лаборатории.  
  
      Барри кивнул, постепенно успокаиваясь.  
  
      — Всё будет  _хорошо_ , Барри.  
  
      — Ребята, я думаю, пришло время для групповых обнимашек команды Флэша. — Циско снова заулыбался, и Барри успокоился, достаточно для того, чтобы рассмеяться, протягивая руки вперёд.  
  
      Через минуту сработала сигнализация на компьютерах. Барри направился к костюму, а Циско подошёл к монитору, чтобы узнать, в чём дело.  
  
      — Остановка Энгельвуд Уэст, сработала сигнализация, похоже на… — Он застучал по клавишам, выводя изображение на большой экран.  
  
      — Гродд? — спросил Барри, возвращаясь уже в костюме.  
  
      — Я так не думаю… — Циско нажал ещё несколько клавиш, и на экране показалась запись с камер видеонаблюдения. — Ничего такого, люди просто сходят с ума.  
  
      Кейтлин посмотрела на монитор.  
  
      — Они дерутся и кричат. Это похоже на бунт.  
  
      Барри почувствовал, как его желудок сжался.  
  
      — Биволо.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри знал, что ему придётся потратить на это всю ночь и он уже точно не попадёт на гала-вечер. Он взял с собой фонарик, чтобы побороть влияние Радужного Рейдера, но, как только он помог всем людям на Энгельвуд Уэст, Кейтлин сообщила, что то же самое происходит на станции Ван Гельд Опера, а потом — на Сити Центр Молл и Лоуренс Норс. Барри понял, что Биволо движется по одной из веток метро, и сразу же, как только помог людям на Лоуренс Норс, пробежался по путям, заглядывая в каждый поезд, направлявшийся на юг. Биволо нигде не было.  
  
      — Барри… Станция Уиндсор Саус! Биволо засветился на камере!  
  
      Барри сорвался с места. Это была другая линия метро, а значит, Биволо, должно быть, пересел на Лоуренс и теперь был на самом юге схемы метро. Там Барри и обнаружил его, спокойно стоящего посреди хаоса.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь, Биволо?! — закричал Барри, надевая очки для отражения лучей, которые изобрёл Циско.  
  
      — Я… О, я просто немного веселюсь. А тебе будет тяжелее с ними. — Он указал на разрушения вокруг. — В этот раз я применил другую технику.  
  
      Барри резко развернулся, светя фонариком в глаза ближайшей жертве этого бунта пассажиров метро. Ею оказалась миниатюрная женщина, дерущаяся с мужчиной. Но она не была в ярости, это было что-то другое. Женщина кричала на мужчину, убеждая его отдать кошелёк, ключи, всё. Барри вдруг понял, что на мужчину не повлияли способности Биволо. Его глаза были нормальными, но он кричал:  
  
      — Уберите её от меня! Помогите!  
  
      — Я пытаюсь! — откликнулся Барри. Фонарик не помогал, и мужчина умудрился выпутаться из хватки женщины.  
  
      Барри почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее. Он оглянулся, переводя взгляд с одного человека на другого. Половина пыталась обокрасть друг друга, а невинные люди пытались защититься; некоторые обчищали банкоматы, вламывались в маленькую кофейню на станции, и… алчность. Биволо использовал другой цвет, и фонарик нужно было перекалибровать, чтобы он заработал.  
  
      — Какой цвет ты использовал, Рейдер? — закричал Барри, и Биволо рассмеялся. Аллен подошёл к нему и вцепился в воротник куртки, приподнимая его над землёй. —  _Верни_  всё как было.  
  
      Люди кричали и визжали вокруг них, но Радужный Рейдер только улыбался.  
  
      — И какая мне будет выгода, Флэш?  
  
      — А какая тебе выгода от  _этого_? — выплюнул Барри. Насколько он мог судить, это всё было просто хаосом.  
  
      В наушниках Барри отчётливо услышал громкий и пронзительный голос Кейтлин.  
  
      — Барри, у нас проблема?  
  
      Он со злостью посмотрел на Биволо, но опустил его, прижимая одну руку к уху.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Брайтон-тауэр, рядом с Опера-хаус… Нападение Погодного Волшебника.  
  
      — Мардон, — прорычал Барри. Тот ограбил банк месяц назад и снова ударил в Барри молнией, сбежав с деньгами, которых хватило бы ещё на несколько месяцев (по крайней мере, так думал Аллен). В любом случае Барри убедится, что такого не случится в этот раз.  
  
      — О, так это началось, — улыбнулся Биволо, и всё наконец-то встало на свои места. Этот бунт на линии метро — это просто…  
  
      — Отвлекающий манёвр! — прокричал Циско ему в ухо, и Барри даже не сомневался, что это была отсылка к фильму, потому что сразу за этими словами послышался смешок. — Барри, тебе нужно убираться отсюда. Что бы ни происходило в Брайтон…  
  
      — Полицейский гала-вечер, — выдохнул он, и Биволо улыбнулся и пожал плечами, выглядя почти невинно. — Мардон… полиция…  _нет_.   
  
      Барри почувствовал, как в желудке что-то оборвалось. Джо был в опасности. Но эти люди…  
  
      — Биволо, отпусти этих людей, сейчас же.  
  
      — О, не волнуйся, они успокоятся через несколько минут, Флэш. Я играю по правилам, невинные люди не умирают.  
  
      Барри прищурился. По правилам? Но у него не было времени на вопросы.  
  
      — В следующий раз ты не будешь таким везучим, Биволо.  
  
      — Посмотрим.  
  
      Потом Барри побежал через весь город. Брайтон-тауэр располагался не в районе Брайтон, а в северной части центра города. Его было легко заметить — он показался, как только Барри приблизился. На вершине сгущалась огромная туча, чёрные и зелёные облака освещались вспышками молний. Он почувствовал страх, скручивающий внутренности, вспоминая похожие облака в небе над Централ-Сити. Барри не мог думать об этом прямо сейчас. Его семья была в опасности.  
  
      — Барри, — послышался голос Циско в ухе, — поднимайся по восточной лестнице. Они на двадцать восьмом этаже. Но будь  _осторожен_  — из-за молнии здание было обесточено и сейчас работает только на генераторе, поэтому мы не знаем, что там происходит.  
  
      Барри кивнул и отключился, через секунду оказываясь на нужном этаже, пробежал по коридору в конференц-зал с красивым видом на город и увидел…  
  
       _Этого УБЛЮДКА!_  
  
      Лен был там.  
  
      Барри осмотрел комнату за две секунды. Там был полный беспорядок. В первую очередь он заметил, что всё покрыто льдом. Столы были заморожены, окна выломаны, везде торчали осколки стекла. Буря бушевала совсем рядом с ним, в комнату залетал град, превращаясь в лёд и снег, делая всё ещё более похожим на метель. Лен был в парке, а Мардон — в куртке и шарфе. Судя по всему, они планировали эту заморозку. Люди бежали к выходу, а полиция и охрана прикрывали их. Столы были перевёрнуты, копы, одетые в торжественные костюмы для гала-вечера, прятались за ними, направляя оружие на Лена и Мардона. Мардон с улыбкой удерживал мужчину — о чёрт, это был  _мэр_  — одной рукой, в другой была молния. Барри и забыл, что мэр тоже должен присутствовать на этой церемонии.  
  
      Потом он заметил Джо и Эдди, согнувшихся за замороженным столом. У Джо был пистолет, а Эдди был безоружен. Барри резко развернулся и увидел Айрис около одного из выходов — слава богу, — а потом побежал к Джо и Эдди.  
  
      — Что происходит? — спросил он, и оба вздрогнули от его внезапного появления. Джо опомнился раньше.  
  
      — Снарт и Мардон появились, когда отключилось электричество. Они забрали церемониальный клинок города и схватили мэра.  
  
      — Клинок… Разве он не был здесь чисто символически? — На кой чёрт Лену нужно  _это_?   
  
      — Его вручали новому полицейскому уполномоченному в качестве подарка в честь повышения, — ответил Эдди. — Он инкрустирован драгоценными камнями и стоит больше миллиона.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — Как, чёрт возьми, можно было счесть хорошей идеей в открытую выставлять что-то такое?  
  
      Но у Барри не было времени на то, чтобы долго думать об этом: Мардон и Лен уже продвигались к выходу, держа в заложниках мэра, обеспечивающего им безопасное отступление. Аллен выбежал из-за своего убежища за столом, едва сдерживая дрожь от прохлады в комнате.  
  
      — Капитан Холод, пора прекратить это! — Барри вибрировал голосом, чтобы не выдать себя перед коллегами.  
  
      — Флэш. — Лен ухмылялся, произнося это голосом Холода. На нём были очки, но Барри не нужно было видеть его глаза, чтобы знать, что он чувствует. Возбуждение. Волнение.  _Власть_. Вот что Лен ощущал ранее. — Как здорово, что ты наконец-то присоединился к нам. Немного отвлёкся, пока бежал сюда?  
  
      Барри приблизился, используя свою скорость, пытаясь подобраться к Мардону, и едва избежал ледяного заряда —  _дерьмо_ , неужели Лен не знает, что он и сам  _почувствует_ , если попадёт в Барри? Молния затрещала в руке у Погодного Волшебника рядом с мэром, и Барри остановился. Дверь была прямо позади двух негодяев, и они продвигались к ней.  
  
      — Не думал, что ты притащишь молнию на битву снежками, Мардон, — зло выплюнул Барри.  
  
      — Разве ты не знал? Лёд  _порождает_  молнию, Флэш.  
  
      Правда? От этой мысли в желудке что-то сжалось — лёд и молния, Холод и Флэш. Барри отодвинул эту мысль на задворки сознания и стиснул зубы.  
  
      — Отпусти мэра, Мардон!  
  
      — Не получится, парень, — ответил вместо него Лен, направляя пушку на Барри. Он правда выстрелит? — Если ты не заметил, он важная часть нашего побега.  
  
      Он выстрелил. Барри ускорился, собираясь действовать по новому плану — побежать на Лена, убрать его с пути, а потом заняться Мардоном. Его восприятие ускорилось, тело заняло позицию для бега, всё вокруг так сильно замедлилось, что почти застыло, и тогда Барри увидел её. Она летела к Лену, прямо на него, в нескольких метрах от Барри и перед ним, от него, двигаясь быстрее, чем что-либо в этой комнате.  
  
      Пуля.  
  
      Пуля двигалась так быстро, что это было бесшумно, и всё замедлилось ещё больше, а его сердцебиение стало быстрее, когда он погнался за пулей, попытался схватить её, ощущая тошнотворное чувство дежавю, вот только в этот раз это было гораздо важнее. Пуля выскользнула из его пальцев, и он закричал « _НЕТ!_ » — на слишком высокой частоте, слишком быстро, чтобы кто-то, кроме него, мог услышать, — наблюдая за пулей прямо перед собой, ускорился, и она…  
  
      Она  _остановилась_.  
  
      Барри врезался в неподвижную пулю, в  _стену_. Нет, не в стену, в  _холод_.  
  
      Мир вернулся к привычной скорости.  
  
      — Что, чёрт возьми, ты сделал, Холод? — Барри отчаянно пытался пошевелиться, застряв в таком плотном холоде, что пальцы на руках и ногах начали болеть, зубы застучали, костюм покрылся корочкой. Барри казалось, что он во льду.  
  
      — Нравится, парень? Добро пожаловать в моё криополе. — Лен улыбался. Его чёртов  _голос..._  Барри почувствовал возбуждение, гордость и власть — это была  _власть_  — в узах. Лен должен был чувствовать его злость, стиснутые зубы, ужасное желание зарычать и стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с его лица.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, Лен… Когда я выберусь отсюда… — Он не мог даже заставить свой голос вибрировать, постарался зарычать и сдвинуться с места так быстро, как мог, но всё равно слишком  _медленно_. Лен сузил глаза, готовый к битве. Его радостное возбуждение было так же велико, как злость Барри. Мардон тащил мэра к двери, Лен шёл на шаг позади, но Барри почти выбрался, и, уличая момент, когда мэр повёл себя глупо, сделал рывок к отвлечённому Мардону.  
  
      Выстрел привлёк внимание и Барри, и Лена, и они оба повернулись на звук, а Погодный Волшебник запустил молнией в мэра.  _Блядь_. Барри рванул вперёд, пробиваясь сквозь стену холода на максимальной скорости, чувствуя себя таким же медленным, как обычный человек, несмотря на свои способности. Через мгновение он вновь вернулся к своей нормальной скорости, и это случилось так быстро, что он врезался прямо в Мардона.  
  
      Четверо копов ринулись вперёд, стреляя в Лена и прикрывая мэра. Тот был жив, он чудом избежал удара молнии, и маленькая стена холода Лена была разрушена жаром от трения Барри. Аллен почувствовал тугую жаркую злость в узах, толчок адреналина — подсказка к тому, что Лен собирается действовать, — а потом Снарт выстрелил ледяной струёй в копов, но Барри ничего не мог сделать.  
  
      Он сцепился с Мардоном, которому, Барри был уверен, он сломал несколько рёбер, врезавшись в него на скорости. Но боль мешала Мардону недолго. Прежде чем Барри успел разобраться с ним, электрические ладони Погодного Волшебника схватили Аллена, и он закричал.  _Блядь, блядь, БЛЯДЬ_ … Это было невероятно больно каждый раз. Электричество прошибало всё тело — слишком много, слишком быстро, раскалённая добела боль в костях, под веками, словно его пронзали ножи. Пальцы конвульсивно сжались, хватая руку Мардона, стараясь отцепить его от себя; Барри стиснул зубы от боли. Он услышал, как Лен выругался где-то позади.  
  
      Когда Мардон исчерпал всё электричество, Барри удалось отскочить назад. Простонав от боли, он повалился на землю. На секунду Барри почувствовал такую сильную волну беспокойства, что она прорезалась через боль, но это ощущение быстро исчезло, и он услышал слова Лена.  
  
      — Надо уходить отсюда.  _Сейчас же_.  
  
      Барри потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы восстановиться, и Эдди поспешил к нему, чтобы помочь встать. Другие копы столпились, кто-то попытался преследовать Лена и Мардона. Их быстро остановило криополе — очевидно, Лен продумал отступление и без мэра. Некоторые полицейские повернулись к Барри, и он собрал в кулак последние силы, чтобы размыть лицо и заставить голос вибрировать.  
  
      — Кому-нибудь нужно в больницу?  
  
      Он увидел, как некоторые — Рамирез, Томпсон, какой-то парень из другого участка, которого он никогда не видел — переглянулись, но ответил Эдди.  
  
      — В некоторых выстрелил Холод. Ничего серьёзного, но им нужен медицинский осмотр. Один из них мой друг — детектив Джо Уэст.  
  
      Барри почувствовал, как сердце бешено забилось где-то в горле. Он не мог мешкать ни секунды, даже чтобы оценить, как Эдди помог ему скрыть личность Флэша перед другими офицерами. Он быстро двинулся вперёд, убирая руку с плеча Эдди, метнулся к пострадавшим и сразу же нашёл Джо, который держался за ногу, шипел от боли и потел. Штанина была наполовину разорвана, открывая вид на обмороженную ногу, на напряжённо сведённых бровях поблёскивали капельки пота. Айрис была рядом с ним.  
  
      — Помоги остальным… со мной всё будет хорошо, — процедил Джо сквозь стиснутые зубы. Боль сквозила в каждой чёрточке лица, и, конечно же, Барри не собирался оставлять его тут.  
  
      — Папа, тебе нужно попасть в больницу  _сейчас же_. — Айрис посмотрела на Барри, и тот кивнул. Он быстро осмотрелся, заметив, что Джо пострадал больше всего, а все остальные могли и подождать, и подхватил приёмного отца, доставляя его прямо в отделение скорой помощи. Джо всё ещё протестовал, даже когда Барри опустил его на пол, и выглядел так, будто боролся с тошнотой, но Аллен только покачал головой.  
  
      — Теперь ты здесь, и я не буду волноваться. Я заставлю его заплатить за это, Джо, клянусь.  
  
      — Да я бы и сам с ним справился, если бы не эта чёртова криопушка. Я почти добрался до него дважды… ты же видел.  
  
      У Барри перехватило дыхание. Это Джо выстрелил в Снарта. Аллен не смог ответить.   
  
      Вместо этого он вернулся в Брайтон-тауэр, чтобы подобрать остальных пострадавших. К тому моменту, как приехала скорая, в помещении оставались только две жертвы.  
  
      После этого Барри нашёл Эдди, который сидел вместе с Айрис, капитаном Сингхом и его мужем. Сингх раздавал указания и приказы, но сидел, и Барри заметил, что тот тоже пострадал — скорее всего, в самом начале, когда люди стали паниковать. Барри почувствовал медленно закипающую ярость. Мардон уже однажды навредил Сингху, и, если бы Барри не вернулся назад во времени, чтобы исправить это, ему до сих пор было бы больно. И Джо, и Сингх снова ранены — таймлайн правда любит возвращать всё на свои места, умудряясь при этом отомстить, не так ли?  
  
      — Что-нибудь известно о Холоде и Погодном Волшебнике? — спросил Барри, размывая лицо и голос. Эдди покачал головой, и Сингх пошевелился, собираясь встать. Его муж, Роб, смотрел на Флэша широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читалось благоговение, и Барри вспомнил, как однажды спас Роба из огня.  
  
      — Флэш… спасибо. Мэр говорит тебе спасибо.  
  
      — Просто стараюсь быть полезным, капитан.  
  
      Барри знал, что это непростая ситуация — капитан полиции и линчеватель не должны говорить вот так в открытую, да ещё и в окружении копов.  
  
      — Снарт и Марк Мардон… у тебя же был опыт с ними обоими? Команда преследовала их в южном направлении, пока они не поменяли машину, после чего мы их потеряли.  
  
      Барри кивнул.  
  
      — Спасибо, капитан. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.  
  
      Барри умчался, кивнув напоследок Эдди и Айрис.  
  
      В качестве пункта наблюдения он выбрал ближайшую крышу.  
  
      — Циско, Кейтлин, вы их видите?  
  
      — Камеры безопасности засекли их машину, въезжающую на парковку, десять минут назад. С тех пор выехали пять разных машин. Если только Холод не водит минивэн и не отрастил вдруг длинные светлые волосы, он должен вести белый «форд-таурус» с четырьмя дверьми.  
  
      — Куда, Циско?   
  
      — Парковка с восточной стороны Сити Центр Молла…  
  
      Барри сразу же помчался туда. Добежав до парковки, он стал прочёсывать близлежащие дороги, но ничего не нашёл. Циско сообщил, что, если он всё правильно понял, они  _снова_  сменили машину — насколько сильно у Лена была развита паранойя? — где-то южнее, ближе к более бедной части города, в районе забегаловок и складов. Куда бы отправился Лен? С его паранойей он мог даже сменить машину ещё раз, а Циско так и не знал модель той последней. Когда Лен и Марк припарковались, из торгового центра выходило множество людей, потому что закончился фильм. Негодяи сбежали.  
  
      А потом Барри вдруг решил остановиться и попробовать кое-что сумасшедшее.  
  
      — Ребята, я отключу наушники на минуту.  
  
      — Чт…  
  
      — Поч…  
  
      Барри щёлкнул переключатель на груди и прикрыл глаза. Затем он отыскал связь. От этого желудок сделал странный кульбит. Лен ранил Джо, его  _семью_ , из-за него пострадал и сам Барри. А ещё он едва не похитил мэра и работал с Марком Мардоном — с тем, кто больше всего на свете хотел убить Джо и Айрис. Но теперь Барри мог почувствовать Лена, его напряжение, которое особенно сильно ощущалось в плечах, чувство адреналина, похожее на его собственное, напоминавшее жужжание в крови, которое трудно было описать. Лен всё ещё был на взводе, но также он чувствовал и что-то другое. Барри ощущал огромную долю беспокойства, отдававшегося напряжением в груди, и довольно много злости. Эту эмоцию Лена он распознавал лучше всего, но сейчас она была ярче, жарче. Барри сглотнул и попытался сосредоточиться. Он почувствовал отчаяние, стиснутые зубы, сжатые кулаки. Беспокойство, тугое и едкое ощущение где-то в горле.  
  
      Барри даже почувствовал отголосок боли в рёбрах. Он замечал её и раньше, но несколько недель назад, когда они только-только оказались связаны. Лен получил растяжение? А потом появилось резкое удивление, что-то неподдающееся расшифровке, и Барри открыл глаза, чувствуя тошноту, подкатывающую к горлу.  
  
      Это не помогало. Он мог  _чувствовать_  Лена, но это не означало, что он мог найти его. А Барри нужно было найти Снарта. Ему нужно было высказать этому ублюдку всё, что он о нём думает. Что бы между ними ни было, всё кончено. А если узы не помогут Барри, он сделает всё по старинке. Аллен побежал, собираясь обыскать каждый дюйм этого района.


	11. Связник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve6 — Inside Out  
> Amy Winehouse — You Know I’m No Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения к этой главе** : почти сексуальное насилие посредством уз.

      Лен вытащил Марка из машины. Тот почувствовал себя хуже, когда адреналин стал выветриваться из организма. Барри неплохо потрепал его — жить Марк будет, но сейчас, когда Лен вёл его к медицинской комнате Шоны, которой они позвонили по пути, с его губ то и дело срывались стоны.   
  
      — Вы, мальчики, и месяца прожить не можете без проблем? — спросила Шона, показываясь в дверях. Она сделала всего полшага, а затем исчезла, в следующее мгновение появляясь перед ними. Это чертовски сильно дезориентировало.   
  
      — Баез, знакома с Мардоном?  
  
      — Мгхм. — Она поджала губы, и Лен увидел, как Марк послал ей негодяйскую улыбку.  
  
      — Давно не виделись, Пик-а-бу.  
  
      — Возможно, Мардон. — Шона повернулась к Лену. — Как он?  
  
      — Возможно, несколько треснутых рёбер, вывихнутое плечо, синяки.  
  
      Было похоже, что Шона сейчас закатит глаза, но в итоге она просто кивнула.  
  
      — Помочь дотащить его?  
  
      — Я в порядке…  
  
      — Мы справимся. Веди.  
  
      Она переместилась к дверям медицинской комнаты, и теперь уже Лен еле сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Чёртовы метавыпендрёжники. Он дотащил Марка до комнаты и уложил его на кушетку, помогая стянуть куртку с вывихнутого плеча, а потом отошёл, чтобы тот разобрался с рубашкой.  
  
      Шона держала стетоскоп и доставала бинты, восхваляя рентген-аппарат, который Лен купил после драки с гориллой, явно радуясь, что сможет наконец использовать его.  
  
      — Ты точно знаешь, как работает эта штука? — спросил Мардон, и Шона усмехнулась, но Лен не обратил на них внимания. Внезапно он смог  _почувствовать_  Барри, сильно и отчётливо, резко сосредотачиваясь только на нём. На его злости, которая была горячей, как лава, и горела где-то в животе, адреналине и энергии, которой у него осталось больше, чем у Лена. Кулаки Барри были сжаты, и Лен стиснул свои, напрягаясь и чувствуя волнение.  
  
      В комнате резко и громко прозвенели выроненные инструменты, привлекая к себе внимание. Лен моргнул, только сейчас заметив, что закрывал глаза, и увидел, что поднос с бинтами и медицинскими принадлежностями валяется на полу. Ладонь Шоны лежала на голой руке Мардона, и они смотрели друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами, затаив дыхание.  
  
       _Этого не могло быть_.  
  
      Шона первая нарушила тишину взрывом радостного мелодичного смеха, едва не визжа от возбуждения. В её глазах стояли слёзы. Тело Лена будто налилось свинцом. Марк притянул Шону к себе здоровой рукой, и она обняла его за голову — ближайшую неповреждённую часть тела, — плача сквозь свой собственный смех, сквозь смех Марка.  
  
      Они были соулмейтами. Лен не видел их соулметок, но он не раз был свидетелем инициации — в куче фильмов показывали это, не говоря уже о редких случаях в кофейнях и торговых центрах, а однажды и в школе, когда он ещё учился там. Все знали, что означало это выражение лица, эта радость.  
  
      Лен даже не попрощался. Он просто вышел из комнаты. Они и не заметили, слишком увлечённые формированием связи. Их радостные слова преследовали его:  
  
      — Всё это время…  
  
      — Тюрьма Флэша, и мы  _никогда_  не касались…  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что это ты…  
  
      — Ты такая красивая…  
  
      — Марк…  
  
      Лен стиснул зубы и выбежал в переулок. По дороге он сбросил парку и пушку, чтобы не привлекать много внимания, слоняясь по Централ-Сити. Лен вдохнул ночной воздух, радуясь, что решил оставить куртку, потому что на улице всё ещё было по-летнему жарко, несмотря на то что солнце давным-давно село. Он пошёл вперёд.  
  
      Лен довольно быстро осознал, что ему по-прежнему было больно. Молния, проходящая через тело Барри, была шоком для его собственного — не совсем незаслуженным, нужно признать. Природа связи не предполагала передачу такого рода ощущений, а если это и случалось, они должны были казаться лёгким покалыванием где-то на периферии сознания. Это, блядь, было гораздо больше, чем лёгкое покалывание. Всё тело сжалось, каждый мускул напрягся, не до конца зажившие рёбра начали болеть. Как только шок прошёл, он понял, что Барри просто отодвинул это на второй план, как будто это  _ничего_  не значило. Лен всё ещё чувствовал привкус крови во рту.  
  
      Он ускорился, чтобы позабыть о неприятном чувстве, стараясь не размышлять слишком сильно о том, каким злым был Барри. Впервые в жизни Лен почти пожалел о том, что бросил курить, хоть это никогда ему и не нравилось. А вот выпить сейчас не помешало бы. Он уже свернул к одному из своих любимых мест, когда что-то ударило его. Когда  _Барри_  ударил Лена.  
  
      Красная молния в мгновение ока ворвалась в переулок, прижимая Лена к стене так сильно, что рёбра снова заныли. Он зарычал, дезориентированный, несмотря на то что Барри сделал шаг назад и опустил капюшон. Его лицо выражало лишь ярость, и, как только Барри замедлился достаточно, чтобы можно было говорить, он закричал:  
  
      — КАК ТЫ МОГ?!  
  
      — Барри…  
  
      — Что с тобой  _не так_ , Лен?  
  
      — Я думал, мы договорились! — Лен отошёл от стены, чувствуя, как его собственная злость выходит наружу.  
  
      — Из-за тебя я чуть не умер, мой отец чуть не умер! Ты сам чуть не умер!  
  
      Он знал, он, блядь,  _знал_. Джо Уэст не должен был пострадать, и уж тем более не должен был пострадать от его рук.  
  
      — Криополе…  
  
      — Это вообще отдельный разговор! Что ты сделал со своей пушкой?  
  
      Лен сделал глубокий вдох, приказывая самому себе оставаться спокойным.  
  
      — Вот это сюрприз, да? Я улучшил её специально для тебя, Барри. Так мы оказываемся почти на одном уровне.  
  
      — Вот  _так_  ты это называешь? Эта хрень помешала мне добраться до Мардона!  
  
      В этом как бы и был смысл.  
  
      — Не беспокойся о Мардоне, он теперь один из Негодяев. Пока он с нами, он не будет убивать невинных.  
  
      — Не будет убивать? Это то «правило», о котором говорил Биволо? Ты придумал для Негодяев правила и думаешь, что теперь я смирюсь с тем, что ты крадёшь вещи и причиняешь людям боль? Что ты в одной команде с людьми, которые больше всего хотят ранить или убить моих близких? Ты правда думаешь, что я смирюсь с этим, Лен?  
  
      — Барри…  
  
      — Джо  _ранен_ , Лен. Он ранен из-за твоей пушки. Эдди и  _Айрис_  могли быть ранены, и ради чего? Глупого меча? Это не игра, это моя жизнь!   
  
      Это вообще не касалось меча. Это всё было для того, чтобы показать силу Негодяев, забрать трофей из комнаты, полной копов, унизить их драгоценное и отвратительное заведение. Мардону, насколько он мог судить, было важно швырнуть это Джо Уэсту в лицо, раз уж тот должен был получить награду за службу.  
  
      — А зачем, по-твоему, я должен был быть там? — выплюнул Лен. — Я отговорил Мардона от убийства Уэста, от похищения его дочери, сосредоточил его внимание на мэре… — Он не собирался рассказывать это всё Барри, но план всё равно сорвался.  
  
      —  _ЭТО НИЧЕГО НЕ МЕНЯЕТ_!  
  
      Его злость не была похожа на злость Лена — она не напоминала кастрюлю, оставленную на огне, ждущую, когда вода закипит, а потом остынет. Злость Барри была как вулкан, извергающийся без предупреждения, — взрывоопасная и горячая.  
  
      — Я  _пытался_! Я всё спланировал так, чтобы Мардон не смог выстрелить в Уэста. И мне жаль, — выдавил Лен, почти удивляясь тому, что это правда, — что он пострадал. Всё должно было получиться не так.  
  
      — Уж надеюсь…  
  
      — Не должно было, — отрезал он.  
  
      — Но это  _всё равно_  ничего не меняет, Лен. — Теперь Барри хотя бы был спокойнее, резкие черты лица смягчились, выражая большую открытость, но также злость и боль. — А как же другие невинные люди, которые оказались вовлечены в твой план? Люди, урон, охрана, и… ты хоть представляешь, сколько всего натворил Биволо?  
  
      Барри хоть когда-нибудь это поймёт?  
  
      — Никто не умер, никаких смертельных ран, только незначительные повреждения. Я играл по  _твоим_  правилам… — Лен выделил это голосом и показал пальцем на Барри. — И я заставил всех остальных делать то же самое, если они хотят быть частью этой игры. Я не планировал ранить никого из твоих близких, но я убедился, что моя пушка  _не_ убьёт Уэста, когда тот чуть не выстрелил в Мардона. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль.  
  
      Барри покачал головой, его лицо выражало недоверие и отвращение.  
  
      — Я говорю не о том, что ты ранил  _меня_ , Лен. Я говорю о том, что ты ранил  _невинных людей_.  
  
      — Я только что сказал…  
  
      — Никто не пострадал в этот раз, но что будет в следующий? Я думал, что ты прекрасный вор, войдёшь и выйдешь так, что никто и не заметит. Все эти дела _Негодяев_  — объединяться с людьми вроде Мардона, выводить из себя копов… То есть сначала ты крадёшь ту картину только для того, чтобы позлить копов, потом сражаешься со мной на улицах, потом в казино, а теперь  _это_?  
  
      Лен заметил, что Барри не упомянул тот раз, когда они пытались работать вместе. Возможно, и хорошо, что он не поднял эту тему.  
  
      — Я вывожу свою игру на новый уровень — ты изменил правила, и теперь я…  
  
      — Это не игра! Почему ты не понимаешь этого? Ты говоришь о Централ-Сити так, как будто любишь этот город, а потом просто идёшь и…  
  
      — Если ты просишь меня перестать быть тем, кто я есть...  
  
      — Я прошу тебя  _ЗАБОТИТЬСЯ_! — Барри рванул вперёд, так сильно ударяя кулаком в стену рядом с головой Лена, оставляя вмятину, что та раскрошилась. Адреналин — эта вспышка инстинктивного страха — прошиб тело, зажатое между Флэшем и кирпичной стеной, скованное злостью Барри. В глазах Аллена мелькали настоящие молнии, и это и очаровывало, и пугало одновременно. Но потом Барри опустил кулак, и его следующие слова были пронизаны такой горечью, что даже узы не могли передать её целиком.  
  
      — Знаешь, Лен, будучи ребёнком, я боялся темноты. Когда моя мама ещё была жива, она говорила мне, что я боялся не темноты, я боялся остаться в темноте  _в одиночестве_. После того как она умерла, этот  _страх_... он вернулся, но каждый раз, когда я был напуган, я касался метки и думал, что, даже если я ещё не встретил своего соулмейта, он есть где-то там и я не одинок. Но я ошибался.  
  
      Это было похоже на нож в самое сердце. Лен знал, что Барри скажет дальше.  
  
      — Теперь я  _знаю_  тебя, Холод, и я уверен. Ты и раньше говорил мне, что ты преступник и лжец, что ты ранишь людей. Когда мы оказались связаны, я подумал, что, возможно, ты можешь измениться, можешь заботиться… не только обо мне, но и о том, чтобы быть хорошим человеком. Но теперь я вижу, что в тебе этого просто нет. Я больше не боюсь темноты, и я не боюсь остаться в одиночестве. С этим покончено, с нами покончено.  
  
      — Барри… — Лен потянулся вперёд, желая утешить, прикоснуться к нему и всё исправить, обнять его, потому что, чёрт возьми, Барри был его соулмейтом и ему было больно.  
  
      Лен не предвидел этого. Барри ударил его спиной о стену, схватив за шею, и из горла Лена вырвался полузадушенный всхлип. Он едва мог дышать, а в глазах Барри плескались ярость и огонь. Парень был сильным, слишком сильным, ноги Лена едва касались земли, его накрывала волна инстинктивной паники, ладони обхватили руки Барри в перчатках.  
  
      Узы были слишком громкими, клокотали эмоциями: яростью, неверием, страхом и ужасом, сменяющими друг друга. Барри скривился и отпустил Лена, но тот как будто всё ещё мог чувствовать руки своего соулмейта. Лен с трудом вдохнул.  
  
      — Барри…  
  
      —  _Не надо_ , Холод. Если хочешь драться, я буду  _драться_. Ты ранил моего отца, разработал оружие специально для того, чтобы замедлить меня, ранить меня, и думал, что я не отвечу тебе тем же? Отвечу. Ты не сможешь усидеть на обоих стульях, не сможешь сначала причинять мне боль, а потом обнимать.  
  
      — Я сделал это не для того, чтобы  _причинить боль_ … — Лен закашлялся, горло саднило.  
  
      —  _Перестань_ , — выплюнул Барри.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, парень, послушай себя. Это ты сказал мне, что нам нужно поработать над этим, ты сказал «скоро», как будто мы шли к чему-то. Это всё равно рано или поздно случилось бы, поэтому просто успокойся и  _послушай_  меня.  
  
      Барри был злым и резким, его эмоции вторгались в сознание Лена.  
  
      — Скоро?  _Скоро_?! Месяц этого, Лен, — подарков, держания за руки и твоего чёртова  _желания_. Твои руки на мне каждое утро, когда я трогаю себя. — Барри поморщился и наклонился ближе к Лену, не отводя от него взгляда. — Ты был прав — я  _ненавижу_  это.  
  
      Горло Лена сжалось, почти неописуемое подавленное чувство всколыхнулось, а затем…  
  
      Барри сорвался.  
  
      В одно мгновение он всем телом прижался к Лену, впечатывая его в стену, прижимая к ней и не давая времени оправиться. Барри прижался к губам Лена своими — сильно, со злостью, как будто желая оставить синяки. Это была не страсть, а отчаяние — наказывающее и властное, беспомощное. Господи, так близко, вот так вот прикасаясь, со всеми этими эмоциями, кричащими в его голове, Барри чувствовал себя таким блядски беспомощным. Его поцелуй не был прощающим, он был резким, украденным без спроса. Их языки встречались, давили друг на друга, проходились по кромке зубов, проникали глубже в рот; тела и лица были прижаты друг к другу, как будто даже малейшего расстояния было слишком много. Это было опьяняюще — внезапно, слишком быстро, жарко, дико и напряжённо.  
  
      Барри отстранился, и Лен почувствовал его ярость в узах.  
  
      — Ты этого хотел, Лен? Этого? — Его голос был грубым и хриплым, но, блядь, как же хорошо это звучало. На этот вопрос не было правильного ответа, каким бы честным ни пытался быть Лен, поэтому он просто втянул Барри в ещё один поцелуй, вкладывая в него несказанные слова. Он попытался изменить поцелуй на более нежный, мягкий — такой, какой  _действительно_  хотел, — но Барри был слишком нетерпелив, сразу же делая его жёстче, требовательнее, и Лен подчинился.  
  
      Поцелуй был горячим и совпадал с бешеным ритмом его сердца. Руки Барри потянули его свитер вверх, и Лен сбросил его. Он остался в футболке, дрожа от внезапного холода, но не обращая на это внимания. Его руки поднялись к подбородку и шее Барри, нашли язычок молнии и потянули вниз, стягивая костюм, оголяя кожу Барри, чтобы Лен мог  _почувствовать_. Аллен выпутался из костюма, под которым он был голым, голым под пальцами Лена.  
  
      Потом Барри снова обхватил Лена за талию, вжимаясь в его тело своим. Лен зарылся пальцами в его волосы, потянул их, углубляя поцелуй, проникая языком ему в рот. По узам распространился жар, и Лен изогнул руку в волосах Барри, заставляя того застонать в поцелуй, прижаться к его бёдрам своими, к его паху своим, стеснённым узкими штанами. Другая ладонь лежала на шее и плече Барри, притягивая его ещё ближе, касаясь мягкой кожи.  
  
      Барри прикусил губу Лена, и тот на мгновение оторвался от него, чтобы сделать вдох, а потом, усилив хватку в волосах, наклонился к шее Барри, целуя её, кусая, всасывая кожу, чтобы оставить синяк. В узы проникали и боль, и наслаждение. Барри схватил Лена за плечи, снова впечатывая его в стену, возвращаясь к губам терзающим поцелуем; тело Аллена дрожало от ярости и страсти, тряслось,  _вибрировало_  в руках Лена. Руки Барри опустились ниже, одна из них легла на талию Снарта, а другая скользнула под рубашку и прижалась к метке.  
  
       _Блядь_. Их прошило электричество. Лен повторил движение Барри, скользнув рукой с шеи к торсу, опустив её на метку, и…  _чёрт возьми_.  
  
      Он почувствовал ладони Барри на своей талии, на своей метке; почувствовал ладони Лена на голой коже; почувствовал, как они соприкасались бёдрами; почувствовал, как сильно он вжимался бёдрами в Лена; почувствовал, где Барри прикусил его губу; почувствовал, где он прикусил губу Лена; почувствовал засос, который оставил, и прохладный ветерок, обдувающий его; почувствовал засос через призму сознания Лена, почувствовал, как Снарт сосредоточился на нём; почувствовал свою ладонь в волосах Барри, касающуюся кожи головы; почувствовал свой собственный выдох в его губы; почувствовал свою дрожь под его пальцами; почувствовал  _всё_ ; этого было слишком много; слишком много; он жаждал этого; он ненавидел, насколько хорошо это ощущалось; ему было так больно; это делало его целым, от этого перехватывало дыхание, это причиняло столько  _боли_ ; он  _хотел_ …  
  
      Они отпрянули одновременно, отдёргивая руки.  
  
      Барри сделал шаг назад, тяжело дыша.  
  
      — Это… это было... — Он вздохнул.  
  
      — Да… это было. — Было бессмысленно даже пытаться подобрать подходящие для этого слова.  
  
      Несколько секунд они просто рвано и взволнованно дышали. Барри прислонился к стене рядом с Леном, чтобы перевести дыхание и, возможно, чтобы устоять на ногах. Лену было тяжело держаться на ногах после такого.  
  
      — Я не должен был делать этого, — выдал Барри спустя минуту.  
  
      — Не буду жаловаться. — Как раз наоборот. Лен всё ещё неровно дышал.  
  
      — Я не для этого…  
  
      — Я знаю. — Он знал. Он, блядь, знал. Пару минут назад они ссорились. Час назад Мардон выпустил в Барри молнию, а Лен замораживал его, направлял пушку на Уэста. Барри пришёл не для этого. Он мог  _чувствовать_  так много всего минуту назад.  
  
      — Мне нужно идти.  
  
      — Или ты можешь остаться. — Сожаление уже брало верх. Лен чувствовал и своё собственное, и сожаление Барри в узах. Аллен отлепился от стены, качая головой.  
  
      — Я не могу.  
  
      Лен последовал за ним, отставая всего на шаг, и схватил руку Барри, чтобы остановить его.  
  
      — Почему? — Он должен был попробовать. — Мы можем разобраться с этим — соулмейты и заклятые враги. Мы…   
  
      — Всё кончено! — огрызнулся Барри, поворачиваясь к нему. — Мне надоело, Лен… Холод. Мне надоело прикладывать усилия, чтобы всё получилось. Мне плевать, если мне придётся чувствовать каждый момент твоей жизни, я  _не_  позволю тебе разрушить моё счастье, причинить боль моим друзьям или моей семье. Я не знаю, что такое, по-твоему, любовь, но, клянусь, ты ошибаешься.  
  
      — Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, — смог выдавить Лен.  
  
      — О, ну тогда ты должен был подумать об этом до того, как спланировал кражу, из-за которой ты сделал именно это.  
  
      Лен опустил руки, ничего не сказав. Барри бросил на него последний взгляд, полный злости и разочарования, а потом исчез во вспышке.  
  
      Позже, когда Лен уже лежал дома в кровати, он чувствовал, что его кровь всё ещё бурлит, ощущал болезненное возбуждение от поцелуя Барри. Лен чувствовал это и в узах, не зная, что с этим делать, сосредотачиваясь на поступающих ощущениях, пытаясь понять, что чувствует Барри и как Лен может всё исправить. Напряжение внутри парня быстро исчезло, и сразу за ним последовали боль в пальце и вкус крови во рту. Барри до крови укусил палец, чтобы успокоиться. Блядь. Лен сделал то же самое.  
  


***

  
  
       _Ты не можешь вечно убегать, Барри. Давай встретимся в парке Чаббак и *поговорим*_  
  
       _Оставь меня в покое_  
  
       _Повзрослей и встреться со мной_  
  
      Никакого ответа. Ёбаный ребёнок. Лен целых две недели старался быть терпеливым и только после этого написал Барри. Он невероятно сильно хотел написать, позвонить, прийти к нему домой. Но Лен заставлял себя терпеть, а потом ещё терпеть, подождал  _ещё_ пять дней после этих двух недель, почувствовал, что скоро свихнётся, и только  _после этого_  написал Барри. И получил лишь этот колкий ответ.  
  
      Лен всё равно прождал на скамейке целый час. Он и не надеялся, что Барри придёт, но что ещё ему оставалось делать? Потом Лен отправился в тренажёрный зал, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от части медленно нарастающего напряжения. Это не помогло. Ничего не помогало — ни зал, ни работа над логовом Негодяев, ни чёртова медитация, из-за которой он только случайно сосредоточился на узах.  
  
      Узы были ещё одной проблемой. С той битвы с Мардоном Лен ни разу не чувствовал Барри, когда прикасался к себе, никаких призрачных ощущений чужих рук. Он и не думал, что так сильно будет скучать по этому. И Лен не был монстром, поэтому, когда Барри снимал напряжение, не вмешивался, несмотря на то, как сильно ему хотелось присоединиться, чтобы разделять хоть  _что-то_. Но даже без учета его радиомолчания было очевидно, что Барри не хочет этого. Сначала он делал это только в непривычное время, когда Лен был занят чем-то, и несложно было догадаться, что Аллен надеется расслабиться в одиночестве. Поэтому Лен не присоединялся и не собирался делать этого, пока его не попросят, но от этого напряжение только возрастало.  
  
      И, конечно же, разочарование возникало из-за Марка и Шоны. Лен был рад за них, правда. Он просто хотел, чтобы они стянули это счастливое выражение со своих лиц и убрали его куда подальше. Лен оказался их связником, поэтому они оба считали, что он стал их другом, и рассказывали о своём соулмейте в те редкие моменты, когда не были вместе. Каждый день они обедали вдвоём в баре, кидаясь друг в друга картошкой фри, проводили в мастерской большую часть дня. Марк дразнил Шону, обещая украсть для неё кучу милых вещиц: бриллианты, жемчуг, золотой телескоп, что угодно. Они были ужасно очаровательны. Лен ненавидел это.  
  
      Они с Хартли долго и страдальчески закатывали глаза каждый раз, когда непрекращающийся флирт Марка и Шоны превращался в отвлекающий взрыв смеха или в нам-плевать-кто-нас-увидит поцелуи, из-за которых им часто приходилось уходить к кому-то домой. Если бы всем так везло с соулмейтами.  
  
      Последние несколько дней Лен даже стал избегать логова Негодяев, занимаясь работой по дому и обедая с Лизой. Она снова встречалась с Роско, и это ужасно раздражало Лена, но он не собирался критиковать её выбор. Если она хочет встречаться с женатым мужчиной — пожалуйста, он не будет её отговаривать. По крайней мере, так Лиза меньше беспокоилась о них с Барри. Лен не рассказал сестре, что Барри с ним не разговаривает, но она знала, что он что-то скрывает. И если она решит нанести визит в STAR Labs, проблем станет только больше.  
  
      Чтобы ещё больше отвлечь Лизу, а ещё потому, что обычно он работал с кем-то, Лен разрешил ей помочь ему с дельцем, которое определённо было плохой идеей и отчаянной авантюрой. Он решил провернуть кражу, чтобы остаться с Барри наедине, украсть что-нибудь из места, в котором достаточно много людей, чтобы привлечь его внимание, но чтобы это было довольно просто сделать, не тратя много времени на планирование. Это была какая-то техническая хрень из Mercury Labs, что звучало довольно интересно. Её везли на ежегодный благотворительный вечер открытых дверей. Они с Лизой с лёгкостью смылись с награбленным — никаких следов Флэша. Когда они закончили, было уже поздно, и Лиза решила встретиться с Роско, а Лен вернулся в логово Негодяев.  
  
      Когда он вошёл, Хартли проигрывал самому себе в шахматы.  
  
      — Дудочник, — поприветствовал его Лен, проходя вглубь комнаты, чтобы сбросить парку, кобуру и пушку.  
  
      — Как прошло твоё свидание с Флэшем? — спросил Хартли, и Лен издал полный отчаяния звук. Если бы он только знал. — Так хорошо? Хах, а я думал, что Флэш любит потанцевать.  
  
      — Что ты знаешь о Флэше? — спросил Лен с холодком в голосе. Он всё ещё злился на Хартли, на Барри, на всю эту ситуацию в целом.  
  
      — Я знаю, что он неплохо смотрится в коже.  
  
      Лен смог не рассмеяться, но почувствовал себя спокойнее. Ему показалось, что Хартли и Барри могли бы найти общий язык со своими дерзкими шуточками и похожими улыбками. Лен взял эту техническую штуку и подошёл к Хартли, следя за тем, как он съедает белую ладью чёрным слоном.  
  
      — Найдёшь применение чему-то вроде этого?  
  
      Хартли по-совиному моргнул за стёклами очков.  
  
      — Это… это нейронный расщепитель? Из Mercury Labs? Как ты… ты украл его?  
  
      Лен замешкался на секунду, что было совсем на него не похоже, но перед глазами промелькнуло выражение лица Барри, отказывающегося от его подарка ещё тогда, в первый раз на скамейке. Но Хартли не отказывался. Он с благоговейным выражением принял расщепитель; на лице расползлась широкая улыбка.  
  
      — Ты хоть понимаешь,  _что_ мы можем сделать с этим? Возможно, мне понадобится какое-то оборудование, но я и  _представить_  боюсь, на что он способен. — Хартли поднял глаза на Лена. — Я правда могу поработать с ним?  
  
      Лен согласно кивнул, радуясь, что хоть  _кто-то_  ценит его подарки. Хартли выглядел невероятно счастливым, выдавил «спасибо», а потом…  
  
      Он поцеловал Лена.  
  
      На мгновение Лен так сильно офигел, что не смог даже ответить на поцелуй. И тогда Хартли отстранился и начал рассыпаться в извинениях, явно напуганный. Так не пойдёт. Лен сделал шаг вперёд, прерывая Хартли, и забрал из его онемевших рук эту странную металлическую штуковину. Он положил её на шахматную доску, перегибаясь через Хартли, чтобы сделать это, чувствуя, как парень нервно дышит ему в шею.  
  
      — Если ты собираешь ударить меня, я бы предпочёл…  
  
      — Не собираюсь. — Лен выпрямился — теперь их разделяли какие-то дюймы — и взял лицо Хартли в свои ладони. — Я хотел, чтобы ничего не мешало, когда я буду целовать тебя.  
  
      — О.  
  
      Лен выгнул бровь, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
  
      — То есть  _да_.  
  
      Лен поцеловал его, запуская пальцы в волосы Хартли, чтобы немного наклонить его голову, и парень, не тратя ни минуты, принялся вылизывать его рот. Нетерпеливый, но горячий, Лен не жаловался. Спустя несколько минут в ход пошло всё: поцелуи, вылизывания, засосы на коже Хартли и его судорожные вздохи, когда Лен сжимал его милую задницу. Хартли старался изо всех сил: пробежался руками по коже под рубашкой Лена, стянул её через голову, удивлённо вздохнул, увидев татуировки, а затем покрыл поцелуями его грудь, пока руки блуждали где-то гораздо ниже.  
  
      Это было плохой идеей. Это было очень плохой идеей, и Лен знал это. Он знал, что ему нужно что-то посерьёзнее секса на одну ночь, что всё это время он будет представлять лицо Барри, что он просто одинок, зол и использует Хартли. Но было так трудно думать обо всём этом прямо сейчас, потому что Барри не хотел его, обрывая любое подобие контакта, а Хартли  _хотел_. И, блядь, Хартли тоже использовал его, они были в одной лодке и вполне могли посочувствовать друг другу.  
  
      И он сочувствовал, позволяя парню толкнуть его к одному из столов. В глазах Хартли горела страсть, руки лежали на пряжке ремня Лена. Он начал спрашивать, но не успел даже закончить вопрос, когда Лен сообщил ему, что презервативы в медицинской комнате в нижнем шкафчике тумбочки. Хартли подмигнул и умчался за ними, а Лен положил на стол телефон и кошелёк, высвобождая член и надрачивая, отчаянно желая почувствовать на нём что-то кроме своей руки.  
  
      Хартли быстро вернулся и не стал тратить ни минуты. Он опустился на колени и раскатал презерватив, ловкие пальцы знали, что именно нужно делать. Лен почувствовал волну предвкушения: даже на коленях перед ним Хартли всё ещё был уверенным и очаровательным; его очки лежали на столе, не скрывая красивое лицо и желание в глазах.  
  
      Потом Хартли наклонился к члену, стал лизать и сосать, обхватывая губами головку, двигаясь ниже, принимая всё больше и больше, скользя рукой по той части, что не помещалась, в такт движениям рта. Он был блядски хорош в этом, подстраиваясь под каждый резкий выдох Лена, понимая, как сильно нужно давить и что именно нравится Снарту. Лен чертовски сильно этим наслаждался, не обращая внимания ни на что другое, пока в его сознание не ворвалось сильное и внезапное удивление в узах.  
  
      Мобильник Лена на столе рядом с ним начал вибрировать. Лен открыл глаза и покосился на… номер Барри. Он, наверное, издевался. Хартли остановился на секунду, отстранился, но продолжил надрачивать.  
  
      — Хочешь ответить?  
  
      — Нет. — Лен потянулся к телефону и нажал «отклонить». Хартли усмехнулся и продолжил, а Лен вздохнул и запустил пальцы в его волосы. Они были такими же мягкими, как волосы Барри, достаточно длинными, чтобы представить…  
  
      Телефон снова начал вибрировать. В третий раз, настойчиво, и Лен прорычал, прикладывая его к уху.  
  
      — Лучше бы теб…  
  
      —  _Что, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, с тобой не так_?! — Голос Барри был громким и ужасно злым.  
  
      Харт поднял взгляд, и Лен кивнул, чтобы тот продолжал. Он нахально ухмыльнулся и стал посасывать головку.  
  
      — Если что-то и не так, так это то, что ты не заинтересован… ты не можешь решать, с кем мне —  _ах_  — спать, парень. Мне чертовски надоел твой постоянный игнор, и я возбужден… — Хартли обвёл головку языком, и Лен услышал полузадушенный хрип на том конце линии. Вот  _дерьмо_. — Ты чувствуешь это?  
  
      —  _Перестань_. — В низком и чувственном голосе Барри слышалась мольба, его слова звучали почти как всхлип, и, блядь… Лен слишком сильно сжал волосы Хартли. Тот поднял взгляд, и Лен ослабил хватку, успокаивающе пропуская пряди через пальцы. А потом Хартли стал брать глубже. Нахальный ублюдок. Лен охнул и услышал, как Барри сделал то же самое. Блядь, Хартли был хорош в этом.  
  
      — А он похож на тебя, знаешь, — выдавил Лен между вздохами.  
  
      — Зачем ты  _делаешь_  это? — Голос Барри звучал так, будто он плакал. Лен попытался подавить чувство, появившееся в животе при этой мысли.  
  
      — А чего ты от меня ждёшь? Что я буду вечно воздерживаться? Или ты вызываешься занять его место?  
  
      На том конце раздался вздох, а потом наступила тишина.  
  
      — Я так и думал.  
  
      Лен откинул телефон обратно на стол и скользнул пальцами по мягкой коже лица Хартли, чувствуя очертания члена через оттянутую щёку. Больше их не прерывали, и Лену хотелось бы чувствовать облегчение. Но вместо этого он был опустошён и зол, а горло обжигало чужое страдание.  
  
      Лен почти закатывал глаза от того, что творил Хартли своим языком, сосредотачиваясь на этом, а не на продолжительной тоске в узах.  
  
      — Извини за —  _ах_  — заминку, Харт. — Лен знал, что должен хотя бы извиниться. Отвечать на звонок, когда тебе делают минет, — невероятно грубо. Хартли отстранился, и Лен подумал, что он собирается ответить, но вместо этого Харт покружил языком, щёлкнул по дырочке на головке, а потом снова взял глубже, пока член Лена не ударился о стенку горла, и дальше, и… о,  _блядь_ , Хартли делал ему глубокий минет. Господи, как же давно никто не делал этого: с жадностью заглатывал до самого основания, так умело и уверенно принимая член далеко-не-незначительного размера. Лен зарычал, чувствуя, как сокращается глотка Хартли, так узко, горячо, скользко,  _блядь_.  
  
      Парень отстранялся, чтобы сделать вдох, и снова насаживался на член. Лен был просто не в силах долго терпеть — и быстро и обильно кончил. Он хотел представить болотно-зелёные глаза Барри и его мягкие волосы, хотел притвориться всего на секунду. Но не смог, зная, что Барри не хочет этого.  
  
      Когда дрожь от оргазма прошла, Хартли отстранился. Парень был достаточно вежливым, чтобы самостоятельно разобраться с презервативом, и Лен прятал член в штаны, когда почувствовал это: желудок остро и больно сжался. Желудок Барри. А через секунду Лен почувствовал призрачный вкус желчи и рвоты. Барри только что вырвало.  
  
      Лен сглотнул.  _Блядь_.  
  
      Назвался груздём…  
  
      — Думаю, пора и тебе снять напряжение, Харт.


	12. Ребёнок связи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Martin — The Dance  
> Ella Henderson — Ghost

      — Как он? — Оставив Лена в том переулке, Барри сразу же направился в больницу, остановившись в STAR Labs только для того, чтобы забросить костюм. Кейтлин и Циско немного взбесились из-за того, что он так надолго отключил наушники, но Барри сказал, что объяснит им всё позже, и убежал навестить Джо. Ему всё равно ещё придётся придумывать отмазку.  
  
      — Я в порядке, — ответил Джо, лёжа на кровати в больничной палате. Айрис сидела рядом с ним, а Эдди — на стуле у двери.  
  
      — Он не  _в порядке_ , — с нажимом сказала Айрис, бросая на отца взгляд, и Барри едва заметно улыбнулся. Айрис всегда будет так действовать на него, он был уверен. — Он на антибиотиках и болеутоляющих, и ему понадобится несколько недель, чтобы его нога вернулась в прежнее состояние на все сто процентов.  
  
      — Если она вообще вернётся. — Эдди поднялся со стула и подошёл к Барри. — Криопушка хорошо постаралась. Доктор сказал, что у него обморожение третьей степени. Они отогревали кожу. — Он указал на одеяло, скрывавшее какое-то устройство на ногах Джо. — Но повреждение тканей не редкость в таких случаях.  
  
      У Барри в горле встал ком, но Джо махнул рукой и покачал головой.  
  
      — Всё  _в порядке_. Барри доставил меня сюда задолго до того, как ткани стали отмирать. Доктор сказал, что нога должна полностью восстановиться.  
  
      О, слава богу.  
  
      — А ещё доктор сказал, что тебе нужно отдохнуть, пап. — В голосе Айрис слышалась улыбка, и Барри поверил, что дела обстоят не так мрачно.  
  
      — Я рад, что ты в порядке, Джо. — Барри подошёл ближе, на губах играла улыбка, хоть и тусклая. Он сделал правильный выбор, оставив Холода позади, —  _это_  была его семья, и он не мог быть на одной стороне с людьми, причиняющими боль его семье.  
  
      — Всё благодаря тебе, Барр. Ты поймал их?  
  
      Он сглотнул.  
  
      — Я пытался. Они несколько раз сменили машину, и Циско потерял их на записях с видеокамер торгового центра. Я думаю, они отсиживаются где-нибудь на складах: я проверил их так много, как смог, прежде чем идти сюда.  
  
      Джо кивнул и устало улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я знаю, какой скользкой может быть эта змея. В следующий раз.  
  
      Пришла медсестра и напомнила, что Джо нужен отдых, а когда Айрис объявила, что остаётся здесь на ночь, отец выгнал её из палаты.  
  
      — Не-а. Ты отправляешься домой и тоже отдыхаешь. Это просто нога, и во мне столько обезболивающего, что я не знаю, что с этим делать.  
  
      Попрощавшись с Джо, Эдди предложил Барри отвезти его домой, но тот непринуждённо отказался. Сейчас ему больше хотелось пробежаться. Перед тем как расстаться, Айрис сказала, что хочет пообедать с ним в ближайшее время, и они договорились сделать это на следующей неделе. Он почти забыл, что должен поговорить с ней, но Эдди поднял брови и многозначительно посмотрел на Барри, напоминая, что с Айрис было что-то не так и он согласился спросить об этом. Барри кивнул им обоим и убежал, понимая, что, с Леном или без него, карточный домик вокруг начал шататься.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри было тяжело видеться с Кейтлин и Циско в STAR Labs. Единственной причиной отключения наушников, которую он придумал, было то, что он так разозлился из-за ранения Джо, что не хотел слышать голос разума, если вдруг наткнётся на Холода. Даже так неубедительно соврать лучше, чем сказать им, что он предпринял жалкую попытку зондировать своего соулмейта на расстоянии, основываясь на связи, — это можно было сделать, но получалось так редко, что не стоило и пытаться. Впрочем, с их связью было трудно угадать, что сработает, а что — нет.  
  
      Их узы — отдельный разговор. С тех пор как он оставил своего соулмейта стоять в переулке, Барри пытался либо подавить их, либо игнорировать, сосредотачиваясь на чём угодно, кроме этого. Лен — Холод, чёрт возьми, его звали Холод — был взволнован, зол, его переполняли грусть и  _боль_ , но Барри не мог позволить вине затопить его. Холод не чувствовал себя виноватым, Барри ощущал это, так почему он должен? Это только заставило его задуматься, был ли он единственным в этой связи, у кого не спала совесть, был ли Холод на самом деле психопатом, не способным на раскаяние.  
  
      И ему почти стало бы легче поверить в это, полностью вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, но как только Барри приблизился к этому решению, он понял, что какая-то его часть всегда будет помнить беспокойство в узах, когда он едва не упал в обморок около STAR Labs, как Лен обнял его, как они держались за руки на скамейке, когда связь разбушевалась, как его соулмейт улыбался за завтраком в ресторанчике, как сдерживался после этого, как смеялся, когда они говорили по телефону, как он  _старался_.  
  
      Часть Барри ненавидела то, как сильно он скучал по своему соулмейту. Большая часть его мечтала, что тот Лен, которого он видел в этих быстрых обрывках, был настоящим, а Холод оказался просто плохим сном, так что существовал только человек, рядом с которым он чувствовал себя и взволнованно, и в безопасности одновременно, а не тот, кто причинял боль его семье и управлял шайкой преступников. Большая часть мечтала, что Лен всё исправит, сделает что-то такое, что всё изменит, например спасет целый автобус детей или нечто в этом роде, признается в своих преступлениях и добровольно сядет в тюрьму — сделает хоть  _что-нибудь_  не только ради своей выгоды, и Барри воспримет это как знак того, что ему не все равно.  
  
      В основном он старался не думать об этой «большей части».  
  
      — На сегодня всё, Барр?  
  
      Барри вернулся в лабораторию после вечернего обхода города и снял костюм. Он плюхнулся на стул и ответил Циско:  
  
      — Видимо. Я ещё проведаю Джо, а потом отправлюсь домой.  
  
      — Супер. Передай ему привет от меня, хорошо? Холод правда постарался?  
  
      Барри нахмурился.  
  
      — А, чувак, извини. Мы поймаем Холода… или нет, ну, знаешь, вся эта хрень с секретной личностью, но, эй, не волнуйся. Когда-нибудь. И, эй, рука моего брата прекрасно зажила. Джо будет в порядке!  
  
      — Врач сказал, что он сможет полностью восстановиться. — Барри хотел бы чувствовать себя более радостным по этому поводу, но знал, что ведёт себя как несчастная задница, думая о Лене.  
  
      — Эй, Барри? — позвала Кейтлин. — Может, перед тем, как ты уйдешь, я смогу взять у тебя образец крови? Я хотела провести несколько тестов на твою регенерацию, посмотреть, смогу ли я выделить что-то, что могло бы помочь биомедицинским исследованиям. Я ищу новые пути развития исследования.  
  
      — О, ну конечно.  
  
      Циско помахал им на прощание рукой, а Барри пошёл за Кейтлин в кабинет, где она хранила всевозможное медицинское оборудование. Он сел и закатал рукав, а Кейтлин достала несколько флакончиков — они уже привыкли к этой процедуре. И только после того, как она поставила пробирки на стол, а Барри встал, Кейтлин снова заговорила, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
  
      — Ты в порядке, Барри? Я знаю, что ты был сам не свой с того полицейского гала-вечера.   
  
      — Да, я… Всё в порядке.  
  
      — Я понимаю, то, что Капитан Холод сорвал этот вечер, было ужасно, но, по крайней мере, никто не пострадал, да?  
  
      Он прищурился, неожиданно напрягаясь.  
  
      — Я… небольшая услуга, наверное?  
  
      Она кивнула и серьёзно на него посмотрела.  
  
      — Или твоё влияние?  
  
      Барри почувствовал напряжение в груди. Кейтлин  _знала_? Но потом она продолжила.   
  
      — Я имею в виду, ты ведь убедил его согласиться не убивать людей. Кто знает, к чему бы он мог прийти, если бы ему немного помогли правильные люди.  
  
      Барри, зная, что он слишком напряжён, скривился, почувствовав, как что-то в груди болезненно затрепетало.  
  
      — А ещё он согласился не трогать мою семью. Не такой человек слова, как он утверждал.  
  
      Кейтлин опустила взгляд и быстро сжала его руку.  
  
      — Извини. Я знаю, что ты… я знаю, что ты начинал верить ему.  
  
      — Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
      Барри был слишком резким и знал это: сделал шаг назад, сбросил её руку, всем своим видом выражая подозрение. Кейтлин просто пыталась быть милой, а он вёл себя как мудак. Но Барри не мог перестать. Внутри закручивалось что-то первобытное, заставляющее защищаться и обороняться.  
  
      — Я просто говорю… Он помог тебе с Гроддом, спас всех, пришёл сюда.  
  
      Барри выдохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки, взъерошил волосы.  
  
      — Ну да. Конечно. Но то, что он помог мне с Гроддом и спас куратора музея, не служит оправданием случившегося на гала-вечере.  
  
      — Я… Он выстрелил, обороняясь. Это было очевидно из показаний.  
  
      — Это неважно! Его, и уж тем более Мардона, вообще не должно было там быть! Из-за него Джо чуть не умер!  
  
      — Но не умер же. И, может быть… если Погодный Волшебник всё равно собирался отомстить Джо, сейчас, может быть, он выкинет эту идею из головы?  
  
      — Почему ты защищаешь Холода?  
  
      — Я не защищаю Холода, Барри.   
  
      Он развёл руки в стороны и пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я… — Она открыла рот и закрыла его, сморщившись. Потом Кейтлин отвернулась и подошла к столу, проводя пальцами по образцам крови и осторожно подбирая слова. — Я не защищаю его поступки. Я просто знаю, что ты доверял ему и теперь разочарован, потому что хочешь верить, что во всех есть хорошее, да? Я просто пытаюсь немного поверить в него. После всего, что случилось с Ронни, я стараюсь видеть в людях большее.  
  
      — На Ронни повлиял ускоритель частиц, и он не мог управлять своим телом. Л… Холод — жестокий преступник.  
  
      — Я… Когда он похитил меня вместе с Миком Рори, он не позволил Рори ранить меня. Даже чуть-чуть. Холод был очень… приятным. Извинился за необходимые меры, сказал что-то вроде: «Я играю так, чтобы всё сработало, док». — Она повернулась к нему и изобразила голос Лена, возможно, стараясь заставить Барри улыбнуться, но даже он слышал, насколько резким был его смех.  
  
      — Точно, похитил. Идеально. Как я вообще мог довериться ему хоть на секунду? После всего, что он сделал, не только Джо, но и вам с Циско тоже.  
  
      Она вздохнула.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что сказать, Барри… ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым.  
  
      Он сглотнул. Как это вообще касалось его?  
  
      —  _Он_  заслуживает быть в тюрьме.  
  
      — Никто не ждёт, что ты посадишь своего… посадишь  _его_  за решётку, Барри.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как сердце на мгновение замерло при взгляде на Кейтлин, и она оперлась на стол, поморщившись.  
  
      — Барри…  
  
      — Кейт…  
  
      Она закусила губу, и Барри не смог, всего на секунду не смог скрывать этого.  
  
      — Я просто хочу, чтобы он был  _хорошим человеком_ , Кейтлин. Чтобы он действительно заботился… не относился к этому как к какой-то игре, а ко мне — как к какому-то  _призу_! Разве я многого прошу? — Глаза жгло, голос был громким и грубым, и дерьмо, дерьмо,  _дерьмо_. Барри прижал ладони к глазам и выдохнул, а потом открыл их снова, опустив руки. Кейтлин стояла прямо перед ним, всем своим видом выражая обеспокоенность, её рука лежала на его предплечье.  
  
      — Я… В нашей жизни есть вещи, которые мы не можем выбирать, Барри. Кап… Леонард Снарт — одна из них. Но иногда вещи не такие, какими кажутся на первый взгляд. Я знаю, что он не может быть плохим, если он твой… если ты доверяешь ему. Если он что-то значит для тебя.  
  
      Он всхлипнул и быстро обнял её, отстраняясь с дрожащим выдохом.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что именно ты настроена так оптимистично.  
  
      Она немного натянуто улыбнулась, но и этого хватило, чтобы заставить Барри почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
      — Непохоже на меня, я знаю. Но тебе будет легче, если ты поговоришь с друзьями. Я не давлю, правда, но ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь прийти ко мне или Циско? Ты можешь поговорить с нами об этом или о чем угодно ещё. И с Айрис и Фелисити тоже. Она недавно звонила. Даже в Старлинг-Сити поняла, что с тобой что-то не так.  
  
      Он был слишком предсказуемым и знал это. Но Барри всё равно улыбнулся, а потом почти рассмеялся, представляя, что Оливер сказал бы по этому поводу. Это ещё долго будет веселить его. По крайней мере, сейчас он мог посмеяться, и всё благодаря Кейтлин.  
  
      — Я позвоню ей. Сейчас мне нужно к Джо. Поговорим позже?  
  
      На прощание она обняла его ещё раз.  
  


***

  
  
      Вместо того чтобы обедать с Айрис, Барри встречал её после работы во вторник, чтобы им не пришлось прерываться из-за её возвращения к работе. И хоть он в последнее время и не видел её толком, её сообщение встревожило Барри. Что бы ни происходило, это не было просто выдумкой Эдди, раз Айрис собиралась потратить на разговор много времени.  
  
      Он встретил её в «Джиттерс», чувствуя всё нарастающее волнение. Какая-то его часть постоянно порывалась рассказать Айрис о Лене. Барри хотел сделать это ещё до гала-вечера, до того, как Джо был ранен. Сейчас это казалось безумием: он покончил с Леном, и на этом всё, незачем посвящать в это семью. Но Барри понимал, что Айрис хотела бы знать об этом несмотря ни на что. Они были лучшими друзьями, и он поклялся больше не лгать ей о действительно значимых вещах.  
  
      Но, когда Айрис предложила взять кофе с собой и прогуляться, все мысли о Лене вылетели у Барри из головы. Она никогда не брала кофе с собой, если можно было спокойно посидеть и насладиться им. А потом Айрис выбрала кофе  _без кофеина_ , и Барри подумал, что небеса рухнули вниз.  
  
      Когда спустя несколько минут она так ничего и не сказала, он не выдержал.  
  
      — Так ты расскажешь мне, что происходит? Потому что Айрис Уэст, которую я знаю, никогда не уйдёт из «Джиттерс» без дополнительного эспрессо с хотя бы двойной порцией карамели.  
  
      Она рассмеялась, но опустила взгляд, взяла его за руку, скрывая лицо волосами, и они неспешно пошли в сторону музея.  
  
      — Девушке уже нельзя взять кофе без кофеина?  
  
      — Это из-за Джо? Я видел его сегодня утром, и врач сказал, что уже завтра его выпишут. В участке его не будут сильно напрягать, пока он не…  
  
      — Это не из-за папы. — Голос Айрис был тихим, и Барри затормозил, заставляя её остановиться и посмотреть на него. У него сердце  _болело_ , когда она говорила вот так.  
  
      — Айрис, что…  
  
      Она взглянула на него со слезами в глазах, и Барри замолчал, ничего не понимая, сжимая в руке стаканчик с кофе.  
  
      — Барри, мне нужен твой совет, — прошептала Айрис.  
  
      — Всё что угодно.  
  
      — Мне нужно… — Она всхлипнула и опустила взгляд, по щекам покатились слёзы, и Барри хотел подойти к ней, обнять её, но потом Айрис заговорила, как будто эти слова давались ей с огромным трудом. — Я  _беременна_.  
  
      Его сердце замерло. А потом забилось с удвоенной скоростью. Теперь Барри совсем ничего не понимал, но был рад, взволнован, возбуждён, и… вау. Айрис всегда мечтала стать матерью, она была со своим соулмейтом, они оба были счастливы, работали, и…  
  
      — Айрис, это… почему ты так… ты в порядке?  
  
      Она подалась вперёд и так сильно стиснула его в объятиях, что Барри едва не задохнулся. Айрис плакала в его плечо, а он гладил её по волосам. Барри терпеть этого не мог. Терпеть не мог, когда людям, которых он любил, было больно. Терпеть не мог, когда он не мог ничего с этим поделать, и терпеть не мог, когда не знал, почему. Почему то, что у Айрис будет ребёнок, было… ох. Ох. Точно…  
  
      После сингулярности, после того, как он вернулся назад во времени и всё исправил — после того, как Эдди выстрелил в Эобарда, а не в себя, и тот попал в червоточину, в какое-то другое  _время_ , — Эдди решил сделать вазэктомию. Циско пытался объяснить ему, что, если у него не будет детей, это приведёт к возникновению временного парадокса, но Эдди было плевать, создадут ли его действия временные/пространственные аномалии, он только не хотел быть в ответе за потомка, который причинит столько боли.  
  
      — Я всегда могу взять приёмного ребёнка, — сказал он.  
  
      И либо вазэктомия не помогла, либо ребёнок был не от Эдди. Однако, учитывая то, как сильно Айрис его любит, и то, что они соулмейты, Барри был уверен, что всё дело в неудачной операции. Он знал, что шансы на это были невелики, но они были. А Айрис…  
  
      Барри прижал её ближе к себе, повторяя, что всё будет хорошо. В одной руке он всё ещё держал кофе, мечтая выкинуть его куда-нибудь, но для этого пришлось бы отпустить Айрис, а этого он делать не собирался. Поэтому Барри обнимал её, позволяя выплакаться. Через несколько минут Айрис притихла, сделала шаг назад, и он слабо улыбнулся, но она не смогла сделать того же.  
  
      — Айрис… Я знаю, что вы с Эдди хотели не этого, но я уверен, ты будешь  _замечательной_  матерью.  
  
      Она выбросила стаканчик в урну и обхватила себя за плечи обеими руками.  
  
      — Барри, я… я не знаю, что мне делать.  
  
      — Что тебе делать?  
  
      Айрис не могла посмотреть на него, только куда-то вниз, в сторону, и…  
  
      — Ты думаешь о том, чтобы не оставлять его?  
  
      По её щекам покатились новые слёзы, и Айрис кивнула. Барри было так больно видеть её такой. Айрис всегда мечтала о семье и детях, а сейчас… сейчас она боялась завести ребёнка из-за Эобарда. Даже исчезнув из их жизней, этот ублюдок продолжал портить их.  
  
      — Мы можем присесть? — тихо спросила она, кивая вперёд, в сторону скамейки. Они шли к ней в тишине, одной рукой Барри обнимал Айрис за плечи, пытаясь показать свою поддержку. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Они сели, и Айрис обняла его, глядя на дорожку.  
  
      — Я записалась к врачу, — наконец сказала она. Барри почувствовал напряжение в груди.  
  
      — На каком ты сроке?  
  
      — Врач сказал, почти восемь недель.   
  
      Он удивился, что она уже успела сходить к доктору.  
  
      — И как долго ты знаешь?  
  
      — Несколько недель. Сначала это казалось невозможным из-за вазэктомии, но я читала, что такое может случиться, особенно если с операции прошло немного времени.  
  
      Он кивнул.  
  
      — Эдди знает?  
  
      Барри уже знал ответ. Эдди сказал, что Айрис была сама не своя, и на этом всё. Конечно, она была сама не своя: скрывать такой большой секрет от своих любимых, быть в ужасе и не знать что делать. Господи, он бы хотел, чтобы беременность Айрис не напоминала ему о ситуации с Леном — сейчас было совсем неподходящее время. Это казалось слишком эгоистичным.  
  
      — Я не сказала никому, кроме тебя, — шмыгнула носом она, и Барри обнял её сильнее.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      — Барри, что мне  _делать_?  
  
      Откуда он, чёрт возьми, знает? Откуда кто-то вообще может знать это, кроме неё самой?  
  
      — Помнишь, как несколько месяцев назад, когда я думал, могу ли я спасти маму… помнишь, что ты мне сказала? Ты сказала, что я должен думать о себе, решить, чего хочу я, а не чего хотят от меня другие. Чего хочешь  _ты_ , Айрис?  
  
      — Я хочу… Я хочу, чтобы у меня была  _семья_ , — выдавила она, и Барри почувствовал, как её тело пробрала дрожь. — Я хочу оставить ребёнка, вырастить его и быть  _счастливой_.  
  
      Его тут же накрыла волна окрыляющего облегчения. Барри понимал, что его мнение тут не имеет значения, но он  _знал_ , что Айрис хочет быть матерью, иметь детей, и мысль о том, что она откажется от всего этого из-за Эобарда, была невыносима.  
  
      — Тогда так и  _сделай_ , Айрис. Вырасти этого ребёнка с Эдди.  
  
      — Я не могу!  
  
      — Почему? Потому что когда-то, через сто лет, кто-то из твоих потомков окажется злодеем и вернётся в прошлое? Это безумие… ты ведь понимаешь это, да? Таймлайн… — Он подумал о сингулярности, а потом о полицейском гала-вечере. — Он возвращает всё на свои места. И мстит при этом. Эобард изменил таймлайн, вернувшись назад во времени, но всё встало на свои места, и ему пришлось помочь мне стать Флэшем. Если ты не оставишь этого ребёнка, вселенная всё равно найдёт способ сделать так, чтобы Эобард появился на свет во избежание парадокса. Но, Айрис, — он повернулся, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза, — это  _не_  твоя ответственность. Тебе всего лишь нужно решить, чего ты  _хочешь_ , и больше ничего. Это твоё тело и твой ребёнок, если ты хочешь оставить его.  
  
      А потом словно закончилась буря и вышло солнце — она улыбнулась.  
  
      — Барри… спасибо. — Она обняла его и крепче, и легче, чем до этого. — Я так боялась, Барри. Боялась сказать Эдди, папе, тебе, боялась, что все скажут мне, что я должна... что я не должна…  
  
      Барри выпустил её из объятий и покачал головой.  
  
      — Не думаю, что хоть в какой-нибудь вселенной Эдди попросил бы тебя отказаться от ребёнка — его ребёнка, — Айрис.  
  
      — Он был так  _непреклонен_  по поводу вазэктомии, Барр… Я думаю, он ненавидит Эобарда больше, чем кто-либо из нас, и что, если он…  
  
      Айрис не смогла закончить свою мысль, отводя взгляд. Барри знал, что Эдди никогда не попросит её отказаться от ребёнка, но понимал, как трудно верить в это в такой ситуации. Поэтому Барри постарался немного отступить.  
  
      — Айрис… расскажи ещё раз, как ты узнала, что вы с Эдди соулмейты.  
  
      Она грустно рассмеялась.  
  
      — Я уже рассказывала тебе об этом, Барр.  
  
      — Я знаю, но… расскажи ещё раз.  
  
      Она вздохнула и откинулась на спинку, едва не закатывая глаза.  
  
      — Мы выбежали на улицу, чтобы поймать этого воришку после речи в честь запуска ускорителя частиц. Эдди остановил его, сказал что-то глупое, и мы вместе вернулись в участок, чтобы составить отчёт.  
  
      — А потом…  
  
      — А потом я пошла домой и собиралась лечь спать, а  _ты_  отправился в свою лабораторию, и в тебя ударила молния. — По крайней мере, он помнил эту часть. Но не всё остальное. — Мне позвонили, и я пошла в больницу, но они не разрешили мне увидеть тебя, вокруг тебя собралось столько докторов, и Эдди тоже там был. Он ехал с твоим телом в скорой, потому что папа и Шир пытались остановить Мардонов. А потом он заметил меня, принёс мне кофе, потому что ночь обещала быть долгой, и увидел метку у меня на ключице.  
  
      Её рука машинально дотронулась до неё.  
  
      — Но в ту ночь у вас не было инициации?  
  
      — Нет, я… мы не касались друг друга. Он был взволнован и возбуждён, но понимал всю тяжесть ситуации. Потом пришёл папа, и Эдди дал нам побыть наедине, только в кругу семьи. В ту неделю он отработал все смены папы, чтобы он мог быть в больнице с тобой. Я пригласила Эдди выпить кофе, чтобы поблагодарить, и… — Она улыбнулась гораздо спокойнее, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Сначала я не понимала, в чём дело, — он казался таким встревоженным. А потом он сказал мне, и я… Когда это случается, ты всегда сначала не веришь в это, как будто это слишком странно, чтобы быть правдой. Ты нашёл своего  _соулмейта_. И он сидит с тобой в «Джиттерс» и вываливает это на тебя. — Айрис засмеялась, вспоминая это. — Я потребовала у него доказательств! Как настоящий полицейский, господи… но я хотела удостовериться! И он показал мне свою метку, просто оттянул рубашку, и она была там.  
  
      Барри тоже улыбнулся; он слышал это и раньше, но не в таких деталях.  
  
      — А что случилось потом?  
  
      — Мы не хотели, чтобы инициация случилась на людях, поэтому ушли из кафе. Папа был в больнице с тобой, и я позвала Эдди к нам домой. Мы очень осторожно ехали, улыбались, но не касались друг друга, постоянно переглядывались — это было так романтично. Мы сели на диван и тогда  _наконец-то_  взялись за руки, и это было… я даже не могу объяснить, Барри. Инициация не похожа ни на что другое.  
  
      Он постарался не поморщиться, но Айрис всё равно заметила.  
  
      — Извини, я знаю, что ты ждущий, это…  
  
      — Всё в порядке, Айрис. Мы говорим про тебя и Эдди.  
  
      — Почему мы вообще говорим об этом?  
  
      — Потому что этот мужчина, которого ты встретила, который остановил того воришку, который ехал со мной в скорой, который ждал приличное время, чтобы сказать тебе то, что знал, чтобы тебе не пришлось чувствовать себя виноватой или запутавшейся, чтобы у тебя была хорошая инициация, а не в больнице той ночью… ты правда думаешь, что этот мужчина не хочет сделать тебя счастливой? Эдди любит тебя, Айрис, и я уверен, что любил с того самого момента, как увидел тебя. Он сделает для тебя что угодно, и я не думаю, что он хоть когда-нибудь попросит тебя расстаться с ребёнком, как бы сильно он ни боялся того, что это значит для будущего.  
  
      Айрис вздохнула и широко улыбнулась, обнимая его.  
  
      — Спасибо, Барри. Именно  _поэтому_  ты мой лучший друг. Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.  
  
      Она вздохнула, и он почувствовал, как напряжение покидает её, а потом Айрис вздохнула ещё раз, уже громче, как будто все беды прошедшего месяца выходят из неё через голосовые связки. Это заставило Барри улыбнуться, наполняя сердце светом и теплом. Наконец она снова откинулась на спинку скамейки.  
  
      — Мне было так тяжело. Эдди, наверное, думает, что я сошла с ума.  
  
      Барри попытался скрыть смешок.  
  
      — Уверен, он просто волнуется.  
  
      — Спасибо, что выслушал меня, Барр. — Она накрыла его ладонь своей. — Мне правда нужно было… мне нужно было выговориться.  
  
      Он кивнул.  
  
      — В любое время, Айрис.  
  
      — А ты? Я знаю, что в последнее время мы почти не видимся, но папа сказал, что ты был сам не свой. Что у тебя на уме?  
  
      Барри усмехнулся.  
  
      — Что у меня на уме, да? Ладно, эм… — Он не хотел рассказывать ей о том, что его действительно беспокоило, сейчас, когда она так улыбалась. Она была  _беременна_ , ради бога, ей и без того было о чём волноваться. — Возможно, правительство собирается купить STAR Labs.  
  
      — Что?!  
  
      Они встали и немного погуляли, пока Барри рассказывал Айрис о том, что сказали Кейтлин и Циско, а также о поисках Гродда, как их пришлось забросить из-за Негодяев, даже просто о своей жизни, не упоминая дела Флэша — мафию и мелкие правонарушения, с которыми он справлялся. Вскоре она уже собиралась пойти домой, будучи готовой наконец рассказать Эдди хорошие новости, а Барри решил отправиться на пробежку.  
  
      Айрис ушла летящей походкой, и Барри улыбался ей вслед, пока она не пропала из виду. И тогда вся тяжесть его жизни снова вернулась. Все эти разговоры об инициации заставили его задуматься о Лене, о том, как сильно их ситуации различались, и Барри стал беспокоиться, правильный ли выбор он делал. Конечно, Лен не был таким, как Эдди, не был добрым, нежным, и ему даже не совсем стоило доверять, но он… Барри вздохнул, приготовившись бежать. Лен был  _Леном_.  
  


***

  
  
      Следующие несколько недель пролетели незаметно для Барри. Айрис была беременна. Беременна! Каждый раз, когда эта мысль посещала его голову, Барри так радовался за них обоих. Эдди пришёл на работу следующим утром и сгрёб его в медвежьи объятия, и Барри никогда не видел человека счастливее. Даже одно присутствие светящегося Эдди заставляло его улыбаться.  
  
      — Я буду  _отцом_ , Барр. Отцом!  
  
      Его улыбкой можно было освещать целые города.  
  
      Они ещё не сказали Джо, решив подождать, пока тот перестанет быть таким хмурым из-за своей ноги. К концу недели он вернётся к бумажной волоките в участке, из-за чего постоянно ворчал, но у них намечался семейный ужин, и Барри был по-настоящему взволнован. Джо, может, и не сразу смирился с отношениями Эдди и Айрис, но он становился всё более и более поддерживающим, и Барри знал, что будущий внук согреет его сердце (хоть и заставит постоянно волноваться).  
  
      Сообщение Холода с просьбой о встрече немного омрачило настроение Барри. Ага, как же. Барри только начал чувствовать себя нормально, и даже смутная грусть в узах не могла испортить этого. Однако это не помешало Барри несколько раз обежать парк Чаббак во время вечернего патруля в качестве Флэша, предотвратить кражу, несколько раз пройти мимо скамейки, реки, пересечь пост, а потом отправиться в Кейстоун, чтобы остановить вооружённое ограбление. Он ещё раз пробежался по парку, а потом вернулся домой.  
  
      Барри удавалось отметать мысли о Лене следующие несколько дней после того сообщения, не обращать внимания на мечты о том, как он ворвётся в его жизнь не просто несколькими словами на экране телефона, а с просьбой работать вместе с Флэшем, бороться с преступностью, поможет спасти STAR Labs от военных. Это было глупо, и он старался сдерживаться.  
  
      А потом Капитан Холод и Золотой Глайдер ограбили грузовик, направлявшийся в Mercury Labs, и его мечта лопнула, словно мыльный пузырь. Лен всегда будет только вором и ничем больше. Барри даже не попытался остановить их. Циско не понимал, почему Барри так упорно не хотел разбираться с ними.  
  
      — Никто не пострадает. Кроме того, мы с Холодом договорились не попадаться друг другу на пути.  
  
      Кейтлин бросила на него взгляд, но ничего не сказала, а Циско злился на это весь вечер и ушёл раньше. Барри не мог винить его: ему и самому было не по себе из-за того, что он позволил Негодяям просто так смыться с награбленным.   
  
      Позже этой ночью, перед сном, Барри наконец перестал избегать этих мыслей. Он лежал в кровати, не смыкая глаз — на самом деле он едва спал весь месяц, — и думал об этих неделях, которые прошли с последней встречи с Леном, о словах Кейтлин, об Эдди и Айрис. Наверное, он погорячился с этой ситуацией с гала-вечером: не то чтобы его злость не была обоснованной, в конце концов, пострадала его семья, но Барри помнил, как прервал оправдания Лена, не один раз впечатал его в кирпичную стену — боль в рёбрах была такой сильной, что проникала в узы, — а потом в какой-то момент стал  _душить_ его. Это… это, наверное, было ненормально. Они сражались не как Флэш и Холод, это было личным.  
  
      А поцелуй с Леном был ошибкой. Барри сделал это, будучи разозлённым, в ярости, но, почувствовав, что Лен отвечает, что он сам почти теряет контроль и способность мыслить рационально, он понял, что отчасти целовал своего соулмейта не из-за жестокости, а потому, что очень сильно хотел сделать это. И они практически зашли слишком далеко, так далеко, что Барри не был уверен, сможет ли так просто расстаться с этим. А теперь ему пришлось провести целый месяц, чувствуя призрачное ощущение чужих губ на своих, зная, что Лен пахнет сосной, мятой и морозной свежестью зимы. Зная, как эти руки на самом деле ощущаются на теле.  
  
      Барри вздрогнул под одеялом, решительно настроившись не касаться себя, думая о Лене. Но он мог чувствовать его: мысли о его соулмейте привлекли внимание к узам. После кражи, которую Флэш пропустил, Лен чувствовал только отчаяние и что-то вроде безграничной грусти — лёгкое страдание? — боль с заострёнными краями. Но сейчас в узах было какое-то веселье — он смеялся? — какое-то любопытство. Он разрабатывал план? Какое-то возбуждение, и Барри порадовался, что решил не касаться себя и что не разделит это с Леном.  
  
      Но он не почувствовал призрачное прикосновение руки Лена к члену, знакомую хватку, которую слишком хорошо научился не замечать. Возбуждение росло, но оно как будто просто… продолжалось.  
  
      Барри собирался выбраться из кровати, выпить воды и, может быть, отвлечься на пробежку, но без всякого предупреждения в его мысли ворвалось ощущение, и довольно приятное. На секунду он подумал, что Лен наконец-то начал мастурбировать, но призрачное ощущение возникло снова, и он не было похоже на то, что происходило до этого.  
  
      А потом Барри сосредоточился на нём…  _блядь_! Даже призрачное ощущение казалось возбуждающим, тёплым и скользким, обволакивающим член, который всё твердел даже от отголоска…  
  
      Минета, который делали Лену.  
  
      Барри запаниковал. По телу потёк пот, сердце стало биться почти до боли быстро. Он позвонил Лену на флэш-скорости — этот ублюдок взял трубку только после третьего раза — и стал кричать на него. Но голос Лена — господи, задыхающийся, хриплый — был твёрдым и непрощающим. А рот — это  _чувство_  — никуда не исчезал, даже когда Лен стал язвить, сказал ему, что какой-то парень на коленях перед ним выглядит точно так же, как Барри —  _блядь_ , — напомнил ему, что он сам отказался от него и не вызывался занять место этого парня.  
  
      Лен повесил трубку, и Барри почувствовал, что его сейчас вырвет. Он чувствовал язык, скользящий по члену, а потом резко и быстро отрезал узы, оборвал связь, будто ломая кость. Ощущения исчезли, оставив только белый шум, как будто узы были карманом, пузырьком в сознании, который он мог трогать и тыкать, но не ощущать, пока не решал сосредоточиться на нём. Барри сел на кровати, стараясь не дрожать, удержаться от обычного человеческого любопытства, которое подталкивало его к возобновлению связи, и не обращать внимания на то, как в горле застревали всхлипы, которым он ни за что не позволит сорваться с губ. Барри не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме контроля над своими эмоциями, пока не почувствовал что-то знакомое, скользящее по поверхности уз, и пропустил это в связь, понимая, что Лен только что кончил.  
  
      Барри выскочил из кровати, чувствуя себя слишком плохо, чтобы использовать скорость, но из-за тошноты, подступающей к горлу, нельзя было не бежать. Он влетел в ванную, и его желудок болезненно сжался. Его вырвало, от кислоты и желчи в горле горело, а на языке чувствовался едкий привкус.  
  
      Он порадовался, что было уже слишком поздно и Джо давно спал, порадовался, что в одиночестве сидел на полу в ванной, чувствуя себя невероятно несчастным.  
  
      Лен не принадлежал ему. Он сказал Лену, что даже не  _хотел_  его. И впервые со дня связывания Барри пожалел о своих словах.


	13. Питать узы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy — Grand Theft Autumn  
> Fleetwood Mac — Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Дерьмо (франц.).  
> ²Да (франц.).  
> ³Пожалуйста (исп.).  
> ⁴Виноват (лат.).  
> ⁵Пожалуйста (итал.).

      Господи, Леонарда Снарта звали  _Холодом_  не напрасно. Он говорил по телефону со своим соулмейтом (это мог быть только он), который просто умолял Леонарда остановиться голосом, который Харт почти узнал, и всё это время одна его рука путалась у Хартли в волосах? Сам Харт не был уверен, что ему хватило бы духу на что-то подобное. Но он не собирался жаловаться, потому что, несмотря на имя, Леонард был  _горяч_.  
  
      Леонард подошёл к неуверенно стоящему Хартли плавно, словно хищник, и притянул его к себе для очередного поцелуя. Хартли не смог сдержать стона, прильнул к его телу. Он понимал, что должен быть на вкус как латекс, но Леонарда это, кажется, не волновало: он вылизывал рот Хартли грубо, с силой и изяществом. Именно это и было нужно Харту.  
  
      Леонард разорвал поцелуй, коснулся губами его шеи, ушной раковины — той, что без метки — и прошептал:  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь? — Этот голос послал мурашки по позвоночнику.  
  
      — Какие у меня есть —  _ах_  — варианты? — Леонард опустил одну ладонь на выпуклость в штанах, мягко сжал, и Хартли попал в рай. Леонард только усмехнулся.  
  
      — Рука, рот? Трахнуть пальцами?  
  
      Хартли застонал от этой мысли.  
  
      — Вот это, пальцы…  _да_.  
  
      Леонард притянул его к себе за талию, целуя до тех пор, пока у Хартли не закончился воздух в лёгких. Харт всё ещё не мог поверить, что это действительно происходит, но собирался выжать из этой ситуации максимум. Ни разу в жизни никто не ставил его  _превыше_  своего соулмейта — это было безумно, неслыханно. И всё-таки всё пришло к этому: его целовали и трогали, заставляли медленно пятиться назад, пока он не почувствовал стол за собой, снимали с него рубашку.  
  
      Хартли перестал думать об этом, когда нога Леонарда оказалась между его, и их бёдра соприкоснулись.  
  
      —  _Ах_!  
  
      Он был шумным и знал это. Но Хартли не мог сдержаться: он любил звук, а секс был похож на симфонию. Не говоря уже о том, как он жаждал его, потираясь о бедро Леонарда. Он так давно ни с кем не был, сдерживался и чувствовал отчаяние, не говоря уже о желании.  
  
      Леонард отстранился на мгновение.  
  
      — Снимай штаны.  
  
      Хартли быстро сделал так, как ему сказали, а Леонард в это время взял смазку со стола за ним. Леонард был в его вкусе: немного старше, широкоплечий, привлекательный и мужественный, уверенный в себе. Член Хартли твердел от одного только взгляда на него, на эти  _тату_. Леонард был без рубашки, и вид был впечатляющим, особенно белые снежинки разных форм и размеров.  
  
      — Как ты меня хочешь? — спросил Хартли, готовый повернуться и нагнуться, если будет нужно. Леонард только улыбнулся.  
  
      — Вот так хорошо.  
  
      Его взгляд заскользил по обнажённому телу Хартли, который почувствовал, что немного краснеет, — естественная реакция тела, выставленного на обзор.  
  
      Но это длилось недолго, потому что уже через секунду Лен снова подошёл ближе, стал целовать шею, ключицы, плечи, грудь, одну руку опустил на член Хартли, а другую — на ягодицы. Хартли снова застонал, шире раздвигая ноги, услышал, как щёлкнула крышка от флакончика смазки, а потом ладонь вернулась на задницу, но теперь у неё была цель: скользкие пальцы оказались у входа.  
  
      Господи, как же давно этого не было. Хартли скривился, чувствуя проникновение, и застонал:  
  
      —  _Merde_ ¹!  
  
      Леонард усмехнулся ему в шею.  
  
      — Это был французский?  
  
      Хартли кивнул и заскулил, когда палец надавил на простату.  
  
      — Я…  _ах_ … это иногда случается.  
  
      Лен хмыкнул ему в шею, поцеловал её, а потом ввёл второй палец. Он вошёл с лёгким жжением и приятным растяжением, и Хартли застонал, матерясь на испанском, — его бывшим любовникам это нравилось, а теперь слова сами вырывались, потому что речевой фильтр совсем перестал работать.  
  
      Пальцы вбивались в тело, задавая ритм, и Хартли крутил бёдрами и запрокидывал голову назад, чтобы позволить Леонарду уделить особое внимание его шее. Харт бормотал слова на испанском, итальянском, французском — самых романтичных языках. Лен поцеловал его в ухо, втянул в рот мочку, и Хартли выругался, выгибаясь, чувствуя уверенную хватку на члене.  
  
      — Давай,  _oui_ ², да,  _por fa-vor_ ³.  
  
      — Блядь, парень, а ты не из стеснительных, — прорычал Леонард где-то рядом с его ухом, и Хартли раздвинул ноги ещё сильнее, не сдерживая стоны.  
  
      —  _Mia culpa_ ⁴. — Он застонал, чувствуя приближение оргазма. И внезапно Хартли остро ощутил НАС, узы.  _Блядь_. В основном он не обращал внимания на связь и подавлял её так сильно, как только мог, но внезапно она появилась на периферии сознания. Узы как будто стали сильнее, отвращение и ужас с тревогой вдруг просочились в связь, словно Джеймс  _знал_ , что делает Хартли. Чёрт, если соулмейт Леонарда чувствовал это, возможно, Джеймс тоже догадался? В НАС было что-то ещё, что-то жаркое, и Хартли хотел растолковать это как ревность, как возбуждение, но не рискнул. Поэтому он только сильнее опустился на пальцы Леонарда, стараясь сосредоточиться на английском.  
  
      —  _Пожалуйста_! Ах, блядь, так, так…  _ах_ … да, папочка, давай,  _блядь_!  
  
      Пальцы сильно надавили на простату, и Хартли застонал и снова выругался. Леонард либо любил, либо ненавидел, когда его так называли, но Харту было плевать, что из этого, потому что реакция была божественна. Рука на члене ускорилась, прекратила долгие ленивые поглаживания, и он вцепился в плечи Леонарда, откидывая голову назад, превращая стоны в острые вздохи. Он мог  _чувствовать_  узы, питал их, посылая Джеймсу так много, как только мог, опускаясь на пальцы другого мужчины, такого же сильного и высокого, как Джеймс, грубоватого и злого, как он, широкоплечего, как он, уверенного, умного и властного, как… блядь, он так сильно хотел Джеймса. Так сильно скучал по нему, до боли хотел его, своего соулмейта, своего…  
  
      —  _Джеймс_ , — выдохнул он непрошеное имя, простонал его во второй раз, когда рука на члене прокрутилась, а пальцы внутри раздвинулись на манер ножниц, а потом повторил ещё раз, и ещё, мечтая остановиться.  
  
      — Да, давай, — настаивал Лен, и, господи, он позволял Хартли сделать это: использовать его, зная, что тот думает о ком-то другом. И Харт позволил это самому себе: представить Джеймса, касающегося его, покрывающего поцелуями шею и подбородок, всасывающего чувствительную мочку. — Кончи для меня, Хартли.  
  
      — Джеймс, пожалуйста,  _per favore_ ⁵,  _Джеймс_ … — не сдержавшись, прокричал Хартли, чувствуя, как тело напрягается, и с дрожью излился в уверенную и прохладную ладонь.  
  
      Леонард дал ему минуту на то, чтобы прийти в себя, взял с одного из столов салфетки, чтобы очистить руки, а потом протянул несколько Хартли. Он быстро вытерся, но не смог посмотреть в глаза Леонарду после того, как назвал его чужим именем. Хартли всё ещё чувствовал отвращение настоящего Джеймса в узах, всё ещё чувствовал возбуждение, которое просто не могло быть его собственным теперь, когда он отошёл от оргазма. Харт натянул штаны и попытался заговорить:  
  
      — Я… — Хартли совсем не умел извиняться. — Это было некрасиво с моей стороны.  
  
      Леонард пожал плечами, надевая свитер.  
  
      — Я ответил на звонок прямо посреди минета. Считай, что мы квиты, Дудочник.  
  
      Дудочник. Это была привязанность или такая тактика отдаления? Хартли был почти одинаково уверен и в том и в другом, размышляя об этом, пока натягивал рубашку.  
  
      — Хотя это, наверное, была плохая идея, парень. Весёлая, жаркая, плохая идея, которую мы, наверное, не должны повторять.  
  
      Значит, отдаление. Хартли скривился.  
  
      — Я не совсем понимаю, почему, Леонард. — Тот выгнул бровь, и Хартли невозмутимо продолжил. — Мы оба понимаем положение друг друга, нас обоих отвергли наши соулмейты, и у нас с тобой похожие наклонности. Работать вместе по ночам — это просто здравый смысл.  
  
      Леонард отвёл взгляд и склонил голову.  
  
      — Может, и так. Но я всё равно могу чувствовать своего...  _его_  в узах, он расстраивается, а я не хочу делать ему больно.  
  
      — Но, как ты и сказал, он что, ждёт, что ты будешь вечно воздерживаться? Вы не говорили целый месяц — ты сам мне это сказал. — Каким должен быть парень, чтобы бросить Леонарда, а потом думать, что он имеет право звонить ему и запрещать быть с другим? Его соулмейт не  _принадлежал_  ему.  
  
      — Даже если и так.  
  
      Хартли усмехнулся.  
  
      — Он не может иметь всё сразу. Ты сказал мне, что уход от Джеймса был элементарным стремлением выжить. Прямо сейчас он где-то там, злой и возбуждённый, но я не собираюсь отказываться от секса только потому, что он не хочет заниматься им со мной.  
  
      — А ещё ты умолял его, когда кончал, Харт, — выдавил Леонард, и Хартли отвёл взгляд.  
  
      — И это только ещё один повод…  
  
      — Для чего? Быть друзьями по сексу?  
  
      Он подошёл к Лену, который чуть не сбил очки со стола позади. Харт надел их и только после этого ответил, чуть прищурившись.  
  
      — Быть  _чем-то_.  
  
      — Не заинтересован.  
  
      Хартли попытался сохранить усмешку на лице.  
  
      — И… что теперь, ты собираешь просто ждать, пока твой соулмейт осчастливит тебя крошками со стола, и постараешься насытиться ими? Отказывать себе в том, чего хочешь, потому что это ранит его, совсем не заботясь о себе?  
  
      Леонард вытянулся в полный рост. К этому моменту Харт был  _достаточно_  уверен, что он не ударит его, хотя и не  _полностью_.  
  
      — То, что происходит между мной и моим соулмейтом, тебя не касается, Дудочник.  
  
      Он горько рассмеялся в лицо Леонарду.  
  
      — Ну, я вижу, что ты всё ещё думаешь, будто у тебя есть шанс с этим парнем. Тебе станет лучше, когда ты забудешь об этом, Леонард. Даже если у тебя и был шанс… ты только что сбросил его звонок, чтобы дать мне отсосать тебе.  
  
      О-о-о, это подействовало. Леонард по-настоящему дёрнулся, а потом на лицо снова вернулась маска хорошо контролируемой злости.  
  
      — По крайней мере, я могу признать: я хочу, чтобы у меня был шанс с ним.  
  
      Хартли почувствовал, как скривился, мышцы лица напряжённо дёрнулись.  
  
      — Кажется, никто из нас не получит того, чего хочет. Поэтому  _ещё раз_ … идея найти утешение друг в друге всё ещё кажется лучше, чем…  
  
      — Это было на один раз, Хартли. Забудь.  
  
      Он зло выдохнул.  
  
      — Хорошо. Понял. Спокойной ночи.  
  
      Хартли развернулся и ушёл, даже не посмотрев на Холода.  
  


***

  
  
      Большую часть ночей Хартли снился Джеймс. Он привык видеть во сне ночь, в которую появился на пороге трейлера Джеймса, вдруг оказавшись бездомным, нуждаясь в ночлеге. Это случилось через неделю после того, как они встретились, и Джеймс поступил бы правильно, если бы выгнал его, но не сделал этого.  
  
      — Ты можешь остаться, голубые глазки, но даже не думай вытворить что-нибудь, — только и сказал Джеймс, когда Хартли попросил остаться. Он кивнул, будучи не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться.  
  
      Джеймс жил в маленьком трейлере, который мог прикрепляться к грузовику. В нём были одна кровать, туалетный столик, заменяющий тумбочку, чемодан, несколько шкафчиков, маленькая раковина и мини-холодильник, кухонная стойка с чайником и кастрюлей, небольшой стол с двумя стульями и крохотная ванная. Вагончик был тесным и ужасным, и Хартли было интересно, как кто-то вообще мог жить в нём, не говоря уже о том, как они смогут уместиться вдвоём.  
  
      Они спали в одной кровати, потому что в трейлере Джеймса не было дивана. Хартли привык спать в одних только шёлковых пижамных штанах, но Джеймс заставлял его надевать хотя бы футболку, когда они ложились вместе, а сам чаще всего спал в пижаме, даже когда для этого было слишком жарко, смущаясь голой кожи, но всё равно позволяя Хартли спать с ним.  
  
      Иногда Хартли снились все те хорошие вещи, о которых он не позволял себе вспоминать наяву. Ему снились глупые шутки Джеймса, перегибающие палку, то, как он целиком отдавался забаве, смеясь так сильно, что не мог удержаться на ногах. Как он вообще мог быть акробатом, оставалось загадкой. Хартли снилось глупое йо-йо Джеймса, которым он играл, когда они обсуждали всё, что придёт в голову, однажды потратив три часа на спор о дьяволе как Сатане и враге человеческого рода в католической мифологии, когда Джеймс ходил вокруг да около и всё время смеялся.  
  
      Ему снилось, как они с Джеймсом готовили, говоря на итальянском за ужином. Снились дни, когда он слушал тренирующегося Джеймса, чиня всё, что попадалось под руку (иногда друзья Джеймса из цирка приносили ему что-то сломанное, с радостью принимая его в компанию), когда казалось, что теперь он никогда не исчезнет из жизни Джеймса.  
  
      Ему часто снились выступления Джеймса, его голос, разносящийся по шатру, и особенно часто те разы, когда он тренировался и они были только вдвоём, а Хартли смотрел, смеялся, наслаждался шоу для него одного. Джеймс обхаживал его, показывая новые движения, отрабатывая их до совершенства, не возражая против комментариев Хартли, будучи открытым для предложений, несмотря на то, как мало тот знал об искусстве выступления.  
  
      Ему снилось и то, как Джеймс жаловался на музыку в цирке, как желал послушать хоть что-нибудь ещё, и его жалобы превращались в обсуждение музыки и оперы, пока он не узнал, что Хартли может исполнять партию Туррида из «Сельской чести». И с того момента всё покатилось по наклонной: Джеймс упрашивал его спеть через силу, переборов свою застенчивость, несмотря на то, что он давно не практиковался. Ему не удалось двинуться дальше трёх строчек, потому что Джеймс стал благоговейно улыбаться, отчего сердце Хартли так переполнилось чувствами, что, казалось, могло взорваться.  
  
      — Харт, голубые глазки, ты не говорил, что у тебя есть  _голос_.  
  
      Иногда Хартли казалось, что секс — это единственная часть их связи, с которой были проблемы, и, возможно, ему нужно перестать надеяться на близость. Иногда ему снилось и это тоже: как Джеймс впервые предложил ему заняться сексом, как Хартли впервые подумал, что между ними может быть что-то больше дружбы.  
  
      Это случилось летом после одного из шоу Джеймса. Выступление получилось невероятно оживлённым, чего, очевидно, не было уже давно. Он вернулся после вечеринки посреди ночи, и от него пахло парфюмом и алкоголем. Хартли ещё не спал, просто лежал, уставившись в потолок, а Джеймс завалился в кровать, смеющийся и пьяный. Хартли закатил глаза и выбрался из кровати, чтобы налить Джеймсу стакан воды из-под крана, на котором  _до сих пор_  не было фильтра для воды, потому что, судя по всему, фильтры для воды были слишком гейскими. Пытаться угадать, что являлось достаточно мужским, по мнению Джеймса, а что — нет, было всё равно, что ходить по минному полю.  
  
      — Выпей это. Утром ты поблагодаришь меня. — Хартли всё ещё не надел футболку, потому что было чертовски жарко, а Джеймса не было дома. Но он понимал, что никакой футболки означало никакой кровати, поэтому повернулся к чемодану.  
  
      — Зн’шь, голубые глазки, — неразборчиво пролепетал Джеймс, выливая воду обратно в раковину и подходя ближе со спины. — Я т’т под’мал. Буд’т не по-гейски, если ты мне отсосёшь. Ты всегда предлага’шь, и я п’нял… Эт’ пр’сто рот, это не по-гейски, когда ты такой красивый.  
  
      Сердце Хартли сжалось. Он возненавидел бы себя, если бы упустил такую возможность, но каждый раз, когда он подбирался ближе к Джеймсу, намекал, предлагал или даже просто не так смотрел, тот выплёвывал жестокие слова или, ещё хуже, физически отталкивал Хартли. В первое утро, почувствовав возбуждение в узах, когда Джеймс лежал рядом с ним, он предложил помочь снять напряжение. Хартли не повторит одной и той же ошибки дважды.  
  
      — Уверен, что хочешь этого, Джеймс?  
  
      На бёдра опустились тёплые руки, а чужое тело прижалось сзади. Теперь Джеймс говорил немного более разборчиво, прямо ему в ухо:  
  
      — Ага, хочу, чт’бы твои красивые губы ок’зались на моём члене, детка.  
  
      Джеймс никогда не называл его хотя бы приблизительно так. Волна тепла распространилась по всему телу, спускаясь ниже, и Хартли закивал, боясь разрушить момент словами. Джеймс сделал шаг назад, а потом ещё и ещё, пока не оказался сидящим на кровати, раздвинув ноги. Хартли опустился на колени, всё ещё не до конца уверенный, что его не оттолкнут, боясь, что таким образом пользуется состоянием Джеймса. Он был слишком отчаянным, чтобы волноваться, нуждаясь в жаре в его глазах, в том, как он раздвигает ноги, чтобы Хартли очутился между ними. Он, наверное, должен был взять презерватив, но Хартли был уверен, что в трейлере нет ни одного, а он всегда был осторожен и чист до этого — осторожен и чист, чтобы однажды мог не волноваться о безопасности со своим соулмейтом.  
  
      Минет не занял много времени. Он давно не практиковался, но Джеймс долго сдерживался и сразу же потянул его за волосы, что не очень понравилось Хартли: он хотел  _просмаковать_  ощущение Джеймса на языке, во рту. Но тот подавался вперёд, задыхался, и Хартли сосал и сглатывал, слыша его стоны, «да, детка» и «глотай, да», что было неоригинально, но достаточно возбуждающе для него.  
  
      Хартли не позволил себе почувствовать разочарование, когда Джеймс не предложил вернуть услугу. Удовлетворённый, он сразу же перекатился на бок, собираясь уснуть, впервые не заботясь о том, что был обнажён. Хартли едва не закатил глаза, но понял, что ему хотя бы дали подрочить, и сел на краю кровати, чтобы заняться этим, тяжело дыша и кончая спустя несколько минут. Он вздохнул и услышал:  
  
      — Не ’спачкай кр’вать.  
  
      Хартли почти улыбнулся.  
  
      — Это я тут чистюля, Джеймс.  
  
      Хартли пытался не вспоминать ночи, когда они с Джеймсом лежали на узкой кровати и тот прижимался к нему сзади, горячо и жарко шептал или рычал в ухо, втрахивая его в кровать и ругаясь на итальянском, называя его своей куколкой, своей деткой, своими голубыми глазками. Он пытался не думать о том, как хотел этого, каждый раз жадно поддавался, а потом чувствовал пустоту, когда Джеймс отворачивался; никаких улыбок в середине ночи, заразительного смеха. В узах всегда ощущались желание и сожаление, почти незаметные, но постоянные, и Хартли научился их различать.  
  
      Но этой ночью Хартли снилось кое-что другое. Он видел ту ночь, в которую ушёл. Ему снился Джеймс, выпивший слишком много, схвативший презерватив и бросивший Хартли смазку, сказав подготовиться, потому что сам он никогда не растягивал его. Хартли просто хотел, чтобы хотя бы раз они могли заняться этим лицом к лицу, а не на четвереньках: каждый раз быть в одной и той же позе надоедало, но главным было не это. Он хотел видеть глаза Джеймса, когда тот был внутри него. Однако он знал, что в этом случае Джеймсу пришлось бы иметь дело с твёрдым и напряжённым членом, прижимающимся к его животу, пришлось бы видеть, как Хартли дрочит себе, чтобы довести себя до оргазма, пока Джеймс был в нём. Поэтому они не меняли позу, и Хартли снова лежал на животе, слушая, как Джеймс стонет над ним, и к концу ему почти надоело, он был разочарован и неудовлетворён.  
  
      Джеймс со вздохом скатился с него и ушёл, чтобы разобраться с презервативом и отлить. Хартли повернулся на спину и уставился в низкий потолок, чувствуя себя в ловушке. Джеймс вернулся в кровать, и ему пришлось перелезть через Хартли, который всегда спал с краю, чтобы его было легче спихнуть с кровати. Джеймс даже не посмотрел на Хартли, проскальзывая под простыню и поворачиваясь к нему спиной.  
  
      — Ты бы относился ко мне так же, если бы я был твоей девушкой? — спросил Хартли, глядя в потолок.  
  
      Он почувствовал в узах что-то беспорядочное и закрученное, что-то, чего никогда не было раньше. Хартли не мог определить это чувство, но понимал, что хорошим оно не было. Джеймс не ответил. Никто из них не смог нормально поспать той ночью. Хартли лежал спокойно — как и всегда, как и должен был лежать, — глядя в потолок, который давно стал знакомым, думая, изменится ли когда-нибудь хоть что-нибудь.  
  
      Перед рассветом, когда он понял, что Джеймс наконец уснул, Хартли выбрался из кровати и начал расхаживать по трейлеру, собирая свои скудные пожитки. Он забрал перчатки, с которыми возился — идею со звуковыми волнами подал один из выступающих в цирке, но Хартли нашёл ей применение получше, чем просто часть шоу, — но оставил инструменты, ботинки, с которыми игрался как с прототипом, другие устройства и всё, что не смог унести. Хартли бросил последний взгляд на место, в котором жил девять месяцев, краем глаза уловил отблеск часов Джеймса на столике и положил их в карман — как золотой сувенир. Он мысленно попрощался с ярким и кричащим интерьером, маленькими разбросанными игрушками, хрупкой посудой с чипсами — со всем, что было так непривычно для него в этой жизни с Джеймсом, так отлично от жизни с личными самолётами и картинами за миллион долларов, икрой и выходными в Венеции. Тут было всё, что стало его  _домом_.  
  
      Ему нужно было объясниться. Ему нужно было попрощаться. Хартли нашёл клочок бумаги и попытался подобрать слова, чтобы всё прояснить, выложить своё разбитое сердце на листок. Слов не было. Он колебался, стоял неподвижно, в голове — кажется, впервые в жизни — было пусто. Единственные слова, которые пришли на ум, были «Дорогой Джеймс, иди на хуй», и он неаккуратно нацарапал их сквозь слёзы. Хартли оставил записку на кровати рядом со своим соулмейтом и ушёл, не оглядываясь.  
  
      Позже он чувствовал в узах сильную печаль. Но это было в его воспоминаниях, в настоящей жизни, и Хартли знал, как закончится этот сон. Как всегда заканчивался этот сон. Он заканчивался Джеймсом, стоящим перед ним, тянущимся к нему, чтобы обнять.  
  
      — Мне жаль, Хартли, возвращайся домой.  
  
      — Ты ведь несерьёзно, Джеймс.  
  
      — Серьёзно. Я скучаю по тебе.  
  
      — Ты скучаешь по мне только в моих снах.  
  
      Хартли снова проснулся со слезами на глазах.  
  


***

  
  
      Хартли рискнул вернуться в убежище Негодяев следующим утром. Он всё ещё хотел поработать над нейронным расщепителем и узнать, можно ли использовать его по назначению. А ещё Хартли хотел отвлечься от кульбитов желудка, которые всегда сопровождали сны о Джеймсе, отвлечься от уз, от осознания того, что сегодня его соулмейт тосковал так же сильно, как Хартли.  
  
      Он провёл на складе час, а потом появился Леонард, выглядящий таким же уставшим и измотанным, каким Хартли был внутри. Увидев его, тот сразу же развернулся, и Хартли поспешил встать.  
  
      — Нет, подожди.  
  
      Леонард остановился в дверном проёме, и Хартли заметил, как Шона высунула голову из медицинской комнаты, чтобы увидеть, что происходит. Он не обратил на неё внимания.  
  
      — Мы можем поговорить?  
  
      — В переулок, Дудочник.  
  
      Хартли последовал за ним, не обращая внимания на вопросительный взгляд Шоны. С того самого момента, как она и Мардон оказались связаны — увы, ещё один красивый мужчина пал жертвой гетеросексуализма, — она проводила всё больше времени в логове Негодяев даже в выходные, в основном зависая с Погодным Волшебником и выманивая его на свидания. Хартли не имел ничего против её компании: раз уж, как оказалось, Негодяи были гораздо интеллигентнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, стоит узнать об их образе жизни.  
  
      Переулок был грязным, на земле валялось разбитое стекло, а Леонард напряжённо смотрел на него. Хартли видел, что он готовился к очередному спору, будучи без сомнений убеждённым в приторных сантиментах молодости Хартли или ещё чём-то таком же мальчишеском, но срубил эту мысль на корню.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь пытаться отвоевать тебя обратно, Леонард. Я хочу извиниться за своё поведение прошлой ночью. Вопреки распространённому мнению, я  _знаю_ , когда бываю упрямой задницей.  
  
      Леонард прищурился, его плечи расслабились, и он склонил голову к плечу.  
  
      — Думаю, мы оба виноваты. Извини, Дудочник.  
  
      Хартли улыбнулся и принял извинение как бы то ни было.   
  
      — Ты всё прояснил, и… ты был прав. Я скучаю по Джеймсу. Но ты также помог мне понять, что я должен отпустить его. — Хартли вытащил вещь из кармана. — И я хочу дать тебе это.  
  
      Леонард в недоумении протянул руку, и Хартли вложил в неё часы.  
  
      — Они принадлежали Джеймсу, и я всё это время хранил их. Я бы хотел, чтобы они были у тебя.  
  
      — Парень, это…  
  
      — Правда. Это не столько подарок, сколько способ отпустить Джеймса. Они тянули меня вниз. — Хартли улыбнулся, будучи уверенным, что улыбка вышла грустной. — А если я отдам часы парню, с которым переспал, для него это будет последним «пошёл ты», и таким образом я отпущу вас обоих и напомню самому себе, почему должен это сделать. Я ничего от тебя не жду, Леонард, правда. Мне нравится быть частью Негодяев и то, как ты всем заправляешь. Вот и всё.  
  
      Леонард сомневался, долго глядя на вещь в руке, а потом кивнул и убрал часы в карман кожаной куртки. Как жаль, что Леонард так впечатляюще выглядел: Хартли уже начинал скучать по его рукам.  
  
      — Хорошо, Хартли. Это значит, что ты всё ещё остаёшься с нами?  
  
      — Если ты не против?  
  
      Леонард кивнул, и Хартли выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задерживал дыхание. Он всё ещё — или просто? — был одним из Негодяев. Они вошли обратно в убежище, и Леонард направился к бару, а Хартли вернулся к столу, который, как он давно решил, был его.  
  
      — Выкладывай, Дудочник.  
  
      Он вздрогнул, вскрикнул и уронил устройство, над которым работал.  
  
      —  _Господи_.  
  
      Шона появилась позади него с негромким « _пуф_ ». Хартли всё ещё было интересно, как работала её способность, как Шона могла моргать и исчезать. Это был уже не первый раз, когда он завидовал Циско Рамону, у которого был доступ к образцам ДНК. А просить образец крови казалось бестактным, к тому же у него всё равно не было оборудования, чтобы проанализировать его.  
  
      — Шона?  
  
      — Ты и Холод — что между вами происходит?  
  
      — Ничего.  
  
      — Не ничего. Почему ты отдал боссу симпатичные часики?  
  
      Хартли дёрнулся.  
  
      — Ты  _шпионила_  за нами?  
  
      — Я слышала, ты сказал, что  _переспал_  с ним?  
  
      — Переспал с кем? — прозвучал громкий голос, прерывая их. Вот дерьмо.  _Лиза_.  
  
      Шона ухмыльнулась, а Хартли почувствовал, как вспотел. Как много  _знала_  Лиза?  
  
      — Шона шпионила, и сейчас она запуталась.  
  
      — Признай это, Рэтэуэй. — Она улыбалась, не понимая, в какую путаницу она… впутывалась. — Вы с Холодом занимались горизонтальным танго! Мы все видели, как вы флиртуете.  
  
      Лиза посмотрела сначала на него, затем на Шону, и на её миловидных чертах отразилось изумление.  
  
      — Этого ни в коем случае не могло произойти.  
  
      — Извини, Глайдер. Я знаю, тебе не хочется слышать о сексуальной жизни своего старшего братика, — хихикнула Шона и подмигнула Хартли. Из-за неё его убьют.   
  
      — Ты всё не так поняла! — вмешался он, и Лиза подошла к нему, прищурив глаза. Она вторглась в его личное пространство, наклоняясь, чтобы они оказались на одном уровне, раз он сидел. Хартли предпочитал иметь запасной план, быть на шаг впереди всех остальных — это было единственным способом по-настоящему победить. Но он не знал, какой информацией обладала Лиза, из-за чего она разозлится и как далеко зайдёт.  
  
      — Хартли, дорогой, тебе не нужно врать. Скажи мне, сладкий, дорогой, ты спал или не спал с Леном? — Лиза начала говорить тем самым приторным тоном, и он понял, что проебался.  
  
      — Один раз, — выдавил он. Она точно была страшнее Леонарда.  
  
      — Один раз, — повторила она, выпрямляясь. Тошнотворная сладость исчезла из её голоса.  
  
      — Только один раз. Он со всем покончил. Ничего особенного. Расстались на хорошей ноте, всё ещё дру… ай. — Хартли закрыл лицо, когда она достала пушку, приготовившись к золотому прощанию, но Лиза прошла мимо, направляясь к бару.  
  
      — Я убью этого идиота.  
  
      Рычание в её голосе было впечатляющим. Шона посмотрела на Хартли огромными глазами, когда он высунулся из-под руки.  
  
      — Что я пропустила?  
  
      Он застонал. Каким-то образом жизнь с группой закоренелых преступников с необычными способностями становилась нелепее, чем жизнь в цирке.


	14. Поражение миндалевидного тела

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dessa — Children’s Work  
> Stabilo — Everybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения к этой главе** : обсуждение насилия (насилие над детьми, эмоциональное и физическое насилие и в прошлом, и в настоящем), небольшая паническая атака.
> 
> ¹«Белый русский» — коктейль из группы коктейлей со сливками, на основе водки и кофейного ликера.

      Лену было больно. Он объебался, он знал, что объебался. Но господи,  _блядь_ , чёрт возьми, он просто хотел попытаться двигаться  _дальше_ , он просто хотел выкинуть всё это из головы и, как и просил Барри, забыть о том, что было между ними. Перестать мечтать о соулмейте, который не будет дёргаться от любого его прикосновения к руке или к ноге, который предпочтёт быть вместе с Леном, а не обречь их обоих на боль. Он просто желал кого-то, кто на самом деле захочет быть  _рядом_  с ним. Лен уже даже не будет просить о любви, пусть хотя бы просто уважает его присутствие и наслаждается его компанией.  
  
      Слова, сказанные им по телефону, были жестокими, исходящими из тех разбитых частей, что созданы причинять боль, и это было слишком. Он хотел ранить Барри, заставить его почувствовать хоть немного той боли, которую испытывал сам, сорвался на нём. Лен сразу же пожалел о своих словах, вспомнив об обещании никогда не ранить своего соулмейта, вспомнив, что единственным подарком, который Барри получал от него, была боль. Лен ненавидел причинять боль своему соулмейту, но сделал именно это, с чем и должен был теперь жить.  
  
      Он ожидал своей собственной тоски, зная, что, повесив трубку, почувствует себя так, словно его сердце вырывают из груди, и был готов к этому. Вот только Лен не понимал, что это ранит Барри настолько сильно. Он не ожидал ничего, кроме мгновенной злости и отчаяния, которые заставили бы бросить или разбить что-нибудь, а потом успокоиться. Но, чёрт возьми, такого он не ожидал.  
  
      Лен не спал всю ночь и был уверен, что и у Барри была та же проблема. Парень всю ночь изнывал от печали, которая острыми краями всплывала на периферии сознания; даже не злость —  _боль_. Лен был самую малость уверен в том, что Барри не чувствовал, как он вернул Хартли услугу, что узы не передали этого, но воображение было опасным инструментом, а он и не сомневался, что Барри лежал в кровати, размышляя о продолжении.  
  
      На хуй всё. Лен сдался уже к тому времени, как вернулся домой. Он попытался дозвониться до Барри. Пять раз. Ответа не было. Он хотел отправиться в STAR Labs первым же делом следующим утром, но сомневался, что уйдёт оттуда невредимым, не сломав ребро или три, и что это не сделает их отношения с Барри только хуже. Лен начал гадать, как ему проникнуть в лабораторию Барри в CCPD (может, через застеклённую крышу?), но понимал, что это глупо. Однако он был в проигрыше и больше всего на свете хотел прекратить боль Барри, заставить его чувствовать себя лучше, заставить его чувствовать хоть что-то, кроме ужасной тоски. Потому что, какой бы сильной ни была их связь, Лен чувствовал только отголоски, а значит, Барри было ещё хуже.  
  
      Он ненавидел это. Но ненависть не сильно помогала, поэтому утром он попытался сменить обстановку, однако это привело только к встрече с Хартли. После неловкого-но-хотя-бы-честного разговора Лен направился прямиком в бар, чтобы выпить, заказав «Белый русский»¹. Он не гордился тем, что пил в десять утра, но где-то было пять.  
  
      Не успел он сделать и глотка, как через заднюю дверь в бар ворвалась Лиза.  
  
      —  _Лен_!  
  
      Он уронил свой напиток.  _Блядь_. Стакан разбился, испачкав пол жидкостью кремового цвета.  
  
      — Лиз…  
  
      — Какого  _чёрта_  ты переспал с Хартли? Что происходит?!  
  
      Его сердце сжалось. У Лизы в руках была пушка, и она, скорее всего, собиралась стрелять. Лиза была в ярости, её красивое лицо сморщилось и покраснело от злости. Она была слишком зла, чтобы даже пытаться казаться милой.  
  
      — Успокойся, сестрёнка, это тебя не кас…  
  
      Шона и Хартли появились около двери позади неё с негромким « _пуф_ ». Харт выглядел сбитым с толку, и Лен нахмурился. Он не винил парня за выдачу информации — Лиза была беспощадна.  
  
      — Это меня ещё как касается! Это касается моей семьи, и,  _богом_  клянусь, если ты ничего мне не расскажешь, я весь город переверну, но найду…  
  
      — ХВАТИТ! — Лен почти никогда не повышал голос достаточно сильно, чтобы он гремел и заглушал всех в комнате. Ему это было не нужно. Но Лиза собиралась сказать имя Барри там, где все могли его услышать, а это было неприемлемо. — На улицу, сейчас же. Вы двое… — Он взглянул на Шону и Хартли, которые замерли в ужасе. — Хотя бы сейчас останьтесь на месте.  
  
      Лиза вышла в переулок за ним, отставая всего на полшага, и Лен почувствовал, как сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он  _не_  хотел рассказывать Лизе о случившемся. Кажется, теперь у него не было другого выхода.  
  
      — Я переспал с Хартли. Я сразу же всё закончил… Это было на одну ночь. — Лен вернул самообладание, надев его, как перчатку, и повернулся к ней в темноте переулка.  
  
      — Ты идиот. — Лиза не кричала, её лицо не было красным. Это было хорошим знаком.  
  
      — Я знаю. Я разберусь с этим.  
  
      — Судя по всему, нет, раз ты додумался сделать такую глупость. Я ещё несколько недель назад сказала тебе не делать то, что ты обычно делаешь, — не отталкивать своего соулмейта. Теперь я  _знаю_ , что ты с самого начала лгал мне, и я не отстану, пока не услышу от тебя всю правду, Ленни. А потом решим, насколько глупым ты был на самом деле.  
  
      Он поколебался. Всю правду?  
  
      — Что ты хочешь узнать?  
  
      — Когда ты последний раз  _видел_  Барри Аллена?  
  
      Лен вздохнул.  
  
      — Месяц назад.  
  
      Лиза скривилась, а ярость на её лице уступила место беспокойству, но потом она взяла себя в руки.  
  
      — Расскажи мне, что случилось.  
  
      Она знала о полицейском гала-вечере: о плане с Биволо и Мардоном, о случившемся. Опустив детали, он напомнил Лизе о произошедшем: что Барри, в которого Мардон попал молнией, был разозлён из-за криополя, что мэр сбежал и что Лену пришлось использовать криопушку, чтобы остановить полицию, заморозив ногу Джо Уэста. Она терпеливо кивала, и Лен продолжил. Лиза знала о Мардоне и Баез, поэтому он решил начать с того момента, как они оказались соулмейтами, и рассказал, как в переулке Барри впечатал его в стену, кричал на него, не обращая внимания на его попытки извиниться и объясниться, ударил стену так сильно, что она разрушилась. Лен пытался пояснить, что Барри испытывал такие сильные боль и злость, что тут же порвал с ним.  
  
      — То есть ты пытался установить правила, чтобы вы могли жить своей жизнью и быть вместе, а он наплевал на это?  
  
      — У меня это получилось недостаточно хорошо. Он сказал, что лучше будет в одиночестве, чем со мной. Я попытался обнять его, хотел всё исправить, но он перепугался, ударил меня о стену, а потом поднял за шею, чтобы остановить…  
  
      —  _ЧТО_  ОН СДЕЛАЛ?!  
  
      О. Блядь, наверное, ему не нужно было упоминать это.  
  
      — Я в порядке, Лиз… — Лен не упомянул синяки, появившиеся на шее следующим утром… — Я всё так сильно испортил, и поэтому он злился…  
  
      — Ты  _НИКОГДА_  не можешь отвечать за эмоции другого человека, Лен. Никогда. Если ты хочешь извиниться за то, что облажался, ты должен делать это потому, что осознаёшь свою вину, а не потому, что он зол. И его ярость не даёт ему права делать тебе больно… душить тебя!  
  
      — Это было… Я в порядке. Он поцеловал меня после этого, и…  
  
      — Он швырял тебя в стены, а потом поцеловал?! Лен, это…  
  
      — Он даже не понимал, что ранил меня или испугал…  
  
      — А разве не в этом суть этой чёртовой связи с соулмейтом? Чтобы он не мог ранить тебя?!  
  
      — Это не то, что ты думаешь, Лиз, он был в образе Флэша…  
  
      — О господи! Ты оправдываешь его?!  
  
      — Я объясняю, как всё было! Он был расстроен и в костюме. Это были дела Флэша и Холода, а не… Это было не так, Лиз. Он впечатал меня в стену пару раз, но не бил. Он ударил стену. — Но, чёрт, он знал, как это звучало, чувствовал липкое напряжение, слыша эти слова, произнесённые вслух, а не запертые в дальнем тёмном уголке мозга. Лен знал, как это звучало, знал, что Барри не впервые был так зол, что поднимал на него руку и швырял в стену. Он сделал это и в день инициации, молниеносно.  
  
      — Он душил тебя.  
  
      — Он защищался. Я потянулся к нему, и он, наверное, воспринял это как угрозу. — Лен произнёс это чётко, твёрдым голосом, но даже так слова звучали неубедительно и для него самого.  
  
      А Лиза выглядела такой разочарованной и потрясённой, она была в ужасе, отшатнулась от Лена.  
  
      — Господи, Лен, ты говоришь прямо как моя  _мать_ …   
  
      Его сердце забилось быстрее, застучало в ушах.  
  
      — Это не…  
  
      — Ленни… Это  _насилие_.  
  
      Он почувствовал тошноту, дрожь, картинка перед глазами потемнела по краям. Они оба проходили одну и ту же терапию, учились вести себя одинаково, знали, чего опасаться, как может быть искривлено осознание. Но Лен не мог думать об этом таким образом. Он не был жертвой, чёрт возьми. Он не придумывал оправдания. Он…  
  
      — Лиза, я  _не_ … Всё  _не_  так. — Лен постарался дышать медленнее, заставил себя успокоиться, сжав кулаки так сильно, что костяшки побелели, сведя колени вместе, чтобы не упасть. — Он Флэш, а я Капитан Холод. — Лен сосредоточился на разговоре, на реальности, сделал вздох. — Я испортил гала-вечер, ранил его отца, Мардон ранил  _его_ … Я почувствовал удар молнии,  _это_  было пиздецки больно, Лиз. — Выдохнул. — Мы оба сражались, нам обоим было больно.  
  
      — Лен… Господи боже. Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Всё хорошо, — выдавил он. — Мы дрались, Лиз. Это было не насилие.  
  
      — Как вы могли драться, если ты его и пальцем не тронул?  
  
      — Моя пушка…  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду ту пушку, которую ты специально улучшил  _таким образом, чтобы она не ранила его_? Которую ты изменил, чтобы быть наравне с этим всемогущим мальчишкой, которого ты зовёшь соулмейтом? Он не понимает, что ты пережил схватки с ним только потому, что до этого ты всегда был на один шаг впереди, умнее и жёстче, пользовался его слабостями? Теперь у тебя нет  _ничего_! Ты не сможешь ранить его, не сможешь драться с ним — ни один  _обычный_  человек не сможет, — только носишься за ним, как щенок, желая его любви, а он швыряет тебя в стены и заставляет разгребать всё в одиночку!  
  
      К концу монолога её голос был громким и резким, злым и праведным.  
  
      — Лиза…  
  
      —  _Не_  пытайся защитить его, Лен. Меня тошнит от этого. Он злится, вымещает свою ярость на тебе и  _использует_  тебя. Какой соулмейт так себя ведёт?  
  
      Зрение Лена снова прояснилось, он заставил себя дышать спокойнее, но сердце всё ещё билось слишком быстро.  
  
      — Он порвал… Он всё закончил, Лиз. Конец. Он не пытается управлять мной или сделать мне больно, он просто хотел закончить наши отношения.  
  
      — И поэтому он поцеловал тебя после того, как душил? — Она покачала головой, чувствуя отвращение. — И что теперь… Ты движешься дальше, начинаешь жить вместе с Дудочником?  
  
      — Не совсем, — вздохнул Лен и, почувствовав, как задрожала челюсть, закрыл рот. Глаза его сестры сузились, и он понял, что она не отстанет, пока не узнает всю правду. Он вздохнул и удержался от желания засунуть руки в карманы. Лен не хотел выдавать себя. — Барри звонил.  
  
      — Когда звонил? Сегодня?  
  
      — Вчера вечером. Когда я был с Хартли.  
  
      — Боже…  
  
      — Ты не хочешь знать деталей, сестрёнка. Но он всё почувствовал в узах.  
  
      У неё отвисла челюсть.  
  
      — Узы могут?.. Ленни, это… Это невероятный пиздец.  
  
      — Я в курсе, — едва заметно кивнул он.  
  
      Выражение лица Лизы ожесточилось.  
  
      — Итак, он почувствовал это и позвонил тебе, пока ты был с Хартли. А потом?  
  
      Лену не оставалось ничего, кроме как рассказать всё.  
  
      — А потом я продолжил.  
  
      —Хорошо. — Её голос был полон злобы.  
  
      —  _Хорошо_? — Глаза Лена метнулись к её лицу, выражая злость, но он тут же заставил себя успокоиться. Не Лизе должна быть адресована эта ярость.  
  
      — Целый месяц он буквально заставляет тебя делать то, что он хочет, потому что ты единственный, кто на самом деле  _пытается_ , а потом он ранит тебя и отбрасывает в сторону  _ещё_  на месяц после того, как выебал тебе мозги, поцеловав. Я рада, что ты продолжил.  
  
      — А я — нет. Ему… больно.  
  
      — И ещё раз,  _хорошо_. Ему больно только из-за его собственного поведения. Если бы ты остановился, когда он позвонил, это была бы только ещё одна возможность управлять тобой, манипулировать, используя твою вину, чтобы продолжать заставлять тебя поступать так, как он хочет. Он не может контролировать то, что ты делаешь и с кем трахаешься. Как это нечестно: не будь со мной, но не будь и с другими. Это херня.  
  
      — Лиз, я просто… Я  _хочу_  быть с ним.  
  
      — А он, судя по всему, хочет управлять тобой. Пока он не примет тебя таким, какой ты есть, и не перестанет быть таким высокомерным, вы не будете равны. Ты любишь до глубины души и защищаешь людей, которых любишь, ты  _никогда_  и пальцем его не тронул.  
  
      — Полицейский гала-вечер…  
  
      — Полицейский гала-вечер, на котором ты  _его и пальцем не тронул_. На который ты пошёл только для того, чтобы защитить его семью от мужчины с ручной молнией, и на котором стрелял только для того, чтобы защититься от пуль! Дай угадаю, Лен, ты провёл весь последний месяц, а теперь и всю ночь с момента, когда он позвонил, и всё утро, пытаясь придумать, как извиниться перед ним, вместо того, чтобы заботиться о том, что он ранил и тебя тоже, не обращая внимания на свою собственную боль? — Лен не мог отрицать этого, поэтому просто сжал губы и уставился на каменную стену рядом с ним. Лиза издала дикий звук отчаяния: наполовину рычание, наполовину жестокая насмешка. — Ты ценен, Лен! Твоя боль ценна! Ты имеешь значение! Я знаю, что ты провёл всю свою жизнь, выдерживая удары папы, защищая меня, слушая, что ты неважен, но это  _ложь_. Ты важен, твоя боль важна, твои  _чувства_  важны. Хорошо?!  
  
      Он нахмурился, глядя на разбитое стекло под ногами.  
  
      — Хорошо. — Его голос не должен был звучать так мрачно.  
  
      — Скажи это.  
  
      — Что сказать?  
  
      — Я хочу услышать, как ты говоришь, что ты важен.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь…  
  
      — Скажи это!  
  
      Лиза нетерпеливо приподняла брови в ожидании. Его глаза стали жёстче. Она не отстанет, поэтому Лен выдавил эти слова:  
  
      — Я важен.  
  
      — Полностью. Ты, твои чувства, твоя боль — всё важно.  
  
      — Я… — Горло сжалось, не позволяя словам вылететь наружу, несмотря на то, что губы дёрнулись, пытаясь сформировать их.  
  
      — Полностью.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь сидеть и играть с тобой в психотерапевта.  
  
      — Прекрасно.  
  
      Лен прищурился, и Лиза прошла мимо, и  _нет_ … Он схватил её за руку.  
  
      — Ты  _не_  собираешься пойти в его лабораторию.  
  
      — О, ещё как собираюсь.  
  
      — Лиза, не…  
  
      Она вырвалась из его хватки.  
  
      — Я надеру его лилейно-белую задницу к чёртовой матери, если придётся. Никто, совсем  _никто_  не может заставить моего брата чувствовать себя так, будто он ничего не стоит.  
  
      Блядь.  
  
      — Лиза, пожалуйста. Если я — ты, мы — буду вмешиваться в его жизнь, когда он не хочет меня в ней, то никогда не смогу всё исправить.  
  
      — Если он не хочет тебя, то у него нет прав звонить тебе посреди…  
  
      — Лиза! — Он оценил её упрямую злость, пушку в руках. — Сестрёнка. Просто дай мне несколько дней. Если я не найду способ поговорить с ним до конца недели, тогда сможешь… сделать то, что собиралась.  
  
      Лиза одарила его долгим, медленным, оценивающим взглядом. Когда она заговорила, в голос вернулось немного той сладости, что всегда была в нём.  
  
      — Хорошо. До конца недели. А я пока придумаю, как пробраться к нему на работу. Или, может, в STAR Labs. К нему домой? Столько возможностей.  
  
      Лен нахмурился, но не смог остановить её, зная, что говорить Лизе проявить сдержанность — всё равно что просить торнадо замедлиться. Поэтому Лиза откинула волосы за спину и ушла, а он просто проводил её взглядом.  
  


***

  
  
      Лен провёл большую часть дня, обдумывая слова Лизы и пытаясь подавить эмоции, появившиеся после разговора с ней. Он вспомнил инициацию, выражение ужаса на лице Барри, слёзы на его щеках, когда Лен поцеловал его, не раздумывая. Он думал о боли в рёбрах, когда Барри впечатал его в стену STAR Labs, и о страхе в глазах, когда Лен схватил его за талию, желая почувствовать контакт. Он думал о Барри, чьи панические атаки сменились сном на его плече и чьё тело пошатывалось, когда он бежал через криополе, пытаясь поймать пули, как раскалённая добела боль от молний Мардона обожгла его. Лен думал о том, как Барри прижал его к стене и завладел его ртом, пока не стал вибрировать в его руках от жара поцелуя, каким злым выглядел Барри, уходя от него, каким сломанным был его голос, когда он звонил, прося Лена остановиться.  
  
      Они оба совершали ошибки. Проблемой было то, что Лен даже не представлял, как исправить их.  
  
      На следующий день он с головой погрузился в планы, не приносящие успеха. Лен боялся сделать всё ещё хуже, постоянно отвлекаясь на узы, сосредотачиваясь на каждом лёгком ощущении, которое проходило через них. Этим утром он должен был встретиться с Биволо, чтобы выбрать картину для склада из бесценной коллекции Лена, которая состояла только из украденных шедевров, и Радужный Рейдер, судя по всему, был в ужасе, что они не стоят у всех на виду. Недавно Лен повесил «Венеру с Меркурием и Купидоном», написанную Корреджо, в своей спальне, но большинство картин продавались в частные коллекции или убирались в его личное хранилище, откуда он только иногда доставал их, чтобы полюбоваться. Однако Лен отменил встречу с Биволо, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир, сосредотачиваясь на Барри, пока его телефон не завибрировал около полудня.  
  
      Звонил не Барри. Он постарался не чувствовать разочарование, но потом…  
  
      — Мик!  
  
      Блядь, какое облегчение. Он не видел своего лучшего друга почти два месяца, несмотря на то что Мик жил в Кейстоуне и их разделял только мост. Лен пригласил его в бар Негодяев и убежище, прибыв туда всего за несколько минут до Мика, провёл ему экскурсию, наслаждаясь одобрительным свистом, который тот издавал, увидев усовершенствованную пушку, медицинскую комнату, конструкцию и планировку склада.  
  
      — Мы собираемся принести сюда картины из хранилища, у Биволо есть парочка идей. Я думаю, подойдут работы Страуба, которые мы украли несколько лет назад (ты тогда спалил галерею?), они бы неплохо смотрелись на западной стене над дверью.  
  
      Мик только что-то проворчал, не оценивая картины по достоинству. Это заставило Лена улыбнуться.  
  
      — Пойдём пообедаем в баре. Давай возьмём по бутылке пива и поговорим. Миссис Карпенко — помнишь её, работает в пекарне? — оставила свежий пирог вчера вечером.  
  
      Они покинули склад, заняли место за одним из столиков, подзывая официанта, чтобы заказать напитки, еду и пирог.  
  
      — Так тебе теперь платят пирогами?  
  
      Лен скривил лицо в отвращении.  
  
      — Я уже пять раз сказал ей оставить чёртовы деньги при себе, к тому же она не смогла заплатить за этот месяц, отсюда и пирог. Но мне плевать на налоги, ты же знаешь. Половина района всё равно не послушает.  
  
      — Идиоты. — Однако Мик не страдал от угрызений совести, принимаясь за пирог сразу же, как только его принесли.  
  
      Лен покачал головой, не сводя взгляд с куска на тарелке.  
  
      — Мы подрываем их привычный образ жизни. Теперь это наша «территория», нравится нам это или нет. Сантини на нашей границе, ходят слухи, что Дарбиняны собираются вместе. Газеты и Интернет полны новостей об активности металюдей, и никто, кроме кучки избранных, даже не понимает, что происходит. Люди просто хотят знать, что, когда начнётся всё это дерьмо, кто-то будет присматривать за ними.  
  
      — И этим «кем-то» будешь ты?  
  
      Он пожал плечами и почти ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Мы. Негодяи.  
  
      — Я думал, мы преступники.  
  
      — Так и есть. Мафия тоже преступники, но они защищают своё. Послушай, Мик… Централ-Сити — мой дом, наш дом. Как и Кейстоун. Эти люди хотят, чтобы я присмотрел за ними, если Сантини или какие-нибудь ублюдки вроде Кайла Нимбуса навестят их? Это я могу.  
  
      — За определённую плату?  
  
      Лен поджал губы и немного наклонил голову вбок. Он знал, что в жизни ничего не даётся бесплатно, но…  
  
      — Мне плевать на деньги. Люди хотят платить мне — это их проблемы. Я вложу эти деньги в район. — Он едко улыбнулся. — Заделаюсь филантропом.  
  
      Мик усмехнулся, но не стал продолжать разговор.  
  
      — По крайней мере, пирог хорош.  
  
      Лен захотел сменить тему.  
  
      — Как поживает Пэм?  
  
      Мик сделал глоток пива, поднял подстаканник и постучал им по столу.  
  
      — О, ты её знаешь, — улыбнулся он, но не поднял взгляд.  
  
      — Мик?  
  
      Тот покачал головой.  
  
      — Так плохо?  
  
      —Всё дело в — как же оно называется — нейрофибриллярных клубках. Ей идёт девяносто третий год, поэтому неудивительно, что есть проблемы, но с ними тяжело справляться из-за того, что происходит с узами. Эти клубки касаются той части мозга, где расположены клетки связи, и мешаются — делают надрезы, поражают мозг, — и большую часть времени я не знаю, радуется она, грустит или что-то ещё. В основном передаётся только озадаченность. Поэтому я должен был задержаться: убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.  
  
      Лен не знал, что ему ответить, и сделал большой глоток, прежде чем заговорить.  
  
      — Она такая старая, да? Быстро время летит.  
  
      — Не то слово, приятель. — Мик поднял стакан и стал пить большими глотками.  
  
      — Тогда ты вернёшься к ней?  
  
      — Не в ближайшее время. Пэмми сильная и гордая, поднимает шум из-за того, что я провожу с ней столько времени, а не, знаешь, работаю и веселюсь.  
  
      — Её память ещё в порядке? Она узнаёт тебя?  
  
      Мик пожал плечами.  
  
      — Бывают хорошие дни, бывают плохие. Она знает, кто я, но чаще всего думает, что я моложе, что мне где-то двадцать, как тогда, когда мы с ней встретились.  
  
      Память Лена подбросила ему образ Мика в восьмидесятых, и он с трудом сдержал улыбку.  
  
      — Не могу винить её: тогда-то у тебя вроде были волосы.  
  
      Мик засмеялся.  
  
      — Кто бы говорил.  
  
      Лен улыбнулся и легко пожал плечами. У него были короткие волосы, потому что ему так нравилось. А Мик, скорее всего, стригся столько, сколько они знакомы, только для того, чтобы случайно не подпалить волосы.  
  
      Им принесли еду — настоящий обед, который стоял рядом с нетронутым пирогом, — и разговор продолжился; Лен узнал ещё немного о Пэм. Она была очень милой старушкой, если судить по их нескольким встречам — он был одним из немногих людей в жизни Мика, кто виделся с ней. Пэм уже почти десять лет находилась в центре по уходу за пожилыми в Кейстоуне, будучи слишком гордой, чтобы позволить Мику заботиться о ней, когда тело, а потом и разум начали подводить её; она отказывалась быть обузой для него.  
  
      А вот раньше она была тем ещё крепким орешком: родилась в двадцатых годах в Англии, жила в нищете, воровала кошельки из карманов людей, когда была ребёнком и подростком, а потом записалась в женский вспомогательный территориальный корпус — женское подразделение в британской армии во время Второй мировой войны. Лен любил слушать её истории о тех временах. А потом она переехала в Америку, в Готэм, где встретила любовь всей своей жизни — женщину по имени Энжи. Энжи умерла почти двенадцать лет назад. Её семья была связана с мафией в Готэме, и они с Пэм впутались в их дела, когда были молодыми. Потом они переехали в Централ-Сити, чтобы начать всё с чистого листа, потому что семья не приняла их образ жизни. Они переехали ещё и потому, что хотели сбежать от реальности, ведь в 1965 году родился Мик — и Пэм стала отмеченной: на бедре появился замысловатый рисунок в форме слезы, который при правильном освещении был похож на пламя.  
  
      Воспоминания почти заставили Лена улыбнуться. Пэм до смерти боялась своей метки, её ужасала мысль о младенце-соулмейте сейчас, когда ей было за сорок и она была жената. Пэм боялась, что её соулмейтом будет какой-то мужчина, который захочет её, захочет отобрать её у жены, невзирая на преклонный возраст. Боялась, что Энжи уйдёт от неё. Поэтому, когда она впервые встретила Мика, ей показалось, что её страхи оправдались: молодой одинокий мужчина, ни к чему не привязанный, путешествовавший с цирком ещё месяц назад, пока тот не сгорел.  
  
      Лен узнал это всё, когда рассказал Мику, что у него появился соулмейт, и признался, что это был всего лишь ребёнок, а тот только рассмеялся, хлопнул его по плечу и сказал не волноваться. Потом он отвёл Лена к Пэм, и они поделились с ним этой историей. Разговор с ними и утешил, и дал повод для беспокойства. Пэм рассказала, как вскоре узнала, что ей не о чем волноваться: Мик не только не хотел забирать её от Энжи, но и вообще не был в ней заинтересован в сексуальном или романтическом плане; он сделал её жизнь такой яркой и блестящей, какой она никогда не была.  
  
      И для неё, и для Мика их связь словно подарила им семью, которой у них никогда не было. Они стали лучшими друзьями: Пэм научила Мика давать выход его одержимости огнём, чтобы управлять ею, помогла немного разобраться с затяжной болью от смерти семьи. Он же, в свою очередь, защищал её и Энжи от прошлого в Готэме, приглядывал, любил — их обеих — и приносил радость в их жизнь. Когда Лен встретился с ними, они беззаботно и непринуждённо смеялись, что было по-настоящему трогательно.  
  
      Но Лен не хотел семейную связь ещё даже до того, как встретил Барри. Он всегда хотел кого-то, кого он мог любить, романтично и страстно. У него уже была сестра, которую он должен был защищать и — сам того не желая — вести по своим следам. Лен хотел кого-то только для  _себя_. Пэм думала, что если это то, чего он хочет, то, что ему  _нужно_ , то это судьба и предоставит ему.  
  
      — А как дела у тебя, Лен? Был занят, пока меня не было? Я смотрю, ты правда разобрал эту старую свалку на складе.  
  
      Вопросы Мика вернули Лена к реальности, и он отодвинул от себя тарелку.  
  
      — Занят — это мягко сказано. Объявился Мардон (тот, что с погодой?), и мы неплохо подняли шумиху, удачно провернули дело и разозлили свиней. А ещё он связан с Баез, просто чтобы ты знал.  
  
      Мик присвистнул.  
  
      — Весело тут было.  
  
      — Что-то в этом роде. А ещё у нас появился новый парень, Дудочник, — он наш местный Циско Рамон. — Лен поморщился от воспоминаний, пришедших в голову. — Между нами всё немного странно, но не надирай ему задницу за слишком длинный язык, с ним… сложно поладить.  
  
      Мик понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Ты с кем-то переспал, а он снова бросил тебя, Снарт?  
  
      Лен еле удержался от желания закатить глаза, но вместо этого откинулся на спинку; в уголках его губ поселилась досада.  
  
      — Скорее наоборот — я бросил его.  
  
      Мик чуть не подавился пивом.  
  
      — Чег… — закашлялся он. —  _Ты_  никогда не был привередливым. Насколько страшен этот парень?  
  
      — Спасибо за веру в меня. Он симпатичный, но я не заинтересован.  
  
      — Ты? Не заинтересован?  
  
      Вот теперь Лен закатил глаза.  
  
      — Насколько я, по-твоему, отчаян, Мик?  
  
      Мик приподнял брови, но увильнул от ответа.  
  
      — Тогда что не так с этим парнем, что ты в нём не заинтересован?  
  
      Лен бросил на него сердитый взгляд.  
  
      — Почему так сложно поверить, что он не в моём вкусе?  
  
      Мик опустил стакан с расчётливым выражением лица.  
  
      — Чего ты не договариваешь?  
  
      Лен замялся, а потом вздохнул. Долго ждать не пришлось. Он наклонился вперёд и хлопнул в ладоши. Не было никакой причины не рассказывать Мику о произошедшем. И всё же желудок Лена скрутился в узел.  
  
      — Пока тебя не было, случилось кое-что ещё. Я нашёл своего соулмейта…  _И_  это просто пиздец. Сейчас он даже не хочет со мной разговаривать, — быстро добавил Лен, пока улыбка Мика не стала шире и он не стал разбрасываться поздравлениями.  
  
      — Этот Дудочник, но ты сказал…  
  
      — Нет, не он. Кое-кто другой.  
  
      — Кто?  
  
      Его желудок сжался. Стоило ли говорить ему? Или Лену лучше сказать…  
  
      — Его зовут Барри, и он  _значок_. Работает криминалистом в CCPD. — Вот так, теперь он мог говорить о Барри как о Барри. Лену до сих пор казалось странным скрывать даже это, хранить личность Барри в секрете, но ему нужно было поговорить обо всём с кем-то, кроме Лизы. Лизы или Хартли.  
  
      — Значок? Твой соулмейт — ёбаный коп? — Мик с недоверием рассмеялся. — Только ты, Снарт. Только ты.  
  
      Если бы он только знал.  
  
      — Он хотя бы милый?  
  
      — Великолепный.  
  
      — Гей?  
  
      — Думаю, бисексуал. Он сказал, что пол — не проблема.  
  
      Мик всё понял.  
  
      — Значит, проблема в том, что ты разыскиваемый преступник?  
  
      — Бинго. Он работал над несколькими моими делами, знает, кто я такой и чем занимаюсь. Его приёмный отец — детектив, жених сестры — коп, когда-то помогший Флэшу оставить нас. — Лен хорошо изучил Айрис Уэст и Эдварда Тоуна.  
  
      Мик ударил по столу с урчащим смехом.  
  
      — Чёрт, приятель, это как раз для тебя, да? Вселенная намекает, что пора тебе стать хорошим?  
  
      Лен нахмурился.  
  
      — Надеюсь, что нет.  
  
      — Хорошо. Было бы чертовски жаль потерять лучшего друга, особенно когда у тебя появился такой крутой клуб.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, Мик, я никуда не денусь. Но с Барри всё сложно: то хуже, то лучше. А сейчас он зол, благодаря… Ну, этой хрени с Мардоном и полицейским гала-вечером. Он был там вместе с приёмным отцом, и старика ранили прямо перед ним — всего лишь в ногу, но Барри сказал, куда мне нужно засунуть эти слова. А потом я… — Он вздохнул. — А потом я переспал с Дудочником.  
  
      — Ты идиот, — монотонно сказал Мик, обвиняя самую сущность Лена.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — И ты ещё удивляешься, что не можешь удержать отношения.  
  
      — Я  _знаю_ , Мик. Но Барри вполне твёрдо заявил, что не хочет меня после драки с Мардоном. Он не говорил со мной целый месяц.  
  
      — А теперь уж точно не заговорит.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Мик что-то проворчал и наклонился вперёд.  
  
      — Ты идиот, Снарт, но ты наш идиот, понял? Я помогу тебе со всем разобраться. Каждый раз, когда я слишком сильно выводил Пэм из себя, я просил совет у Энжи. Думаю, ты не можешь просить помощи у его друзей или семьи, учитывая, что ты подморозил его старика.  
  
      Лен фыркнул. Если он попросит совет у Джо Уэста, то его в лучшем случае арестуют, а в худшем — подстрелят. Если он появится в STAR Labs, Барри только придёт в ярость, да и к тому же Лен не верил, что Сноу или Циско доверяют ему так сильно, что помогут с советом.  
  
      — Нет, у меня особая история с большинством из них, а остальные знают о моей репутации. В этом городе Капитан Холод вёл себя не совсем сдержанно.  
  
      Мик кивнул и продолжил ворчать.  
  
      — Жаль. Энжи всегда меня понимала благодаря своей семье в Готэме: многие её родственники — преступники. Она помогала мне понять, на что злится Пэмми, даже когда её обида казалась бессмысленной. Твоему Барри просто нужен преступник в семье, который понимал бы тебя и объяснял бы, на что тот злится.  
  
      Лен вздохнул, а потом замер. Преступник в семье.  _Отец_  Барри сидел в Айрон Хайтс за убийство, не меньше. И в обычной ситуации было бы странно просить его о совете, ведь этот мужчина убил мать Барри, но Лен знал, что парень посещал отца так часто, как только мог, учитывая его расписание, а это не было проявлением враждебности. Шансов было мало, но доктор Аллен хотя бы узнает о Барри и, возможно, поделится  _хоть какой-нибудь_  информацией. Но как…  
  
      — Мик, у меня есть очень плохая идея.  
  
      — Такие идеи мои любимые, приятель.


	15. Неотмеченный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil Young — Old Man  
> Harry Chapin — Cat’s in the Cradle  
> Avicii — The Nights

      Лето выдалось жарким, а в Айрон Хайтс не сильно тратились на кондиционеры для заключённых. После стольких лет Генри к этому привык, но вот некоторые новички поднимали шумиху. Он знал, что в Централ-Сити за жарой всегда следовали грозы, чтобы хоть как-то сбалансировать погоду, и почти каждую ночь сверкала молния, принося прохладу. Чем жарче день, тем сильнее гроза.   
  
      Утром было жарко, а день обещал быть знойным. Генри уже чувствовал повышенную влажность в воздухе и чуть не засмеялся, слыша, как молодые щёголи за столиком неподалёку жалуются. Сейчас они жалуются на жару, а потом, скорее всего, будут жаловаться на дождь. Молодым трудно угодить, они не видят, как маятник качается то в одну, то в другую сторону. Генри подумывал о том, чтобы отдохнуть во дворе, а потом, возможно, найти одного из друзей и сыграть с ним в карты, но услышал, что к нему пришёл посетитель. Он не мог не удивиться, учитывая, что сейчас был только день, а Барри приходил исключительно по вечерам.   
  
      — Заводишь друзей, Аллен? — спросил Родригез. Большинство охранников относились к нему дружелюбно, в основном благодаря его хорошему поведению.   
  
      — Это не Барри? — удивился он, останавливаясь у двери.   
  
      — Не похож на твоего парня, сказал, что он журналист.   
  
      Журналист? Но мужчина, не Айрис? Генри в недоумении свёл брови, а потом подошёл к кабинке, где его ждали телефон и перегородка из пуленепробиваемого стекла между ним и кем бы то ни было. Он сел, и…   
  
      Это было нехорошо. Мужчина — Леонард Снарт, Капитан Холод, тот, кто  _делал больно_  его сыну и знал, что Барри был Флэшем — ждал его по другую сторону стекла. На нём были костюм кремового цвета, очки, блокнот и бейджик журналиста, на котором было написано «Линкольн Смит». Генри медленно и осторожно поднял телефон. Снарт подождал, пока он поднесёт трубку к уху, и только потом поднял свою.   
  
      — Доктор Аллен, судя по вашему выражению лица, вы знаете, кто я такой? — Он дождался кивка Генри. Было сложно не узнать Снарта, учитывая выпуск новостей, в котором он похитил Кейтлин, то, что он сделал, чтобы ранить Флэша, и тот факт, что невозможно забыть одного из тех немногих преступников, которые когда-либо удирали из Айрон Хайтс. Все эти события произошли тем же летом, поэтому Генри не мог забыть. — Это значительно всё упрощает. Сейчас вы, наверное, жаждете привлечь к нам внимание, но  _не надо_. Я пришёл, чтобы поговорить о Барри.   
  
      Генри прищурился.   
  
      — Знаешь, я слышал, что ты умён. Визит в тюрьму не кажется чем-то особо умным, Снарт. Что ты собираешься делать, если я позову охрану?   
  
      Снарт откинулся на спинку стула и прищурился, сняв очки и положив их рядом с блокнотом.   
  
      — Мой друг, Мик Рори, сейчас на парковке, и у него больше огневой мощи, чем вы можете представить, доктор. На вашем месте я бы не торопился с решениями, если, конечно, вы не хотите поджечь пару охранников.   
  
      Так он привёл подмогу. Не то чтобы Генри действительно собирался позвать охранников, но это всё равно была полезная информация. Чёрт, может, Снарт блефовал, но Генри не хотел рисковать жизнью невинных людей.   
  
      — Вы с Рори, да? И, скажи мне, зачем так сильно рисковать, приходя сюда, чтобы поговорить со мной? Ты правда думаешь, что я расскажу тебе  _хоть что-нибудь_  о моём сыне, Холод? Или ты пришёл, чтобы похитить меня так же, как его подругу Кейтлин? Потому что ты не на того напал, если думаешь, что я спокойно пойду с тобой или позволю сделать Барри больно.   
  
      — Так вот откуда у него эта упрямость. По крайней мере, это честно.   
  
      — Я серьёзно. Думаешь, мне не плевать, что со мной случится? Плевать. Но я знаю, что ты знаешь, кто он, и я не позволю тебе ранить моего сына.   
  
      Снарт кивнул и немного наклонился вперёд. Может, он ждал, пока Генри признается, что знает о «второй работе» Барри, или, может, он готовился попытаться убедить Генри в чём-то, на что он точно не согласится.   
  
      — Я здесь не для того, чтобы найти ещё одну слабость Барри или сделать ему больно, доктор Аллен. Как раз таки наоборот — я пришёл, чтобы попросить вашего  _совета_  по поводу того, как мне загладить свою вину. — Он поднял вверх палец, говоря это; Генри и не думал, что у Снарта есть склонность к драматизму за пределами костюма.   
  
      — Загладить вину? Почему я должен верить, что ты… Что, протягиваешь ему оливковую веточку примирения? Почему я должен хоть на секунду поверить в то, что ты не воспользуешься информацией, которую я тебе дам, против Барри?   
  
      — Потому что его продолжительное благополучие в моих же интересах.   
  
      Генри оценивающе смотрел на Снарта долгую минуту, а тот глядел в ответ, всем своим видом выражая холодное безразличие. В последние два раза, когда Барри приходил, он казался немного не в себе, может ли это быть связано? А заметив принуждённую расслабленность позы, проницательный взгляд, изучающий его, Генри поинтересовался:   
  
      — Между тобой и моим сыном что-то происходит. Что ты с ним делаешь, Снарт?  
  
      — Делаю? Ничего. Просто надеюсь найти общий язык с парнем. Завоевать его хорошее расположение, сблизиться. Не для того, чтобы ранить его, доктор. Как я и сказал, здоровье Барри в моих же интересах. — Сказав это, Снарт наклонился ближе, смахивая на хищника, и Генри смерил его гневным взглядом.   
  
      — В твоих же интересах, Снарт? Какого чёрта происходит? Либо ты всё расскажешь, либо не услышишь от меня больше ни единого слова. — Генри не смог сдержать беспокойство, просочившееся в голос. Речь шла о его  _сыне_.   
  
      — Тогда, думаю, я зря пришёл.   
  
      Он сделал вид, что собирается вставать, и Генри проворчал в трубку:  
  
      — Не нужно блефовать, говоря, что уйдёшь. Ты пришёл сюда, рискуя своей свободой, и для чего? Что происходит между тобой и Барри?   
  
      Встав, Снарт замер, и на мгновение фальшивую уверенность сменило что-то, очень похожее на честность.   
  
      — Вы должны услышать об этом не от меня.   
  
      — Если бы ты правда так думал, ты бы вообще сюда не пришёл. Ты хитёр, Снарт, и играешь только по своим правилам.   
  
      Он раздумывал над словами Генри, склонив голову набок, и в итоге сел обратно.   
  
      — Кажется, ты немного знаешь обо мне, Аллен.   
  
      Учитывая новости, его воспоминания о молодом Леонарде Снарте в тюрьме, который набил морду собственному отцу во дворе, а вскоре сбежал вместе с поджигателем — тем же поджигателем, который сейчас служил ему подмогой, — да, он кое-что знал о Холоде.   
  
      — Мне известно достаточно. А сейчас ты расскажешь мне правду или так и будешь притворяться, что хочешь избежать этого разговора?  
  
      Снарт сделал вдох носом, и Генри стало интересно, что такое важное, чёрт возьми, привело его сюда да ещё заставило так напряжённо смотреть через стекло, словно, если сильно постараться, он мог просверлить голову Генри и найти ответы на интересующие его вопросы.   
  
      — Барри — мой соулмейт.   
  
      Генри забыл сделать вдох. Следующая секунда длилась слишком долго, словно часы разучились тикать. Он тяжело задышал, словно его ударили прямо в живот. Генри изучал лицо Снарта, пытаясь увидеть в нём ложь, шутку, но оно было серьёзным и напряжённым, а из голоса исчезла саркастичная нотка. Та его часть, что интересовалась медициной, всколыхнулась, напоминая обо всём, что он знал о соулмейтах, несмотря на то что сам Генри был неотмеченным, напоминая обо всём, что он знал о метке Барри.   
  
      — Докажи.  
  
      Снарт медленно кивнул, как будто был готов к этому вопросу. Он заговорил неспешно и ясно, каждым словом забивая очередной гвоздь в крышку гроба:  
  
      — Барри родился в 17:52 во вторник, двадцать пять лет назад. Мне было семнадцать. Он был рождённым отмеченным. У него метка справа, прямо... — Снарт постучал двумя пальцами по правому боку. — Здесь. Она похожа на снежинку с неровными линиями, зазубренную, но симметричную. Если и это тебя не убедит, я знаю о нём гораздо больше. Я знаю, что он боялся темноты, когда был ребёнком, что у него  _кое-какие_  проблемы с принятием подарков, я знаю размер его обуви и любимого певца, я знаю, что он...  
  
      Он резко замолчал. Генри чувствовал, что его грудь может взорваться, он был таким напряжённым, что деревенели ноги.   
  
      — Он что, Снарт?  
  
      Тот —  _соулмейт_  Барри — прочистил горло и выдохнул, отводя взгляд сторону и немного улыбаясь.   
  
      — Прямо сейчас он чувствует себя состоявшимся, наверное, на месте преступления, потому что там ему всегда лучше, чем в лаборатории. Он сыт и, я думаю, недавно поел. Вскоре он будет взволнован и возбуждён перед встречей с тобой, а потом почувствует вину, уходя. Так было оба раза, когда вы виделись с тех пор, как мы связаны.   
  
      Генри прикрыл глаза на мгновение и вздохнул. Какой должна быть НАС, чёрт возьми, чтобы передавать столько деталей? Мог ли Снарт лгать? Но у этой ситуации не могло быть другого разумного объяснения. Бритва Оккама говорила, что Снарт не врал. Годы работы в качестве доктора научили Генри справляться со стрессовыми ситуациями, не говоря уже о непростой жизни в тюрьме, но он не привык удивляться так сильно.   
  
      — Я знал, что он что-то скрывает, — наконец сказал Генри. — Я думал, это дела Флэша. Не... это.   
  
      Снарт кивнул.   
  
      — Он в порядке?  
  
      — Он... Мы работаем над этим.   
  
      Генри и не сомневался в этом. А потом он вспомнил, зачем Снарт вообще пришёл к нему.   
  
      — Дай угадаю: ты здесь только потому, что уже умудрился всё испортить и не можешь обратиться за советом к Джо Уэсту.   
  
      Тот только кивнул, скорее в сторону, чем вверх, и приподнял брови, подтверждая его слова.   
  
      — Что ты сделал?  
  
      — Не считая того, что кучу раз причинял ему боль и похищал его друзей? — Он встретился взглядом с глазами Генри. — Я переспал с другим.  
  
      — Ты идиот.   
  
      — Я понимаю это всё больше и больше.   
  
      — Ты, наверное, настоящий кошмар каждого родителя: слишком старый, слишком жестокий и, судя по всему, не слишком разборчивый.   
  
      Он проговорил это с кислой миной и прочитал на лице Снарта странную смесь огорчения, веселья, а затем тот бесцеремонно приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Что ж, это был полезный разговор.   
  
      — Думаешь, мне нужно радоваться этому? Тому, что ты сначала изменил моему сыну, а потом пришёл сюда, чтобы попросить совет?  
  
      — Мы с Барри не в отношениях. Он был довольно серьёзен по этому поводу. Хотя всё складывалось довольно неплохо, пока мы с Погодным Волшебником не устроили кражу. — Снарт замолчал, и Генри кивнул. Он слышал об этом в новостях, и Барри упоминал, что Джо ранили. — Он не разговаривал со мной, сказал забыть о том, что мы можем быть чем-то большим, сказал, что мы просто застряли в нашей связи. Поэтому я нашёл кое-кого, чтобы выпустить пар.   
  
      Генри был просто ошарашен.   
  
      — То есть я знаю, что ты идиот, но ты  _идиот_? Нет, не смотри на меня так, Снарт, я серьёзно. Ты думаешь, Барри злится на тебя потому, что вы, как вдруг оказалось, не вместе? Мой сын — безнадёжный романтик, он бы не отказался от своего соулмейта так легко. Барри отстраняется от людей, когда злится, потому что он привык так делать в доме Джо, но это не значит, что ему плевать, — как раз наоборот. Он не стал бы игнорировать тебя, если бы не хотел, чтобы ты взял и всё исправил. Он думает, что именно так ты поступаешь с людьми, о которых заботишься. А то, что ты переспал с кем-то другим, только подтверждает, что тебя это заботит не так сильно, как его.   
  
      — Это вообще не имеет смысла. Поверь, это ему плевать на  _меня_ : он очень ясно дал понять, что не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего после шоу с Мардоном, пока вдруг не решил разозлиться на меня за то, что я был с тем парнем.   
  
      Генри стало почти жаль его: не потому, что тот был удручён, а потому, что, должно быть, очень тяжело жить, будучи таким глупым.   
  
      — Слушай, Снарт, я  _знаю_ , что Барри может быть упрямым, но ты же не можешь думать, что он смирится с тем, что ты врываешься на мероприятие, где должна быть его семья, чтобы ранить его близких? Это его  _самый большой_  страх. После того как мать Барри убили почти пятнадцать лет назад, у него появилась нужда защищать близких. И тут его  _соулмейт_ подвергает его родных опасности, тех, о ком он заботится больше всего. Конечно, он не захочет тебя видеть: ему больно. Ты хотя бы пытался извиниться?  
  
      — Пытался.   
  
      Генри еле удержался от желания закатить глаза.   
  
      — Как?  
  
      — Я сказал, мне жаль, что Уэста ранили, и это было правдой. Он ясно дал понять, что не хочет получать от меня подарки или хоть как-то общаться, поэтому я не могу ничего ему дать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Если бы он только пришёл ко мне и  _поговорил_ , тогда, может, он бы понял, что я пришёл с Мардоном для того, чтобы убедиться, что он  _не_  убьёт кого-нибудь из Уэстов. Я не хочу, чтобы Барри было больно.   
  
      — Так ты не извинился. Твоё «прости» ничего не меняет, Снарт. Это не извинение. Так ты не загладишь вину, только не перед ним. Барри из тех парней, которые съедят жгучий перец перед комнатой, полной людей, лишь бы извиниться за недопонимание. Он делает широкие романтические жесты. Он говорит действиями, а не словами.   
  
      Снарт прищурился, выглядя по-настоящему удивлённым.   
  
      — Я... понимаю.   
  
      — Не думал, что до тебя так туго доходит, Снарт.   
  
      Тот бросил на него гневный взгляд, и Генри вздохнул. Как его жизнь могла стать такой? Он и правда даёт советы осуждённому преступнику, проскользнувшему в тюрьму, чтобы поговорить о его сыне, пока он сам, будучи невиновным, сидит за решёткой? Иногда приходится просто продираться сквозь эти странности жизни.   
  
      — Слушай, Барри хочет, чтобы ты показал ему, что заботишься о нём, пока он ещё не готов слушать; доказал, что ты заботишься о его желаниях, показал, что его нужды тоже важны. Если ты просто эгоистично делаешь то, что хочешь, не заботясь о том, как он себя чувствует, он подумает, что тебе плевать на него как на человека, и будет прав.   
  
      — Конечно, я забочусь о нём. Он мой соулмейт.   
  
      — Но ты заботишься о нём  _потому_ , что он твой соулмейт, или потому, что он Барри?   
  
      Он увидел, как глаза Снарта расширились, шестерёнки в голове щёлкнули, вставая на место, зажглась лампочка.   
  
      — Я...  
  
      — Я догадался. — Генри потёр лицо и наклонился вперёд, опираясь на локти. — Иногда я думаю, не приходится ли людям без соулмейта легче. Нам, неотмеченным, не нужно мучиться сомнениями насчёт того, встретились бы мы и влюбились бы мы, если бы не было метки и связи. Мы сами можем выбирать свою любовь. С соулмейтами, такими людьми, как вы с Барри, невозможно узнать. Судьба и ваши метки говорят, что вы предназначены для чего-то, что вы должны в каком-то смысле любить друг друга, уравновешивать, дополнять. Но, если всё так, вы делаете это потому, что влюбились бы, даже если бы не были отмечены, или это происходит как самовыполняющееся пророчество?  
  
      Лицо Снарта ничего не выражало, и было сложно понять, что он чувствует, но он немного отодвинулся назад, и этого было достаточно, чтобы догадаться, что ему неуютно.   
  
      — Я не думал об этом в таком ключе. Но я могу понять, что Барри смотрит на это примерно так же. Без сомнений сказывается твоё влияние.   
  
      — Барри сам составляет своё мнение. Это он показал мне такой подход к ситуации, ещё когда был подростком, а не наоборот.   
  
      — Правда?  
  
      Генри не был уверен, должен ли он рассказывать об этом Снарту. С одной стороны, он был соулмейтом Барри, и это было важно. С другой — они с Барри, судя по всему, не особо ладили. Но Генри прислушался к своему чутью, пытаясь сделать так, как будет лучше для его сына, поэтому кивнул и придвинулся немного ближе.   
  
      — Он боялся, что, если найдёт соулмейта, им будет кто-то, кто полюбит его только потому, что должен. Тогда он был влюблён кое в кого, в девушку, и думал, что, если люди могут так сильно любить кого-то, с кем они не связаны, то как он может быть уверен, что должен быть именно со своим соулмейтом. В то время я думал, что он просто сильно влюбился и не  _хотел_  найти своего соулмейта и отвлечься от чувств к этой девушке, но некоторые мысли были довольно хороши и так никогда и не исчезли.   
  
      — Эта девушка...  
  
      Генри махнул рукой.   
  
      — Это ты переспал с кем-то другим, а не он. У неё есть свой соулмейт, и она счастлива. — Генри очень нежно относился к Айрис Уэст и Эдди Тоуну и желал им обоим только всего самого лучшего. То, что они встретились в ту ночь, когда Барри впал в кому, было трагедией, но он всегда был рад за них. В конце концов, Эдди был хорошим парнем.   
  
      — Так что я могу сделать, чтобы доказать Барри, что я забочусь о  _нём_ , а не только о метке?   
  
      Генри вздохнул.   
  
      — Ты можешь начать с того, что будешь заботиться о нём, а не только о метке.   
  
      — Я  _забочусь_. — Снарт выдавил эти слова со злостью, но резко наклонился вперёд, выглядя напряжённым. — Думаешь, я бы пришёл  _сюда_ , если бы не заботился о нём?  
  
      Генри вздохнул.   
  
      — Могу я спросить, в каком возрасте у тебя появилась метка?  
  
      Снарт посмотрел на него с подозрением.   
  
      — В семнадцать.   
  
      Генри кивнул.   
  
      — То есть в семнадцать, после целого детства, когда ты рос и думал, что у тебя нет соулмейта, уже почти готовый идти по своему собственному пути, ты вдруг становишься отмеченным. Думаю, ты не чувствовал особых обязательств: твой соулмейт только что родился, ты знаешь, что тебе, скорее всего, придётся ждать встречи с ним двадцать лет, уже представляешь, какой будет жизнь, потому что ты старше и можешь строить планы. Ты жил, будучи и отмеченным, и неотмеченным.   
  
      Снарт кивнул, прищурившись.   
  
      — Хорошо. Теперь возьмём Барри. Он РО, рождённый отмеченным. Как и другие РО, он и не представляет, каким будет его соулмейт. Мы думали, что это будет кто-то на год или два старше, как это обычно бывает. Максимум на пять лет. Так вот, у него есть идея, пускай расплывчатая и изменчивая, потому что у него меньше информации, но, очевидно, неправильная, и всегда есть этот риск, эта неуверенность. Но более того, Барри рос, всю свою жизнь чувствуя, что принадлежит кому-то, кого он никогда не видел. С самого своего рождения он ждал встречи с кем-то. Он спросил о метке, как только стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять эту концепцию, и мы не боялись этого разговора: мы с Норой были неотмеченными и так  _радовались_ , что он был рождённым отмеченным.   
  
      Снарт кивал, следя за словами Генри, и тот чувствовал себя совсем как в старые времена, когда он читал лекции новым студентам медицинского, рассказывая о технике безопасности. Говорил о тех вещах, которые должны быть очевидными, но иногда не были таковыми.   
  
      — И позже, становясь старше, Барри всегда чувствовал себя так, словно не мог любить других и принадлежать им, даже когда был влюблён в ту девушку, о которой я говорил; они оба были отмеченными, ждущими других людей, и из-за этого между ними появлялась дистанция. Ты провёл всю свою жизнь, ожидая, пока Барри вырастет, зная все подводные камни, зная свой собственный образ жизни. Барри провёл всю свою жизнь, надеясь, что каждая рука, которую он жмёт, будет твоей, ища тебя по всем углам, заглядывая под каждый камень, желая быть твоим.   
  
      Он вздохнул и замолчал на мгновение. Брови Снарта ползли вверх, но было ещё кое-что, что Генри хотел сказать, что ему нужно было сказать. Важные слова.   
  
      — Когда его мать умерла и меня посадили сюда, Барри чувствовал себя особенно  _одиноким_  и хотел встретить тебя. После этого дня он почти всю свою жизнь был одинок: в школе было мало друзей, над ним издевались — сначала потому, что он был маленьким, худеньким и вечно ввязывался в драки, а позже и из-за моего заключения и его твёрдого нежелания признавать мою вину. Он боялся открываться людям, потому что каждый раз, когда он пытался рассказать правду о той ночи, ему говорили, что он сошёл с ума или лжёт, даже самые близкие ему люди, даже Джо. А потом Барри вырос и стал работать в правоохранительных органах, где ему не было места, где на него всё ещё смотрели через призму его имени. И при всём этом Барри  _всегда_  хотел кого-то, кто будет заботиться о нём, верить ему, кто увидит не то, как он  _выглядит_ , а кем  _является_. Поэтому, будучи отмеченным, он боялся, что о нём будут заботиться только как о соулмейте, а не как о человеке, потому что он хотел настоящую связь, кого-то, кто любил бы его таким, какой он есть, со всеми странностями, ни секунды не сомневаясь.   
  
      Снарт выглядел так, будто зашёл в тупик. На лбу пролегли морщины, мозг работал, пытаясь обработать информацию. Сердце Генри болело от его собственных слов, пока он наблюдал за Снартом, осознающим их. Было интересно видеть, как самый опасный преступник Централ-Сити не мог подобрать слова. Наконец ему удалось сказать:  
  
      — Я забочусь. Барри потрясающий — вместе со всеми его странностями. Я был очарован им с первой же встречи, не только из-за метки.   
  
      — Ты встретил его в качестве Флэша, это другое.   
  
      Снарт покачал головой.   
  
      — Я работаю с парнем, который может создавать ручную молнию и град, а другой управляет эмоциями людей, просто глядя им в глаза. Силы тут ни при чём, я никогда не обращал на них внимания, это всегда был просто... Барри.   
  
      Снарт выглядел так, словно только сейчас понял, что влюблён в Барри, это смущённое благоговение на мгновение сделало его моложе, и Генри понял, что по-настоящему улыбается. И он всё ещё не мог не чувствовать грусти. Это было и хорошо, и странно. Леонард Снарт был тем человеком, который мог полюбить Барри целиком и полностью, — Генри не подумал бы об этом в своих самых диких мечтах.   
  
      — Хорошо. Тогда ты понимаешь. Барри не нужна середина, Снарт. Он не смирится с компромиссом. И даже если он был отстранён с тех пор, как вы оказались связаны... — Вопрос, который он точно задаст Барри: почему он слышит об этом только сейчас? — Он считает себя твоим и только твоим. Он может и не признавать этого, но так и есть. И пока ты зализывал раны с кем-то другим, он принимал это на свой счёт, думая, что таким образом ты отвергаешь его, говоришь, что лучше будешь с кем-то другим, а не с ним.   
  
      — Он знает, что я хочу быть с ним. Я говорил это более чем достаточно раз.   
  
      — А теперь он думает, что ты передумал и решил, что он слишком проблемный. Его отвергают не в первый раз. И помни, он ждал тебя всю свою жизнь и не отказался бы от тебя так легко, что бы ты ни сделал. А судя по тому, что я слышал — ранил Уэста и его друзей, — ты сделал немало.   
  
      Снарт опустил глаза.   
  
      — Час почти прошёл. Пожалуйста, скажи мне... что мне сделать, чтобы всё исправить?   
  
      Генри по-настоящему посмотрел на Снарта.  _Соулмейт_  Барри. Широкие плечи, большие руки, ожесточённое лицо — его прошлое и история. Конечно, он был чем-то большим, не просто Капитаном Холодом, не просто преступником. Он был связан с Барри, а значит, должен быть хорошим мужчиной, мужчиной с истрёпанной душой, но всё ещё горящей внутри, сильно и страстно. Он не верил ни на мгновение, что Барри мог разделять свою душу с недостойным человеком. Поэтому Генри почувствовал, как его собственный взгляд смягчился при виде возможного будущего зятя, Леонарда Снарта.   
  
      — Дай мне поговорить с ним.   
  


***

  
  
      — Привет, боец.   
  
      Барри, сидящий напротив, послал ему неширокую улыбку.   
  
      — Привет, пап.   
  
      Генри целый день думал о том, как рассказать Барри о визите Леонарда в тюрьму. Некоторые могли бы попытаться отсидеться и вытянуть правду, подождать, пока Барри сам расскажет о своём соулмейте, но Генри знал, что его сын упрям и умеет хранить секреты. Он научился делать это, пытаясь выжить, пряча правду о своём происхождении от сокурсников в колледже, пряча правду о вере в невиновность Генри от учителей, а позже — от коллег, чтобы ему не приходилось зря ходить к психологу, чтобы он мог прижиться в полицейском участке, а затем скрывая свою личность. Но Генри никогда не хотел подловить Барри на лжи или секретах: у парня было на них право, и Генри не мог жаловаться, учитывая, как сильно Барри старался, каким верным он был.   
  
      — У меня был интересный день сегодня, дружище.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Сегодня утром приходил посетитель. Помог мне понять, почему ты был таким невесёлым в последнее время.  
  
      — Посетитель? — Барри наклонился вперёд, вдруг напрягаясь, и это не ускользнуло от внимания Генри.   
  
      — Леонард Снарт.   
  
      — Он пришёл  _сюда_? Он... Я убью его.   
  
      Генри покачал головой.   
  
      — Барри...  
  
      — Как он  _посмел_? Поверить не могу, что он хотел использовать тебя, чтобы подобраться ко мне.   
  
      — Он  _не хотел_. Он приходил за советом.   
  
      — Советом?  
  
      — О том, как извиниться перед тобой.   
  
      — Я... — Барри раскрыл рот, а потом закрыл его. Он сглотнул. — Пап...  
  
      — Всё хорошо, Барри. Он рассказал мне о вас двоих, о том, что он твой соулмейт.   
  
      Лицо Барри скривилось, губы сжались, глаза покраснели, и Генри почувствовал боль в груди. Если раньше он сомневался, то сейчас был уверен. И снова, как всегда, он мечтал пройти сквозь стекло и обнять сына, утешить его.   
  
      — Барри, всё  _хорошо_. Всё хорошо.   
  
      — Не хорошо, — покачал он головой, шмыгая носом. — Пап, ты знаешь, кто он и что сделал. И сначала я думал, что у нас что-то может получиться, но сейчас...  
  
      Генри кивнул.   
  
      — Я знаю. Он рассказал мне. Сначала о том, что произошло между вами — он упомянул гала-вечер, про который говорилось в новостях, — а потом... Он с кем-то переспал?  
  
      Глаза его сына расширились, а потом он покачал головой.   
  
      — Он... Это был просто... Они не дошли до конца. Я мог почувствовать... — Барри резко замолчал, краснея, и Генри в свою очередь скривился. Не самый лучший разговор, который может быть с отцом. — Как много Лен рассказал тебе? Он упоминал наши узы?  
  
      — Ваши узы?  
  
      Барри нахмурился, успокоившись, и вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы избавиться от лишней влаги.   
  
      — Я приму это за «нет». Они, эм, очень сильные. Кейтлин объяснила, что это потому, что мы пытались побороть её; в основном это моя вина, потому что я как бы сбежал в первый час после того, как мы оказались связаны. Думаю, из-за этого узы развились сильнее, и они... Мы чувствуем многое, не только эмоции, но и ощущения. Это было странно.   
  
      Это многое объясняло, но...  
  
      — То есть ты  _чувствовал_ , когда он был...  
  
      — Я мог отключить ощущения. Так я и сделал. Мы можем подавлять узы. Мы не должны делать это, потому что потом будет только хуже, но я... я не хотел чувствовать это.   
  
      — Барри... — Этого Снарт точно не упоминал.   
  
      — Всё хорошо. Честно. Я в порядке.   
  
      Это было ложью.   
  
      — Знаешь, быть расстроенным — это нормально. Твой соулмейт сделал тебе больно.   
  
      — Мы не были вместе. Я так ему и сказал.   
  
      Барри оправдывал своего соулмейта, чтобы защитить его, или просто был собой?  
  
      — Это не значит, что тебе не было больно, сынок.   
  
      Барри кивнул, но не ответил, обхватывая себя руками.   
  
      — Могу я спросить, Барр... Чего ты хочешь от этого? От Снарта?  
  
      Он поджал губы, выражение лица стало напряжённым.   
  
      — Я... я думал, что хочу попробовать, сделать так, чтобы всё получилось. Я думал, что хочу, чтобы он извинился и всё исправил. Но теперь я не знаю. — Барри говорил, глядя на рубашку Генри и в отчаянии качая головой так же, как и всегда, когда думал над загадкой, которую не мог решить.   
  
      — Слушай, Барр, я последний человек, который будет говорить тебе не злиться. Будь в ярости. Выскажи Снарту всё, что ты о нём думаешь, если хочешь, и не позволяй ему вытирать о себя ноги. Я не собираюсь говорить тебе, что делать дальше. Но если ты  _хочешь_ , чтобы у вас с ним всё получилось, тебе нужно кое-что знать.   
  
      — Я... — Барри замялся. — Я сказал, что ненавижу его... или нашу связь, нас. Я закрылся от него, когда всего лишь хотел, чтобы он всё  _исправил_ , а вместо этого я... Он больше не хочет меня.   
  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы ты был честен со мной, Барри.  _Ты_  всё ещё хочешь всё исправить?  
  
      Барри поднял на него взгляд блестящих глаз и кивнул. Генри почувствовал, как напряжение, сковывающее грудь, отпустило его, даже если внутри всё как будто потяжелело. Он до боли надеялся, что у его сына всё получится. Он до боли надеялся, что скажет правильные слова, что он не ошибается.   
  
      — Этот мужчина, Леонард, — идиот, но он заботится о тебе, возможно, даже любит тебя — если разберётся, что это значит, — несмотря на то, как плохо он это показывает. Он пришёл сюда, рискуя своей свободой, чтобы спросить у меня, как лучше извиниться перед тобой. Он не хотел простого ответа, он просто хотел узнать, как загладить свою вину, потому что знает, что сделал тебе больно. А когда я объяснил ему, почему и как именно он тебя ранил, изменив...  
  
      — Подожди, что ты сделал?!  
  
      — Не волнуйся, я не сказал ничего такого, чего бы ты не хотел, Барри. Обещаю. — Его сын снова немного расслабился. — Я просто объяснил ему, каково тебе было взрослеть и как ты видишь мир. Мне показалось, что он хочет быть хорошим для тебя, но он видит вещи в другом свете и не знает, что ему делать, чтобы добиться цели. Я не говорю, что это оправдание его действиям или причина делать больно тебе и твоим друзьям, потому что это  _не так_. Я просто говорю, что, если ты сомневаешься насчёт его чувств к тебе — чувств, которые никуда не исчезли, даже после того, как он с кем-то переспал, — ты для него целый мир. Это написано на его лице, когда он говорит о тебе — о Барри Аллене, не просто о своём соулмейте или Флэше.   
  
      Барри сдвинул брови вместе, на его лице были написаны боль и непонимание.   
  
      — Как ему может быть не плевать? Он ранил Джо после того, как мы оказались связаны. А до этого он делал больно и Циско, и Кейтлин... Он предал нас. И я... Он просто делает то, что хочет. Он сказал, что не ранит мою семью, но сделал именно это. Он сказал, что не сделает мне больно, но именно так и поступил.   
  
      Генри вздохнул.   
  
      — Что ж, он немного идиот, тут я согласен.   
  
      — Идиот? Он психопат. — Барри спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я связан с психопатом.   
  
      Генри скривился.   
  
      — Я бы не сказал, что у него совсем нет совести, дружище. Может, он и подавляет её, но я не думаю, что её совсем не существует, если только он не умеет так хорошо притворяться. Здесь я видел достаточно психопатов, чтобы отличить одного от другого.   
  
      — Тогда как он может так просто делать эти вещи, как он может воровать, ранить, и... Он убивал людей. Как он может так легко убивать людей, если у него есть совесть?  
  
      Генри нахмурился, желая коснуться Барри, обнять его.   
  
      — Я не оправдываю его прошлых действий, сынок. Правда. Я думаю, Снарт — опасный человек, и он делал очень плохие вещи. Ему нужно многое сделать, чтобы исправить хотя бы это, прежде чем попытаться загладить свою вину. Но здесь ты видишь разные типы убийц, Барр. Некоторые убивают ради веселья, а другие — потому что должны или думают, что должны, и они научились жить с этим. Это не значит, что его действия — это нормально, но нельзя сказать, что ему совсем плевать. — Он говорил это увереннее, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. Генри не знал, как Снарт вообще мог всё исправить, учитывая всё, что он сделал, но для блага Барри надеялся, что он что-то придумает.   
  
      Его сын скривился.   
  
      — Я... я знаю, что лишение жизни — не всегда убийство. Джо убивал, Стрела убивал. Мне это не нравится, но я их понимаю. Но даже если Лен не убийца, как он мог переспать с кем-то другим, если он заботится обо мне? Зная, что я почувствую это?  
  
      Генри вспомнил, что Барри чрезвычайно предан. Почти треть неотмеченных пар сталкивалась с изменой, но Барри был тем человеком, который любил Айрис Уэст почти половину своей жизни. Измена была бессмысленна в понимании Барри, и когда Генри смотрел на мир его глазами, неверность и для него теряла всякий толк.   
  
      — Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, Барр. Я думаю, было бы полезно поговорить с ним, потому что, судя по его словам, он правда думал, что между вами всё кончено, пока... Ну, пока он не сделал то, что сделал. И, учитывая ситуацию, я был наполовину уверен, что ты порвал с ним. И если это не так, тебе нужно дать ему знать. Я не говорю, что ты должен всё ему простить, но дай ему знать твоё отношение к ситуации  _и_  скажи, что тебе от него нужно.   
  
      Барри сглотнул, но напряжённо кивнул.  
  
      — Спасибо, пап. Я... Ты относишься ко всему лучше, чем я думал.   
  
      Генри откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул.   
  
      — Мне всё равно, кто твой соулмейт, сынок. Я просто терпеть не могу видеть тебя таким грустным. А что, по-твоему, я должен был сказать?   
  
      — Я не знаю, я... Он преступник. Я боялся, что... то, что я связан с кем-то таким, как он, может что-то  _значить_... Например, что я, возможно, не должен быть героем, что я ничуть не лучше него. Я чувствовал его злость, и я... я делал глупые вещи, срывался, когда не хотел этого. И я знаю, что связь работает не так, но я... Сложно не думать об этом. О том, что, возможно, мы связаны потому, что я плохой человек. — Барри сглотнул, и на его лице отразился настоящий страх.   
  
      — Это не так работает, Барри. Мы все иногда срываемся... Звучит так, словно в последнее время в твоей жизни было много стресса, и это нормально, мы все иногда закипаем, когда внутри накапливается слишком много всего. А что, твои друзья сказали что-то о том, что ты как-то похож на Снарта из-за вашей связи? — Генри нахмурил брови, готовый позвонить парочке людей, если придётся, потому что никто не может говорить Барри, что он плохой человек из-за того, кто его соулмейт.   
  
      — Я... я ещё не говорил им о нас с Леном. Я думаю, Кейтлин может догадываться, но я ещё никому не говорил.   
  
      У Генри чуть не отвисла челюсть. А он думал, что только он и, возможно, Джо Уэст ни о чём не догадываются.   
  
      — Это чертовски тяжёлый груз для тебя одного, сынок.   
  
      — Я не хотел никого волновать. — Барри поёрзал на месте, и Генри не стал ловить его на лжи. Это было бессмысленно: у него, наверное, был миллион причин ничего не говорить.   
  
      — Они твои друзья и всё равно будут волноваться. Но только тебе решать, кому и когда рассказывать. Хотя я должен сказать, Барр, не думаю, что кто-то подумает, что с  _тобой_  что-то не так из-за того, кто твой соулмейт. Не те, кто тебя знает.   
  
      Барри вздохнул и перехватил трубку, глядя на Генри с искренностью в глазах.   
  
      — Я боялся стать ближе к нему, пап, позволить себе почувствовать... влюбиться... открыться ему. Потому что я не знаю, как всё исправить, как сделать так, чтобы наши отношения имели смысл, и я знаю, что не могу убежать от нашей связи, но теперь я боюсь, потому что по большей части я не хочу  _бежать_. Я ждал всю свою  _жизнь_ , и теперь я не знаю, что делать... Нечестно заставлять мою семью и моих друзей проводить время с Леном, это нечестно даже по отношению к жителям Централ-Сити, но я не  _выношу_  мысль о том, что Циско и Кейтлин, Айрис и Джо, что моя семья отвергнет его.   
  
      У Генри сердце болело за сына.   
  
      — Твои друзья смирятся, Барри. Или ты всё исправишь.   
  
      Барри выглядел безутешным, и с этим Генри ничего не мог поделать.   
  
      — Спасибо, что выслушал меня. И спасибо за понимание. Извини, что не рассказал тебе раньше.   
  
      — Всё хорошо, ты не должен был ничего мне объяснять. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И я сделаю всё, что смогу — даже если здесь я могу не так много, это лучше, чем ничего, — чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке. Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной о вашей связи, о нём — да о чём угодно. Надеюсь, ты знаешь это.   
  
      — Знаю. Спасибо, пап.   
  
      Генри улыбнулся, чувствуя, как часть напряжения испарилась. Барри проходил через столько всего, что Генри не мог даже думать об этом, но он хотя бы мог показать сыну, что тот не один.   
  
      — Ты правда думаешь... Ты думаешь, он может быть хорошим человеком?  
  
      Генри провёл рукой по волосам, думая, как ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
      — Я ничего не знаю о добре и зле, героях и злодеях. Я знаю, что большинство людей совершают добро так, как могут. Некоторые люди делают ужасные вещи потому, что могут, движимые ненавистью и злобой, но судя по тому, что я видел, Снарт к таким людям не относится. Я не думаю, что судьба связала бы тебя с кем-нибудь таким, Барри. Ты слишком сильно заботишься о других, ты слишком замечательный, восхитительный и  _светлый_ , чтобы твоим соулмейтом был жестокий человек.   
  
      Барри кивнул, всё ещё немного неуверенно, но Генри видел, что он уже начинает чувствовать себя лучше.   
  
      — Думаю, я... Думаю, мы сами подтолкнули друг друга к той ситуации, в которой оказались сейчас. Думаю, я... — Он зарылся рукой в волосы. — Я должен был поговорить с ним.   
  
      — Трудно говорить, когда ты расстроен, Барри. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы между вами с Леонардом что-то изменилось, ты должен по крайней мере быть честен с ним по поводу своих желаний и чувств. Важно остывать, даже если на это требуется какое-то время, и иногда бывает полезно показать, как ты относишься к ситуации. Общение важно для  _любых_ отношений, сынок.   
  
      Барри испустил тяжёлых вздох, отклонился на спинку стула и кивнул.   
  
      — Хорошо, да, я знаю. Я должен... Да, я должен поговорить с ним. Я должен попытаться пойти ему навстречу. — Сейчас он казался более спокойным, более собранным, и Генри улыбнулся.   
  
      — Возможно, разговор — это не худшая идея. Не бойся устроить ему немного ада, боец. Он был задницей, и привлечь его к ответственности не повредит.   
  
      Барри улыбнулся в ответ, глаза всё ещё были влажными, но в них уже горел привычный огонь.   
  
      — О, не волнуйся, мне точно есть что сказать Лену, когда я увижу его в следующий раз.


	16. Отмеченный и ждущий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brand New — Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades)  
> Rihanna — Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Gay Chicken — игра, во время которой два человека одного и того же пола, чаще всего натуралы, наклоняются друг к другу, чтобы поцеловаться, и проигрывает тот, кто первым отпрянет.

       _Где ты?_  
  
      Лен прищурился. Сообщение пришло от Барри. Последние несколько часов после визита к отцу парень бегал, и Лен не ожидал ни сообщения, ни чего-либо другого вот так сразу. По своей природе он был не из тех, кто выдаёт своё местоположение, и уж тем более он не стал бы говорить Флэшу о баре Негодяев, поэтому Лен вышел на улицу и стал отвечать, направляясь к мотоциклу. Утром было чертовски жарко, но ночь становилась прохладнее, начиналась августовская гроза, и Лен радовался, что надел свитер после возвращения из тюрьмы.  
  
       _Собираюсь ехать домой._  
  
       _Адрес?_  
  
      Лен сглотнул. Это правда происходило? Что, чёрт возьми, такого сказал Генри Аллен, что Барри решил связаться с ним той же ночью? И он собирался прийти к Лену домой? Лен напечатал адрес, стараясь не думать об этом, не беспокоиться, что дома его будет ждать целое отделение CCPD. После откровений доктора Аллена он всё ещё думал, как подступиться к Барри, что сказать, чтобы объяснить их разногласия. Узы всё ещё были полны беспорядочных эмоций, возмущения и злости, но в них были и новые чувства, например волнение и что-то постоянное, неподдающееся определению, но абсолютно точно сложное. По крайней мере, это перекрывало тоску.  
  
      Лен остановился у дома и увидел Барри в чёрном свитере, прислонившегося к двери. В тусклом свете — солнце пряталось за горизонт и скрывалось за плывущими облаками, а с неба уже летели первые капли дождя — в Барри было какое-то почти потустороннее изящество: эти его скулы, гладкая кожа, сжатая челюсть. Он был красивым. Лен хотел бы, чтобы ему лучше удавалось обращаться с красивым вещами, но почему-то все они в итоге оказывались сломанными.  
  
      Лен вышел из гаража, в котором припарковал мотоцикл, желая чувствовать себя не таким взволнованным. Он мог не показывать этого, но ему всё равно не удалось бы скрыть беспокойство от уз.  
  
      — Барри.  
  
      — Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
      Капля дождя ударилась о его лоб, другая — о щёку, третья упала на плечо. Лен запрыгнул на ступеньки, и Барри отодвинулся, чтобы дать ему открыть дверь, отходя почти на полметра. Лен попытался подавить каждую свою эмоцию и инстинктивно закрыл за собой дверь, провожая Барри в гостиную. Барри не стал тратить время, оглядываясь вокруг. Ни один из них не сел. Они стояли в нескольких шагах друг от друга, воздух был заряжен, скручивался, как пружина. В окно застучали капли дождя.  
  
      Барри сделал глубокий вздох и взорвался.  
  
      — Мой папа, Лен?! Ты пошёл поговорить с моим  _папой_?!  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — НЕТ! Никаких оправданий! Ты  _сошёл с ума_?! Тебя могли поймать, и что тогда? Или что случилось бы, если бы кто-нибудь просмотрел камеры и захотел бы узнать, почему Капитан Холод разговаривал с Генри Алленом?! Или, может, тебе вообще  _не_  стоило выслеживать моего отца, не стоило сбрасывать трубку, когда я звонил тебе,  _умоляя_ , не стоило ранить мою чёртову семью, Лен?!  
  
      Он тяжело, со злостью дышал, а потом рванул вперёд, к Лену, и тот сделал полшага назад, на ковёр, однако Барри был уже рядом с ним, говоря тихо, но со злобой.  
  
      — Я был  _вот так близко_  к тому, чтобы попытаться всё исправить, даже после того, что ты сделал, а потом ты изменил мне, и я решил, что не достоин того, чтобы немного подождать.  
  
      Лен сглотнул, горло сжалось, а лицо было совсем близко к слезам в глазах Барри, непролитым, но мокрым и злым. Лен не мог отвести взгляд.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что между нами всё  _кончено_ , и я верил, что ты говорил серьёзно. Согласно всеобщему мнению, я идиот, потому что в этот раз поверил тебе на слово.  
  
      Барри медленно выдохнул и сделал шаг назад, зарываясь руками в волосы и отводя взгляд, а потом снова возвращаясь к Лену.  
  
      — Я понимаю, ладно? Я сказал, что между нами всё кончено, но я просто хотел, чтобы ты доказал, что тебе не плевать на меня.  
  
      Вне зависимости от того, что сказал Аллен, Лен никогда не сможет этого понять. Он посмотрел на Барри.  
  
      — А как насчёт того, что я уважаю твою просьбу вести себя так, будто мне  _плевать_ , парень? Ты сказал мне отступиться — так я и сделал.  
  
      — А ещё я сказал не ранить мою семью, но ты не сильно-то слушал! Твоё выборочное внимание…  
  
      — Уэст был случайностью, которую я пытался избежать…  
  
      — Видимо, недостаточно сильно.  
  
      Лен сжал зубы. Видимо. Барри выпрямился и гневно посмотрел на него.  
  
      — А ещё ты не слушал, когда я просил тебя  _остановиться_.   
  
      Блядь. Лен на секунду прикрыл глаза, потому что мир пошатнулся.  
  
      — Барри, мне…  
  
      —  _Не надо_.  
  
      Лен потянулся вперёд, и Барри сделал шаг назад, на мгновение встретившись взглядом с Леном и снова отведя покрасневшие глаза; его губы были поджаты, лицо сморщено от того, как сильно он пытался сдержать эмоции. Барри не смотрел на него, челюсть была сжата и напряжена, подбородок немного выступал, но Лен всё равно мог почувствовать все тонкости его эмоций, их близость передавала так много всего. И, блядь, парень так  _полно_  всё ощущал. Горячие вспышки эмоций задевали Лена, а потом уменьшались. Они были хрупкими и ничем не прикрытыми, появлялись и слишком быстро ускользали сквозь пальцы, не давая ему выцепить какие-то отдельные эмоции, только ком боли и непонимания.   
  
      — Тебе больно, Барри. Я просто хочу помочь тебе справиться с болью.  
  
      — Справиться с… Это ты причинил мне её! Ты причинил мне её, когда ранил Джо, ты причинил мне её, когда ранил  _меня_ … И ты думаешь, тот факт, что ты спрашивал совет у моего отца, всё уладит? Поверить не могу, что ты настолько сошёл с ума, что пошёл в Айрон Хайтс! — Барри выплюнул эти слова, снова поворачиваясь к Лену, готовясь к вызову.  
  
      Лен заставил себя говорить спокойно, не бросаться в горячку и кричать, как это делал Барри.  
  
      — А чего ты от меня ожидал, Барри? Ты не хотел говорить со мной. Я не мог спросить совет у Уэста или твоих приятелей из STAR Labs. Тебе было  _больно_ , и я решил, что ты не можешь ненавидеть меня больше, чем сейчас. И разговор с этим мужчиной казался неплохой идеей.  
  
      — Тебе многое кажется неплохой идеей, да, Лен? Например, украсть у города меч? Или переспать с какой-то  _шлюхой_ , когда я… — Барри задохнулся на этих словах, его лицо напряжённо сморщилось.  
  
      Лен сосредоточился на более лёгкой части — той, что не включала в себя Джо Уэста, оставшегося на несколько дней в больнице, — умоляя Барри понять его.  
  
      — Я думал, что у нас не осталось ни единого шанса, парень. Ты  _ясно_  дал это понять, и я поверил тебе. Поэтому, когда появилась возможность секса, я ухватился за неё. Я привык время от времени спускать  _пар_. Это  _всё_ , Барри, и, если бы я думал, что у меня есть шанс с тобой, я бы никогда так не поступил. Ты должен понять.  
  
      Барри медленно качал головой, глядя на всё и ни на что, в итоге останавливаясь на какой-то точке; он оборонялся, и это читалось в каждой чёрточке его тела.  
  
      — Значит, так? Ты переспишь с кем угодно, если  _появится возможность_?  
  
      Лен поджал губы, его брови изогнулись, хоть он и не хотел этого.  
  
      — Я бы спал только с тобой, если бы ты был заинтересован. Но раз уж это  _не_  так, я не собираюсь воздерживаться всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
      — Это была одна ночь!  
  
      — Барри, ты сказал, что между нами всё кончено, а потом позвонил мне спустя месяц прямо посреди минета.  _Чего ты от меня ожидал_?  
  
      — Что ты  _остановишься_!  
  
      — Чтобы ты сбросил и больше никогда со мной не разговаривал? Чтобы я снова хотел того, чего никогда не смогу получить? — Лен услышал свой собственный голос, и он был слишком злым, слишком похожим на рычание, но волосы стояли дыбом.  
  
      — Я прошу тебя быть терпеливым, это так много?! Не искать какое-то тёплое тело и  _остановиться, когда я прошу_?!  
  
      — Я прошу не быть в одиночестве одну чёртову ночь, это так много?! — Это было слишком громко, слишком честно. Слова были вырваны из него, и Лен чуть ли не попытался проглотить их, сжать их зубами. Горло жгло, и он не знал, куда двигаться дальше, что сказать, чтобы это не было слишком грубым, но Барри сделал дрожащий вдох, а потом…  
  
      — Ладно.  
  
      — Что «ладно»? — Лен попытался удержаться и не огрызнуться, но не смог. Однако теперь Барри был спокойнее, делая ещё один успокаивающий вдох, выпрямляясь, переставая выглядеть так, будто готов взорваться в любую секунду. Это помогло Лену успокоиться, несмотря на то что Барри отвечал на его вопрос.  
  
      — Я не… я не смогу… простить тебя за то, что ты ранил невинных, ранил мою семью, но если это то, что тебе нужно, тогда… ладно. Я пойду тебе навстречу.  
  
      — Пойдёшь навстречу в смысле?.. — Лену давали разрешение спать с другими? Почему-то после всего, что произошло, он сомневался.  
  
      — В смысле я пересплю с тобой, ладно? — выдавил Барри, и Лен почувствовал, как в груди всё сжалось. Это не могло значить то, что это должно было значить по мнению Лена.  
  
      — То есть ты… Что, займёшься со мной сексом?  
  
      Барри напряжённо кивнул.  
  
      — Это… Я не хочу этого, Барри. — Лен не хотел сделку, он хотел своего соулмейта.  
  
      — Судя по всему, хочешь. Ты говоришь, что заботишься обо мне, что будешь спать со мной и только со мной, что не хочешь быть одиноким, так что  _ладно_. Если это то, чего ты хочешь, то просто… получай.  
  
      Лен качал головой, озадаченный, в отчаянии.  
  
      —  _Получай_? Что? Прямо сейчас?  
  
      — Я… — Барри выпрямился, чтобы казаться выше, опустив руки, приподняв подборок. — Да. Можем покончить с этим.  
  
      Это было неправильно. Отчасти — и эта часть была больше, чем Лену хотелось признавать — он хотел поддаться искушению. Лен привык получать желаемое, и, господи, как же сильно он хотел этого — хотел Барри. Злость и пустота внутри него заставляли задуматься о том, каково будет сделать Барри своим, забрать всю его красоту и уничтожить её, увидеть, как он выйдет за рамки, подтолкнуть его к краю и разрушить. Та часть, которую он всё ещё держал под контролем, заставляла его представлять, как он сделает их первый раз нежным, мягким, ласковым. Он рисовал в воображении, как сможет заставить Барри отвечать ему, наслаждаться, упиваться каждым прикосновением и каждой лаской. Лен был хорош в сексе, и в жёстком, и в нежном, и мог заставить Барри почувствовать себя восхитительно, испортить его, полюбить его.  
  
      Но прямо сейчас Барри выглядел так, будто был готов к войне, а не к сексу: неподвижный, плечи отведены назад, тело — сплошная твёрдая линия, слишком спокойный и напряжённый. Это было не соблазнение, а минное поле.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Чт… — Барри совсем чуть-чуть расслабился, а лицо выражало скорее злость, чем недопонимание. — Почему нет?  
  
      — Ты не хочешь этого.  
  
      — Я же сказал, что сделаю это.  
  
      — Проблема не в этом. Ты не  _хочешь_  этого.  
  
      Барри запустил руку в волосы и отвёл взгляд от Лена, не убирая ладонь со лба.  
  
      — Слушай… Просто я сделаю что угодно, чтобы убедиться, что ты не сделаешь  _этого_  снова.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно ничего делать, Барри. Я  _не_  сделаю этого снова.  
  
      — Я  _не_  верю тебе, Лен… С меня хватит верить тебе на слово. Ты сказал, что хочешь с помощью секса избавиться от одиночества, тогда ладно… Я могу помочь с этим моему… тебе.  
  
      Лен раздражённо выдохнул. Он всё ещё не мог сказать этого?  
  
      — Ты упускаешь суть, парень.  
  
      — Не упускаю, послушай, я…  
  
      Лен чувствовал его отчаяние и с недоверием наблюдал, как Барри стягивает с себя свитер и рубашку и бросает их на пол. Оголённая кожа и оголённая метка, полуобнажённый в его гостиной. И Лен понимал: это был вызов; Барри не отступал, напирал, потому что ему всё ещё было больно, он всё ещё был зол, в нём всё ещё было столько всего, но даже с учётом всего этого Лен не мог отвести взгляд. Он не видел метку с самой инициации, не видел так много обнажённого Барри и хотел просмаковать вид, но Барри уже выплёвывал слова, снова будучи хрупким.  
  
      — Если тебе так сильно нужно выпустить пар,  _ладно_ , бери, что тебе нужно.  
  
      Лен встретился с Барри взглядом. Его терпение подходило к концу, и Лену нужно было покончить с этим. Как ему объяснить, насколько ужасно всё будет для них обоих, если сейчас он дотронется до парня?  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Лен… Ты же хочешь этого, правда? Позволь мне сделать это для тебя.  
  
      Что, чёрт возьми, он должен был сказать?  
  
      Прежде чем он успел ответить, Барри рванул вперёд, к Лену, схватил его за руки и прижал его ладони к своему телу, к груди, и…  _дерьмо_. Прикосновение было наэлектризованным, и Лен вздрогнул. Они не касались друг друга целый месяц, подавляли ощущения больше, чем должны были, и Лен чувствовал так много всего через кожу Барри: напряжённые линии его позы, боль в челюсти от того, как сильно он сжимал зубы, страх, от которого желудок закручивался в узел. Кожа Барри была мягкой и нежной под его пальцами, ладони Лена лежали на торсе Барри, удерживаемые его собственными руками, и что-то в груди Лена так сильно болело из-за этого контакта, что он был почти поглощён им.  
  
      Он встретился взглядом с болотно-зелёными глазами Барри, в которых видел — чувствовал, заглушая узы силой контакта — отчаяние и страх. Лен знал, что его лицо выражало то же самое.  
  
      Всё должно было быть не так.  
  
      Лен сделал вдох и наклонился вперёд, скользя пальцами по коже Барри, по стройной талии, подходя ближе. Он так сильно хотел его, что мог почувствовать вкус, как горький цитрус где-то в горле. Лен знал, что может заставить Барри почувствовать себя восхитительно, если он только расслабится, если только позволит себе тоже захотеть этого. Но он  _не_ хотел и  _буквально_  просил этого, и Лен был в замешательстве. Барри напряжённо вздохнул, неглубоко, когда Лен проскользил ладонями по бокам, тёплой, почти слишком гладкой коже. Потом он положил ладонь на метку, и Барри дёрнулся.  
  
      — Тебе нужно расслабиться, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы сняли напряжение, — прошептал Лен. Это был манёвр, он надеялся, что сможет заставить Барри уступить ему. Но парень только упрямо поджал губы и опустил ладони на плечи Лена, всё ещё слишком напряжённый. Отражение удара. Лену казалось, что они играли в самую опасную Gay Сhicken¹, которую он только мог придумать, состоящую из острых углов и ужасных последствий, включающих в себя кровь. Ему было страшно подумать, какие из его эмоций чувствовал Барри.  
  
      Будучи в замешательстве, Лен поцеловал Барри в правое плечо, потом в ключицу, затем в то место, где плечо переходило в шею. Его ладонь скользила ниже, на бедро Барри, большой палец поглаживал тазовую косточку. Лен знал, как быть нежным, мог сдерживать желание укусить, пометить, надавить. Может, если Барри расслабится, он даст этому закончиться до того, как потеряет контроль. Лен медленно поцеловал Барри в шею, чувствуя трепещущий пульс Барри, слишком быстрый.  
  
      В комнате было тихо, не считая рваных вдохов Барри и звуков дождя, льющего за окном, бьющего по асфальту, в окно. Время будто бы замедлилось.  
  
      А потом Лен пошевелился, взял одной рукой подбородок Барри, пальцами наклонил его голову, чтобы поцеловать, но тот вдруг резко отвернулся.  
  
      — Ты  _издеваешься_ , Скарлет? — Лен сделал шаг назад, опустив руки, плечи напряглись. Он не мог делать это. Не мог играть в эту игру. Лен знал, когда признать поражение.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Ты говоришь мне переспать с тобой, но я не могу поцеловать тебя, Барри? Ты мой  _соулмейт_.  
  
      — Я просто…  
  
      — Просто  _что_?! — Воздух был пронизан электричеством, его крику вторил гром снаружи. Лен знал, что он был в отчаянии, в замешательстве, он, чёрт возьми, запутался, но не злился на Барри. Он заставил себя немного расслабиться, чтобы понять, что за херня тут вообще происходит. — Тебе не нужно заставлять себя, и я  _не_  собираюсь принуждать тебя. — Он произносил каждое слово отчётливо, и Барри дёрнулся. — Ради бога, блядь, я не хочу, чтобы ты просто лежал и принимал, Барри! Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня.  
  
      — Это… Чёрт возьми, Лен, ты ранил мою семью, а потом переспал с кем-то другим! Какой реакции ты от меня, чёрт возьми, ожидаешь?!  
  
      — Не такой!  
  
      — Ты так сильно хотел секса, что просто ухватился за первую же возможность, и я не хочу снова проходить через это! — Он протянул руки вперёд, но остановился, глаза снова покраснели, кулаки сжимались и разжимались. Без всякого предупреждения, как только он произнёс эти слова, запал будто бы  _покинул_  Барри. Он опустил руки, наклонил голову вперёд, а голос опустился почти до шёпота. — Я не хочу снова проходить через это, ладно? И если всё вот так, если мы навсегда застряли друг с другом… — Слова Барри резали, просто, блядь,  _резали_  по живому. — Тогда мне нужно начать делать усилия, чтобы давать тебе что-то, если я ожидаю чего-то в ответ. Я могу привыкнуть к мысли о том, что секс будет таким.  
  
      — Каким, парень? Бесчувственным? Натянутым?  _Принудительным_? — Лен чувствовал тоску, проходящую сквозь него, его собственную боль.  
  
      — Это лучше, чем давать тебе… Слушай, ты не хочешь воздерживаться, и я справлюсь.  
  
      — Господи, Барри, каким образом сексуальное насилие будет лучше? — Потому что именно об этом просил Барри, говоря Лену просто брать, пока он сам ненавидел каждую секунду. Барри даже не пытался это отрицать, просто обнимал себя, и Лен продолжил. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я спал с другими мужчинами, и я уважаю это. Ты не тот человек, который занимается сексом без обязательств, но я могу разделять секс и любовь, парень. Я могу подождать, если я буду с тобой, я просто не хочу воздерживаться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты ведь тоже не воздерживался всю свою жизнь до этого момента.  
  
      Снаружи сверкнула молния. Что-то в позе Барри изменилось: он стал слишком неподвижным. Замерший, взгляд остановился, а потом появилось это чувство, прошло через узы. В голове появился звук скрежетания шин резко останавливающейся машины, сердце почти перестало биться, желудок упал вниз.  
  
      О.  _Нет_. Гром прокатился по дому.  
  
      — Барри… — Его голос был мягче и спокойнее, чем Лен ощущал себя прямо сейчас. — Ты ведь  _занимался_  сексом, правда?  
  
      Не может быть. Это же безумие, правда? Но Барри опустил голову, глядя на пол между ними, и… о, блядь. Парень сглотнул, сделал резкий вздох и качнул головой.  
  
      — То есть ты  _никогда_ … — Голос Лена дрогнул, потому что  _что_?!  
  
      — То есть я просто… Я никогда не хотел…  _Господи, чёрт возьми_! — Барри отошёл назад и запустил руки в волосы. Его эмоции вышли из-под контроля — стыд, ужас, страх, — и они должны были оставаться где-то на периферии сознания, но сейчас, после того как они не виделись целый месяц, эти чувства казались Лену такими  _настоящими_. Он чувствовал, как сильно Барри был близок к слезам, а когда он продолжил говорить, его слова звучали как мольба. — Я встречался, я целовался, я пытался заставить себя, но я просто никогда… Я не хотел… Всю свою  _жизнь_  я провёл с меткой на коже, и я хотел  _подождать_. То есть не всю жизнь, но… И, знаешь, всё равно никто не хотел серьёзных отношений с ОиЖ, а я не хотел секса без обязательств, я хотел…  
  
      Барри мерил комнату шагами, водил руками по лицу и выглядел таким расстроенным, и… Как это вообще могло быть правдой?  
  
      — Барри, тебе двадцать пять…  
  
      — Я знаю! Я знаю, ладно? Я не планировал становиться таким взрослым, не попробовав этого… Просто так получилось! Я был в коме почти год, а потом стал Флэшем, и это не казалось важным, а до этого я был влюблён в Айрис, а она не была заинтересована. И я просто не хотел делать это с кем-то, к кому у меня не было серьёзных чувств! Я немного встречался и в колледже, и потом, но ничего… Я никогда никому не позволял дойти до секса, или рта, или… рук. — Его голос стал тихим, почти неслышным. — И отчасти я всегда хотел… сохранить себя, сохранить  _это_  для кого бы я ни…  
  
      Барри резко замолчал, глядя в пол, снова обнимая себя руками, всё ещё будучи полуобнажённым. Несколько мгновений единственным звуком, который они слышали, были капли дождя.  
  
      Лен не представлял, как переварить это. У Барри были чувства к Айрис Уэст? Барри не только был девственником, ему даже никогда не дрочили? Не делали минет? А потом до него дошло…  
  
      Желудок Лена сжался, и он… почувствовал, что его сейчас вырвет.  
  
      — Ты… Через узы, когда ты звонил, это был  _первый_  раз, когда ты чувствовал… это был твой первый минет?  
  
      Барри взглянул на него, а потом снова опустил взгляд. Лен увидел слёзы на его лице, и внутри всё перевернулось. Барри кивнул, но не заговорил, и Лен почувствовал, как горло сжалось, глаза стало печь. Господи. Что же он натворил?  
  
      — Мне жаль. — Это были первые слова, которые вырвались. Этого было недостаточно. Ничего не могло быть достаточно, потому что он повесил трубку и стал трахать рот Хартли, чтобы заглушить собственную боль, будучи отверженным, а Барри хранил свою девственность для него.  _Блядь_. — Мне так жаль, Барри. Я не знал, что ты… — Лен чуть не задохнулся на этих словах. — Хранил себя.  
  
      Барри пожал плечами и покачал головой. Он крепче обхватил себя руками и, кажется, задрожал, и Лену хотелось обнять его, но у него не было на это права. У него не было, блядь, права, не сейчас. И, наверное, никогда не будет.  
  
      — Я отключил связь после того, как ты повесил трубку. Мне не пришлось ничего ощущать после этого. — Но это ничего не меняло. Ничто не могло бы этого изменить. Всё и  _раньше_  было плохо, когда он знал, что Барри чувствовал его минет, но, по крайней мере, хоть  _какой-то_  опыт мог помочь парню разобраться в его чувствах. И Барри продолжил, проворачивая нож внутри Лена. — По крайней мере, пока ты не кончил. Это я почувствовал.  
  
      Лен закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти, выдыхая. Его могло стошнить. Когда Лен снова открыл глаза, он не чувствовал себя лучше, но Барри уже вытер слёзы с лица и теперь смотрел на него.  
  
      — Я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь всё исправить, Барри. Я не знаю, сможешь ли ты понять, как сильно мне жаль, и я плох в извинениях, но я хочу всё исправить. Чего бы ты ни хотел, что угодно, просто скажи мне, и это будет твоим.  
  
      — Я не могу… Я  _ничего_  не хочу.  
  
      Барри качал головой, сдерживая слёзы, и тогда Лен понял, что именно предлагал Барри, говоря ему « _Получай_ ». Желудок снова перевернулся, и Лен сглотнул желчь.   
  
      — Барри, почему ты… твой первый раз… Ты  _хранил_  себя столько лет не для того, чтобы просто так выбросить это.  
  
      Барри взглянул на Лена и снова опустил взгляд, его стыд затапливал их обоих.  
  
      — Я подумал, всего на секунду, что, если я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, может быть, всё станет хорошо, ты будешь слушать меня и… будешь верен мне. — Его голос был тихим и поверженным, сломанным и слишком тонким.  
  
      — Чего я хочу… Ты даже не представляешь. Я не хочу заставлять тебя, не хочу, чтобы ты заставлял себя, я… — Барри  _хранил_  себя для Лена. Никто не трогал его, Барри никогда не был и никогда не будет ни с кем, кроме Лена. Широкие романтичные жесты, это точно. И дело было даже не в опыте, не в так называемой чистоте и даже не в том, что Лен был собственником. Сама идея того, что Барри ждал, жертвовал, был терпеливым, и всё для того, чтобы между ним и его соулмейтом было что-то особенное. Это доказывало, что ему было не всё равно, что он будет работать, будет стараться… что Лен не был единственным, кто делал это. Никогда не был единственным.  
  
      Лену  _нужно было_  коснуться Барри прямо сейчас, обнять его, спрятать от всего мира и никогда не выпускать из своих рук. Но он держался, потому что у него, чёрт возьми, не было права.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Барри, я…  
  
      Барри сделал шаг вперёд, почти слишком быстро, во вспышке молнии, и вдруг оказался рядом, обхватывая Лена руками, цепляясь за него, и Лен и описать не мог, какое сильное облегчение почувствовал. Он всё ещё был напряжён, всё ещё был чертовски сломан, но Барри жался к нему, а Лен обнимал его, ладони лежали на гладкой коже, прижимая ближе. Он слышал грозу снаружи, дождь стучал в окно, по дому прокатывались вспышки грома и молнии, и такой погоде не видно было конца, но, даже если бы случился конец света, Лен бы не заметил, ему было бы плевать на всё, кроме Барри в его руках.  
  
      Следующие слова вырвались из уст Лена, непрошенные, путанные, едва различимые.  
  
      — Я буду верен тебе. Господи, чёрт возьми, парень, я буду верен. Больше никого, никогда. Только ты. И мы будем двигаться с твоей скоростью, Барри. Не вот так. Я всё сделаю идеально. Как только ты захочешь. О чём бы ты ни мечтал, я сделаю даже лучше. — Лен прижимался щекой к щеке Барри, чувствуя слёзы. Он взял лицо Барри в ладони, поцеловал его в лоб, провёл пальцами по мягким волосам, а потом снова притянул его ближе.  
  
      — Мне жаль, мне так, чёрт возьми, жаль, — пробормотал он в ухо Барри, который скомкал в руках ткань свитера Лена, сделал вздох и задрожал, расслабляясь в объятии.  
  
      — Я просто не… Как ты можешь делать  _это_ , а потом брать и говорить все эти вещи? — Его голос был полон эмоций, защита спала, ведь Барри чувствовал себя в безопасности, прижимаясь лбом к месту, где шея Лена перетекала в плечо. Он рисовал круги на спине Барри, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша. Ему нужно хотя бы попытаться объяснить…  
  
      — Я был ублюдком. Я был зол и испуган, мне было больно. — Ему нужно было быть честным. Это было тяжело, но Барри заслуживал искренности. Барри заслуживал всего, что Лен мог ему дать. — Я думал, что ты больше никогда не заговоришь со мной. Мы почти месяц не разговаривали, и я пытался двигаться вперёд, уважать, как я думал,  _твои_  желания. Я понятия не имел, что ты почувствуешь это, пока ты не позвонил. А потом ты позвонил, и я не мог нормально соображать. И я злился, Барри: ты позвонил именно в тот момент, когда мне наконец удалось перестать думать о тебе, и после этого я не мог думать ни о чём,  _кроме_  тебя. А потом я… — Как он мог сказать, что был настолько жестоким, что в тот момент хотел, чтобы Барри почувствовал это? — Я хотел, чтобы ты злился. Я хотел, чтобы ты  _ревновал_ , — прошептал он. Лицо горело, горло сжималось. Теперь стыд был его собственным. — Я хотел, чтобы тебе было так же больно, как и мне, чтобы ты завидовал так же, как и я.  
  
      Барри зашевелился, толчок электричества в руках Лена, и отклонился назад, чтобы вглядеться в его лицо. Парень был слишком открытым. Неужели он не понимал, насколько страшно было разговаривать о таком с кем-то, кто мог видеть его лицо, видеть его неприкрытую боль?  
  
      — Чему ты завидовал, Лен? Я  _ни с кем_  не был.  
  
      Лен покачал головой и отвёл взгляд. Было слишком тяжело смотреть на Барри прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Завидовал другим людям со счастливой связью. Всем тем людям, которые знали, как заставить тебя улыбаться. Всем тем людям, с которыми, я  _думал_ , ты был раньше.  
  
      Барри коротко, надтреснуто рассмеялся, сведя брови к переносице, и немного покачал головой. Одна его ладонь заскользила вниз, останавливаясь на талии Лена, а другая накрыла рубашку в том месте, где скрывалась метка Лена.  
  
      — Я клялся, что не хочу ранить тебя, а потом именно так и сделал, да ещё и в тот момент, когда это было важнее всего. — Лен закрыл глаза, потому что ему было слишком тяжело признаваться в этом. Он нарочно ранил своего соулмейта. Лен знал, каким монстром его это делало.  
  
      Но Барри не отстранялся. Не чувствовал отвращения. Лен ощущал только грусть, и он распахнул глаза, глядя в покрасневшие глаза своего соулмейта, который снова казался решительным, полным той силы, которая давно стала ассоциироваться у Лена с Барри.  
  
      — Лен, я… Я не говорю, что это нормально, но я делал то же самое. Когда я сказал, что ненавижу это, тогда, в переулке, я сказал это только для того, чтобы сделать тебе больно. Я ненавидел свои чувства, каким беспомощным я был, но я не ненавидел  _всё_ … Я не ненавижу свои чувства, когда ты обнимаешь меня. Иногда я немного ненавижу себя за то, что мне это нравится, но я… — Барри замолчал и сделал вздох, может, потому что чувствовал эмоции Лена в этот момент. — Когда я поцеловал тебя после этих слов, я и это сделал для того, чтобы ранить тебя… Я боялся, был зол, мне было больно, и я… Я не ожидал, что захочу этого, что поцелуй будет так хорош, что я начну тонуть в нём. И мне жаль, что так получилось.  
  
      Лен кивнул. Они оба срывались друг на друге и были одинаково виноваты. Жестокость была жестокостью.  
  
      — Мне всё ещё жаль.  
  
      — Я хочу верить тебе. Правда. Но то, что тебе жаль, не значит, что ты не сделаешь этого снова. Я хочу верить тебе, но я… — Барри наконец-то отступил назад, полностью выскальзывая из рук Лена, но он поймал ладонь Барри, который тут же замер. Потом, медленно, будучи наполовину уверенным, что Барри отпрянет, но не колеблясь, он потянул ладонь Барри под свою рубашку. Лен глубоко и медленно дышал, удерживая взгляд Барри, ни один из них не смотрел вниз, горячая ладонь прижалась к тёплому животу, проскользила вверх по коже, пока не очутилась на своей цели — на метке.  
  
      — Барри… — Он не решался дотронуться до Барри в ответ. — Мне жаль. Может быть, будет легче, если ты поймёшь: я потерял девственность за год до того, как ты родился, за год до того, как у меня появилась метка. А когда я узнал, что ты был ребёнком, я думал, что будет бессмысленно просто… ждать. Я думал о девственности как об обычной социальной конструкции, шкале опытности, не как о чём-то, что нужно хранить или… Секс никогда не казался мне чем-то серьёзным, я считал его просто возможностью избавиться от напряжения, и я и не задумывался об этом. — Лен посмотрел Барри в глаза. — Та ночь по телефону была ошибкой. И я никогда не совершу её снова.  
  
      Барри изучал его взгляд долгую минуту.  
  
      — Лен… — Барри поднял свободную ладонь, несмело, а потом решительно проводя ей по лицу Лена. От этого по спине и шее побежали мурашки. — Хорошо. Тогда то, что между нами, может продолжаться, мы можем двигаться дальше. Я хочу двигаться дальше. Я хочу, чтобы каким-то образом у нас что-то получилось. — Потом он покачал головой. — Но моя семья, то, что ты ранил моих друзей… Ты не прощён. Не за это. Я не могу… Я ещё не готов простить это, не сейчас. Я пока не могу доверять тебе насчёт этого.  
  
      Лен кивнул.  
  
      — Я понимаю. — Он боялся спросить, но ему нужно было. — Тогда к чему… мы пришли? После сегодняшнего мы вместе?  
  
      Барри развёл пальцы, чтобы ладонь накрывала метку.  
  
      — Мы вместе. Больше никакого игнора или холодного приёма. Это не помогает, и я не должен был… Я не могу ожидать, что ты прочтёшь мои мысли. Я знаю, что я пытался избежать разборок с этим… с  _нами_. — Лен рефлекторно сжал ладони на талии Барри. — Это, очевидно, не сработало. Я не знаю, сработает ли это, я не знаю, смогу ли я справиться с этим… С тем, кто мы, что ты сделал, что ты можешь сделать в будущем. Но я хочу хотя бы попробовать.  
  
      Лен хотел наклониться и нежно поцеловать его в щёку. Вместо этого он ответил словами.  
  
      — Всё, что захочешь, Барри.  
  
      Лен мог поклясться, что чувствовал сердцебиение Барри, заполняющее Лена его чувствами. Он ощущал страх, но ещё и другую эмоцию, которую чувствовал раньше, но не мог назвать. Когда это чувство исходило от Барри, у него появлялось название, незнакомое, но кристально чистое ощущение. Надежда. Она причиняла боль.  
  
      — Сегодня я хочу… — Барри засомневался, и Лену захотелось пообещать ему целый мир, лишь бы подбодрить. — Я хочу остаться.  
  
      Лен почувствовал, как руки, лежащие на талии Барри, задрожали.  
  
      — Остаться?  
  
      — Здесь, на ночь.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно заставлять себя, Барри. Ни в том, что касается секса, ни в чём-то ещё… Всё будет хорошо.  
  
      — Нет, я хочу. Я не смогу двигаться дальше, если буду продолжать убегать. Я не могу продолжать притворяться, что не хочу быть ближе к тебе, — прошептал он.  
  
      Лен не мог даже описать, как эти слова заставили его чувствовать себя. Напряжение, желание и отчаяние одновременно. И он мог почувствовать эмоции Барри, одни можно было назвать, другие удавалось только описать без слов.  
  
      — Ты хочешь… Есть моя комната, есть отдельная. — Лен больше не собирался делать никаких предположений касаемо Барри. Если бы он попытался угадать, он бы ошибся.  
  
      — В твою. Если ты не против?  
  
      — Не против, — ответил он, а потом поддался искушению и снова притянул Барри к себе, вдыхая запах, который напоминал ему воздух после грозы. За окном сверкнула молния, и на секунду Лену показалось, что он действительно может понять человека в своих руках. Барри был наполовину молнией задолго до того, как взорвался ускоритель частиц, и Лен не знал, как он не понимал этого раньше. Барри был героем не из-за своих сил, это Флэш был героем из-за того, что он был Барри.  
  
      Момент длился так долго, как Лен мог позволить, наслаждаясь тем, что Барри обнимает его в ответ, а потом он заставил себя отпустить его. Они мгновение смотрели друг на друга, а потом Барри всё же отошёл в другой конец комнаты, чтобы поднять свои вещи, но не надел их.  
  
      — Нам нужно… Уже поздно, да?  
  
      Лен кивнул, и напряжение в комнате рассеялось достаточно для того, чтобы снова дышать. Барри проследовал за ним по коридору, оглядываясь по сторонам, а Лен копался в шкафу, доставая для него зубную щётку. Всё было неловким и машинальным: они по очереди приняли душ, Барри был первым. Отчасти Лен всё ещё ожидал, что Барри уйдёт к тому времени, как он вернётся в комнату, хоть узы и дали бы ему знать, если бы это случилось. Он избегал своего собственного отражения в зеркале. Когда Лен вернулся в комнату, ему пришлось остановиться в дверном проёме, чтобы насмотреться.  
  
      Это казалось почти нереальным. Барри был в его доме, в его комнате, в его  _кровати_. Он сидел на дальнем конце кровати, прижав колени к груди, забравшись под одеяло, с оголённым торсом. Лен краем глаза заметил джинсы Барри на полу и попытался подавить ощущения, возникшие в нервной системе. Сердце подскочило. Лен наконец сделал шаг в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, а Барри не сводил глаз с коленей. Потом, нервничая больше, чем должен, Лен стянул свитер через голову и снял джинсы. Обычно он спал в белье, но Лен давно не засыпал с кем-то ещё, а это была первая ночь рядом с его соулмейтом — рядом с Барри, — и ему хотелось бы сделать её особенной.  
  
      — Поэтому ты всегда носишь свитера или что-то с длинными рукавами?  
  
      Лен поднял взгляд, Барри кивал на его руки, его тату. Лен всё ещё был в тонкой белой майке, но виднелись плечи, тату и рукав на правой руке. Ему стало интересно, возможно, слишком поздно, что Барри подумает о них, и Лен выключил свет.  
  
      — Нет, мне просто нравятся свитера. — Лен прошёл через комнату и опустился на кровать, в нескольких метрах от Барри. — Я предпочитаю давать вещам остыть и тепло одеваюсь для этого.  
  
      Рядом с собой, почти потерявшись в шуме дождя, стучащего в окно, и мира снаружи, он услышал фырканье Барри.  
  
      — Ты заранее придумываешь свои каламбуры или они просто вырываются?  
  
      Лен улыбнулся, хоть Барри и не мог увидеть его в темноте.  
  
      — И то и другое.  
  
      Они несколько мгновений сидели в темноте, шума дождя было достаточно для того, чтобы тишина не давила на них.  
  
      — Я не… Я должен был сказать это раньше, Барри. Я просто не представляю, что я делаю. Иногда я буду злить тебя, это то, кто я есть, но это не значит, что мне плевать на тебя.  
  
      Лен хотел бы расшифровать чувства, появляющиеся в узах, но они были такими же запутанными, как его собственные, такими же мерными, как дождь. В них не было злости, её Лен не чувствовал, и это было уже кое-что. Он ощутил, как прогнулась кровать, когда Барри ложился, и Лен последовал его примеру, пока глаза медленно привыкали к темноте; серебристый свет из окна проходил сквозь тёмные шторы.  
  
      — Я тоже, Лен.  
  
      — Будет ли это слишком, если… — Лен перекатился на бок, лицом к Барри, не зная, как закончить предложение, но Барри догадался. Ладонь Лена лежала между ними — на нейтральной территории, — и Барри взял её. Напряжение в комнате немного рассеялось.  
  
      После этого ни один из них не заговорил, и, может, они просто не знали, что сказать. Тишина висела слишком долго. Когда дыхание Лена стало ровным и он уже почти засыпал, ему показалось, что он услышал шёпот «Мне жаль», и задремал. Он не знал, за что извинялся Барри, но знал, что сожалеет гораздо сильнее, чем когда-либо будет сожалеть его соулмейт.


	17. Жизнетворный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something There That Wasn’t There Before (Disney)  
> We Are Twin — The Way We Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹«Венера с Меркурием и Купидоном» («Школа любви»), Антонио Корреджо.

      Снаружи лил дождь, а Лен, судя по всему, держал комнату в прохладе. Барри натянул одеяло, лёг и постарался уснуть. Он не делил ни с кем постель со времён своих последних отношений после колледжа, которые закончились довольно быстро, потому что его партнёр не особо желал возиться с ОиЖ. И потому Барри слушал стук дождя, то засыпая, то просыпаясь, стараясь не ворочаться слишком сильно. Ему казалось, что Лен чувствовал себя так же, просыпаясь каждый раз, когда их ступни или лодыжки соприкасались. В конце концов всё стало лучше, когда в какой-то момент Лен — определённо точно во сне — повернулся и опустил руку на талию Барри, обнимая его. Мерное дыхание Лена у уха и тяжесть руки так усыпили Барри, что он проснулся только через несколько часов, услышав звонок будильника, удивившись тому, что остался в постели один, глядя на лучи солнца, проникающие сквозь жалюзи.  
  
      Он сонно раскрыл глаза из-за настойчивого звона будильника и света, проникающего сквозь жалюзи, и потянулся через всю кровать, чтобы поднять с пола джинсы, в кармане которых лежал телефон, и отключить звук. Потом Барри прищурился и оглядел комнату, пытаясь сориентироваться.  
  
      Какой странный день. Какая странная  _ночь_. Он был в спальне Лена, в его кровати, спал в его объятиях. И пускай ещё оставалась какая-то чужеродность, какое-то беспокойство от того, что он был так близок, так искренен рядом с Капитаном Холодом, появилось ещё и интимное, горячее чувство в груди, из-за которого уголки губ ползли вверх, стоило только вспомнить руки Лена, обнимающие его в темноте, и как было тепло, когда его спина прижималась к груди Лена. И самым странным было то, насколько не странно было хотеть так много, хотя бы наслаждаться этими чувствами. И всё, что Барри должен был сделать, — просто перестать притворяться, что он не наслаждался.  
  
      А потом Барри вспомнил, какой задницей он был прошлой ночью, и скривился. Как унизительно. О чём он думал? Барри был в таком отчаянии, так расстроен, когда Лен начал говорить о возможностях, так уверен, что он просто возьмёт и сделает то же самое, когда кто-нибудь предложит ему, если Барри не сделает это первым, и он… Барри сглотнул. Он почти подтолкнул Лена, их обоих, к тому, чего не хотел ни один из них. И в этом не было ничего нормального. Ему нужно было извиниться.  
  
      Барри встал с постели и оделся, а потом оглядел комнату. Он не уделил дому особого внимания ночью, но сейчас заметил, что почти всё в комнате Лена было в серых и приглушённых синих тонах — так непохоже на привычную красную гамму самого Барри — и что на стене над кроватью висела великолепная картина¹. Барри не очень хорошо изучал историю искусств, но картина выглядела старой и дорогой: почти обнажённые женщина и мужчина с сапогами и шляпой, с небольшими крылышками где-то в лесу, с маленьким херувимом, читающим книгу. Они были очень светлыми, а фон — тёмным, и Барри смотрел на квартиру добрую минуту, забыв, где находится.  
  
      Затем он решился выйти в коридор, на секунду заглянув в ванную, чтобы поправить волосы, и отыскал гостиную и кухню. Лена нигде не было, но на кухне Барри увидел раздвижную стеклянную дверь, ведущую на улицу. Она была открыта, поэтому он высунул голову, с удивлением увидев большой двор. На северной стороне располагался цветущий сад со спелыми помидорами, оттягивающими стебли вниз, несколькими початками кукурузы, подсолнухами — честное слово, подсолнухами — и обилием зелени, с вёдрами и инструментами, стоящими у забора. Потрясённо осмотрев всё это, Барри наконец повернулся и нашёл то, что искал. На противоположной стороне сада Лен сидел на брезенте около, кажется, куста малины, а рядом с ним стоял небольшой контейнер.  
  
      — Ты собираешь ягоды? — спросил Барри, подходя к нему босиком, не желая возвращаться за обувью. Трава была прохладной и мокрой, и ему хотелось никогда не уходить с почвы.  
  
      Лен ещё не начал, видимо, почувствовал, как проснулся Барри, и полуобернулся к нему с позабавленным выражением лица.   
  
      — Думаю, где-то тут будет каламбур, Скарлет.  
  
      Барри не знал, смеяться ему или тяжело вздыхать.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что не все вещи — повод для дурацкой шутки, правда?  
  
      — Я слышал. Но до сих пор не убеждён.  
  
      Барри почувствовал, как губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку.  
  
      — А я-то думал, что это просто преданность твоему прозвищу.  
  
      — И это тоже. — Он изогнул бровь, и Барри сел рядом с Леном, скрестив ноги и потянувшись к кусту с малиной.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что ты занимаешься садоводством.  
  
      Лен пожал плечами, бросая три ягоды в маленький контейнер.  
  
      — Я люблю заниматься чем-то, каким-то хобби. У меня же нет ежедневной работы, и даже Нетфликс начинает надоедать.  
  
      — Нетфликс не может надоесть, — поспорил Барри, закидывая очередную ягоду в рот.  
  
      — Это для блинчиков, знаешь ли.  
  
      — Ты печёшь блинчики?! — Барри не мог скрыть удивления в голосе. Он и не помнил, когда кто-то в последний раз готовил ему завтрак.  
  
      — Если только тебе не нужно спешить на работу?  
  
      — У меня есть время. — У него и правда было время, но даже если бы и не было, блинчики стоили того, чтобы опоздать (Барри опаздывал и из-за меньшего). Теперь он улыбался и, посмотрев через плечо, увидел, что на лице Лена появляется неширокая улыбка, настоящая, а потом тот опустил голову, словно стыдился своих эмоций. Видеть его таким стеснительным было нереально, так не похоже на то, чего Барри ожидал. Садоводство, живопись на стенах, малиновые блинчики на завтрак… Барри начал задумываться, кем, чёрт возьми, на самом деле был Леонард Снарт. Потому что в утреннем свете с картинкой убийцы, холодного, словно камень, можно было примириться с трудом.  
  
      — Я хотел извиниться. За прошлую ночь, за то, как я себя вёл. Я слишком сильно давил и поставил тебя в дерьмовое положение. Думаю, снова. — Барри сорвал ещё одну ягоду с куста, чтобы не смотреть на Лена, который спустя мгновение тоже потянулся к кусту.  
  
      — Всё нормально. Я понимаю, каково это — чувствовать, что у тебя нет выбора. — Лен пошевелился и повернулся к Барри. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты себя так чувствовал, парень, не со мной. Я стал причиной этому, и я понимаю, что для того, чтобы всё исправить, потребуется время, но я обещаю, что всё необязательно должно быть так.  
  
      Барри почувствовал, как горло сжалось.   
  
      — Я знаю, я просто…  
  
      — Тебе не нужна золотая середина. Я понимаю. — Лен наклонил голову к плечу. — Твой отец говорил об этом.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Барри опустил взгляд на ярко-красный сок на пальцах.  
  
      — Он помог мне вспомнить, почему нужно больше общаться.  
  
      — Он умный мужчина. Помог мне понять, что я должен слушать внимательнее.  
  
      Барри взглянул на Лена, прочёл по лицу всю его серьёзность и кивнул.  
  
      — Ага, и это тоже.  
  
      Лен встал, поднимая с земли контейнер, доверху наполненный ягодами.  
  
      — Пошли?  
  
      Плитка на кухонном полу была холодной, и Барри не знал, что ему делать: он не был уверен, что просто хочет смотреть, как Лен готовит.  
  
      — Я сбегаю домой и возьму сменную одежду? Чтобы я мог пойти на работу прямо отсюда.  
  
      Лен посмотрел на него, держа в руках миски и сковородку.  
  
      — Вперёд. Ты можешь принять душ здесь, если хочешь.  
  
      Барри почти отказался, но всё-таки кивнул. Спустя двадцать минут он выходил из ванной Лена, в чистой одежде, которую забрал из дома, пытаясь не чувствовать себя слишком странно из-за того, что воспользовался его гелем для душа, зная, что теперь будет весь день пахнуть так же, как Лен. Запах бекона отвлёк Барри от этих мыслей, и он услышал смех Лена с кухни.  
  
      — Барри, я отсюда чувствую, как у тебя болит живот от голода.  
  
      По крайней мере, Лену было весело. Довольство отдавалось теплом в узах, которые уже не казались свирепой бурей, скорее… ну, чувства оставались сильными и заметными, но после ночи, проведённой в руках Лена, Барри уже не задыхался от них.  
  
      — Смейся сколько хочешь, — прошёл Барри в кухню, — я только надеюсь, что ты приготовил с добавкой.  
  
      — Достаточно для того, чтобы накормить маленькую армию.  
  
      — Идеально.  
  
      Это был момент, которого, как думал Барри, у него и его соулмейта никогда не будет. Лен посмотрел на него, оторвавшись от готовки, и в узах появилась какая-то тёплая эмоция с нотками желания, а потом снова вернулся к плите, и Барри почувствовал себя немного неуверенно, но не неудобно, усаживаясь за стол и глядя, как Лен заканчивает готовить. Закатав рукава, Лен поставил на стол тарелки, и Барри снова увидел татуировки на правой руке. Он захотел изучить их, очарованный от одного только беглого взгляда на что-то, похожее на карту — валет? — и, возможно, на пару сапог или коньков на запястье, но вместо этого Барри обратил всё внимание на еду и начал наполнять тарелку.  
  
      Они смогли проболтать весь завтрак, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Барри расслабился, но слишком скоро ему пришлось отправляться на работу, и он вдруг понял, что ему не хочется идти. Барри хотел остаться, хотел поработать над этим.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? — спросил он, перекидывая сумку через плечо. Должны они обняться на прощание, поцеловаться? Что делали в таких случаях? Лен просто стоял, облокотившись на стену у двери, скрестив руки, но без всякого напряжения.  
  
      — Сегодня вечером? Ничего особенного.  
  
      — Сегодня к Джо приходят друзья из участка, чтобы поиграть в покер. Они не особо хорошо ладят с лабораторными крысами вроде меня, поэтому обычно я притворяюсь невидимкой.  
  
      Лен на мгновение нахмурился, но потом его лицо прояснилось, и он так взглянул на Барри, что тот задумался, не пытается ли Лен прочесть его мысли, как будто уз было недостаточно.  
  
      — Я всегда рад тебе, Барри. Если хочешь зайти ко мне сегодня вечером, то приходи.  
  
      Барри с облегчением кивнул и со вспышкой выбежал из дома.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри нервничал, возвращаясь к Лену вечером. Он сказал Джо, что будет с Циско и Кейтлин, а им — что будет с Айрис. На работе Эдди отметил, как приятно он пахнет (и с каких пор они были достаточно близки для таких замечаний? Эдди каждый день обнимал его, всё ещё переполненный счастьем от беременности Айрис), и Барри был в таком смятении от осознания того, что это был аромат мыла Лена, что даже не поблагодарил Эдди за комплимент.  
  
      Лен поприветствовал его у двери в хенли с длинным рукавом; его лицо ничего не выражало, но в узах было какое-то волнительное предвкушение. Барри правда не знал, что он… они делали. Так ли встречались нормальные люди, хотя бы приблизительно? Барри сомневался в этом. Всё, что он знал, — им нужно было продолжать говорить, он хотел узнать, кем Лен был на самом деле, хотел попытаться найти общий язык, и это было самым простым способом.  
  
      — Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь поужинать или остаться тут? — спросил Лен, пока Барри проходил за ним в гостиную, замечая то место, на котором он стоял и кричал прошлым вечером.  
  
      — Эм, остаться тут.  
  
      — Что хочешь заказать?  
  
      Барри рассмеялся.  
  
      — Я съем что угодно, Лен.  
  
      Он кивнул с полуулыбкой и сказал Барри чувствовать себя как дома, пока он набирает номер ресторана с китайской едой. У Лена дома было свежо и прохладно, и Барри сразу перестало быть жарко в его светло-голубом свитере; ему стало интересно, какой кондиционер был в доме, — без сомнений, один из лучших. Наверное, так Лен подтверждал свою нелепую привязанность к свитерам, подумал Барри, оглядывая гостиную. Этим утром он уделял куда больше внимания просторной кухне с кремовой плиткой на полу и уголку для завтрака, где они ели. К гостиной примыкала столовая, в которой тоже был выход на кухню, но ею, кажется, не особо пользовались, о чём можно было сказать по стопкам бумаг и книг на столе. Барри заметил, что, несмотря на холодные голубые тона и прохладу, дом Лена был до странного уютным, с мебелью из тёплого дерева, чёрными кожаными диванами, растением, похожим на лозу, на книжной полке и скромного размера телевизором, прикреплённым к стене. Всё было таким  _нормальным_ , похожим не на чьё-то злое логово или какое-то захудалое убежище, а, скорее, на место, в котором жили и о котором заботились. Барри смотрел на картины в столовой и в гостиной, заметив, что они были абстрактными, в отличие от той, что висела в комнате Лена.  
  
      А потом Лен закончил говорить по телефону и вернулся в гостиную, и, спустя минуту переглядываний, Барри задумался, насколько странными будут их отношения.  
  
      — Я могу остаться только на несколько часов. Мне нужно пробежаться по городу пару раз, а ещё Джо ждёт новостей по поводу ситуации со STAR Labs.  
  
      — Ситуации со STAR Labs?  
  
      Лен двинулся к дивану, и Барри тоже сел, не зная, придвинуться ему ближе или отодвинуться, в итоге оказавшись на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
      — Государство хочет купить её. Судя по всему,  _уже_  покупает. На этой неделе придут их люди, чтобы проверить её, и нам нужно будет убрать всё, что связано с Флэшем, и стать невидимками, пока они не уйдут.  
  
      Барри не смог разобрать эмоции Лена и посмотрел на него, заметив сдвинутые брови.  
  
      — Что они собираются с ней делать? Они же не включат ту чертовщину снова?  
  
      — О… а, нет, наверное, нет. Они хотят приспособить её для исследований, если верить Кейтлин. Приберут всё, что опасно, и превратят лабораторию в ультрасовременный военный исследовательский центр.   
  
      — Военный?  
  
      — Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе. — И, кажется, Лену это правда не нравилось: в узах чувствовались напряжение, беспокойство, отчаяние, но исходили они не от Барри.  
  
      — Что случится с тобой и твоими друзьями? Они не станут безработными?  
  
      Барри задумался, пусть и немного запоздало, правда ли он должен говорить всё это Капитану Холоду. Однако он всё равно скоро узнал бы об этом.  
  
      — Ну, у них, наверное, есть какие-то идеи. Кейтлин проходит собеседование в университете, Циско выполняет поручения и для Mercury Labs, и для Stagg Industries и Rathaway Industries. Каждый крупный игрок хочет его, но, я думаю, он, скорее всего, решит работать в Palmer Tech. — Барри не мог не чувствовать лёгкую горечь от того, что Палмер так быстро предложил Циско работу, но не потому, что Циско её не заслуживал, не потому, что Барри не желал для него только лучшего, а оттого, что это будет означать переезд в Старлинг, уход из команды Флэша, и Барри не знал, что ему делать без Циско или без Кейтлин. Они были  _командой_.  
  
      — Барри?  
  
      — Я… извини. Просто задумался. Я не злюсь на Циско, просто хотел бы, чтобы он не задумывался о переезде за 600 миль.  
  
      — Но для тебя же это меньше часа?  
  
      Барри закатил глаза, но придвинулся немного ближе.  
  
      — Это вопрос принципа.  
  
      К его удивлению, Лен усмехнулся.  
  
      — Боишься, что он начнёт работать с командой линчевателей из Старлинга и забудет о борьбе с преступностью здесь, в Централ-Сити?  
  
      Барри не смог сдержать напряжения в животе — зависти — от мысли, что его друг будет работать с командой Стрелы, а не с командой Флэша, но он подавил это чувство и фыркнул.  
  
      — С его влюблённостью в Чёрную Канарейку, я бы не удивился.  
  
      — Подожди, ты же не  _знаком_  с Оливером Куином и его…  
  
      — Мы не должны говорить об этом, — сразу же ответил Барри. Они  _не_  говорили об Оливере. С тех пор, как новости заполонило его имя, как все узнали, что он был Стрелой, даже после того, как Рой принял удар на себя, Оливер вышел из игры в линчевателей и вместе с Фелисити уехал в закат. Вот только теперь он вернулся в Старлинг, открыто заявив о Стреле, или как он там себя называл — Зелёная Стрела, — и получил возможность действовать в городе с некоторыми ограничениями, в основном связанными с убийствами и материальным ущербом. Барри тревожило — как, наверное, и Оливера — то, что все знали его личность, но он всё ещё не знал всех подробностей того, что случилось или что такого происходило в Старлинге с Теей и Лорел, что Оливер вернулся.  
  
      — Мне просто было интересно, не открыли ли вы, народные мстители, свой клуб, Скарлет. Может, какую-то лигу или что-то в этом роде. — Лен напрягся, возможно, потому, что Барри вдруг так завёлся, поэтому он заставил себя успокоиться.  
  
      — Ты говоришь так, будто это команда по боулингу.  
  
      Лен усмехнулся.  
  
      — Я бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть это.  
  
      Барри представил такую картину и не смог не рассмеяться.  
  
      — Ладно, это честно. Из-за костюмов получилось бы эффектно. — Барри вздохнул и сел обратно, желая, чтобы еду привезли быстрее, но ещё не чувствуя сильного голода. И всё же он бы лучше сменил тему разговора, не углубляясь в эту историю. — У тебя интересный вкус в картинах. Что это должно быть? — Он махнул рукой на всплески краски, которые казались ему немного резкими.  
  
      Лен взглянул на картину.  
  
      — Это Поллок, она называется «Полная морская сажень пять». Она о глубинах океана, но в основном мне просто понравилось, как она выглядит.  
  
      —  _Джексон_  Поллок? Подожди, Лен, ты украл её? — Барри сел прямее, и на лице Лена появилось это полудовольное, полувиноватое выражение; очевидно, теперь он был более расслаблен.  
  
      —  _Лен_! — Барри знал, что звучал так, будто устраивал скандал, но из-за ухмылки на лице Лена и ликования — ликования? — в узах ему было сложно продолжать в том же духе, уголки губ стремились вверх. — Поверить не могу. Сколько стоят все картины в целом?  
  
      — Ты не хочешь знать.  
  
      Барри застонал и позволил Лену рассказать ему о картинах, которые, судя по всему, ему нравилось воровать больше всего. По крайней мере, во время кражи произведений искусства, скорее всего, никто не пострадает, и он не воровал ничего, что могло бы помочь развитию медицины или науки. И всё же Барри был рад, когда привезли еду и ему не пришлось комментировать тот факт, что у Лена, очевидно, была  _коллекция_  бесценных картин где-то в кладовке и Барри мог посмотреть на неё, если хотел.  
  
      Еда принесла приятное отвлечение, и Лен заказал достаточно для того, чтобы утолить его аппетит, что Барри оценил. Они ели с относительно дружеским разговором снова в уголке для завтрака, и Барри, взяв контроль над беседой в свои руки, обходил тему картин; ему даже удалось ничего не просыпать и не выставить себя на посмешище, пока он ел, и это было плюсом.  
  
      — Как ты можешь есть достаточно каждый день?  
  
      — С помощью высококалорийных батончиков, которые придумали Циско и Кейтлин. Я ем их, когда бегаю или в качестве дополнения к обычной еде.  
  
      — Это странно?  
  
      — Есть?  
  
      — Иметь суперспособности.  
  
      Барри замолчал на мгновение, покончив с едой, и поставил стакан на стол.  
  
      — Если честно… не очень. Это как будто… как будто я наконец-то стал собой. Словно я как бы… ждал, пока это случится, словно вся моя жизнь была прелюдией к тому, кто я.  
  
      Барри посмотрел на Лена, думая, не кажутся ли его слова сумасшедшими, но тот только склонил голову, раздумывая.  
  
      — Ты особенный. Я имею в виду не силы. Просто… ты.  
  
      Барри ничего не мог поделать с теплом, которое растеклось по всему телу, улыбаясь в пустую тарелку. Он не знал, что сказать, поэтому порадовался возможности пробежаться по кухне и убраться в одно мгновение, за которое Лен успел только встать.  
  
      — Ты только что?..  
  
      — Я как бы крутой.  
  
      Лен усмехнулся, но не поспорил, и Барри кивнул в сторону гостиной.  
  
      — Пока я здесь, может, мы должны, я не знаю, коснуться друг друга, устроиться поудобнее или что-то в этом роде?  
  
      — Я бы с радостью.  
  
      Они снова перешли к дивану, и Лен сел по крайней мере в футе от него, раздражая Барри. Он понимал, что Лен пытался «подстроиться» под него или что-то в этом роде, но не хотел, чтобы к нему относились как к стеклянному только из-за того, в чём он признался прошлым вечером. Лен никогда не стеснялся вторгаться в его личное пространство раньше, и на секунду Барри даже пожалел, что сейчас всё было не так.  
  
      — Знаешь, я… то, что я девственник, не значит, что мы не можем трогать друг друга или что ты не можешь коснуться меня.  
  
      Лен нахмурился, но откинулся на спинку дивана, поднимая руку в откровенном приглашении, и Барри придвинулся ближе и прижался к нему, позволяя его руке опуститься ему на плечо, почти сразу желая почувствовать больше контакта, вспоминая, каково было прижиматься к Лену прошлой ночью.  
  
      — Барри, ты и до этого не сильно-то хотел, чтобы я тебя касался. Я просто не знаю границ дозволенного.  
  
      Точно, невозможно читать мысли. Ну, Гродд может, но это точно не для них с Леном.   
  
      — Давай договоримся, что обычные прикосновения подойдут? Обнимать за плечи, держаться за руки, обниматься и всё такое.  
  
      — Ничто из этого не кажется обычным для меня.  
  
      Барри прищурился, наклоняя голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лена.  
  
      —Хорошо, обычные прикосновения  _и_  вот это.  
  
      Сидя так близко, Барри не мог не заметить, как взгляд Лена то и дело спускался к его губам, а потом снова поднимался к глазам.  
  
      — А объятия?  
  
      Барри немного расслабился, прижимаясь ещё ближе к Лену, и опустил глаза к пуговицам на его хенли.  
  
      — Прошлой ночью было здорово.  
  
      — Тогда мы договорились.  
  
      Они проговорили почти час, и в итоге Барри подвинулся так, чтобы быть почти лицом к лицу с Леном, касаясь его колен своими. В основном, они обсуждали безопасные темы: Айрис, потому что Лену было интересно, и Барри любезно сделал вид, что не заметил ревность, которую он чувствовал в узах, когда разговор зашёл о ней, потом деньки Барри в колледже и то, как он стал «значком», немного затронули Лизу, и Лен улыбался, говоря о ней, о том, как она почти стала олимпийской фигуристкой. Барри вспомнил о своих делах только тогда, когда Циско написал ему и спросил, почему он всё ещё не в STAR Labs, и ему пришлось идти. И прежде чем Барри смог отговорить себя от этого, он поцеловал Лена в уголок губ, а потом убежал. Крошечные шажки.  
  


***

  
  
      Ночная пробежка была почти скучноватой, и Барри, несмотря на то, как сильно он любил бегать, погрустнел из-за того, что не мог вернуться к Лену, когда освободится. Вместо этого он направился к дому и рассказал Джо новости о STAR Labs, выслушав, как прошла ночь покера.  
  
      Перед тем как отправиться спать, Джо прислонился к столу и сказал:  
  
      — Эй, Барри, я знаю, что в последнее время ты был не в настроении. У тебя столько всего происходит: STAR Labs закрывается, твои друзья устраиваются на новую работу, может, переезжают, Айрис и Эдди выбирают дату свадьбы. Но всё будет хорошо, Барри. Мы семья, и мы вместе со всем справимся.  
  
      Улыбка Барри вышла болезненной, и ему захотелось рассказать Джо правду. Но он взглянул на его ногу, на то, как он ходил, всё ещё больше опираясь на здоровую ногу, и понял, что ещё не готов, а потому просто пожелал почти-отцу спокойной ночи. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джо напомнил:  
  
      — О, не забудь, завтра вечером мы ужинаем с Айрис и Эдди. Айрис сказала, что у неё есть хорошие новости; я думаю, это связано с её повышением, что-то с журналистскими расследованиями, но притворись, что ты удивлён, когда она нам скажет, хорошо?  
  
      Эти слова заставили Барри по-настоящему улыбнуться. Джо будет так рад, когда услышит  _те самые_  хорошие новости, которые Айрис хотела ему рассказать.   
  
      Спустя несколько минут Барри оказался в спальне, готовый ко сну, но всё ещё бурлящий энергией, и сел за компьютер, проходя бессмысленные онлайн-викторины; его мысли всё больше и больше устремлялись к сексу, пока он не понял, что за этот день у него ещё ни разу не было оргазма. Барри опустился на кровать, в его голове стали появляться картинки, и он вздохнул, когда в голову пришла мысль. Ему было немного неловко, но в то же время Барри чувствовал решимость, потому что хотя бы это он хотел сделать. Единственной проблемой было то, что Барри был не совсем уверен, как должен реагировать человек, которого зовут мастурбировать через странную неврологическую связь. Лен должен был догадаться, что их близость через узы была первым настоящим сексуальным опытом Барри, самой интимной вещью, которая у него была, и это всё были только призрачные прикосновения. И он уважал желание Барри побыть наедине с собой весь прошлый месяц, да и сейчас пытался вести себя так же, поэтому…  
  
      Барри лёг на кровать и с волнением написал Лену.  
  
       _Не спишь?_  
  
      Он знал, что Лен не спал, но хотел таким образом начать разговор.  
  
       _В чём дело?_  
  
      Барри сглотнул, нервничая. Лен мог понять, как сильно он волновался? Ему было стыдно.  
  
       _Теперь, когда мы снова разговариваем и работаем над нашими отношениями, я какбы подумал, что мы снвоа можем делать то, что делали раньше?_  
  
      Когда Лен ответил, Барри выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что задерживал дыхание.  
  
       _Что мы делали раньше?_  
  
      Чёрт. Барри сосредоточился на узах и ощутил щекочущее чувство, которое показалось ему похожим на любопытство. Будет ли слишком незрело пытаться говорить намёками?  
  
       _С узами… Мы оба избегали этого и всё было нормально но теперь когда мы снова разговариваем если ты ничем не занят и если ты хочешь я собираюсь подрочить и просто говорю что мы снова можем делать это одновременно._  
  
      Ему, наверное, нужно было лучше следить за пунктуацией, но Лен всё равно поймёт его. И, о да, возбуждение почувствовалось в узах спустя тридцать секунд, похожее на тепло и напряжение внизу живота.  
  
       _Не думаю, что мы должны делать всю эту ерунду, когда я спрашиваю тебя, что на тебе надето?_  
  
      Барри чуть не засмеялся.  
  
       _Лол, просто представь меня обнажённым :р_  
  
      Он почувствовал ещё один горячий толчок возбуждения и понял, что действительно отправил это сообщение, краснея от смущения, но уже начиная возбуждаться, и стал представлять руки Лена, скользящие по его телу, поцелуи Лена, его запах, то, как он всасывал кожу на шее Барри в тот единственный раз.  
  
       _Я не против ;)_  
  
      Сообщение пришло примерно через минуту, и ещё одна минута потребовалась Барри для того, чтобы прочитать его; одна рука уже лежала на члене, он чувствовал, что Лен присоединился к нему, свободная рука едва заметно касалась шеи, и ему хотелось, чтобы Лен целовал её. Барри чуть не рассмеялся, увидев сообщение, поражённый из-за подмигивающего смайлика, но каким-то образом совершенно не удивлённый. Он напечатал ответ одной рукой так быстро, как только мог, не переходя на суперскорость — так быстро писать он научился почти идеально, — и отправил сообщение, прежде чем обдумал его получше; другая рука не покидала член.  
  
       _Я думаю о том, как ты целуешь мою шею_  
  
      Ответ пришёл быстро, и Барри прочитал сообщение, чувствуя призрачную руку, скользящую по шее, именно там, где была его собственная.  
  
       _Я думаю о том, как целую каждый дюйм твоего тела_  
  
      У Барри перехватило дыхание, и он закусил губу, чувствуя, как тело прошивает дрожь возбуждения. И вдруг он понял, почему люди занимались сексом через сообщения. Рука на члене ускорилась, начиная вибрировать от мысли, где оказались бы губы Лена, если бы он был здесь, где бы он целовал его, где бы кусал и вылизывал. Всё закончилось слишком быстро, Барри не мог подавить вздох, не мог оттолкнуть ощущение руки Лена на его члене рядом с его собственной, вибрирующей. Он кончил быстрее Лена, но его рука всё ещё медленно скользила по телу (Барри надеялся, что Лен сможет почувствовать её), он задрожал, когда Лен достиг оргазма, и вздохнул.  
  
       _Это было горячо_ , написал он Лену, очистив себя.  
  
       _Считай это разрешением писать мне каждый раз, когда будешь возбуждён_  
  
      Барри выдавил смешок.  
  
       _Я учту_  
  
      А потом Барри задумался, немного неуверенно, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем они станут делать это не через телефон, а по-настоящему, прежде чем он почувствует на себе руки Лена —  _губы_  — по-настоящему. И Барри понял, что он, наверное, мог бы получить желаемое в любой момент, стоит только попросить, если он правда этого хочет, пока они разговаривают и понимают друг друга, и…  
  
       _Когда я приду в следующий раз, мы можем обсудить это? Контакт, секс и всё такое?_  
  
       _Конечно_  
  
       _Круто. Я пойду спать._  
  
       _Спокойной ночи, Барри_  
  
      Он улыбнулся. Они не желали друг другу спокойной ночи, даже когда были в одной постели.  
  
       _Спокойной ночи, Лен_  
  


***

  
  
      После ужина с Айрис, Эдди и Джо Барри вышел на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Джо всё ещё был вне себя от радости, звоня всем знакомым после того, как обнял Айрис, Барри и даже Эдди десять раз и ему разрешили рассказать об этом. Родителям Джо позвонили в первую очередь, когда Барри ещё был в доме, и он слышал всхлипы счастья по телефону. Эдди улыбался, и его облегчение было очевидным, ведь он, без сомнений, всё ещё переживал из-за того, что Джо не одобрял их отношения с Айрис, несмотря на связь. Теперь со всем было покончено: слишком очевидно было для всех, и для Джо в том числе, что Айрис просто светилась рядом с Эдди, что улыбка Эдди становилась шире, когда она была с ним.  
  
      И теперь Барри вышел и сел на ступеньки, пока Джо звонил знакомым, а Айрис дразнила его, говоря, что как раз хотела сделать пост на «Фейсбуке», Эдди же занял сторону Джо, будучи уверенным, что некоторые вещи лучше делать по старинке. Они звонили знакомым, а Барри быстро отправил Кейтлин и Циско сообщения — Кейтлин позвонила Айрис через минуту, чтобы поздравить её, — и на этом всё.  
  
      Он вытащил из кармана телефон и сообщил Лену хорошие новости.  
  
       _Это хорошо, да? Она хочет детей?_  
  
      Барри вздохнул. Лен не знал об Айрис ничего, кроме того, что рассказал Барри. Да и откуда ему было знать?  
  
       _Это хорошо, они с Эдди правда счастливы. Только что рассказали Джо._  
  
       _Тогда хорошо. Поздравляю их_  
  
      Барри не знал, что ему и думать, когда вдруг резко понял, что у него никогда не будет детей. Однако он не успел даже задуматься о своих чувствах по этому поводу, потому что Айрис вышла к нему. Барри отодвинул в сторону эти мысли и улыбнулся ей.  
  
      — Эй, Барр, — присела она рядом с ним.  
  
      — Айрис, — легонько толкнул её локтем Барри, — разве ты не должна сейчас звонить давно забытым братьям и сёстрам?  
  
      Айрис рассмеялась.  
  
      — Это поразительно. Я знала, что он будет рад, но он  _правда_  рад. Он даёт Эдди сигару из своего старого тайника.  
  
      — Сигару? Разве их нужно брать не тогда, когда ребёнок уже родится?  
  
      — Только им не говори.  
  
      Он рассмеялся, и они стали вместе смотреть на тёмную улицу, освещённую фонарями и окнами домов. Несколько минут они сидели в приятной тишине, лёгкий ветерок играл с прядями волос Барри.  
  
      — Эй, Барр… Ты расскажешь мне, что с тобой происходит?  
  
      Барри посмотрел на неё.  
  
      — Что ты…  
  
      — Не надо, Барри. Я знаю тебя, ладно? В последнее время у тебя так быстро меняется настроение. И если ты не хочешь говорить мне, то ладно. Я понимаю, что у тебя могут быть секреты, и я не могу знать их все. Но, пожалуйста, не лги мне и не говори, что это всё из-за STAR Labs.  
  
      У Барри перехватило дыхание.  
  
      — Айрис, я… — Она только обеспокоенно посмотрела на него, в ожидании, и слова вырвались сами собой, незапланированные и дурацкие. — Что бы ты делала, если бы Эдди был преступником?  
  
      — Что? — Айрис едва сдерживала смех. — Я и представить этого не могу.  
  
      Барри нахмурился и признал её правоту: он не мог представить Эдди кем-то, кроме милого и хорошего парня, даже после того, как Безликий притворялся им.   
  
      — Ладно, ты права, не Эдди… Но, скажем, у тебя есть какой-то другой соулмейт, мафиози, убийца или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
  
      Айрис нахмурилась.  
  
      — Убийца, Барри? Вау, эм, я не знаю. Наверное, я бы попыталась наладить отношения, понять этого человека. А может, и нет. Я не могу представить это, не могу представить в роли своего соулмейта никого, кроме Эдди. — Айрис смотрела на него, пока Барри не сводил глаз с улицы и чувствовал на себе её взгляд. — С чего такие вопросы, Барр?  
  
      — Я… ни с чего. Я просто думал, и я…  
  
      — Кто это? — резко и неожиданно спросила Айрис, поймав его взгляд. Она наклонилась к нему и смотрела так напряжённо, что Барри казалось, будто её взгляд пронизывал его насквозь, проникал в его сердце и душу. Он хотел отвернуться, но не мог, и Айрис нахмурилась и ахнула. — Я  _права_?  
  
      Барри проглотил комок в горле, проталкивая слова, потому что притворяться было бессмысленно, а солгать он не мог, не ей, не об этом; его голос задрожал.  
  
      — Это Леонард Снарт. Он…  
  
      — Капитан Холод, — выдохнула она так же тихо. Барри проглотил затапливающий его страх, ведь он не мог забрать свои слова назад, и кивнул. — Твой соулмейт — Капитан Холод? Барр, я… вау.  _Вау_. Как долго ты знаешь?  
  
      — С того случая в музее с Гроддом. — Барри наконец отвёл взгляд и запустил ладони в волосы.  
  
      — Десять недель! — зашипела Айрис. — Ты узнал об этом, когда я забеременела!  
  
      — Думаю, да. Я не думал об этом в таком ключе. Ты первый человек, которому я рассказал.  
  
      В голосе Айрис снова зазвучало удивление.  
  
      — Больше никто не знает?  
  
      Барри покачал головой, зажимая ладони коленями, опустив ноги на две ступеньки вниз от той, на которой сидел.  
  
      — Мой папа знает, у Кейтлин тоже есть кое-какие догадки, но мы толком не говорили об этом. — А потом Барри поспешил добавить, пока она ещё не успела даже подумать об этом: — Ты не можешь рассказать своему папе или кому-то ещё.  
  
      Айрис опустила ладонь на руку Барри, на её лице читалась обеспокоенность.  
  
      — Почему ты скрываешь это, Барр? Папа захотел бы узнать. И твои друзья, не только Кейтлин, но и Циско, даже Эдди и, готова поспорить, Фелисити, Оливер.  
  
      Барри не мог и мечтать о том, что расскажет Фелисити, но не потому, что не верил в её умение хранить секреты, а потому, что боялся совета, который она могла ему дать. Фелисити была единственным знакомым ему человеком, который мог быть рядом со своим соулмейтом так долго, не будучи  _по-настоящему_  с ним, несмотря на то что они оба, судя по всему, хотели этого, и всё благодаря дурацкому комплексу вины Оливера и его уверенности, что он не сможет быть с ней и быть линчевателем одновременно. По крайней мере, теперь они наконец-то были вместе.  
  
      — Лен ранил стольких людей, Айрис. До всего этого он причинял боль и Циско, и Кейтлин, а после того как мы узнали, что связаны, он всё равно ранил твоего папу.  
  
      — Гала-вечер, — выдохнула Айрис, и Барри кивнул. — Зачем ему делать это, если ты его соулмейт?  
  
      — Я… всё было так запутанно. Всё  _до сих пор_  запутанно, но мы работаем над этим. Он сказал, что это был несчастный случай и там происходило ещё много всего… Он хотел убедиться, что Мардон не будет мстить твоему отцу, что никто не умрёт, но… лучше от этого не становится. Прямо сейчас я ещё не готов простить его за то, что он сделал с твоим отцом, и за то, что он ранил людей, но в остальном всё не так уж и плохо.  
  
      — Барри, мне так жаль.  
  
      Он не хотел, чтобы Айрис было жаль. Барри не хотел, чтобы она жалела его, не хотел, чтобы Айрис хуже думала о Лене.  
  
      — Всё в порядке. Лен не такой, как ты думаешь, не когда мы с ним один на один, вдалеке от преступлений и… — Барри вздохнул. — Мы ещё работаем над нашими отношениями, но я забочусь о нём, и он… он правда заботится обо мне.  
  
      К его удивлению, вместо того чтобы разозлиться и назвать его дураком, Айрис только успокоилась, кивнув.  
  
      — Конечно, заботится, Барри. Я уверена, что его сердце не сделано изо льда. — Айрис улыбнулась, пусть и немного натянуто, и толкнула его в плечо. — Помнишь, что я читала о соулзнаках?  
  
      Барри улыбнулся в ответ и немного поморщился.  
  
      — Ага… я думал об этом. Мы с Леном должны быть прямо как Бонни и Клайд, всё запутанное с этими «ссорами и раздорами», да?  
  
      — О господи,  _конечно_  же ты запомнил именно эту часть. Но это не только Бонни и Клайд, Барр… Это Ромео и Джульетта, Тристан и Изольда, Клеопатра и Марк Антоний, Брэд и Анджелина…  
  
      — В основном это всё пары, люди в которых умерли рано, да ещё и покончили с собой, — это должно заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше?  
  
      Айрис толкнула его локтем.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, Барр… Это  _страсть_. Твой соулзнак называется  _Жизнетворный_ , и это значит страсть, ярко горящую романтическими и глубокими чувствами. Может, в этих соулзнаках и есть что-то правдивое.  
  
      Айрис точно хотела заставить его улыбнуться, и это начинало работать, несмотря ни на что: Барри уткнулся взглядом в колени, почувствовав, как улыбка растягивает губы.  
  
      — Я скажу Капитану Холоду, что он должен ярко гореть.  
  
      Она рассмеялась — звук был похож на звон летнего дождя — и по-настоящему улыбнулась, а потом на мгновение снова стала серьёзной.  
  
      — Даже если прямо сейчас ваши отношения запутаны, Барр, я доверяю тебе. Если ты говоришь, что он неплох, я верю тебе. И прямо сейчас я могу уважать твой секрет. Я никому не скажу.  
  
      — Я… Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, как много это для меня значит, Айрис. — Глаза начало жечь. Но Айрис кивнула и улыбнулась, как будто что-то было решено, а потом обхватила его ладони своими.  
  
      — Ладно, теперь расскажи мне, какой он, Барр. Расскажи мне, какой твой соулмейт.  
  
      Барри вздохнул и начал говорить, и впервые со времени инициации он правда стал думать, что всё может сложиться хорошо.


	18. Связьком

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goo Goo Dolls — Slide  
> The White Stripes — Seven Nation Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹«Анатомия Грея» — популярный англоязычный учебник анатомии человека, признанный классическим.

      Прошло три дня с последнего ужина с Барри, прежде чем Лен снова увидел его. Лен удивился своей собственной нетерпеливости, но с их постоянными переписками и совместной мастурбацией, перешедшей на совершенно новый уровень — он бы сказал, что это не просто мастурбация, но не знал, как ещё это назвать, — ему просто хотелось увидеть Барри, поговорить с ним и, как надеялся Лен, обнять его, а в идеале и поцеловать. И теперь Лену казалось, что он мог делать все эти вещи, и это было прекрасно, даже если он и пытался не давить на Барри.  
  
      Но у парня были обязательства: семейные ужины и дела Флэша — преступления, не связанные с Негодяями, о которых Барри не рассказывал Лену. Однако на третий день, судя по всему, и в Барри проснулось нетерпение, потому что после утреннего душа, во время которого Лен чувствовал призрачные касания жадных ладоней, подводя себя к оргазму, он получил сообщение.  
  
       _Ты был в душе?_  
  
       _Ты почувствовал?_  
  
       _Ага… Было приятно_  
  
      Конечно, Барри бы сказал что-то вроде «приятно», подумал Лен, улыбнувшись.  
  
       _Свободен сегодня вечером?_  
  
      Лен был только рад задуматься о своих планах и передвинуть пиво с Миком на следующую неделю, когда тот снова вернётся из Кистоуна. Он уже виделся с Лизой вчера: они встретились и долго пили кофе, а Лен рассказывал ей о прогрессе с Барри и об их извинениях. Он не упомянул многих вещей, но рассказал, как Барри остался на ночь и принял тот факт, что они вместе. Лиза ясно дала понять, что всё ещё хочет встретиться с Барри и рано или поздно поговорить с ним самостоятельно, и Лен решил, что это честно, хотя и подчеркнул, что ещё не время.  
  
      Барри появился на пороге сразу после работы — солнце ещё не успело сесть, — одетый в тонкую хлопковую рубашку с закатанными рукавами и джинсы; конец лета приносил тёплый воздух в прохладное убежище Лена. Он улыбнулся Барри и получил в ответ стеснительную улыбку, из-за которой, он был уверен, его сердце, как у Гринча, увеличилось втрое.  
  
      — Чем хочешь заняться? — спросил Лен.  
  
      — Потусоваться? Не знаю, может, прогуляться немного позже, захватить еды?  
  
      Он принял его слова к сведению, наклонив голову к плечу, и Барри прошёл за ним в дом.  
  
      — Хочешь выпить? Пиво?  
  
      — О, просто воду.  
  
      Когда Лен начал доставать из морозилки лёд, Барри спросил:  
  
      — Ты всегда держишь дом в холоде? А ещё мне на самом деле не нужен лёд.  
  
      Лен пожал плечами и положил его обратно.  
  
      — Я же говорил, что предпочитаю давать вещам остыть. А что, хочешь свитер? — Лен бросил взгляд на обнажённые предплечья Барри: он был совсем не против видеть голую кожу, но ему будет гораздо лучше, если Барри будет удобно.  
  
      — Эм. Конечно.  
  
      Секундное замешательство не осталось незамеченным, как и тем утром, когда Лен предложил Барри принять душ у него. Он заставлял себя принимать предложенное Леном, но это принуждение было таким незначительным, что Лен не возражал: ему нравилось обеспечивать Барри. Спустя минуту Лен был в своей комнате, наблюдая, как Барри сменяет рубашку на один из тёплых свитеров Лена с заплатками на локтях. Он не мог не почувствовать, как низ живота вдруг потянуло, когда Барри начал расстёгивать рубашку, под которой оказалась белая футболка, а затем потянуло ещё сильнее, когда он выгнулся, чтобы надеть свитер. Лен сдался и отвёл взгляд.  
  
      — Только не говори мне, что у тебя слабость к свитерам, — поддразнил Барри, и Лен взглянул на него с полуухмылкой, чувствуя, как низ живота потянуло ещё сильнее от вида Барри в его одежде, немного большой для него, но неприлично удобной. — Не может быть… Правда?  
  
      Он не сдержал смешка, а Барри немного нервно рассмеялся.  
  
      — Нет, парень. У меня слабость к тебе.  
  
      К его удивлению Барри изумился.  
  
      — Это неожиданно для тебя?  
  
      — Я, нет, я просто… Я просто не думаю, что я хоть когда-то кому-то так сильно нравился.  
  
      Он и не представлял…  
  
      — Ты и не представляешь, да? Насколько ты великолепен? — Смеха Барри было достаточно, чтобы Лен понял, что нет, не представляет.  
  
      — Ты просто пристрастен, Лен.  
  
      Он пожал плечами и пересёк комнату, подходя ближе к Барри, предоставляя ему достаточно времени, чтобы отодвинуться, если он захочет. Но Барри остался на месте, немного выпрямляясь, словно бросая вызов, но чувствуя себя довольно уверенно. Лен остановился в футе от него, не в силах сдержаться и не проскользить оценивающим взглядом по телу Барри, потому что он снова был здесь, в его комнате, в его свитере, и Лен не смог отказать себе в удовольствии.  
  
      — Пристрастен или нет, Скарлет, но ты не из тех парней, которым отказывают.  
  
      Вместо того чтобы улыбнуться, Барри покачал головой, криво усмехаясь.  
  
      — Ты удивишься, узнав, сколько раз меня бросали и отвергали, Лен. Я не всегда был таким уверенным, и я неуклюжий, как бы очень неуклюжий, и я постоянно опаздываю, но об этом ты уже знаешь, и я настоящий ботаник, например ты знал, что раньше я вёл блог? Невозможноерядом. Ага. Он был ужасен. А ещё плохо сказывался на свиданиях, как оказалось. Что я узнал: никто не хочет говорить о снежном человеке на первом свидании.  
  
      Он тараторил. Барри Аллен тараторил, и это, возможно, была самая очаровательная вещь, которую Лен когда-либо видел. Его широкая улыбка была тому доказательством.  
  
      — Ты веришь в снежного человека?  
  
      — Больше нет, — простонал Барри, а потом наклонил голову, чтобы спрятаться от взгляда Лена, явно смущённый. Вместо того чтобы успокоить его, Лен не сдержал шпильки.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, парень, уверен, он существует, вместе с зомби, инопланетянами и вампи…  
  
      — Инопланетяне  _точно_  существуют.  
  
      Он говорил с такой горячностью, и это было слишком. Лен уже и не пытался сдержать смех, когда Барри пустился в объяснения о количестве звёзд в Галактике, не говоря уже о вселенной, и количестве планет, похожих на Землю; Лен позволял ему говорить, кивая и заявляя, что поверит в существование инопланетян только тогда, когда зелёный человечек с Марса пройдётся по центру города, за что заработал укоризненный взгляд. Вскоре он уже лежал поперёк кровати, а Барри сидел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, рассказывая об инопланетянах и доказательствах их существования, Лен же вставлял расплывчатые комментарии, связанные с фильмами и сериалами, в основном со «Стар треком», но потом…  
  
      — Подожди, Барри… Как так получилось, что ты  _никогда_  не смотрел «Звёздный крейсер «Галактика»? Как Циско ещё не втянул тебя в марафон? Уж  _он-то_  точно его смотрел.  
  
      Простонав, Барри опустился на кровать рядом с ним, ложась головой на вытянутую руку Лена.  
  
      — Давай ещё и ты. Знаешь, сколько всего мне пришлось выслушать из-за того, что я не понимаю отсылок?  
  
      — Разве ты не говорил, что любишь Нетфликс?  
  
      — Значит, сегодня мы будем смотреть «Звёздный крейсер «Галактика»?  
  
      Лен, осторожно, чтобы не двигать рукой, на которой лежал Барри, перекатился на бок.  
  
      — Если только ты не хочешь заняться чем-то ещё?  
  
      Барри, улыбающийся и расслабленный, взглянул на него, и спустя мгновение Лен что-то почувствовал в узах: трепет в животе и напряжение в груди, беспокойство и взволнованность. Барри мог измениться за секунду. Он лежал так близко к Лену, его губы всё ещё были изогнуты в улыбке, и он коснулся ладонью щеки Лена, поглаживая большим пальцем его подбородок, поворачиваясь к нему, а Лен свободной рукой обнял его за талию. Губы Барри оказались в нескольких миллиметрах от его, они одновременно вздохнули и через мгновение уже целовались.  
  
      Губы Барри были мягкими, и они с Леном двигались на одной волне, наклоняя головы, чтобы было удобнее, углубляя поцелуй, но тут же отстраняясь, чтобы Барри поймал нижнюю губу Лена, и снова сближаясь, стоило Лену проскользить языком по губам Барри. Он пытался не забывать дышать. Пытался сосредоточиться на ощущении их языков, касающихся друг друга, на теле Барри, но вскоре не мог думать ни о чём, потерянный в чувствах, чувствах на двоих, появляющихся везде, где они соприкасались.   
  
      Поцелуй углублялся и становился всё горячее, и Лен подмял под себя Барри — их ноги переплелись, — запуская одну ладонь в его волосы, а другую — под свитер, скользя по левому боку. Он целовал Барри так, будто это было важно, будто во всём мире не было ничего важнее, подстёгиваемый тихими звуками, которые издавал Барри, прерывистыми звуками, который Лен тут же проглатывал. Пальцы Барри не останавливались ни на мгновение: обнимали Лена за шею, затем переходили на спину, дразнили, приподнимая край свитера. Каждое касание Барри было пронзительным и наэлектризованным, привлекало к себе ещё больше внимания.  
  
      И Лен чувствовал узы: жаркое и нетерпеливое возбуждение Барри, тянущее низ живота, его волнительную энергию, призрачное ощущение пальцев Лена, скользящих по его коже и путающихся в волосах, тесноту в джинсах Барри, от которой член Лена только твердел ещё сильнее. Он пососал нижнюю губу Барри, услышал задушенный вздох и почувствовал какую-то дрожь… Он сделал это снова, и тело Барри вновь завибрировало, быстро и неожиданно, а затем расслабилось.  _Боже_. Лен углубил поцелуй, позволяя Барри притянуть его к себе, обнять, и они могли целоваться целый час, а Лен бы и не заметил, как пролетело время; прикосновения медленно становились более настойчивыми и нетерпеливыми, Барри затрепетал под ним, и его возбуждение стало только сильнее. Лен отодвинулся, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и сориентироваться, не утонуть в этих ощущениях, которые стали слишком насыщенными, словно кто-то на мгновение отключил окружающий мир. Он потянул Барри за волосы, откидывая его голову, и поцеловал в шею, нежно всасывая кожу и касаясь большим пальцем его соска. Звук, который издал Барри, этот задушенный и отчаянный вздох, а следом за ним и скулёж, — этот звук будет преследовать Лена в его фантазиях вечно.  
  
      Но это, наверное, было слишком, всё происходило чересчур быстро: Лен не чувствовал в узах страха или злости, только удовольствие, но знал, что это слишком; они потеряли контроль над собой и сейчас тяжело дышали, будучи чертовски твёрдыми, несмотря на одежду. Лену нужно было не терять рассудка и всё обсудить, прежде чем он слишком сильно увлечётся. Поэтому он ещё раз нежно поцеловал шею Барри, поглаживая там, где хотелось прикусить, и, выпутываясь из волос, отстранился и опустился на колени, поглаживая ногу Барри и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
  
      А Барри рядом с ним выглядел восхитительно: раскрасневшийся и изумлённый, с красными, влажными, чуть приоткрытыми губами. Лен едва удержался от желания снова поцеловать эти губы, понимая, что он слишком сильно увлечётся. Он скользнул глазами по торсу Барри, по свитеру, который был поднят до груди, до розовых сосков, обнажая метку и стройное тело. Глаза Лена опустились ниже, к очевидной эрекции, и ему сразу же захотелось прижаться к этому месту губами, отсосать Барри прямо через джинсы и свести его с ума. Лен удержался от этого желания и посмотрел Барри в глаза, что не сильно уменьшило его возбуждение.  
  
      — Наверное, нам лучше успокоиться, прежде чем мы увлечёмся.  
  
      Барри согласно вздохнул, опуская руки.  
  
      — Ага. — Его голос был хриплым, и Лен сглотнул, пытаясь не думать о том, как это сказывалось на его либидо. — Это было жарко.  
  
      Лен хмыкнул и отодвинулся, чтобы прилечь на холодный пододеяльник.  
  
      — Ты писал, что хочешь поговорить об этом? Неплохая идея.  
  
      — Может, на диване.  
  
      Лен не сдержал смешка и встал, протягивая Барри ладонь и поднимая его на ноги. Они шли немного неловко, и Лену захотелось засунуть голову в морозилку на час, но вместо этого он взял ледяное пиво и на минуту прижал бутылку к голове и шее, а потом вернулся к Барри в гостиную.  
  
      — Итак, — сказал Лен, садясь на диван, — у тебя есть какие-нибудь вопросы?  
  
      Барри провёл рукой по волосам и сделал большой глоток воды, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      — Наверное, мне сначала нужно рассказать… ну, о моих силах, а ещё немного о… ну, ты, наверное, заметил всё… — Он поднял руку и завибрировал ею. — Такое.  
  
      — Заметил. — И Лену было  _очень_  любопытно.  
  
      — Точно. — Барри, кажется, не знал, стоит ему коварно улыбнуться или огорчённо скривиться. — У меня такое бывает. Чаще всего я могу это контролировать, но, когда я завожусь, это как бы происходит само по себе.  
  
      — Ну лично я не буду жаловаться, если ты будешь  _вибрировать_ , Барри. Ты же понимаешь, что многие люди платят немало денег за далеко не такую искусную вибрацию. — Лен не сдержал усмешки, когда Барри покраснел.  
  
      — Я… А это странно?  
  
      — Это восхитительно. — Лен как раз начал понимать, что за интересное и прекрасное ощущение появлялось во время их совместных мастурбаций и почему как раз перед тем, как Барри кончал, в узах чувствовалось что-то чертовски напряжённое.  
  
      Барри кивнул.  
  
      — Ладно, наверное, мне нужно рассказать о некоторых, эм, подводных камнях моих сил. Для начала, я как бы чувствительный, ну, моя кожа, потому что клетки делятся гораздо быстрее, поэтому она новее, чем у большинства людей, и, когда я возбуждаюсь — и в плане секса, и вообще, — моё восприятие ускоряется, а всё вокруг замедляется, и чем больше ты касаешься меня, тем чувственнее и приятнее всё ощущается. — Он говорил всё быстрее и быстрее, начиная тараторить к концу монолога. Лен прищурился, пытаясь всё уловить.  
  
      — Так ты всё чувствуешь гораздо насыщеннее? Вообще всё или только то, что связано с сексом? Или только когда возбуждаешься?  
  
      — Всё вышеперечисленное? Я всё ощущаю насыщеннее, когда возбуждаюсь, но моя кожа в целом более чувствительна, и, когда я завожусь и ты касаешься меня, это как бы… Ощущается гораздо сильнее, я думаю.  
  
      Лен попытался объективно переварить информацию, не обращая внимания на кульбит желудка от одной только мысли о том, как весело будет проверить чувствительность Барри. Однако если отбросить веселье в сторону…  
  
      — Значит ли это, что тебя легче ранить? Что ты почувствуешь больше боли?  
  
      — Я так не думаю? Я не чувствую больше боли, я бы сказал, наоборот, меньше, потому что это только кожа, а не нервы. Когда я завожусь, моя кожа словно превращается в оголённый провод. Но, — поспешил добавить он, — это не значит, что мне не нравятся более сильные прикосновения; я не хочу, чтобы ты был слишком нежным и обращался со мной так, словно я могу разбиться. То есть меня точно заводит эта твоя грубая сторона, когда ты, весь такой крутой, в кожаной куртке, берёшь всё в свои руки, и всё такое.  
  
      Брови Лена взметнулись вверх.  
  
      — И-и-и-и, я сказал это вслух. — Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Каким-то образом, в какой-то вселенной во всём виновата Фелисити.  
  
      — Кто такая Фелисити?  
  
      — Одна подруга, но это неважно. Суть в том, что мне нужен фильтр между мозгом и языком.  
  
      — Я правда не против того, что ты рассказываешь мне, что тебе нравится, Красный.  
  
      Барри вздохнул и наклонился вперёд, уставившись на кофейный столик, и Лен почувствовал, как в узах всколыхнулся стыд.  
  
      — Мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что ещё о моих силах.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Это хуже всего… — Теперь Лен был заинтересован. — Благодаря улучшенному метаболизму мой организм ускоряется, моё  _восприятие_  ускоряется, а ещё и повышенная чувствительность, и я, эм… я  _быстрый_.  
  
       _Этого_  он так стыдился? Лен усмехнулся и откинулся на подушки на диване.  
  
      — Меня это не волнует, парень.  
  
      — Но иногда я…  _правда_  быстрый. Например, я, эм, я был куда ближе к оргазму, чем мне хотелось бы признавать, когда мы были в твоей комнате. Это как-то связано с моим метаболизмом, всё ускоряется, и…  
  
      А  _вот это_  было интересно, насколько близок он был просто от таких жарких поцелуев? Мог ли Барри кончить без непосредственного контакта?  
  
      — И всё равно меня это не волнует. Пытаться не отставать от молодого любовника с суперсилами — и так захватывающая задача, а твоя скорость только немного уравняет шансы.  
  
      Барри рассмеялся, и Лен почувствовал, как он расслабился, а спустя секунду и увидел это, когда Барри откинулся на спинку дивана, закидывая ноги на кофейный столик. Хотя он всё равно до сих пор казался взволнованным.  
  
      — Я правда не думал, что тебе это может так сильно понравиться.  
  
      Лен наклонился ближе к Барри, пользуясь тем, что ему разрешены обычные прикосновения и что Барри, судя по всему, нравилась его «крутость», хоть и не всё то, что шло в комплекте с ней.   
  
      — Мы собираемся обсуждать тот факт, что у тебя, кажется, нет рефрактерного периода, или?..  
  
      — О, точно. Ты заметил? Неважно, конечно, ты заметил. Так и есть.  
  
      — Это из-за сил?  
  
      — Точно.  
  
      — Есть ли какой-то лимит?..  
  
      Барри провёл ладонью по лицу.  
  
      — Я бы сказал, что пытаться идти дальше пяти — не самая лучшая идея, но это возможно…  
  
      —  _Пять_?!  
  
      — Это так унизительно.  
  
      — Это не унизительно, Барри. О каких временных рамках мы говорим? — Лен наклонился ещё ближе, просто не в силах сдержаться. Ему не должно быть настолько любопытно. Он знал, что у женщин может быть такое — оргазм за оргазмом, — но что-то подобное у мужчины, что-то подобное у  _Барри_  казалось гораздо горячее, чем должно было.  
  
      — Это произошло… ну то есть я торопился, потому что проверял свои способности, но… это произошло в пределах получаса.  
  
      Лен не смог даже воскликнуть — в горле пересохло. Он наклонился за пивом и сделал глоток, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы подобие голоса.  
  
      — То есть, если мы подытожим… ты девственник, который вибрирует и ощущает всё гораздо насыщеннее, ты быстро кончаешь, но у тебя буквально может быть один оргазм за другим, возможно, бесконечное количество раз?  
  
      — Пойду найду какой-нибудь камень, заползу под него и притворюсь, что мы никогда не говорили об этом, — ответил Барри и закатил глаза, чтобы скрыть самоуничижительную гримасу.  
  
      — Тебе нечего стыдиться, парень. Пользуйся этим. Люди бы убили за такое.  
  
      Он вздохнул, но кивнул.  
  
      — Я как бы понимаю. У меня просто никогда не было шансов исследовать мои силы или поговорить о них… Другие мои силы крутые и полезные, но из-за этих я боюсь, что слишком сильно ускорюсь и кто-то из нас получит ожог от трения или же я испорчу настрой, кончив слишком быстро.  
  
      Лен поморщился от слов «ожог от трения» и сделал мысленную пометку запастись несколькими видами смазки.  
  
      — Мы покончим со всеми проблемами, Барри.  
  
      Несколько секунд он молчал, кивая, но потом…  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не говори, что это был каламбур.  
  
      Лен усмехнулся и сделал глоток пива.  
  
      — Знаешь, не все понимают их так быстро, как ты.  
  
      — Я… Ты  _снова_  это сделал?  
  
      Лен улыбнулся. Это было слишком весело. Ему открывался целый мир новых каламбуров, связанных со скоростью.  
  
      — Виновен. А теперь давай переместимся на кухню, чтобы я мог хотя бы покормить тебя, пока мы говорим. Я чувствую, как у тебя урчит в животе.  
  
      Он поставил вариться спагетти и занялся соусом, нарезая необходимые овощи; рецепт достался ему от Мика, который постоянно говорил, что Лен делает пасту не так, потому что не использует свежий базилик, но теперь у него на подоконнике был небольшой огород, и он мог сделать её так, как «её нужно было есть». По крайней мере, теперь Мик должен убедиться, что он ничего не жалеет для своего соулмейта.  
  
      — Итак… Теперь, когда мы со всем разобрались, у тебя есть вопросы?  
  
      Барри опирался на стойку; за окном позади него вечер вступал в свои права, и лучи солнца, почти полностью скрытого за горизонтом, обрамляли его.  
  
      — У меня нет вопросов о физической составляющей, я же не идиот, у меня есть «Гугл», но я ничего не знаю о твоём опыте и о том, что нравится тебе.  
  
      Лен кивнул — комнату наполнили запах чеснока и лука и шипение фрикаделек, готовящихся на другой сковородке, — чувствуя уже знакомый голод Барри в узах. Обычно, когда Лен говорил о том, что ему нравится, это было что-то вроде сделки или, скорее, выбор из нескольких возможных вариантов «чем мы можем заняться прямо сейчас». Он не был уверен в том, что сказать Барри, и надеялся, что голод отвлечёт его от заминки Лена.  
  
      — У меня богатый сексуальный опыт — в целом, а не относительно тебя. Я пробовал много всего, и я готов попробовать практически всё, что тебе интересно. И кстати, если вдруг ты беспокоишься об этом, после того как ты остался у меня на ночь, я зашёл в больницу и проверился на все ЗППП, даже те, которые обычно не проверяются. Я чист, и у меня есть документы, подтверждающие это.  
  
      — Я, эм, спасибо. Приятно знать. Я не особо думал о ЗППП, раз уж теперь у меня, судя по всему, есть иммунитет практически ко всем вирусам и большинству патогенов благодаря ускоренной регенерации. Кейтлин часто проверяет мою кровь и говорит, что, скорее всего, я смогу справиться с любым вирусом, прежде чем он укоренится в организме. Возможно, в моё тело могут попасть паразиты, но она не уверена в этом.  
  
      Брови Лена взметнулись вверх, и он бросил на Барри взгляд. А  _вот это_  было удобно. И он точно хотел узнать побольше о силах Барри, потому что чем больше он узнавал, тем больше понимал, что это не просто скорость: метаболизм, исцеление, чувствительность и рефрактерный период, а теперь и иммунитет к большинству болезней? Что ещё у него было? Но Барри всё ещё говорил, поэтому он не смог спросить.  
  
      — Но это всё равно не помогает мне понять, что тебе  _нравится_ , Лен. Что мне… Ты как бы руководишь всем этим.  
  
      Он поморщился, добавляя в соус ещё несколько ингредиентов: измельчённые помидоры и специи.  
  
      — Мне нравится секс, Барри. Мне нравится всё, что приносит удовольствие мне и моему партнёру. И ты понимаешь, что мы можем делать много всего, что не включает в себя проникновение? — По крайней мере, он надеялся на это. — Мы можем использовать руки, рот, мастурбировать?  
  
      Барри нахмурился.  
  
      — Конечно, знаю. Но я всё равно хочу рано или поздно дойти до этого, до проникновения, я имею в виду, и, возможно, ты однажды чувствовал через узы, как я раскрывал себя, пока мы не прекратили всё на какое-то время. Поэтому я готов к этому, рано или поздно, просто… не сейчас.  
  
      Лен кивнул, не обращая внимания на лёгкий румянец на щеках Барри, появившийся, когда он говорил о том, как раскрывал себя. Лен отвернулся, давая ему немного свободы и проверяя, насколько готовы фрикадельки.  
  
      — Приятно знать. Но кстати, если тебе интересно, если у нас когда-нибудь будет анальный секс, тебе  _необязательно_ быть снизу.  
  
      Повисла тишина, и Лен взглянул на Барри, который выглядел так, словно задыхался.  
  
      — Я, эм, то есть ты согласишься… Я просто предположил.  
  
      — Я понимаю. — Он правда понимал. Почти все, с кем он был, предполагали, что он определённо был сверху. — И в целом я предпочитаю быть сверху, но это не значит, что я никогда не был снизу, или что я не соглашусь на это, или что мне это не нравится.  
  
      Барри сглотнул. В узах что-то горячо и туго сжалось, и Лен не мог не задуматься, представлял ли Барри себе эту картину: как Лен лежал под ним, раскрывался для Барри, когда тот входил в него. Лен попытался, но не смог подавить усмешку, чувствуя, что ему и самому стало немного жарко.  
  
      — Значит, ты не против?  
  
      — Нет, я, хах, ну, ты и сам понял. Когда-нибудь я точно захочу это попробовать. То же самое касается… То же самое касается меня снизу. То есть я хочу попробовать это. Думаю, мне это понравится. Наверное, в итоге я захочу попробовать много всего.  
  
      Лен улыбнулся и помешал соус, который, судя по запаху, был готов.  
  
      — В итоге я буду рад. И твой первый раз будет таким, каким ты захочешь. — При этих словах он посмотрел прямо на Барри, чтобы тот понял, что Лен говорит совершенно серьёзно.  
  
      — Я подумаю об этом… Не уверен, что мне понравится больше.  
  
      Лен кивнул и откинул спагетти на дуршлаг.  
  
      — Тебе некуда спешить, ты можешь решить в любой момент, необязательно планировать. Мы пойдём по проложенному тобой пути. Если ситуация накалится или мы дойдём до того момента, когда один из нас или мы оба увлечёмся, ты можешь остановиться  _буквально_  в любой момент.  
  
      — Я знаю, Лен, я понимаю. Я не беспокоюсь о согласии и о том, что не смогу сказать нет. — На мгновение Лен почувствовал трепещущее сердце Барри, выключая плиту. — Но спасибо.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно меня благодарить. А теперь давай поедим.  
  


***

  
  
      Всю следующую неделю Лен чувствовал себя так хорошо, как не чувствовал уже очень давно. После вечера, проведённого с Барри, он проснулся в кровати один, но это не сильно расстраивало его. После того как они немного посмотрели «Звёздный крейсер «Галактика», Барри свернулся клубочком под его рукой, затем полежал с ним в обнимку, а потом — положив голову ему на колени — парень много двигался, — и Лен, не в силах ничего с этим поделать, был  _счастлив_ весь вечер, и это чувство не исчезло даже утром. Барри не смог остаться, потому что ему позвонили, после чего он скривился, пробормотал «Дела Флэша» и исчез. После этого в узах появилось очевидное чувство адреналина, когда Барри бегал, — ощущение, полное энергии, которое не давало Лену уснуть; он искал в Интернете новые картины, которые можно было бы украсть, и смотрел, что происходит в Централ-Сити. Возможно, ему захочется поговорить об этом с Барри, об отношениях Флэша и Капитана Холода, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Пока что ему не хотелось раскачивать шаткую лодку, которой каким-то образом удавалось не только держаться на плаву, но и по-настоящему плыть, пока они говорили о чём угодно,  _кроме_  их вторых личностей в костюмах. Но спустя час изучения различных форумов и раздумий о том, как заговорить об этом, Лену пришло сообщение, в котором говорилось, что Джо подвозит Барри домой, поэтому он может не ждать его.  
  
      Они смогли ещё раз увидеться на этой неделе. Они сходили поужинать, и Лену удалось заплатить прежде, чем Барри попытался забрать счёт, раз уж парень позволял Лену обеспечивать его едой, но не другими подарками, и они смогли погулять, как и предлагал Барри. В основном они придерживались «безопасных» тем для разговора, хотя Лен и пытался спросить о Флэше — он чувствовал, что Барри недавно бегал и точно попал хотя бы в незначительную передрягу. Он надеялся перевести разговор на Капитана Холода и Флэша, но Барри тут же холодно оборвал его.  
  
      — Мы разбирались с метой. — И сразу же добавил: — Я не хочу говорить об этом с тобой.  
  
      Лен отступил, переводя тему на беременность Айрис Уэст, и выслушал новости о ней и Эдди Тоуне, видя, как Барри значительно расслабляется. Они никогда не говорили о семьях, несмотря на то как интересно Лену было узнать об отце Барри и о его невиновности. Однако такое течение разговора могло привести к вопросам о его собственном прошлом, а на них ему не хотелось бы отвечать. Барри снова не остался у Лена, судя по всему — из-за звонка из участка.  
  
      Лену всё нравилось. Он узнавал так много всего о Барри. Например, ему, кажется, нравились прикосновения, он был куда более нежным, чем казалось Лену из-за его прежней непокорности, и, возможно, Барри был так напряжён только потому, что ему приходилось так сильно сдерживаться. А когда он был расслаблен, его было легко заставить улыбаться, он, кажется, любил любого рода соревнования: даже когда Лен упомянул, что ему нравится играть в бильярд, Барри воспринял это как вызов пойти и научиться играть, чтобы он смог победить Лена. И узы теперь не казались бушующим пламенем, когда они касались друг друга, держались за руки во время прогулки, страстно целовались, прежде чем Барри приходилось снова убегать. Видеть, как он исчезает во вспышке молнии, было чем-то невероятным. У его соулмейта были  _суперспособности_.  
  
      До пятницы всё шло хорошо.  
  
      Лен написал Барри в пятницу утром, отдыхая во дворе после тренировки, глядя на увядающий сад: урожай уже был собран, ведь лето подходило к концу, на горизонте маячила осень. Наконец-то наступал сентябрь.  
  
       _Свободен сегодня днём?_  
  
      Он получил ответ только через два часа, испытывая все те эмоции, которые ассоциировались у него с работой Барри. Скука, разочарование, иногда приступы стыда. Лен не мог не вспоминать слова Барри о «лабораторной крысе», думая о его работе и ненавидя копов всё больше и больше. Однако он не сосредотачивался на узах, когда Барри работал, поэтому эти чувства не мешали ему, оставаясь на периферии сознания.  
  
       _Не могу: есть зацепка по Гродду. Проверяю её после работы._  
  
       _Повеселись._  
  
      Лен удивился его уточнению, но предположил, что его знаний о горилле было достаточно для того, чтобы Барри решил рассказать ему о том, чем Флэш занимается этим вечером. Он знал, где будет Флэш и что будет делать, — Барри верил, что он не воспользуется этой информацией, и Лен уважал это. По большей части он волновался за Барри. В первый раз эта горилла показалась ему не особо приятной, и для него оставалось загадкой, почему Барри пытался найти её. Объяснил бы Барри, если бы он спросил? Лен решил не испытывать удачу.  
  
      Вместо того чтобы ждать и беспокоиться, Лен провёл день, планируя очередную кражу картин: что-то весёлое и несложное в Кейстоуне, достаточно неброское для того, чтобы не разозлить Барри. Также он кое-что проверил: случайно доставшуюся ему «территорию» в городе и жителей, свои активы, бар — ту часть своей жизни, что не крутилась вокруг Барри Аллена. Он смог встретиться с Хартли и узнал, что тот нашёл работу в городском симфоническом оркестре, а потом пообедал с Марком и Шоной в баре. Будучи их связником, Лен позволил им рассказать историю о последнем подарке Марка — древней копии первого экземпляра «Анатомии Грея»¹, со всё ещё нетронутыми страницами и переплётом. Даже Лен одобрительно присвистнул, увидев книгу.  
  
      — Приятно знать, что у тебя есть вкус, Мардон.  
  
      — Шона пробуждает лучшее во мне, — широко улыбнулся ей Марк, на что она закатила глаза, но улыбнулась, легонько пихая его локтем.  
  
      Кажется, они действительно очень хорошо подходили друг другу. Ещё до того, как они с Мардоном оказались связаны, Шона вернулась на заочное обучение, всё ещё обслуживая столики в баре по вечерам и выходным, если не была занята лечением Негодяев, а сейчас подумывала вернуться в школу на полную учебную программу, и Марк поддерживал её. Он, в свою очередь, не делал ничего такого, что  _вероятнее всего_  могло привести к его смерти, умудрялся не злить наркобаронов и не грабить банки с тех пор, как они оказались связаны, и даже говорил о том, чтобы записаться на пару вечерних курсов. Они всё ещё были до тошноты милыми, как персонажи дрянного связькома, но Лен больше не возражал. Отчасти он интересовался, смогут ли они с Барри когда-нибудь смотреть на свои проблемы в отношениях как на какой-то связьком, смеясь над ними. И всё же он не мог долго выдержать флирта Шоны и Мардона, поэтому не остался на десерт, взяв пиво с собой в теперь пустующую мастерскую.  
  
      Стоило ему сесть, Лен тут же почувствовал беспокойство, появлявшееся всегда, когда Барри бегал, почти волнение. Он попытался сосредоточиться. Всё началось через полчаса после ужина, когда он просматривал груду схем грузовиков. Узы внезапно ожили, резко и пронзительно, передавая только боль.  
  
      Барри влетело, причём довольно сильно; было похоже на удар в живот, из-за чего у Лена во рту появился привкус крови. Чувство оставалось на периферии сознания, не было похоже на его собственную боль, куда менее насыщенное, чем в тот раз, когда Мардон ударил Барри молнией, но, даже несмотря на то что оно быстро исчезло, Лен знал, что Барри ещё не оправился. Лен встал на ноги, начиная тихо рычать, желая найти его, хоть это и было невозможно, но потом, резко и быстро,  _чёрт возьми_ …  
  
      Лен упал на колени; боль в голове была раскалённой добела, словно клеймо прожигало кожу прямо в центре, опаляя болью, как будто голова была готова расколоться на две части. Он схватился за край стола и попытался встать, оставаясь стоять на одном колене, и блядь, блядь,  _блядь_ , как же  _больно_ , и что,  _чёрт возьми_ , происходит, и видения… лаборатории… звуки, похожие на хриплый крик… обезболивающее…  _страх_ …  
  
       _Месть за отца._  
  
      Раздался глубокий голос, прорезавшийся сквозь агонию, словно звук появился в голове, пульсируя, и Лен сжал зубы и попытался думать, попытался сосредоточиться на медном привкусе; это был  _Гродд_? Откуда он взялся здесь, в голове Лена? Как это…  _Так больно_ … Лен перестал тратить время на раздумья, чувствуя лишь злость и боль, раскалывающую голову, действуя на инстинктах, делая то, что сработало в прошлый раз…  
  
      Лен попытался вспомнить картинку с его отцом, которую он использовал в прошлый раз, но не мог понять, какую именно из миллиона, поэтому просто схватил первое попавшееся воспоминание. Он выставил воспоминание вперёд: его отец после трудного дела, тот раз, когда он ввязался в драку со своим напарником и его чуть не отстранили, и он злился, потому что на работе Льюис Снарт играл роль примерного копа… В тот день он пришёл домой и выпил; Лену было четырнадцать, и он свалил, потому что так было лучше, но поздно вернулся домой, а старик ещё не спал, до сих пор злой, и теперь он был недоволен тем, что Лен пришёл так поздно, злился, начал кричать, как только Лен появился, но быстро покончил с этим и перешёл к чему-то более значительному: к синякам и боли, к побоям и препирательствам Лена, потому что, если бы он молчал, этот ублюдок только бил бы его сильнее, называя слабаком.  
  
      Он с шумом выдохнул, когда боль в голове утихла, словно отхлынула волна. Он почувствовал вспышку замешательства где-то в голове, приглушённую болью. Спустя секунду он увидел изображение самого себя, кажется, глазами монстра — цвета были приглушены, — в коридоре музея, с криопушкой в руках, и Барри, кричащего ему откуда-то позади. Картинка словно была вопросом.  
  
      — Ага, это я. Чего ты хочешь, огромная горилла? — вслух сказал он.  
  
       _Отец… Месть за отца._  
  
      Затем появилось что-то ещё, другое воспоминание, с клеткой, но не наполненное болью; в нём был мужчина — это что,  _Харрисон Уэллс_? — говорящий голосом, который звучал немного зловеще для Лена:  
  
      — Не волнуйся, Гродд, однажды всё изменится. Я всегда буду рядом, буду приглядывать за тобой.  
  
      Был ли Уэллс своего рода отцом для этого монстра? Вот  _откуда_  Барри знал гориллу?  
  
      Лен вздрогнул и тут же послал картинку самого себя в детстве — это было сразу после того, как мама Лизы снова ушла, и Лизе было четыре, а Лену — десять, — прячущегося в комнате Лизы вместе с ней, прикрывая одной ладонью ей рот, пытаясь успокоить её и уговаривая не плакать; однако потом он всё равно услышал в коридоре шаги своего отца, которого потревожило хныканье Лизы, и он стучал в дверь её комнаты, крича, что лучше бы ей не плакать, не то она пожалеет, а Лен крепко прижимал её к себе, обещая не позволить «папе» сделать ей больно.  
  
      — Отцы не всегда такие, какими они должны быть, ты, большая глупая обезьяна.  
  
       _Откуда ты взялся, Ледяной Человек?_  
  
      — Это ты в моей голове, монстр. Выходи, чтобы я мог сразиться с тобой.  
  
       _Не там… здесь…_  
  
      На веках Лена отпечаталась картинка: тёмный туннель, в который лилась вода, направляясь к решётке, к воздуху — сточная труба? Дамба? И там был Барри с опущенным капюшоном, находился прямо в центре его видения, держа что-то в руках, с невероятно озадаченным и немного испуганным выражением лица, и… вот  _чёрт_. Этот разговор происходил не в  _его_ голове, а в голове Барри. Ну, блядь, конечно. Ну, блядь… Мог ли он  _видеть_  это?! Мог ли…  
  
       _Откуда ты взялся, Ледяной Человек?_  
  
      Голос Гродда прогрохотал в его голове, и не успел Лен ответить, как желудок туго и горячо сжался, вызывая тошноту, и в голове появилось что-то ещё, другое воспоминание, незваное и непрошеное…  
  
      В воспоминании были они — он и Барри, — но глазами Барри: рука Лена лежала на его плече, Лен заявлял, что они соулмейты, и он чувствовал слишком быстрое сердцебиение, сопровождающее воспоминание, шум в голове, видел и чувствовал ладони, сжимающие матрас,  _чувствовал_ , как Лен нежно поцеловал его, и картинка растворилась; и, возможно, это было к лучшему, потому что Лену не хотелось испытывать паническую атаку Барри, но,  _чёрт возьми, он только что видел воспоминание от лица Барри_.  
  
      — Ты слышишь это, Барри?  
  
       _Никаких слов._  
  
      Голос Гродда звучал в его голове едва ли не озадаченно, но всё ещё зло и натянуто.  
  
       _Память._  
  
      Затем повисла небольшая пауза.  
  
       _Нет, Флэш, Ледяной Человек — ничтожество… Нет. НЕТ! НИКАКОГО доверия, никакого прощения, ни для Кейт-Кейт, ни для кого. Только для отца._  
  
      Так это был разъединённый разговор: они с Барри отправляли воспоминания Гродду, получая телепатические сообщения через НАС, и каждый отвечал вслух, и они не слышали слова друг друга.  
  
      Лен почувствовал боль в спине, рёбрах и руках. Она вспыхнула, обжигающе красная.  _Барри_. Лен попытался встать, остановился и сглотнул, видя очередное воспоминание, снова от лица Барри, в высоком разрешении; перед глазами появился Харрисон Уэллс, стоящий за стеклом.  
  
      «Застрявший в этом времени, неспособный вернуться в своё собственное. И единственным способом попасть обратно был Флэш».  
  
      Затем появился мужчина в жёлтом костюме, кричащий, что он убьёт всех, кого Барри когда-либо любил, отнимет у него  _всё_ ; потом позади него закрутился вихрь, который остановился только тогда, когда блондин — Эдди Тоун? — выстрелил в психопата в жёлтом костюме, и Барри побежал и забросил мужчину в жёлтом в светящийся голубой свет, который поглотил его целиком.  
  
       _Твои извинения ничего не значат, Флэш._  
  
      Пытался ли Барри таким образом  _вразумить_  безумную телепатическую гориллу?   
  
      — Барри,  _убирайся_  оттуда, — прорычал он в пустоту. Боль спускалась от затылка к спине, затем к коленям, поднималась к лицу, разливалась по рукам; он задохнулся воздухом, и, блядь, Барри…  
  
       _Я отомщу за моего…_  
  
      Лен действовал не раздумывая. Вместо воспоминания, где они сражались с монстром, вместо воспоминания о своём отце Лен выбрал единственную вещь, которая могла вразумить существо или хотя бы отвлечь его. Лен использовал воспоминание с похорон своего дедушки: органная музыка в церкви, пока он шёл по проходу к гробу; маленькая ладошка Лизы в его ладони; взрослые, крутящиеся поблизости и шепчущиеся; его отец, пахнущий пивом и виски; Лен, делающий три шага к телу своего дедушки, лежащему в костюме и розах, которые словно служили извинением; лучи, проходящие через окрашенные стёкла окон и отбрасывающие алые и оранжевые блики на тело его дедушки, напоминающие кроваво-красные узоры; слёзы на лице Лена, который стоял в этом красном свете и бросал розу на тело единственного человека, который когда-либо присматривал за ним. Ему было двенадцать, и это был последний раз, когда Лен плакал.  
  
      — Месть не вернёт их, Гродд. Ничто не вернёт.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как сжался желудок, а затем резко появилось беспокойное чувство бега, и вторжение Гродда в его голову исчезло почти сразу же. У Лена началась мигрень, словно его череп разрезали бритвой. Но Барри был в безопасности. Хотя бы это он знал, чувствовал. Поэтому Лен поднялся на шатких ногах, ухватившись за стол, чувствуя, как по спине и шее течёт липкий пот. Барри был в безопасности, но он увидел ту часть жизни Лена, которой тот никогда не хотел делиться, части жизни Лена, которые его соулмейт,  _Барри_ , не должен был знать, видеть,  _чувствовать_.  
  
      Блядь. Лену нужно было побыть одному, и ему  _нужно было_  выпить.


	19. Запутанный узор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red — Love Will Leave a Mark  
> Deathcab for Cutie — I Will Follow You Into the Dark

      Барри без проблем, едва ли не слишком быстро вернулся в STAR Labs, всё ещё пребывая в растерянности из-за произошедшего. Они нашли Гродда благодаря беспорядкам на дамбе, и Барри потратил целый вечер на попытки отследить его в туннелях со странной структурой, но они ошибались: запись голоса Кейтлин только разозлила Гродда, а Барри всё ещё не мог сражаться с ним один на один, особенно в таком тесном месте, как дамба. Кулаки и злость Гродда были опасны и в обычных условиях, а уж на дамбе могли за считаные секунды стать причиной смерти, и, если он ударит не ту стену, не только для Барри, учитывая, сколько машин и людей было поблизости. Им нужен был новый план.  
  
      Но в растерянности Барри был не из-за этого. Что, _чёрт возьми_ , случилось? Воспоминания Лена — _Лена!_ — проносились в его голове, и Барри слишком долго пытался понять, что происходит; сначала он даже подумал, что это было связано с Гроддом, хоть такое предположение и казалось бессмысленным, какой-то жестокий трюк, но потом он услышал, как Гродд говорит с Леном… Когда Барри добрался до лаборатории, он всё ещё дрожал. Каким-то образом Гродд оказался не только в его голове, но и в голове Лена. Воспоминания Лена заполнили разум Барри. И эти _воспоминания_ … Барри не мог даже думать о них сейчас, не мог погрязнуть в том, что видел, _чувствовал_ … Ему нужно было отчитаться перед Кейтлин и Циско, и Джо тоже будет там, ведь он ужасно беспокоился обо всём, что было связано с Гроддом.  
  
      — Барри!  
  
      Он услышал их восклицания, вбежав в комнату — звук растянулся, пока он был в спидфорсе, — и остановился, вцепившись в ближайшую столешницу, вернулся к человеческой скорости, тяжело дыша.  
  
      — Что, чёрт возьми, там случилось, чувак? — спросил Циско где-то за его спиной, а Кейтлин подбежала к нему.  
  
      — Ты ранен?  
  
      Барри покачал головой.   
  
      — Попал под воздействие Гродда. Воспоминания. — Он сглотнул и откинул капюшон, поворачиваясь лицом к остальной команде и облокачиваясь на стол.  
  
      — Почему бы нам не пройти в медицинскую комнату и…  
  
      — Потом. — Барри бросил на Кейтлин многозначительный умоляющий взгляд, и она встревоженно нахмурилась, но кивнула.  
  
      — Потом.  
  
      Джо вернулся к прерванному разговору, выглядя взволнованным, но быстро сосредотачиваясь:  
  
      — Я так понимаю, с голосом Кейтлин всё прошло так же хорошо, как и с бананом в прошлый раз?  
  
      Барри кивнул — диктофон лежал позади него, — оттолкнулся от стола и выпрямился, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Внутри бурлило что-то запутанное и злое, а затем оно исчезло, словно Лен пытался подавить узы. Барри вздрогнул и повернулся к Джо.  
  
      — И, судя по всему, она не прощена. Никто не прощён. Гродду нужна только месть. — Он был на взводе, энергичный и напряжённый. И спустя секунду узы снова вернулись к жизни, и внезапно он почувствовал Лена, и Лен был…  
  
      — Месть за что? — спросил Джо, и Барри попытался сосредоточиться.   
  
      — Он думал, что я убил Эобарда — его «отца», — и злился из-за этого. — Барри заставил себя перестать мерить шагами комнату, чувствуя столько стыда и ужаса в связи, столько ярости, столько…  
  
      — Но ты не убивал его! То есть мы не думаем, что он мёртв, правда? — поправила его Кейтлин, бросив на Циско какой-то застенчивый взгляд, ожидая подтверждения, но тот только пожал плечами.  
  
      — Не знаю, сложно сказать, он же пропал в червоточине. Но Эдди выстрелил прямо ему в грудь, так что предположение Гродда вполне справедливо.  
  
      — Я показал это Гродду. — Барри сглотнул, чувствуя жжение в глотке Лена, и оттолкнул ощущения в узах подальше. — Я хотел показать ему, что Эобард _хотел_ уйти, показать, что действительно случилось, но он только разозлился ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Ты показал ему всё? Чувак, тогда неудивительно, что он начал вести себя как в «Планете обезьян». Теперь он, наверное, винит ещё и Эдди, — сказал Циско, и Барри поморщился. Дерьмо, он даже не подумал об этом.  
  
      — Мы скажем ему не спускать глаз с огромной гориллы, — сухо ответил Джо, качая головой. — Я не особо беспокоюсь об этом: Эдди не бродит по трубам в поисках этого монстра. Кстати об этом, как мы собираемся заставить Гродда _покинуть_ дамбу Кейстоун-Кливленд?  
  
      Кейтлин поймала взгляд Барри с встревоженным выражением лица, и он задумался, насколько плохо выглядит. В её глазах читался вопрос, и Барри один раз качнул головой, заставляя себя сесть на стул, вздохнуть, хотя бы немного расслабиться. В костяшках почувствовалось призрачное жжение — не огонь, а боль, — и он сжал ладони в кулаки и разжал.   
  
      — Мы придумаем новый план. Тот, который не включает в себя разрушение дамбы и ранения людей. Должен же быть способ выманить его оттуда.  
  
      — А что потом, Барр? — спросил Джо, качая головой. — Нам негде держать его, и мы уже пытались вести себя хорошо, — он не пойдёт с нами добровольно.  
  
      Барри взглянул на него, даже не представляя, что им делать, и успел заметить, как Джо и Циско с Кейтлин переглянулись.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Мы тут говорили, Барри… — начал Циско, и Кейтлин подхватила, когда он замолчал.  
  
      — И мы согласились, что, возможно, учитывая всё, что происходит: Циско поступают предложения работы, я начинаю работать в университете в следующем месяце, и раз уж военные _собираются_ забрать STAR Labs…  
  
      — …то, _может быть_ , принять предложение генерала Эйлинга работать вместе, чтобы остановить Гродда, не такая уж плохая идея?  
  
      Барри вскочил на ноги.  
  
      — _Что_?! _НЕТ_! Нет, это не обсуждается. Военные _мучили_ Гродда и сделали его таким! Они вкалывали препараты, которые позволяли ему _контролировать разум_ людей, не говоря уже об этой штуке с воспоминаниями, которую он может делать, чтобы влиять на других. Мы не можем позволить людям вроде Эйлинга просто забрать его! После того, что он сделал с Бет, после того, что он сделал с _Огненным Штормом_ , вы хотите работать с этим мудаком?  
  
      — Барри… — Джо успокаивающе поднял руки, делая шаг вперёд. — Мы должны рассмотреть все возможности. Как скоро Гродд сделает что-то _ещё_ , из-за чего люди окажутся в опасности? Как скоро он слетит с катушек и устроит погром в Централ-Сити? Мы говорим о сумасшедшей горилле, которая убьёт не задумываясь, и о передаче её властям, которые _натренированы_ обращаться с чем-то подобным.  
  
      — Натренированы мучить, ты имеешь в виду! Он не был в твоей голове, Джо, но он был в моей, и то, что я _чувствовал_ , когда эти воспоминания были моими…  
  
      — Эйлинг — монстр, Барри, — перебила его Кейтлин, говоря тихим, но уверенным голосом. — Мне он нравится не больше, чем тебе. Но Эйлинг снова заходил вчера, опять тогда, когда тебя не было. Он знает, что мы ищем Гродда и понятия не имеем, что ещё делать, если не _убивать_ Гродда. Эйлинг хочет работать с нами, он сказал, что хочет, чтобы Флэш был частью его команды. Если Гродда нельзя вразумить…   
  
      — Почему мы не можем держать его здесь, в камере?  
  
      — Скоро наши камеры будут у военных, Барр, — ответил Циско. — То же самое.  
  
      Он провёл ладонями по лицу. Точно.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь работать с Эйлингом и так просто отдавать ему Гродда, ладно? Этого не произойдёт. — Барри почувствовал призрачное жжение в горле и прикрыл глаза.  
  
      — Барр…  
  
      — Мне нужно пробежаться и проветрить голову.  
  
      — Почему бы мне не осмотреть твою голову для начала? В другой комнате? — спросила Кейтлин, и Барри открыл глаза, натыкаясь на встревоженные взгляды.  
  
      — Ага. Хорошо. Но сразу же после этого я отправлюсь на пробежку. — Он посмотрел на Джо. — Не жди меня.  
  
      Он проследовал за Кейтлин по коридору и заметил, как она закрыла за собой дверь, а потом указала на кушетку.  
  
      — Садись.  
  
      — Я в порядке.  
  
      — Ты в ужасном состоянии, Барри.  
  
      — Это узы.  
  
      Кейтлин посмотрела на него, и Барри сглотнул. За секунду её выражение лица из удивлённого превратилось в сочувственное.  
  
      — Всё…  
  
      — Ты можешь объяснить, как Гродд смог открыть какой-то… Я даже не знаю как… Какой-то _телепатический_ канал между нами?  
  
      — Тобой и… твоим соулмейтом?  
  
      — Он был там, Кейтлин, в моей голове… Это было… Это было _бессмысленно_. Его воспоминания проигрывались в моей голове, как будто он посылал их Гродду, пока я сражался с ним. Гродд _говорил_ с ним, а я как будто слышал только половину разговора.  
  
      Она комично широко распахнула глаза.  
  
      — Гродд открыл телепатический канал связи между тобой и Сн… тобой и «им»?  
  
      Барри сжал ладони в кулаки, чувствуя, как усиливается призрачное жжение костяшек.  
  
      — Я не могу даже описать…  
  
      — Он всё ещё открыт?  
  
      — Нет. Всё исчезло, как только я убежал от Гродда.  
  
      Кейтлин присела, задумалась на минуту, выглядя ошеломлённой, и Барри уже собирался идти, не в силах ждать больше ни минуты, желая побежать к Лену, когда она встала и щёлкнула пальцами.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Переводчик.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Гродд служил переводчиком для нейронных путей. Это единственный способ, даже учитывая силу вашей связи, Барри. Вот как всё происходит: причина, по которой обычно НАС передаёт только часть информации — это отчасти расположение рецепторных клеток в мозге — рядом с центрами эмоций — и отчасти уникальность структуры нейронной активации каждого человека — в какой-то степени, по крайней мере, — в особенности более сложной активации для чего-то вроде воспоминаний. НАС позволяет специальным клеткам мозга человека имитировать структуры активации в этой части мозга его соулмейта, улавливая их и превращая в призрачные ощущения эмоций, иногда в прикосновения или что-то ещё. Но чем сложнее активация, тем больше потеряется при передаче, и в итоге может остаться только белый шум, потому что твой мозг не сможет это растолковать или у него не будет путей для этой структуры активации. Поэтому _не могло_ случиться так, что Гродд просто открыл канал в НАС, потому что тогда твой соулмейт получил бы только ещё больше белого шума.  
  
      —Л-ладно. Так как он может быть переводчиком? Это потому, что мои узы слишком сильны?  
  
      Кейтлин смерила его взглядом, полным сомнения, как будто хотела что-то спросить, но затем снова сосредоточилась.  
  
      — В какой-то степени да. Гродд обладает телепатией, что не похоже на связь. Он не копирует нейронную активность, он интерпретирует передовую твоего сознания, подключаясь к нервным импульсам, проецируемым изнутри; мы пока ещё _не совсем_ понимаем, как именно Гродд это делает, но в основном он использует интерпретацию сигналов твоего мозга, а не своего. Но вот что _должно_ было случиться: Гродд подключился не только к твоим нервным импульсам, но и к импульсам Снарта, благодаря силе вашей связи, и мы ведь обсуждали, что ваши рецепторы НАС, наверное, растянулись до самого гиппокампа. И это только подтверждает теорию. Поэтому Гродд может уловить его сигнал, идущий из _твоего_ мозга, и перевести для тебя эту структуру умственной активности, даже если ты не чувствовал её. Возможно, это сработало бы и для других соулмейтов: дело может быть в том, что у всех есть рецепторы НАС в других частях мозга, которые остаются неактивными, мы ведь всё ещё знаем так мало о мозге и об узах.  
  
      Кейтлин наконец оступилась и произнесла имя Лена и, кажется, даже не заметила этого. Барри покачал головой, чтобы немного прояснить мысли, не упоминая её промах.  
  
      — Я… Ладно. То есть я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы не позволить этому случиться снова?  
  
      — Я… Думаю, нет, Барри. Ничего, кроме как не позволять Гродду забираться в твою голову.  
  
      Барри почувствовал вспышку отчаяния, такую сильную, что он выдохнул, даже не зная, от него ли исходило это чувство или от Лена.  
  
      — Понял. Теперь извини, мне _правда_ нужно увидеться с Леном.  
  
      Барри исчез, не успев увидеть, как расширились её глаза при упоминании имени Лена.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри быстро преодолел дорогу от STAR Labs до дома Лена. Он был не так близко к центру города, как лаборатория, но и не на самой окраине, как ожидал Барри. Это был старый жилой район, который когда-то был окраиной пригорода, но затем город разросся; дома здесь — старые бунгало с задними дворами — были дешёвыми, но сохранились довольно неплохо. В доме не горел свет, но узы стали сильнее, когда Барри подбежал к двери, и он понял, что Лен был там. Он хотел ворваться внутрь, вынести дверь, будучи на взводе, чувствуя энергию от выпитого Леном, задыхаясь от собственного волнения. Он надавил на ручку двери; было заперто, и Барри застучал кулаками в дверь, не получая ответа, а затем начал кричать.  
  
      — Я знаю, что ты там, Лен! Открывай!  
  
      Ночь была тёмной, наступил поздний вечер, небо закрывали тучи, а фонарь у дороги перегорел, и мрак скрывал силуэт Флэша на пороге дома Лена.  
  
      Он понятия не имел, что делал, но ему нужно было быть здесь.  
  
      Барри стучал в дверь, пока она не отворилась. Внутри было темно, но он отчётливо видел Лена, порез у него на лбу, капли крови на рубашке с закатанными рукавами, красные кровоточащие костяшки и полупустую бутылку водки в его руке; Лен стоял в дверях, не позволяя пройти мимо него и попасть в дом.  
  
      — Какого _чёрта_ ты тут делаешь сейчас? — тихим и злым голосом спросил он; его глаза ярко сверкали во тьме, а лицо было искажено, но Барри _чувствовал_ …  
  
      — Тебе больно. — Это были первые слова, слетевшие с губ Барри, как будто они всё объясняли. И для него действительно объясняли.  
  
      Лен опустил взгляд на свои костяшки, как будто Барри говорил об _этом_. С какой-то едкой насмешкой в голосе он произнёс:  
  
      — Бывало и хуже, парень.  
  
      Барри не знал, что и сказать, кроме…  
  
      — Это стекло? — В костяшках Лена застряли осколки стекла, и внезапно Барри понял, почему они так сильно кровоточили. — Впусти меня, я могу подлатать тебя.  
  
      — Мне есть к кому идти, когда нужно. — Лен не пошевелился. Было больно, но Барри понимал, понимал, почему Лен не хотел впускать его, что он хотел побыть один, но Барри _нужно было_ , чтобы Лен понял, что увиденное им ничего не меняет между ними.  
  
      — Лен…  
  
      В узах было столько эмоций, что Барри чувствовал их; глаза жгло, пока он не моргнул. Столько _стыда_. Барри не знал, что узы передавали Лену, он был не в силах разобраться в своих чувствах прямо сейчас, но после долгой напряжённой минуты тот отошёл, впуская Барри и закрывая за ним дверь.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что ты всё ещё в этом чёртовом костюме.  
  
      Барри опустил капюшон. Он даже не осознавал, что его лицо было скрыто: иногда костюм становился его второй кожей. Затем Лен повернулся к нему и прижал бутылку водки к груди Барри.  
  
      — Возьми, ещё можешь догнать.  
  
      Барри взял бутылку и с неодобрением посмотрел на неё, ухватив возможность сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, желая, чтобы Лен включил свет.  
  
      — Я не могу.  
  
      — У меня есть пиво. — Лен повернулся и пошёл в сторону кухни, под его ногами что-то захрустело, и Барри опустил взгляд, увидев разбитое стекло, блестящее на ковре, освещённое светом, проходящим через окно гостиной; красные капли крови привлекали внимание. Барри поспешил за Леном.  
  
      — Нет, я имею в виду, я _не могу_. Догнать. Буквально, я не могу напиться. Мой метаболизм не позволит мне.  
  
      Лен остановился в дверях кухни и посмотрел на него. Барри стало интересно, был ли он пьян и как бы это ощущалось в узах, но он не _выглядел_ пьяным: нетрезвый, да, но он не качался и говорил разборчиво. Он упёрся предплечьем в стену между кухней и гостиной и прижался к ней лбом; с его губ слетело что-то среднее между сухим смешком и вздохом.  
  
      — Ты не можешь напиться. Конечно, не можешь. Конечно, _блядь_.  
  
      Барри не приближался к Лену: он вошёл в кухню, поставил бутылку на кухонную стойку и налил Лену воды.  
  
      — У тебя есть аптечка?  
  
      Лен кивнул, не обращая внимания на воду, и зашагал в ванную, Барри последовал за ним. _Наконец-то_ Лен включил свет в ванной, и Барри поморщился. Зеркало было разбито, и осколки покрывали пол и раковину, но Лен даже не посмотрел на них, только прошёл к шкафчику и достал полотенце и тяжёлую аптечку. От каждого движения Барри чувствовал немного больше боли и огня в костяшках, но Лен даже ни разу не вздрогнул.  
  
      Наконец Лен сел на закрытую крышку унитаза, а Барри опустился на край ванной и, сняв перчатки, принялся осторожно вытаскивать стекло пинцетом, замечая, что Лен остаётся совершенно спокойным, едва слышно шипя, пока Барри обрабатывает его руки. Тишина была нарушена спустя несколько минут.  
  
      — Лучше бы ты принёс сюда водку, — заметил Лен.  
  
      Барри покачал головой. Бутылка была наполовину пуста.  
  
      — Есть стакан воды.  
  
      — Я буду напиваться так сильно, как захочу, парень. Напиваться за нас обоих.  
  
      Он вздохнул и бросил на поднос очередной осколок, а затем вылил немного воды на тыльную сторону ладони Лена, чтобы смыть кровь, и перешёл к другой костяшке.  
  
      — Это ничего не решит, Лен.  
  
      Лен не ответил, и снова повисла тишина. Барри осторожно обращался с его руками, пока не вытащил последний осколок.  
  
      — К кому ты ходишь? Когда тебя нужно подлатать? — Этот вопрос казался единственным безопасным в данной ситуации.  
  
      — Я не выдаю своих друзей, парень.   
  
      Барри наконец смог понять, что за татуировки на правом запястье Лена — пара коньков, какой-то узор, на предплечье точно карта, но он отвлекался, а рукав Лена частично прикрывал её.  
  
      — Я спрашивал не для Флэша, Лен. Я просто… Приятно знать, что ты получаешь мало-мальски приличную заботу.  
  
      Лен опустил глаза и посмотрел в сторону, выгибая брови и хмыкая. Барри плеснул на костяшки спиртом, и Лен, не сдержавшись, наконец издал настоящий звук: резко и недовольно прошипел, прежде чем Барри схватил бинт.  
  
      — Ладно, это неважн…  
  
      — К Шоне Баез.  
  
      — К Пик-а-бу? — удивился он, снова беря ладонь Лена и обматывая костяшки бинтом.  
  
      — Бросила медицинскую школу, но сейчас снова вернулась. После своего побега она захотела отплатить нам с Лизой, но не желала слишком сильно ввязываться во всё это… Её никогда не интересовали преступления, парень.  
  
      — Скажи этой Кейтлин — Шона чуть не убила её. — Барри не знал, зачем сказал это, потому что не хотел спорить. Он начал перевязывать другую руку.  
  
      — Она рассказывала. Но только после того, как вы несколько месяцев держали её и остальных в изоляции.  
  
      Барри опустил глаза, хмурясь. Он не _гордился_ этим, но не знал, что ещё делать.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что это одна из форм пыток, Барри?  
  
      Лен поймал его взгляд.  
  
      — Ну?  
  
      Барри опустил перебинтованную руку и встал, чтобы вымыть инструменты. Лен специально начинал ссору или это была вина Барри?  
  
      — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Лен? Что я облажался? Я уже понял. Мы не знали, что ещё делать с металюдьми: они были опасны, они _и сейчас_ опасны.  
  
      — Баез — нет.  
  
      — Поэтому ты предал меня на Ferris Air? Потому что не одобрял мои методы?  
  
      Господи, они _правда_ говорили об этом сейчас?  
  
      — Я уже сказал, почему сделал то, что сделал.  
  
      — Потому что увидел возможность? — Барри вымыл руки, не в силах сдержать горечь в голосе, на языке, не смог посмотреть на Лена, но сейчас он был здесь не из-за этого. Чёрт возьми, он был здесь не из-за этого. — Неважно, Лен, я не хочу говорить о Баез и других мета.  
  
      — О чём ты _хочешь_ говорить, парень? — Голос Лена был резким, холодным и сдержанным; внутри кипела острая, раскалённая добела ярость, и Барри уставился на раковину, на разбитое стекло в ней, на осколки под ногами. Он чувствовал, как сжималось горло от осознания того, что он понятия не имеет, _как_ ему прокомментировать увиденное. Это было таким личным: воспоминания Лена, его детство, Лиза, его _отец_. Барри вздрогнул, проигрывая в голове удары из воспоминаний Лена, страх, когда он обнимал свою крошечную сестру и умолял её быть тише.  
  
      — Я ни о чём не хочу говорить, Лен. Я не буду лезть в вещи, о которых ты не хочешь говорить.  
  
      Лен не ответил, и Барри даже не нужны были узы, чтобы увидеть резкие линии напряжения в его теле; Лен смотрел прямо перед собой; ванная превратилась в поле битвы: кровь и разбитое стекло, бинты и несдержанные обещания.  
  
      Недолго думая, Барри подошёл к Лену, опустился перед ним на колени, взял его перевязанные ладони в свои и поцеловал каждую костяшку поверх бинта.  
  
      — Я останусь.  
  
      Лен сделал медленный вдох и опустил глаза на Барри, стоящего перед ним на коленях.  
  
      — Это необязательно.  
  
      — Я останусь. И уже поздно, пора идти спать. — Он не хотел говорить. Он не хотел ссориться.  
  
      — Мне не нужна твоя жалость, Барри.  
  
      — Это не _жалость_ , Лен… Я забочусь о тебе.  
  
      В узах появилось что-то резкое, как будто от этих слов сердце Лена только _ещё сильнее_ сжалось от боли, на самом краю сознания появилась печаль, быстро расползаясь, и эта грусть должна была казаться Лену бездонной.  
  
      — _Господи_ , Лен… Что такое, почему ты…  
  
      — Просто _забей_ , Барри.  
  
      Лен напряжённо вздохнул, но всё равно не убрал руки, даже если и не смотрел больше на Барри, опустив глаза, и тот покачал головой.  
  
      — Забить? Как я могу не спросить, когда тебе больно? Что мне сделать, чтобы показать, что мне не всё равно, Лен?  
  
      Лен резко втянул носом воздух.  
  
      — Я бы сделал так, чтобы ты ничего не чувствовал, если бы мог.  
  
      Барри захотелось плакать. В такой близости друг от друга было сложно понять, где заканчивались его эмоции и начинались эмоции Лена. Поэтому он перестал пытаться и принялся просто поглаживать большими пальцами тыльную сторону ладоней Лена.  
  
      — Я всегда буду хотеть знать, что ты чувствуешь.  
  
      Это была волна, мозаика мучительных чувств, но среди них было неверие, и от этого было _больно_. От того, что Лен не верил, что Барри хотел бы знать, не верил, что он заботился; Барри знал, что сейчас его боль была лицемерием, поэтому он подавил её и встал.  
  
      — Пошли в кровать, Лен.  
  
      В этот раз он не стал спорить, просто встал и позволил Барри вести их в его комнату, всё ещё держа его за руку. Барри включил свет и поморщился от неожиданной яркости, и спустя секунду Лен щёлкнул выключателем.  
  
      — Лампа.  
  
      Лен опустился на край кровати, в то время как Барри возился с лампой на тумбочке, пока она не зажглась, а затем присел рядом с Леном, прислушиваясь к его дыханию, закрыв глаза. Он скучал по звуку дождя, который слышал последний раз, когда был здесь: медленный и спокойный ливень, приглушённый шум, помогающий построить мостик через пропасть, разделяющую их, — тот самый мостик, который Барри отчаянно хотел починить, но даже не представлял как. Он позволял своим эмоциям проходить через узы, чувствуя неподвижность Лена и глубину ощущений, которые он испытывал, но не мог назвать. Когда Барри снова открыл глаза, он знал, что ему нужно, — единственный способ соединиться.   
  
      — Я могу увидеть её… твою метку?  
  
      Лен выдохнул через нос, и Барри почувствовал его сомнение, когда он наклонил голову, раздумывая. Но в итоге Лен вздохнул и кивнул, отодвигаясь от Барри и поворачиваясь к нему лицом, сбрасывая обувь и вставая на коленях на кровать. Наконец он стянул свитер и майку.  
  
      И, ох. Барри понял, почему Лен сомневался. Не только руки. Лен был _покрыт_ татуировками.  
  
      Они были отчётливо видны в приглушённом свете. На левом плече у Лена было слово «Холод», написанное витиеватыми готическими буквами. Внутри него виднелась светлая, почти мерцающая бело-голубая снежинка. На левой ключице было изображено имя Лизы, написанное похожим шрифтом, только более наклонённым курсивом. Другая ключица была чистой, и на мгновение Барри представил там своё собственное имя, но это было глупо, отчасти потому, что… Вся правая часть торса Лена уже была в каком-то смысле посвящена Барри.  
  
      Самой выделяющейся из его татуировок был узор — запутанный узор, с трудом осознал Барри, — покрывающий весь правый бок Лена, окружающий и прячущий метку. Она была там, среди других тату, — зазубренная снежинка, белая и переливчатая, точно такая же, как у самого Барри. Несколько других снежинок разного размера были разбросаны по его правому боку, элегантные и белые, как его метка, повторяя и скрывая её. Другие татуировки на торсе были частью сложного узора, включающего в себя снежинки. Там были череп с короной и глазницами, похожими на созвездия, простая звезда, какие-то римские цифры, спирали и линии, выстраивающиеся в запутанный рисунок, похожий на запачканные разбитые окна, некоторые из которых были знакомыми и острыми, — Барри вылавливал их из чужих воспоминаний. И наконец, там был плетёный кельтский узел, проходящий через другие изображения или скрывающийся за ними.  
  
      Барри хотел пробежаться пальцами по татуировкам, отследить каждую линию, понять каждую завитушку. И так было только спереди. Узор поднимался вверх и спускался рукавом по правой руке Лена. На его плече располагался сложенный из бумаги журавль, и казалось, что он плывёт по воде. Бицепс обвивала колючая проволока, под которой летели чёрные птицы. На предплечье был изображён пиковый валет — карта, которую постоянно видел Барри, — и, присмотревшись, он заметил, что вместо лица у валета был череп. Почему-то это показалось Барри печальным. Под ним — он повернул руку Лена, чтобы увидеть запястье, — оказалась пара коньков для фигурного катания.  
  
      Барри отпустил его руку.  
  
      — Есть ещё? — выдохнул он. Его пальцы проскользили вверх, но застыли в благоговении. Взглянув на Барри, Лен повернулся так, чтобы тот мог видеть его бок и спину. Были ещё татуировки. Запачканное окно тянулось почти до самой спины, где боролись ангел и демон — ни один из них не побеждал, но демон был сверху. И наконец Барри не смог сдержаться, скользя пальцами по коже Лена.  
  
      Барри поглаживал чернильные линии, чувствуя под ними старые и блёклые шрамы, покрытые татуировками и незаметные. Он провёл ладонями по узорам, плечам Лена, и тот повернулся, позволяя Барри проследить их до груди и живота, пока он не наткнётся на метку.  
  
      Не успел Барри решить, что делать дальше, как пальцы Лена задели его шею. Барри выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что вообще задерживал дыхание. Он наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лена, который всё ещё сидел на коленях, а затем позволил глазам закрыться, позволил Лену медленно сократить расстояние между ними, пока они не поцеловались. Ладонь Барри лежала на бицепсе Лена, губы были почти раскрыты. Каждый раз губы Лена оказывались гораздо мягче, чем Барри ожидал, и они прикасались так идеально, словно там и должны были быть, — прижатые к его губам.   
  
      Поцелуй был целомудренным, нетребовательным, и если Барри и дрожал, то только потому, что узы делали его слабым. Страх в них, благоговение. _Печаль_. Эти чувства были такими сильными, что Барри захотелось плакать, и он только сильнее прижался губами к Лену, а затем отстранился, потому что этого было слишком много, слишком много.  
  
      — Я знаю, — прошептал Лен в ухо Барри, притягивая его к себе. — Я знаю.  
  
      Барри делал глубокие вдохи, прижимаясь к плечу Лена, пытаясь успокоиться, обнимая своего соулмейта в ответ, потому что ему нужно было, нужно было, чтобы они держались вместе. Казалось, что в последнее время каждый шаг в их отношениях ощущался так же, как костяшки Лена, — разбитое стекло, осколки которого жгли с каждым движением, разрезая руки на кусочки. Но, господи, сейчас Барри пытался их перевязать, старался всё исправить, хотел, чтобы их отношения были более гладкими, мягкими, хотел никогда не отпускать Лена, давая ему знать, что он в безопасности.  
  
      Барри обвёл пальцами метку, а затем наклонил голову, прижимаясь лбом к голой коже плеча Лена. А потом он заговорил, тихо, медленно, подбирая слова.  
  
      — Когда мы оказались связаны, сначала… Я испугался, правда испугался… Не тебя, но того, что это значило, — быть так близко к тебе, — выдохнул Барри. — Но теперь я, наверное, начинаю понимать. Ты не такой, как я думал, Лен. И я знаю, ты не хотел, чтобы я знал это, чтобы видел то, что видел, но я… Ты никогда не должен чувствовать стыд из-за того, что пережил. Тебе не нужно скрывать это от меня.   
  
      Он сглотнул, почувствовав путаницу чувств Лена и то, как сжалось его собственное горло.  
  
      — Я должен скрывать многое от тебя, Барри. Многое из того, что я сделал, что я делаю, потому что ты возненавидишь это.   
  
      И даже тогда Барри не отнял руку от метки Лена и не отстранился. Он позволил себе остаться рядом, переборов себя. Ладони Лена сжимали его костюм, этот дурацкий костюм, который всё ещё был на нём и который казался таким неправильным для этой комнаты, таким неправильным для этого разговора.  
  
      — Я знаю. Я знаю, Лен, что ты ранил людей, убивал людей. — На секунду Барри задумался, кем бы он стал, если бы рос так же, как Лен. Но это не было оправданием, для убийства не было и _не могло_ быть оправданий, если этот мир действительно работал. Но даже так он сумел сказать: — Я не могу исправить это, а ты не можешь изменить. И лучше всего будет, если мы сможем двигаться дальше, Лен. Я могу возненавидеть то, что ты сделал, то, что ты можешь сделать снова, но я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу возненавидеть тебя.  
  
      — Я ранил людей.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Я ранил _тебя_.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Барри… — В голосе Лена звучал вопрос, на который Барри не должен был отвечать. Он что-то чувствовал в узах, и ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы разобраться, — это чувство было так похоже на его собственные эмоции, что он с трудом распознал его. На вкус оно было как пепел во рту, как извинение на кончике языка. Сожаление.  
  
      — Я слишком сломлен для тебя, Барри, — едва слышно прошептал Лен, но его губы были совсем рядом с ухом Барри, и его голос звучал… Господи, он звучал так уязвлённо. Так честно.  
  
      Ладони Барри дрожали, касаясь кожи Лена, который крепко вцепился в его костюм; он не мог подобрать слов. Сколькими разными способами он хотел сказать Лену, что тот ошибается. Барри наконец почувствовал слёзы на лице, пытаясь подавить всхлип. Всхлип Лена, слетающий с губ Барри, потому что Лен был _рядом с ним_ , спокойный, неподвижный и хладнокровный снаружи, даже если внутри всё сжималось от жуткой боли. Барри проглотил всхлип и выпутался из объятий, но даже не вытер слёзы. Лен почувствовал себя ещё _хуже_ , отстраняясь, но Барри поднёс его ладони к молнии костюма, помогая расстегнуть и спустить с плеч. Затем он выпутался из него и сбросил костюм на землю, и этот момент казался тягучим, медленным, быстрым и напряжённым одновременно. Барри взял ладони Лена в свои и потянул их вперёд, прижимая к своему собственному лицу поверх дорожек слёз.  
  
      — Поцелуй меня, — прошептал он.  
  
      — Барри…  
  
      — Доверься мне.  
  
      Выражение лица Лена передавало ту же уязвимость, какую чувствовал Барри, но он наклонился вперёд, а Барри — назад, утягивая Лена за собой, падая на спину; Лен нависал над ним, опускаясь ближе к Барри, пока их губы с осторожностью не впечатались друг в друга. И в этот поцелуй, мягкий и полуиспуганный, Барри вложил все свои чувства, для которых не мог подобрать слов. Он не представлял, как сказать Лену, что прощал его — за металюдей и за всё остальное, — и даже не знал, насколько серьёзно он бы говорил, если бы всё-таки сделал это, не мог подобрать слов для беспорядка и боли в их прошлом, в их настоящем. Но Барри пытался вложить в этот поцелуй прощение, отпущение грехов. Потому что Лен предал его, ранил его, ранил его любимых, но прямо сейчас это не имело значения. Было важно лишь то, что Лену было больно. Было важно только это.  
  
      Он пошевелил губами, позволяя слезам струиться по щекам, и мягко прижался к Лену, а когда тот наконец отстранился — его глаза были тёмными, казались почти чёрными в приглушённом свете, — Барри потянулся за ним губами, а затем снова откинулся на кровать.  
  
      — Мне плевать, если мы немного сломлены, Лен, если ты сломлен, если ты не можешь увидеть хорошее в себе. Я вижу это в тебе. Теперь мы вместе. Ты мой соулмейт.  
  
      И в его груди появилось крохотное тёплое чувство, восхитительное и в то же время причиняющее боль в каком-то совершенно ином смысле. Что бы ни испытывал Лен, это было красиво.  
  
      Но Лен ничего не сказал. Он просто скатился с Барри и притянул его к себе, пока они не начали обниматься, пока не стали засыпать и им не пришлось выключить свет, сбросить брюки и сонно натянуть одеяло, — всё для того, чтобы снова обнять друг друга и провалиться в сон.


	20. Глушители НАС

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight Facilities — Crave You  
> Wheezer — My Best Friend

      Лен просыпался медленно, в тепле и уюте; в глаза светило солнце. Он вставал ночью, чтобы попить воды и сходить в туалет, осторожно обходя стекло на полу в ванной, сонный и не впечатлённый собой. Но затем он вернулся в кровать к Барри, сразу же чувствуя, как тот придвинулся ближе, обнимая его, и снова смог уснуть. Когда Лен проснулся, уже светило солнце, и он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.  
  
      Когда он проснулся, Барри лежал рядом с ним, тепло прижимаясь к боку, перебросив руку через грудь Лена; одеяла были скомканы у талии, потому что Барри был чёртовой печкой. Лен проморгался и взглянул на Барри, впитывая вид его гладкой и нетронутой кожи, на которой не было ни шрама, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось пробежаться по ней пальцами, возможно, зарыться в волосы Барри, которые щекотали плечо, но он не желал будить парня. Он не мог поверить, что Барри правда лежал в его кровати, обнимая его, не после того, каким засранцем он был вчера, не после того, что видел Барри. Но Лен это примет, он был достаточно эгоистичным, чтобы цепляться за эти отношения, пока они не закончились.  
  
      Лен неторопливо задремал, думая, что ему, наверное, нужно встать, начать готовить завтрак, дать парню немного свободы, когда он проснётся, как и в прошлый раз, когда Барри оставался у него, ведь Лен не хотел заставлять своего соулмейта чувствовать себя неловко в его кровати. Но было сложно убедить себя сдвинуться, будучи так удобно придавленным рукой Барри, и Лен даже не заметил, как пролетело время, когда Барри зашевелился, что-то забормотал и отодвинулся, моргая. Лен улыбнулся, очарованный, чувствуя уют Барри, мгновение озадаченности; больше в узах ничего не было, несмотря на их близость, и это доказывало, что разум Барри только начинал просыпаться; он прислонился к Лену, морщась от света.  
  
      — М'Лен?  
  
      — Доброе утро, Барри. — Лену не удалось спрятать улыбку в голосе, когда его пальцы наконец смогли с наслаждением проскользить по спине Барри. В узах начали появляться и другие чувства: тепло, окрашивающееся возрастающим волнением, лёгкая вспышка смущения, едва заметное тянущее чувство возбуждения — тоже возрастающее. Ему точно нужно было позволить Барри проснуться в одиночестве.  
  
      — Я, эм, доброе утро. — Он исподтишка отодвинул бёдра подальше, как будто Лен не понял, что Барри уже был твёрдым — ещё с того самого момента, как он проснулся, — как будто член самого Лена оставался в покое. — Извини. — Возможно, он почувствовал раздражение Лена и всё неправильно понял.  
  
      — Не за что извиняться, парень. Утренний стояк — ерунда.  
  
      — Я имею в виду за то, что, раз уж мы не…  
  
      — Мы не будем делать ничего такого, что ты не хочешь делать, Барри. — Лен принял сидячее положение, а Барри перекатился на спину и вздохнул, и возбуждение в узах увеличилось, стало более настойчивым, чем смесь сна и тестостерона.  
  
      — Что, если… я хочу?  
  
      У Лена пересохло в горле, несмотря на то что он сглотнул от удивления, обдумывая события прошлой ночи. Он чувствовал пальцы Барри, неуверенно, едва заметно касающиеся его спины, без сомнений отслеживающие линии татуировок. Лен немного повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, попытаться определить, делал ли он это из какого-то неуместного чувства долга. Даже несмотря на это, его тело уже переключилось, он вспомнил об их недавнем разговоре о чувствительности Барри, представил, как он может заставить своего соулмейта дрожать от прикосновений. А Барри, конечно, выглядел взволнованным, но не злым, не напряжённым, его щёки и губы покраснели, и, господи, Лену просто хотелось _поглотить_ эти губы.  
  
      — Всё что захочешь, Барри. — Его голос был более тихим и хриплым, но Лену было всё равно. Он усилием воли заставил себя не подмять Барри под себя, не жадно прижаться к чужому телу, а медленно лечь рядом, а затем нежно и едва ощутимо провести пальцами по груди Барри. Он не спускал взгляда с лица Барри, видел, как тот следил за движением руки Лена, замечал на мгновение сбившееся дыхание.  
  
      — Ты можешь… Я хочу почувствовать твою руку. Это постоянно происходит в узах, но я… Когда ты правда _здесь_ , всё совсем по-другому.  
  
      Лену понравилось, что Барри действительно попросил, не заставляя угадывать его желания. Он нежно поцеловал Барри, обхватывая ладонью его подбородок, а затем провёл рукой ниже, проскальзывая пальцем под эластичную резинку белья, касаясь бедра.  
  
      — Не хочешь снять?  
  
      — А… Точно.  
  
      Барри зашевелился, отстраняясь, его ладони скользнули под покрывало, щёки покраснели, и Лен не сдержался и поцеловал его в плечо.  
  
      — Ты тоже?   
  
      Лен не мешкая наклонился и стянул боксеры, откидывая их на пол. Он даже не стал снова накрываться одеялом, не смущаясь наготы.  
  
      — Всё закончится слишком быстро, — прошептал Барри, глядя на Лена, быстро скользнув взглядом вверх и вниз, а затем в сторону. Лен сдержал смешок, вызванный не «проблемой» Барри, а его очаровательным и излишним смущением. По его мнению, ноющая боль между ног Барри, появляющаяся от одного только взгляда на обнажённое тело Лена, — лучший комплимент, который он только мог получить.  
  
      — Как я и говорил, не проблема.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      — Волнуешься?  
  
      — Я не должен… почему я волнуюсь? Господи, я _возбуждён_ , я хочу этого… тогда почему я так сильно волнуюсь?  
  
      Лен склонил голову к плечу, изучая Барри, который перекатился на бок, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.  
  
      — Это что-то новенькое: ты видишь, а не только чувствуешь, позволяешь мне управлять твоим удовольствием. — Он умолчал об остальном, о том, сколько значения Барри придавал этим действиям, тому, что они разделяют их, но вряд ли это нужно было упоминать.  
  
      И Барри кивнул, а затем наклонился вперёд и прижался губами к губам Лена, слишком быстро, слишком резко, но тут же углубил поцелуй. Лен сразу же потянулся к нему, зарываясь ладонью в его волосы, и Барри толкнулся вперёд, настойчиво целуя его, с трудом переводя дыхание. Звук, который он не сдержал, когда их тела прижались друг к другу… _Блядь_ , если он будет продолжать в том же духе, то и для Лена всё закончится слишком быстро. Он провёл ладонью по груди Барри, по его коже, спине, бедру, достиг того самого места, но не рисковал касаться, ожидая разрешения идти дальше. Ему не пришлось ждать долго. Разорвав поцелуй, тяжело дыша, Барри взял ладонь Лена в свою и с острой вспышкой возбуждения, волнения и чего-то ещё потянул её к себе.  
  
      Ему сразу же понравилось ощущение члена Барри в ладони — тяжёлого и твёрдого, — и, как и следовало ожидать, учитывая его чувствительность, на головке уже блестела жемчужина предэякулята; он был обрезан. Если на то пошло, Лену ужасно не нравилось, что его руки всё ещё были перевязаны и он не мог полностью насладиться ощущением члена Барри в ладони, но это было неважно. Лен провёл большим пальцем по головке, собирая смазку, и опустился до основания, ощущая, что член Барри был длинным, но не таким толстым, как его собственный. Барри судорожно вздыхал от простейших прикосновений, дрожал — нет, _вибрировал_ , всё его тело на мгновение размывалось, — и так снова и снова, пока Лен поглаживал его.  
  
      Он чувствовал все эти призрачные прикосновения в узах, хорошо ощутимые, потому что они трогали друг друга, сидели рядом, приятную ноющую боль, благодаря которой было легко понять, насколько близок Барри: он буквально почувствовал, как напряглись его собственные яички, когда его соулмейт оказался у грани. И Лен хотел опустить взгляд, посмотреть, увидеть член Барри в своей ладони, когда он кончит, но просто не мог отвести взгляд от его лица, искажённого удовольствием, закрытых глаз и распахнутого рта, из которого вылетал стон, задушенный вздох, и всё его тело на секунду замерло, а затем завибрировало и задрожало в руках Лена, и он кончил.  
  
      Лен продолжал поглаживать его во время оргазма и позволил Барри лечь на спину, глядя, как он тяжело дышит, радуясь такому повороту событий, не зная, усмехнуться ему, ухмыльнуться или улыбнуться. Барри был прав, всё закончилось чертовски быстро, но ему понравилось, а больше Лена ничто не заботило.  
  
      — Я, эм… это точно было лучше, чем в одиночестве, — широко улыбнулся Барри.  
  
      Лен только рассмеялся.  
  
      — И не говори.  
  
      — Я, эм… — Барри оглядел Лена. — Хочешь, чтобы я?  
  
      — Только если ты хочешь. — Он мог прожить без оргазма этим утром.  
  
      — Хочу.  
  
      Или не мог. Потому что он _точно_ был согласен на оргазм.  
  
      — Тогда прошу. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь сначала очиститься.  
  
      Барри взглянул на беспорядок на животе и усмехнулся.  
  
      — Салфетки?  
  
      Лен потянулся к тумбочке, и спустя секунду — Барри вытер живот, используя скорость, быстро и размыто — Барри уже поворачивался к нему, с застенчивой улыбкой, освещающей лицо; в узах появились тёплые чувства. Он провёл пальцами по боку Лена, а затем на секунду замешкался, и не успел Лен успокоить его, как Барри спросил:  
  
      — Смазка? Не… Я имею в виду для вибраций, чтобы моя рука… Только если ты хочешь, чтобы я вибрировал рукой? Ты _хочешь_? Это необязательно, то есть, очевидно, я _могу_ сдержаться, если я…  
  
      — Я не против вибраций, — оборвал его Лен, потому что каким бы очаровательным ни был Барри, когда он тараторил, от одного только осознания того, _что_ ему предлагали, он вдруг стал нетерпеливым, чувствуя, как дёргается член. Лен выудил смазку из тумбочки и передал её Барри, понимая, что жаждет этого и нисколько не стыдится. И, господи, оно того _стоило_. Пару секунд спустя Барри тянулся к нему, сглатывая от волнения, целуя Лена и обхватывая скользкими пальцами его эрекцию, — уже это было на вес золота. Ладони Лена рефлекторно сжались на талии Барри. Но потом, после восхитительных мгновений, когда Барри тянул, проводил ладонью вверх и вниз, примеривался к разным углам, к которым он привык, мастурбируя самостоятельно, этот маленький нахальный засранец разорвал поцелуй и широко улыбнулся Лену, а потом завибрировал рукой, и… _блядь_. Лен ахнул, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд и тихо ругаясь.  
  
      — _Блядь_ , Барри… ты даже не представляешь…  
  
      — О, я _немного_ представляю…  
  
      — Господи, это… — Лену было бы стыдно за свои вздохи, если бы Барри не издавал куда более развратные звуки несколько минут назад. Барри совмещал скольжение с вибрацией, то надавливал, то ослаблял хватку, немного прокручивал ладонь, а затем перешёл на более быстрый, более нетерпеливый темп, который обычно использовал сам Лен, однако из-за него он мог кончить слишком быстро, особенно после призрачных ощущений своей руки на члене Барри и его оргазма. Вскоре — после ещё нескольких ругательств и провальной попытки не подкидывать бёдра — Лен прорычал имя Барри, выплёскиваясь в его ладонь.  
  
      Он заморгал от яркого света тысячевольтной улыбки Барри. Они нежно поцеловались, и Лен тоже улыбнулся. Но затем Барри перекатился, чтобы достать салфетки, и Лен кое-что заметил.  
  
      — Парень, ты снова возбуждён?  
  
      Вместо того чтобы покраснеть, Барри закатил глаза.  
  
      — После такого? Да. Определённо да. Но я позабочусь об этом в душе, потому что я надеюсь уговорить тебя снова сделать мне завтрак. — Он поиграл бровями, и Лен упал на спину и рассмеялся. Конечно, еда заботила Барри куда больше секса.  
  
      — Значит, завтрак.  
  


***

  
  
      Стук в дверь удивил Лена, переворачивающего сосиски на сковородке. Спустя секунду он услышал ключ, ворочающийся в замке, а затем…  
  
      — Ты дома, Снарт?  
  
       _Дерьмо_. Мик. Сегодня они должны были вместе обедать. Барри всё ещё был в душе, а Лен стоял на кухне в одном белье, что-то напевая себе под нос.  
  
      — Какого хуя? — Послышался предательский звук хрустящего стекла. — … Лен?  
  
      — Я здесь, Мик. Забей на стекло. — Он ещё не убрался нигде, кроме ванной, чтобы Барри мог спокойно принять душ. Свидетельства вчерашнего вечера валялись на полу, на стойке виднелась бутылка водки, бинты были окрашены кровью на костяшках.  
  
      — Что за чертовщина тут произо… — спросил Мик, входя кухню, и не успел Лен даже начать формулировать ответ, как тот уже поменял тему: — Ты _готовишь_? Вот дерьмо, Снарт, тебе перепало, да?  
  
      В этом весь Мик с его приоритетами. Лен нахмурился.  
  
      — Почему бы нам не перенести обед?  
  
      — Ты уже один раз продинамил меня из-за этого парня, приятель.  
  
      — Барри в душе, и я уверен, он не очень-то хочет…  
  
      — Эй, Лен, я могу одолжить какую-нибудь оде… Ой!  
  
      Повисла пауза, полусекундная картина, на которой Барри, возмущённый — и аппетитный, с водой, стекающей по стройному, слишком идеальному телу, — стоял в одном полотенце в дверном проёме между кухней и коридором.   
  
      — Мило.  
  
      — _Мик_.  
  
      — Ты не врал, говоря, что он симпатичный.  
  
      Лен почувствовал удивление и смущение Барри в узах.  
  
      — Барри, это мой друг Мик. Который _уже уходит_.  
  
      — Приятно познакомиться, мелкий.  
  
      Барри издал задушенный звук.  
  
      — Пошли, Барри, я найду тебе одежду. Мик, присмотри за едой.  
  
      Лен даже не взглянул на него, выходя из кухни, положив одну руку на спину Барри и ведя его в сторону своей комнаты. На полу которой всё ещё лежал костюм Флэша. Идеально.  
  
      — _Что Тепловая Волна делает в твоём доме_? — прошипел Барри злым шёпотом, как только за ними закрылась дверь, и Лен нахмурился, удерживаясь от желания потереть переносицу.  
  
      — Он мой лучший друг, и сегодня мы должны были обедать вместе.  
  
      — Твой _лучший друг_? Я думал, вы просто _сообщники_.  
  
      Лен нахмурился, выглядывая из-за дверцы шкафа, в котором искал одежду для них с Барри, какие-нибудь штаны, которые правда могли ему подойти.  
  
      — Мы знаем друг друга уже почти пятнадцать лет.  
  
      — И он знает обо мне?  
  
      Голос Барри как-то ожесточился, и…  
  
      — Нет. Не об этом. — Взгляд Лена метнулся к костюму Флэша и вернулся к Барри. — Мик всегда знал, что у меня есть соулмейт, а недавно ему стало известно, что мы связаны. Поэтому я рассказал ему о Барри Аллене, лучшем в CCPD. Это всё, что он знает.  
  
      Барри был напряжён, и Лен не знал, что ещё ему сказать.  
  
      — Твои секреты в безопасности со мной, Барри.  
  
      — Просто дай мне какую-нибудь одежду.  
  
      Он так и сделал, и они оделись в тишине.  
  
      — Мы будем обедать с ним?  
  
      — Я могу попросить его уйти.  
  
      Появилось какое-то скрытое чувство разочарования, на котором Лен сосредоточился, пытаясь расшифровать следующий ход Барри. Это было уже не просто «Барри и Лен», они снова вступили на территорию «Флэша и Холода», что Барри быстро и жёстко пресекал. Но к его удивлению, Барри на минуту замялся, а затем тяжело выдохнул и покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, я… Он твой лучший друг? Он важен для тебя?  
  
      Лен замер, склонив голову к плечу и прищурившись, глядя на Барри и пытаясь разгадать быстро меняющуюся загадку, которой он и являлся.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Барри взял себя в руки и посмотрел прямо в глаза Лену.  
  
      — Ладно. Он твой друг, и он уже знает обо мне. И рано или поздно… рано или поздно ты встретишься с Айрис, и Кейтлин, и… кем-нибудь ещё. Поэтому давай просто пообедаем.  
  
      В каждой чёрточке лица Барри было написано сомнение, но Лен всё равно принял это, особенно потому, что ему понравилось, как Барри задумывался о будущем, о том, чтобы представить его другим. Лен подошёл ближе к Барри и, прежде чем тот успел что-то сказать, втянул его в быстрый поцелуй, задерживаясь на мгновение дольше, чем должен был, наслаждаясь ощущением талии Барри, радуясь тому, что снова видит его в своём свитере.  
  
      — Я заглажу вину, — прошептал Лен прямо в губы Барри, а затем развернулся и направился в кухню, давай тому время догадаться, что он имел в виду, и ухмыльнулся, когда Барри всё понял и бросил на него полувозмущённый взгляд, из-за которого Лен с трудом сдержал смех.  
  
      — Рад, что вы вернулись. Я уж думал, что мне придётся есть эти вафли в одиночку.  
  
      Вместо того чтобы покраснеть или начать заикаться, как ожидал Лен, Барри сосредоточился на самой главной части этого предложения.  
  
      — Ты приготовил _вафли_?  
  
      Мик усмехнулся и посмотрел на Лена.  
  
      — А что, Лен, ты плохо обращаешься с этим парнем? Или ты готовишь ему какие-то старые дерьмовые блинчики…  
  
      — У меня получаются нормальные блинчики…  
  
      — Говорит парень, который не добавляет свежий базилик в пенне…   
  
      — Я добавлял его, когда готовил ему ужин, — проворчал Лен, понимая, что сейчас он просто дуется, убирая водку со стойки в бар в столовой, которой редко пользовались.  
  
      — В кои-то веки, ленивая задница. Парень, не передашь мне яйца из холодильника?  
  
      Лен прислонился к дверному проёму, наблюдая за ними.  
  
      — А ты не такой дёрганый в одежде, — сказал Мик Барри, принимая яйца и не обращая внимания на его возмущённое выражение лица. — Ты знаешь, кто я?  
  
      — Думаю, весь город знает, кто ты.  
  
      Мик позабавленно заворчал, и Лен скрестил руки на груди; ему тоже было весело, но он также был осторожен, не забывая, с кем именно сейчас общается.  
  
      — Ты не так уж и плох, малявка.  
  
      — Я не… Мне двадцать пять.  
  
      — Мило, не боишься ответить. — Мик одобрительно кивнул Лену, который в ответ закатил глаза.  
  
      — Меня непросто напугать, — ответил Барри.  
  
      — Это хорошо, если ты хочешь быть парнем Лена.  
  
      Лен усмехнулся. Барри, кажется, неплохо справлялся, если не считать его нерешительность, поэтому Лен не вмешивался, и Мик продолжил говорить, пока они перемещались к уголку для завтрака, задавая вопросы вроде «А ты правда значок?», «С какими химическими препаратами ты работаешь?» и любимый вопрос Лена — «Так если какие-то из этих препаратов пропадут…».  
  
      — Я не буду красть химические препараты, чтобы ты что-то поджёг!  
  
      — Лен займётся ограблением, тебе просто нужно будет смотреть в другую сторону.  
  
      Барри выглядел просто-напросто оскорблённым.  
  
      — Лен не отправится в участок, чтобы что-то украсть из моей лаборатории! Он вообще _никогда_ не появится в участке. Его арестуют в ту же секунду!  
  
      — После закрытия…  
  
      — Я сказал _нет_.  
  
      Лучше всего на свете, быстро решил Лен, было смотреть, как его лучший друг и его соулмейт спорят. Барри выглядел таким возмущённым, а Мик правда пытался получить выгоду, даже не представляя, кого он просит об одолжении.  
  
      — Нет никаких мыслей по этому поводу, Снарт?  
  
      Лен опустил взгляд в чашку с кофе и сел обратно, а Барри исподтишка стянул ещё одну вафлю из стопки.  
  
      — Я бы сказал, что мы можем хотя бы предоставить ему правдоподобную отмазку. Никакого воровства, которое могло бы привести к нему.  
  
      — Лен!  
  
      Мик рассмеялся, а Барри прищурился, увидев, как Лен самодовольно пожал плечами.  
  
      — Давай сменим тему, Мик, пока у него не появилась грыжа. Расскажи мне, как дела у Пэм.  
  
      Мик повёл плечами и налил себе ещё кофе.  
  
      — Становится хуже. Она болеет, врачи думают, что это пневмония.  
  
      — Мик, мне…  
  
      — Забей. Она старая, я понимаю. Хотя она крепкий орешек.  
  
      Барри бросил на Лена недоумевающий взгляд, и тот выдохнул через нос.  
  
      — Она принимает посетителей?  
  
      Мик усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы она тебя с кем-то перепутала?  
  
      Лен задумался, было ли всё хуже, чем говорил Мик, или именно так. Он никогда не видел, как кто-то старел. Озадаченность Барри, сидящего рядом с ним за столом, становилась сильнее в узах. Не обращая на это внимания, Лен начал относить тарелки на кухню, наводя порядок.  
  
      — Они предлагают мне эти _таблетки_ , поступили в продажу только в прошлом году, экспериментальные препараты, — начал Мик, не сводя взгляда с кружки с кофе, прислоняясь к плите.  
  
      — Таблетки? — Лен знал, что у Мика не очень хорошо складывались отношения с таблетками.  
  
      — Глушители НАС.  
  
      — _Глушители_ НАС? — Барри звучал встревоженно, и Лен не мог винить его. Учитывая всё то, что Сноу сказала об узах…  
  
      — Либо они, либо операция, если я захочу. — Мик ответил Лену, хотя вопрос задавал Барри. Операции на миндалевидном теле делали только людям, чьи соулмейты либо умирали, либо отбывали пожизненное наказание или были приговорены к казни. От этой мысли Лен вздрогнул.  
  
      — Этот человек — твой соулмейт? — спросил Барри, и Мик угукнул.  
  
      — В платоническом смысле. Она моя семья.  
  
      Барри кивнул.  
  
      — Мне жаль.  
  
      — Только не ты тоже. Забей, она стара. Она больна.  
  
      — Ей девяносто три, — добавил Лен. Он взглянул на Мика. — Ты думаешь о таблетках? Или…  
  
      — Конечно, нет. Ты же знаешь меня, Снарт. Я ни в коем случае, чёрт возьми, не позволю им забрать остатки нашей связи, и мне плевать, придётся ли мне ощущать всё то, что будет чувствовать она в последние месяцы.  
  
      Лен кивнул, совершенно не удивлённый. Он разделял мнение Мика. Ни в одной вселенной он не смог бы добровольно расстаться с узами, связывающими его с Барри, вне зависимости от того, насколько напряжёнными они становились, даже если бы один из них страдал слабоумием. Он слышал, что связь может становиться странной ближе к концу жизни человека, то вспыхивая, то угасая, но всё равно Мик никогда бы даже не подумал о том, чтобы _не быть_ в узах, утешая Пэм.  
  
      — Вообще-то, это довольно распространённое мнение. — Барри, кажется, было неловко, но он продолжил говорить. — Нежелание потерять узы. На самом деле учёные работают над использованием нанотехнологий в этих операциях, потому что многие избегают их из-за возможных последствий, хоть это и очень прогрессивная процедура. Думаю, поэтому они создают глушители, но это, наверное, плохая идея. Моя подруга, эм, она доктор, и вот, она рассказывала мне о том, что узы становятся только сильнее, если глушить их. Она балуется _симболонологией_ , и, думаю, благодаря нанотехнологиям Palmer Tech стало возможно…  
  
      — Мне похер, насколько это _больно_ …  
  
      — Нет, я не имею в виду… Конечно, нет. Я просто говорил о науке. — Барри взглянул на Лена, прося помощи, и тот чуть не усмехнулся. Конечно, Барри возбудится из-за науки и выставит себя засранцем.  
  
      — Парень — ботаник, Мик.  
  
      — Это _ты_ ботаник, Снарт, — хрипло пожаловался Мик.  
  
      — И именно поэтому он мой соулмейт.  
  
      Мик что-то проворчал, но напряжение исчезло, и они переместились в гостиную; Барри занял место рядом с ним, а Мик сел напротив, забросив ноги на диван. Лен небрежно закинул руку на плечи Барри, слушая жалобы Мика по поводу работы в охране и вопросы о его доме и о том, собирается ли он переезжать. Лен оставался в этом месте дольше, чем в других за прошедшие несколько лет, целых восемнадцать месяцев, и он нахмурился, когда Мик указал на это.  
  
      — Мне здесь нравится.  
  
      — Вижу, ты повесил картины.  
  
      — Я вешал картины и в других убежищах. — Хотя этот дом не был похож на другие убежища, и Мик понимал это. Во-первых, у него был _двор_ , а во-вторых, Лен привязался к нему.  
  
      — У тебя есть _сад_.  
  
      Это было правдой, хоть Лен и не был уверен, станет ли он заниматься им в будущем. Его психотерапевт — тот, которого ему посоветовал _Мик_ — предложил ему тратить свободное время на продуктивные и неразрушительные хобби, и Лен попытался привнести в свою жизнь больше стабильности. Мик чертовски хорошо знал, почему у Лена есть сад.  
  
      — Может, и тебе стоит попробовать.  
  
      — Я предпочитаю горение, наблюдать, как оживают вещи.  
  
      Именно поэтому Мику нужно было столько терапии. Лен едва удержался от желания закатить глаза.  
  
      — Вещи _оживают_ и в саду, Мик.  
  
      — Ничто не сравнится с огнём.  
  
      Барри неуютно зашевелился, и Лен позволил разговору отойти от темы огня, перейти на хоккей и Кейстоун Комбайнс — о чём, судя по всему, ему нужно будет просветить Барри, потому что парень не был ни на одной из их игр, — спросил Мика, нравилось ли ему на той стороне реки, а затем тот решил заговорить о Лизе.  
  
      — А что с ней?  
  
      — Ты её избегаешь.  
  
      — Это она тебе сказала?  
  
      — Это несложно заметить. Ты не говоришь о ней, а она встречается с Россом Ди только тогда, когда сыта тобой по горло. Ты ведь _знаешь_ это?  
  
      Лен подумал об этом, откидываясь на подушки, выгибая бровь.  
  
      — Это не может быть правдой.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как Барри повеселел.  
  
      — Она знает, что ты его ненавидишь.  
  
      — Я ненавижу то, что ему на неё похер.  
  
      Мик коротко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Признай, приятель, ты бы обставил всё как несчастный случай, если бы она купилась на это.  
  
      Лен не сдержал смешка, потому что, что ж, Мик был прав.  
  
      — Кто такой Росс? — спросил Барри. Лен взглянул на него, немного удивлённый тем, что он всё ещё был здесь, отважно тратя свой выходной на то, чтобы поваляться в гостиной Лена, ведя светский разговор со своими врагами.  
  
      — Мудак, — ответил Лен. Росс — это Роско Диллон, нарциссичный никудышный преступник, женатый, с ребёнком, ещё один был на подходе. Но Барри это было знать необязательно. Барри нахмурился.  
  
      — Уверен, Лиза может за себя постоять.  
  
      — Парень знаком с Лизой?  
  
      Лен быстро заговорил, прежде чем Барри успел сказать ещё что-нибудь глупое:  
  
      — Мельком. Прямо сейчас Лиза не особо его жалует, поэтому я держу её в неведении, пока она не остынет.  
  
      — Как будто вы вообще можете остывать, — проворчал Мик. — Что за проблемы у твоей сестры с этим парнем?  
  
      Барри зашевелился под его рукой, и Лен понял, что, скорее всего, он подумал, будто дело в том, что он Флэш.   
  
      — Длинная история, Мик, — ответил он. — Ты же знаешь, какой она может быть. Я позвоню ей, и если она пообещает хорошо себя вести, тогда, возможно, я позволю ей по-человечески встретиться с Барри, и она немного расслабится.  
  
      — Как скажешь, Снарт.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Лен наконец закончил прибирать беспорядок, уже наступал вечер. Мик ушёл вскоре после обеда, а Барри ещё ненадолго остался. Лен был рад возможности поговорить с ним, рассказать немного о Мике и Пэм, посмотреть телевизор и не спорить о своих друзьях и криминальных связях. Рано или поздно это станет проблемой, понимал он, потому что сейчас они просто закрывали на это глаза, но когда Барри лежал на диване рядом с ним, было сложно беспокоиться об этом. Когда ему пришлось уходить, Барри даже расстроился, но, судя по всему, у него были дела. Лену удалось украсть у него прощальный поцелуй, прежде чем Барри выбежал с костюмом Флэша в одной из сумок Лена. Поцелуй вышел коротким, но даже из-за него сердце Барри забилось быстрее, и Лен уже понимал, что за ним будет явно сложновато поспевать, судя по его либидо.   
  
      Затем Лен помыл все стаканы в доме, перебинтовал руки, раздумывая, удастся ли ему уговорить Барри остаться с ним завтра вечером или даже сводить его на настоящее свидание, и тут ему позвонила Лиза. Возможно, он даже устроит встречу с ней и Барри, если они оба будут свободны, и посмотрит, смогут ли они провести время без угроз смертью.  
  
      — Сестрёнка.  
  
      — Ленни… рада, что ты ответил. У нас проблема.  
  
      Он выпрямился, услышав в её голосе стальные нотки, уже направляясь к пушке и парке.  
  
      — Какого рода проблема?  
  
      — Такого, что тебе захочется самостоятельно прийти в наше маленькое логово Негодяев, прежде чем Погодный Волшебник сделает что-то, о чём мы все пожалеем, братик. У нас гости.


	21. Тихие узы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dessa — Fighting Fish  
> The Pretty Reckless — Cold Blooded Man

      Айрис ехала на улицу Мэриголд, слушая аудиозаписи, сделанные, когда она была там в прошлый раз, со старшим журналистом Джексоном, который представил её паре человек в этой части города. Он выходил на пенсию, и где-то между его уходом и «исчезновением» Мейсона Бриджа Айрис повысили. На самом деле не просто повысили: редактор попросил её тщательно поработать над расследованием, тем, что ей правда _нравилось_ , тем, что было действительно важным.   
  
      Прямо сейчас Айрис освежала в памяти всё, что знала. Улица Мэриголд раньше была территорией мафии и принадлежала преступной семье Дарбинян до тех пор, пока их не так давно просто не уничтожили. Семья Сантини продвинулась вперёд, а вместе с ней и все остальные преступные группировки, заинтересованные в Централ-Сити, от китайцев до ирландцев, которые в основном оставались в Кейстоуне, даже после того, как менее важные члены семьи Дарбинян разбежались. Но Сантини были ближе всего — улица Мэриголд служила их границей с семьёй Дарбинян, — и они попытались занять самый первый и самый большой участок. Судя по всему, эта улица и ещё несколько домов рядом были стратегической территорией: множество маленьких предприятий, которые служили отличным прикрытием для отмывания денег, несколько старых квартир и куча заброшенных зданий для хранения запасов, не говоря уже о том, что сама улица находилась настолько далеко от полицейского участка, насколько это вообще было возможно в Централ-Сити. Кроме того, эта территория была рассадником преступности многие годы из-за того, что служила границей между семьями мафии. Когда Дарбиняны почти год назад потерпели крах, начался настоящий хаос, и Айрис помнила, как на протяжении нескольких месяцев читала статьи о насилии и убийствах в этой части города.  
  
      Но теперь что-то изменилось. В городе появился какой-то новый игрок. Улица Мэриголд менялась, и до Джексона, который как раз выходил на пенсию, дошли слухи о том, что Сантини хотели занять это место, но не смогли, и о странных вещах и людях, которые казались невозможными. Но Джексон не хотел злить мафию ради своей последней статьи в Picture News, поэтому эта возможность досталась Айрис, которая была ужасно взволнована. Если дело было в металюдях, как она и подозревала, тогда ей было интересно, а если речь шла о новом мете, то было ещё лучше. Айрис не должна была писать именно о _мафии_ , но редактор подтолкнул её к тому, чтобы создать статью о «гентрификации» в этом районе города и посмотреть, что она сможет откопать, и она должна копать до тех пор, пока ниточка не приведёт к чему-то существенному.  
  
      Айрис остановилась у парковочного счётчика, едва ли не жалея о том, что оделась так хорошо. Она осмотрелась и поняла, что будет выделяться; на ней была удлинённая куртка, но это не сильно улучшало положение. Айрис заперла сумочку в багажнике, забрав всё самое необходимое и укрываясь от взглядов каких-то отморозков, ошивавшихся в переулке. А затем она отправилась на поиски информации.   
  


***

  
  
      Айрис должна была встретиться с нужным человеком, и она была к этому полностью готова, но он не пришёл, и в итоге она прождала час, а затем решила попытать удачу где-нибудь в другом месте. Она побродила ещё около часа, но всё было безуспешно, никто не соглашался говорить с ней, и, когда наступил вечер, Айрис решила, что на сегодня хватит и что ей нужно поесть, прежде чем ехать домой. Она направилась прямиком в ближайшую лавку, маленькое кафе-пекарню с названием, похожим на польское, и поздоровалась с женщиной за стойкой, заказав себе кофе без кофеина, сэндвич и шоколадное пирожное… Оно было уже вторым за сегодня, потому что она _ела_ за двоих. Ей было едва ли не жаль, что Эдди в этот день работал в ночную смену, потому что она хотела бы что-нибудь испечь вечером, а он всегда прекрасно помогал с готовкой.   
  
      — Это всё? — У женщины за кассой был лёгкий восточноевропейский акцент.  
  
      — Да, спасибо. — Айрис приготовилась ждать кофе, а потом поняла… — Вообще-то, мэм, не могли бы вы рассказать мне немного об этом районе?  
  
      Женщина мгновенно насторожилась. Она была пожилой, пухловатой, что говорило о неплохой жизни, но её лицо, которое сначала выглядело мягким, ожесточилось, когда она взглянула на Айрис.  
  
      — А кто спрашивает?  
  
      Айрис и не знала, почему ожидала чего-то другого.  
  
      — Меня зовут Айрис Уэст, и я журналист. — Она достала визитку из кошелька, лежавшего глубоко в кармане куртки, и отдала её женщине. — Я просто пытаюсь узнать немного о жизни людей в этой части города для статьи о социальной мобильности и гентрификации.  
  
      — Гентрификации?  
  
      — Это когда район с низким уровнем дохода привлекает…  
  
      — Я знаю, что это такое. — Женщина пренебрежительно махнула рукой и вернула визитку Айрис. — У нас тут нет никакой гентрификации.  
  
      Айрис почувствовала в этих словах ниточку, и её сердце забилось быстрее.   
  
      — Если это не гентрификация, то, может быть, вы немного расскажете мне о том, _что_ здесь происходит? Ваши собственные впечатления и опыт, конечно, я просто хочу понять, как люди в этом районе…  
  
      Женщина усмехнулась.  
  
      — Ты кажешься милой, дорогуша, поэтому позволь мне дать тебе маленький совет. В этой части города, даже сейчас, лучше не задавать слишком много вопросов, ладно?  
  
      Но Айрис была не из тех, кто легко сдаётся.  
  
      — Мэм…  
  
      — Оливия. Оливия Карпенко.  
  
      — Миссис Карпенко, я не собираюсь отступать. На Мэриголд _происходит_ что-то странное…  
  
      — Что-то хорошее.  
  
      — Хорошее?  
  
      Раздался звон колокольчика над дверью, и Айрис повернулась на звук. В дверном проёме стоял Хартли Рэтэуэй. Айрис тут же узнала его, если не из-за жёлтой прессы, то благодаря расследованию о Флэше, и её сердце сжалось. Но его взгляд скользнул мимо неё, прямо к женщине за стойкой.  
  
      — Миссис Карпенко!  
  
      — Хартли, ты, какой сюрприз. — Она широко улыбнулась, и её голос наполнился теплотой, которой не было, когда она говорила с Айрис. В свою очередь Айрис взяла пирожное и кофе и пересела за столик, с которого она могла спокойно наблюдать за беседой. Она немного прикрыла лицо волосами, пытаясь спрятаться и сделать так, чтобы Хартли её не узнал, но, сев за столик, чуть не разлила кофе и даже немного подпрыгнула, потому что…  
  
       _Пуф_ …  
  
      Внезапно рядом с Хартли появилась Пик-а-бу.  
  
      — Я же просила _подождать меня_ , Дудочник, — сказала Шона Баез преувеличенно недовольно, а миссис Карпенко невозмутимо поприветствовала её. Айрис успокоилась и, не глядя на них, достала телефон. Она почувствовала на себе взгляд Шоны, который исчез через мгновение, и безмерно порадовалась, что мета никогда не видела её лица.  
  
      — Шона, дорогая, за такими мальчиками не угнаться.  
  
      — И не говорите. Я бы и не пыталась. Мне достаточно и одного парня.  
  
      — Он ещё не украл для тебя бриллиант?  
  
      Шона рассмеялась, услышав вопрос женщины и увидев её улыбку, и хлопнула Хартли по плечу.  
  
      — Что… На свадьбу? Тогда ему придётся смириться с тем, что я сделаю этого парня… — Она потрясла Хартли за плечо. — Подружкой невесты.  
  
      Хартли — Хартли Рэтэуэй, зловещий Дудочник, который нарочно пытался убить Барри буквально безо всякой причины, пытался _уничтожить его внутренности_ — прислонился к стойке, широко улыбаясь, обнажая зубы, спокойный и довольный, как слон.  
  
      — Меня нельзя винить, если у него идеальные гены. Волосы, как у него, просто не могут быть такими.  
  
      — Ну уж нет, ты всю свадьбу будешь клеиться к моему мужу? Ты прав, должность подружки невесты снова свободна.  
  
      Миссис Карпенко поставила на стойку напитки и сумку с едой, даже не заикаясь об оплате. Айрис прищурилась, притворяясь, что играет во что-то на телефоне.  
  
      — Тут есть ещё один пирог для вашего босса.  
  
      Шона заглянула в сумку.  
  
      — Вы его откормите. Знаете, сколько пирогов он ест?  
  
      Миссис Карпенко, кажется, не возражала, что она _кого-то_ — может ли им быть этот таинственный дон, о котором ходят слухи? — откармливала, и сказала, что ему всё равно не помешает немного отъесться. Они ещё немного поговорили, женщина расспросила Шону о её курсах, а затем Пик-а-бу исчезла, в этот раз используя дверь, и Хартли направился за ней.  
  
      Старушка повернулась к Айрис.  
  
      — Что-то хорошее, да?  
  


***

  
  
      Айрис знала, что ей, наверное, не стоило этого делать. Это было опасно, глупо и _именно_ то, что сделал бы хороший журналист. Она следовала за метачеловеком и потенциальным убийцей. По крайней мере, она действовала по-умному: вышла из пекарни спустя несколько минут, сохраняла приличное расстояние, перешла дорогу, подходя к своей машине, чтобы создалось впечатление, что она делает что-то другое, а затем, когда они завернули за угол, исподтишка последовала за ними. В основном Айрис была рада, что Шона редко использовала свои силы посреди бела дня, а иначе она ни за что не смогла бы их отследить. В итоге Айрис смогла дойти до переулка незамеченной. Они прошли через боковую дверь здания, которая, она была уверена, вела в бар, встретившийся ей по дороге сюда, и, когда Айрис подкралась к двери, она увидела кодовый замок. Тут ничего не получится.  
  
      Айрис обогнула здание — солнце ещё больше скрылось за горизонтом, — с удивлением увидев маленькую, почти пустую парковку, а у строения, в которое она надеялась попасть, обнаружилась задняя дверь, скорее всего, спроектированная для кораблей. Она была приоткрыта, прямо рядом с ней стояла припаркованная машина, и Айрис прижалась к стене, как только зашла за угол и увидела дверь, потому что внутри двигались фигуры. Спустя секунду послышались голоса: снова Шона и Хартли.  
  
      Айрис попыталась справиться с учащённым сердцебиением. Это было и замечательно, и безумно. Замечательно, потому что она никогда не боялась самостоятельно искать ответы, а здесь их точно можно было найти. Безумно, потому что если Шона и не узнала её, не видела Айрис, вырубившую её ударом по затылку в STAR Labs, то Айрис точно помнила Шону и прекрасно знала, на что способны эти двое. И теперь Айрис была не одна, и её снедала вина: внутри неё развивалась ещё одна жизнь, и чем дольше она оставалась подслушивать, тем большей опасности подвергала своего ребёнка.  
  
      — Как думаешь, Лен произнесёт речь на моей свадьбе?  
  
      Голос Хартли, звучащий немного громче, раздражённый:  
  
      — Вы даже не помолвлены, Шона.  
  
      — Но я могу _помечтать_. Я со своим соулмейтом. Это только вопрос времени, знаешь ли.   
  
      Тот не ответил, — по крайней мере, Айрис его не услышала, — но раздался громкий клацающий звук. И к лучшему, потому что она всё ещё пыталась понять… всё ли правильно она расслышала? Шона сказала _Лен_? Единственным человеком, который называл это имя, был Барри, когда говорил о Леонарде Снарте.  
  
      — А это за что? — протянула Шона, совершенно не впечатлившись. — Свадьбы так сильно тебя злят, Дудочник?  
  
      — Это просто стол.  
  
      — Ага. Ты не из тех, кто злится и тупеет. Марк учит тебя, как нужно бить?  
  
      — Я и так знаю как…  
  
      Айрис перестала слушать. Шона точно сказала «Марк», и Айрис могла вспомнить только одного Марка, которого знала Шона Баез. Поэтому, как бы сильно она ни хотела — а она правда хотела — остаться, Айрис знала, что для одного дня она собрала достаточно информации. Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, отошла от стены и уже хотела завернуть за угол, когда столкнулась с кем-то твёрдым и высоким. С кем-то твёрдым и высоким. С кем-то…  
  
      — Мардон, — выдохнула Айрис.  
  
      — О, посмотрите-ка, кто у нас тут, — улыбнулся он и сделал шаг вперёд, когда она отступила. Это _не могло_ происходить прямо сейчас. — Айрис Уэст. — И он знал, кем она была. Айрис повернулась, чтобы сбежать, но Марк схватил её за руку, не успела она сделать и шагу, и она стала вырываться изо всех сил; несколько секунд они боролись, создавая чертовски много шума для такого маленького переулка. Марк закричал, а затем Айрис воспользовалась уроками самозащиты, на которых она выросла: жёстко ударила его локтем в солнечное сплетение, застав его врасплох, и оттолкнула.  
  
      Она сделала целых четыре шага, а затем перед ней появилась Шона Баез.  
  
      — Останови её, Шона!  
  
      Шона сделала вид, что идёт вперёд, и Айрис уже второй раз отступила назад, едва не спотыкаясь; её затопила паника, когда Шона зловеще улыбнулась.  
  
      — А кто ты? _Шпион_?  
  
      — Она дочь Уэста, — сказал Мардон где-то позади, и Айрис полуобернулась. Он стоял, всё ещё тяжело дыша от её удара. Она правда не справилась.  
  
      — _Детектива_ Уэста? — Шона сначала широко распахнула глаза, а затем прищурилась. — О, он мне _не нравится_.  
  
      — Пожалуйста…  
  
      — Ребята! — раздался голос Хартли, и они все замерли на мгновение. Айрис держала руки перед собой и медленно отступала назад, а Шона и Марк загоняли её в угол позади здания на другом конце переулка, двигаясь практически в унисон, чтобы схватить её. Хартли продолжил говорить: — Мне ужасно не нравится омрачать чьи-то пресловутые планы — извини за каламбур, Марк, — но нужно ли мне напоминать вам о строгом правиле Капитана Холода «не убивать невиновных»?  
  
      Странный был день, если её спасал Дудочник. Айрис сглотнула, чувствуя, как пересохло горло, и сделала шаг к стене, к которой её загоняли, спина коснулась кирпичей, а под каблуками ботинок захрустело стекло. Над рукой Мардона завис миниатюрный ураган, как и на полицейском гала-вечере, где после этого молния и лёд разбили окна. _Блядь_ , почему она вообще решила проследить за металюдьми?  
  
      — Она не невиновная. — Мардон остановился в двух футах от неё. — Она видела наше убежище, нашу работу. Её папа — _коп_ , Дудочник, тот, кто дружит с Флэшем. Мы это _знаем_.  
  
      Но именно Шона нахмурилась.  
  
      — Он прав, Марк. Лиза в баре, и ты _знаешь_ , что Холод узнает об этом.  
  
      К удивлению Айрис, Мардон, кажется, действительно слушал Пик-а-бу, и его мини-ураган немного утих. В любой другой момент Айрис воспользовалась бы полусекундным отвлечением, чтобы сбежать, но прямо сейчас, несмотря на вопящие инстинкты, она осталась на месте. Потому что, как бы быстро она ни бежала, она бы не смогла обогнать Пик-а-бу, не смогла бы справиться с Мардоном и не стала бы рисковать навредить жизни внутри ударом молнии.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, просто дайте мне объяснить… — начала она, но Мардон зарычал и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, а Шона удержала его за локоть. Они вдвоём о чём-то переговаривались без слов, одними только бровями и выражениями лица, а Рэтэуэй оставался в стороне — по крайней мере, пока Шона не сделала шаг вперёд и не схватила Айрис за руку.  
  
      — Пошли, Уэст. Внутрь.  
  
      — Пожалуйста…  
  
      — Скажешь это Холоду.  
  
      Айрис замолчала. Они позовут Капитана Холода. Её сердце хаотично стучало в груди, пока они вели Айрис в здание. Шона, послушав Мардона, забрала телефона Айрис и куда-то унесла его на случай, если её папа или Эдди узнают, что она пропала, и используют его, чтобы отследить её, и Айрис распрощалась с надеждой написать Барри, чтобы выбраться оттуда. Но они позовут Капитана Холода. Она цеплялась за это. Капитан Холод не убивал невиновных, и Капитан Холод был Леонардом Снартом, а это… это что-то значило. Прямо сейчас она могла думать только об этом, чтобы не паниковать.  
  
      — Всё ещё думаю, что нам нужно было просто убить её и покончить с этим. В этом состоял мой первоначальный план, знаете ли: забрать Айрис Уэст туда, где её отцу пришлось бы смотреть…  
  
      Айрис захлестнула волна ужаса от одной только _мысли_ о том, что собирался сделать Мардон, но…  
  
      — На твоём месте, Марк, я бы уже заткнулся, — вмешался Хартли, — если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы твой _соулмейт, учащийся на медицинском,_ вернулся и слушал детали твоего отвратительного убийства.  
  
      Марк хмыкнул, и внезапно Айрис стала понимать гораздо больше о том, что здесь происходило.  
  
      — Я прекрасно могу справиться с Марком. — Шона появилась рядом с Марком как раз в тот момент, когда Хартли направился к двери, и она толкнула Айрис к стулу. Марк схватил верёвку, а Хартли заметно покачал головой и вышел.  
  
      — Знаешь, Айрис. — Крепко связав руки ей за спиной, так, чтобы натяжение вызывало боль, Марк наклонился ближе, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. — Думал, ты будешь бойцом. Папа — коп, но у тебя, кажется, нет никакого оружия, даже в таком районе.  
  
      Айрис бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.   
  
      — Оно никогда не было мне нужно, не то чтобы оно как-то остановило вас троих. Я видела, что вы можете, и я воспользуюсь шансом _вразумить_ Капитана Холода.  
  
      — Умная девочка, — раздался громкий женский голос, и Айрис резко повернула голову в его направлении, отворачиваясь от презрительной усмешки Мардона. В комнату вошла женщина в кожаной куртке с длинными каштановыми волнистыми волосами, покачивающимися у неё за спиной, а следом за ней шёл Хартли. — Думаю, этого и следовало ожидать от дочери детектива Уэста. Меня зовут Лиза Снарт.  
  
      — Золотой Глайдер, — прищурилась Айрис, а Лиза улыбнулась шире, и её глаза чуть ли не засветились.  
  
      — Так счастлива, что убедила Циско дать мне это прозвище. Я рада, что ты слышала его.  
  
      — Это тебя не касается, Лиза, — прорычал Мардон, и Айрис увидела, как в стороне Шона и Хартли устало переглянулись, а Пик-а-бу закатила глаза.  
  
      — Но это касается моего брата, который, кстати, уже едет. — Лиза подмигнула Айрис, а затем обратилась к Мардону. — Значит, никаких убийств. Понятно?  
  
      Взгляд Айрис метался между ними и Шоной, и она пыталась успокоить сердце, быстро и гулко стучавшее где-то в горле из-за боли в руках и злости Мардона, которая казалась непрекращающейся. Из-за него здесь было так холодно?  
  
      — Марк — глупый безумец, но не настолько, Лиззи, — протянула Шона, подходя к ним.  
  
      — И что, по-вашему, мы должны сделать с ней, леди? Позволить ей уйти, когда она знает, где расположено наше убежище, её отец — коп, а _она_ — репортёр? — Глаза девушек расширились, и на какую-то долю секунды Айрис даже оценила дотошность Мардона в его исследовании, несмотря на то что она понимала его намёк. — Лучше бы убить её до прибытия Холода.  
  
      — Ну, — сказала Лиза, натягивая улыбку победителя, которая не достигла глаза, — будет лучше, если Капитан сам решит, хм-м? Поэтому почему бы тебе не оставить девчонку в покое?  
  
      — А если она будет кричать и просить о помощи?  
  
      Фальшивая улыбка Лизы исчезла, и Мардон, кажется, взволновал её, поэтому она подошла к Айрис, не обращая внимания на то, как та дёрнулась и зарычала, сняла шарф с шеи и обернула его вокруг головы Айрис, заставляя её закусить ткань и затягивая его на затылке. По крайней мере, она была осторожна, следя за тем, чтобы ни один волосок Айрис не застрял в кляпе.  
  
      — Доволен, Погодный Волшебник? А теперь будь душкой, пойди поиграй в свои игрушки, пока Ленни не вернётся.  
  
      Лиза прищурилась, а Мардон, кажется, разозлился, но не стал спорить, только выругался себе под нос и пинком опрокинул ведро на полу. Они разошлись, и Хартли направился к столу, чтобы что-то спаять, но его взгляд время от времени скользил по комнате, как будто он пытался притвориться, что не следил за происходящим. Угол Мардона буквально заледенел, и он швырял шары изо льда и снега в матрас, который, кажется, уже привык к подобному, Шона, которая переместилась на рабочий помост, не сводила с него глаз, а Лиза опиралась на стол перед Айрис.  
  
      Их отношения были интересными, и Айрис попыталась сосредоточиться на этом, на них, а не на нарастающей панике внутри. У них существовала иерархия, они слушались Лизу, спорили, но не дрались, шутили и сплетничали, как… как нормальные люди. Но они всё ещё были _Негодяями_. И по крайней мере один из них с куда большей радостью оставил бы её труп на пороге дома её отца, чем спокойно бы поговорил, а это значило, что, каким бы ни был исход, она попала в очень непростое положение. Она не хотела думать об этом. Она не хотела… Господи, а что, если что-то случится с её ребёнком? Айрис не могла думать об этом… но что это… ей нужно было дышать, нужно было сосредоточиться. Дышать и сосредоточиться. Господи, лучше бы Барри был хотя бы отчасти прав по поводу своего соулмейта. Потому что, если он ошибался, Айрис и её ребёнок умрут.  
  
      — Ещё чуть-чуть, Уэст.  
  
      Пока Лиза не заговорила, Айрис даже не понимала, что плачет, по щекам бежали дорожки слёз. Верёвка уже стала причинять боль, перекрывая поток крови, и Айрис осознала, что кусала кляп, чтобы сдержать всхлипы.  
  
      Но слова Лизы словно были каким-то маяком, потому что не прошло и десяти секунд, как у двери в убежище послышалось рычание мотоцикла, отдающее вибрацией в огромном помещении, проходящее через балки и мостик, через грудь Айрис, где билось сердце, пока мотор не заглох.  
  
      Мардон подошёл к ним, Хартли выпрямился, Шона исчезла и появилась возле Мардона, а Леонард Снарт слез с мотоцикла. Лиза просто осталась там, где была, усмехаясь разворачивающейся перед ней картине, а Айрис скользила взглядом по комнате, пытаясь сосредоточиться на всех Негодяях одновременно. Но она остановилась на Холоде, который обладал каким-то чувством присутствия, из-за чего взгляды, сосредоточенные и ожидающие, притягивались к нему. Или, может, это всё потому, что судьба Айрис была в его руках.  
  
      На нём была кожаная мотоциклетная куртка и, кажется, чёрные джинсы, армейские ботинки, а к бедру крепилась симпатичная кобура с криопушкой. Как только он снял шлем, Холод посмотрел прямо в глаза Айрис и лишь затем на всех остальных. Взгляд был пронзительным и неприятным, казалось, что он протыкал грудь, словно кинжал, и Айрис выпрямила спину — или попыталась, поскольку верёвка не позволила ей это сделать.  
  
      Затем он повернулся к Мардону. Тихим голосом, который он идеально контролировал, но который не скрывал безошибочной ярости, Снарт спросил:  
  
      — Что, _чёрт возьми_ , это значит?  
  
      — Не смотри на меня, Снарт! — Мардон расправил плечи, и Айрис почувствовала, как сердце снова забилось быстрее. — Она пришла к _нам_ , а не наоборот.   
  
      — И ты думаешь, что я поверю, будто Айрис Уэст просто случайно зашла в логово Негодяев, словно по приглашению? — В его голосе звучали сарказм и недовольство, но Айрис видела его глаза, и они были словно лёд, а лицо — как камень. Она порадовалась, что никто не закрывал ей обзор.  
  
      — Я думаю, что ты _поверишь_ …  
  
      — На самом деле так всё и было. — Хартли сделал шаг вперёд, исчезая из поля зрения Айрис, закрываемый Мардоном. — Она проследила за мной и Шоной от пекарни.  
  
      Шона обернулась к ней и взглянула на неё с удивлением, и Айрис почувствовала, как в животе что-то сжалось. Хартли заметил её. Она сглотнула, не зная, что сказать, но Холод направил своё внимание на Хартли.  
  
      — Почему за вами? И почему вы ничего не с этим не сделали?  
  
      Хартли нисколько не взволновал резкий тон Холода, он только склонил голову набок и заговорил каким-то снисходительным тоном:  
  
      — Ну, если бы мы заметили вовремя, уверяю тебя, мы бы что-нибудь сделали, Леонард. Прояви к нам хоть немного доверия. А что касается того, почему она следила за нами, думаю, единственный человек, которого нужно об этом спрашивать, — она сама.  
  
      Айрис хотела бы видеть его лицо: слова Рэтэуэя звучали ехидно, и ей бы хотелось увидеть, как он это говорит. Может, и Айрис тоже не проявляла особого доверия к Холоду, потому что он не пригрозил Хартли заморозить его за дерзость. Вместо этого он взглянул на Айрис, о чём-то раздумывая, а затем повернулся обратно к Мардону и Шоне.  
  
      — Выметайтесь.  
  
      — Выме… Нет, _чёрт возьми_ , Снарт! Я собираюсь присутствовать при этом. Айрис Уэст была на первой строчке списка людей, которых я хотел бы убить, слишком долго, чтобы сейчас я мог просто так уйти.   
  
      Айрис напряглась. Уступит ли Леонард человеку, вокруг которого кружил ураган и в кулаке которого возникало облако? Холод только взглянул на его ладонь и прищурился, оставаясь спокойным и невозмутимым.  
  
      — Мы не убьём её, Марк.  
  
      — Ты _издеваешься_?! Она знает, где находится наше логово, поэтому мы не можем просто отпустить её. Она _своими же руками доставила_ себя нам, Снарт. Давай _используем_ это, чтобы…   
  
      — Я сказал _НЕТ_ , Мардон. — Леонард выпрямился, в его голосе зазвучал лёд, и Айрис поняла, что с каждой минутой всё больше и больше восхищается способностью Циско давать клички.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Ты не будешь использовать её в каком-то запутанном плане мести! Мы не раним невиновных, и нам не нужен гнев полиции из-за того, что мы убили дочь детектива и спутницу жизни _другого_ детектива.   
  
      — Её сложно назвать невиновной: она нашла нас! Что, чёрт возьми, ты собираешься с ней делать? Устроить чёртово чаепитие?  
  
      В его руке затрещала молния, и Шона коснулась спины Марка, на мгновение оглядываясь на Айрис. Она выглядела испуганной. В отличие от Леонарда. Он просто скрестил руки на груди и на секунду склонил голову набок, скользя оценивающим взглядом по Погодному Волшебнику.  
  
      — Правила — не правила, если ты нарушаешь их, когда становится трудно. Это не весело. — Холод правда ухмыльнулся и указал пальцем в перчатке на метачеловека с ураганом, буквально закручивающимся над его рукой. — Я с самого начала говорил, что тебе нужно выводить игру на новый уровень, Мардон.  
  
      — Возможно, ты просто становишься мягким. Завёл друзей, а теперь сидишь и ленишься со своим лозунгом «игры». — В его словах звучало отвращение. Не прошло и секунды, Мардон даже не успел договорить, как в руке Холода появилась криопушка, заряженная и направленная прямо между бровей Мардона. Из комнаты будто исчез воздух. У Айрис глаза на лоб полезли, и она ахнула в кляп. Лиза выпрямилась, наконец встревожившись. Никто не пошевелился.  
  
      — Рискни, Мардон. — В голосе Капитана Холода не осталось ни капли тепла. — Просто посмотрим, кто быстрее: я или твои силы. Потому что я _заморожу_ тебя, Марк. Назови меня мягким ещё раз, и мы посмотрим, насколько твёрдым станешь _ты_ , когда заледенеешь.   
  
      Сердце Айрис бешено стучало в груди, а в голове крутилась всего одна мысль: как _это_ может быть соулмейт Барри?  
  
      Она увидела, как Шона сжала ткань свитера Мардона на спине, явно готовая переместить своего соулмейта в безопасное место.  
  
      — Марк… — настойчиво прошептала она.  
  
      Айрис задумалась, передавали ли их узы что-нибудь, использовала ли Шона эмоции, чтобы попросить Мардона отступить. Внезапно она поняла, что, наверное, _Эдди_ мог чувствовать её страх — этот ужас передавался, несмотря на тихие узы, — и потянулась к связи где-то на задворках разума; обычно Айрис не ощущала почти ничего, если только Эдди не был где-то поблизости или расстроен. В этом эмоциональном состоянии она была слишком отвлечена, но явно чувствовала волны взволнованности, исходящие от Эдди, беспокойства и, может быть, даже паники. Айрис едва не ощутила себя виноватой из-за того, что не могла управлять узами, думая, как ужасно должен чувствовать себя Эдди, зная, что она в беде, но не представляя, как добраться до неё, как помочь…  
  
      Её мысли были прерваны — но узы не перестали передавать ощущения, — когда Марк опустил руки, а Шона шумно выдохнула. Холод опустил пушку.  
  
      — Рад, что ты всё ещё можешь проявлять благоразумие.  
  
      — Это не конец, Снарт. Ты предпочёл Уэст Негодяям.  
  
      — Скажи это ещё раз, и ты пожалеешь. Я предпочёл стратегию идиотизму, Марк. Шона, забери его отсюда. Ты тоже иди, Хартли.  
  
      Чтобы выразить беспокойство, которое удивило Айрис, Шона оглянулась на неё через плечо, а затем повернулась обратно к боссу.  
  
      — Что ты собираешься с ней делать, Лен?  
  
      Он ответил Шоне с гораздо большим теплом.  
  
      — Я не сделаю ей больно, не волнуйся. Просто отведи его, — кивнул Холод в сторону Мардона, — куда-нибудь на солнце и помоги ему успокоиться.  
  
      Шона закатила глаза, но кивнула, исчезая, прежде чем Мардон успел заспорить, и появляясь у двери, утаскивая своего партнёра за руку, несмотря на то что он что-то быстро говорил и пререкался. Если бы он не пытался убедить всех этих людей в комнате убить Айрис, это было бы мило.  
  
      — Я сказал, ты тоже иди, Дудочник.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Иди.  
  
      В комнате повисло напряжение, а затем случилось что-то странное. Лицо Холода расслабилось, в нём даже читалось что-то похожее на нежность.  
  
      — Ничего личного, Харт. Мне просто нужно поговорить с Уэст наедине.  
  
      Его глаза метнулись к Лизе, затем обратно к Лену, а потом наконец к Айрис, оценивая её, и Хартли слишком уж доброжелательно улыбнулся, поднимая перед собой руки в знак подчинения.  
  
      — Понял, я притворюсь невидимкой, пойду в библиотеку и продумаю преждевременную смерть здания через дорогу, которое принадлежит моим родителям.  
  
      Холод правда усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
      — А я, Ленни?  
  
      Он дождался, пока Хартли пройдёт через дверь, ведущую в бар снаружи — по крайней мере, так подумала Айрис, посудив по звукам, доносившимся оттуда, — а затем повернулся к сестре.  
  
      — Развяжи её, затем иди в бар. Я позову тебя, если возникнут проблемы.  
  
      Лиза подошла ближе, а её брат направился к панели переключения, чтобы закрыть дверь, ведущую на улицу. Айрис почти ожидала, что Лиза поделится каким-то дружеским советом, но этого не произошло, она даже не стала тратить время на то, чтобы развязать Айрис. Лиза просто достала спрятанный нож и разрезала верёвку; Айрис закричала в кляп из-за внезапного освобождения, а затем Лиза забрала и его тоже.  
  
      — Мне тоже нравился этот шарф, — только и сказала она, бросая его на стол и проходя мимо брата. — Постарайся не устроить беспорядок, Ленни. Я _приберусь_ за тобой, если потребуется.   
  
      Почему-то именно эти её слова больше всего походили на угрозу, но Айрис не обратила внимания. Она возвращала к жизни ладони, чувствуя иголки и покалывание; было так больно, что по щекам снова побежали слёзы. Спустя минуту она всхлипнула и подняла глаза. Убежище было пусто, не считая их с Холодом, и с закрытой дверью, за металлом которой скрывалось заходящее солнце, это огромное место казалось ещё более зловещим: тёмные тени и высокий потолок, столы с пистолетами и различными приспособлениями на них, двери, которые вели ещё глубже, туда, где было ещё темнее. Айрис сглотнула, заталкивая подальше все эти мысли, и посмотрела на Холода, на Леонарда, который просто стоял неподалёку, не сводя с неё глаз. Когда она поймала его взгляд, Леонард выдержал его, разглядывая её, словно она была какой-то головоломкой, которую ему ещё предстояло решить.  
  
      — Тебе и твоим Негодяям это с рук не сойдёт, Холод, — наконец выдала она. Айрис хотела вскочить, побежать, ведь рядом не было Пик-а-бу, которая могла бы её остановить, но она видела, на какую скорость способен был он несколько минут назад, и хоть пушка сейчас не была заряжена, она висела в кобуре неподалёку от него.  
  
      Услышав её слова, Холод склонил голову набок, опуская взгляд, но поднимая брови, улыбаясь, как будто что-то позабавило его.  
  
      — Что именно не сойдёт?  
  
      — Моё похищение.  
  
      — М-м-м. — Он схватил стул и протащил его по земле — по помещению эхом пронёсся неприятный царапающий звук, — и Айрис уже собралась встать, но… — Присядьте, мисс Уэст.  
  
      Она села. Холод поставил стул в трёх футах от неё и развернул его задом наперёд, сел так, чтобы ноги оказались по обе стороны от сиденья, упираясь ступнями в пол, и скрестил руки на спинке стула, опираясь на них и подаваясь вперёд, всем своим видом демонстрируя чистую уверенность.  
  
      — Собираетесь рассказать мне, как нашли это место?  
  
      — Журналист, — скрестила руки на груди Айрис.  
  
      — А, точно. У репортёров есть эта дурацкая привычка показываться там, где они не должны быть, не правда ли? И к чему это привело вас?  
  
      — Ты мне скажи.  
  
      Он откинулся назад.  
  
      — Знаете, вы поставили меня в затруднительное положение, мисс Уэст.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду, что Барри надерёт тебе задницу, если ты сделаешь мне больно?  
  
      На мгновение напряжённый взгляд Холода метнулся к ней.  
  
      — У нас есть сделка, запрещающая мне это делать, да.  
  
      — Я не о том, что он Флэш, Снарт, а о том, что он твой соулмейт.  
  
      На мгновение его уверенность исчезла, и на эту секунду он выглядел по-настоящему удивлённым. Голос Холода полностью изменился, когда он снова заговорил.  
  
      — Барри _рассказал_ тебе?  
  
      — Я… Он не рассказал тебе, что рассказал мне? — Это было так похоже на Барри, и Айрис еле удержалась от желания обругать его за его секреты прямо здесь и сейчас. Вместо этого она закусила губу, а Холод не ответил на её вопрос, только прищурился, словно что-то рассчитывал, и выпрямился.  
  
      — Что он говорил обо мне?  
  
      — Я… Ты спрашиваешь меня, какими _сплетнями_ о тебе мой лучший друг поделился со мной? — Айрис поверила в реальность этого вопроса только на четверть, потому что это _не могло_ происходить прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Твои Негодяи _похитили_ меня, _связали_ меня, а ты просишь поделиться сочными деталями?  
  
      Снарт нахмурился, а его голос стал холодным из-за подавляемой злости.  
  
      — Думаешь, лучше поговорить о твоём затруднительном положении, не обсуждая твой _единственный_ козырь, Айрис? Ты пляшешь на моей территории и оказываешься похищена, и я не думаю, что ты пообещаешь мне сохранить это в секрете, правда?   
  
      Как будто это _она_ была виновата в том, что Негодяи её похитили. Айрис наконец поднялась, адреналин помог ей твёрдо держаться на ногах.   
  
      — Ни в коем случае! Только то, что ты соулмейт Барри, не значит, что я _или_ Барри одобряем то, что ты делаешь. Раскрытие твоего маленького клуба…  
  
      — Никому не поможет. Ни Флэшу, ни жителям Централ-Сити… никому. — Теперь и Снарт встал на ноги, позади своего стула, но всё ещё слишком, чёрт возьми, близко, чтобы убежать, даже если бы ей было куда идти, даже если бы у него не было этой пушки.  
  
      — И почему ты так думаешь, Холод?  
  
      — Потому что, _Айрис_ , я заставляю сильнейших и опаснейших преступников следовать кодексу, тому, которым пренебрегают даже Сантини. Негодяи охраняют этот район от мафии. Раскрытие этого места заставит нас собраться и переехать — это нас не остановит. Это приведёт лишь к тому, что людям, живущим здесь, будет оказан холодный приём.  
  
      Айрис не знала, когда они успели перейти на уровень имён, но её мысли проплыли вместо этого к пекарне, к старушке, говорящей о том, что в этом районе происходит «что-то хорошее». Наконец до неё дошло, что здесь происходило, и она почувствовала себя глупой из-за того, что не поняла всего этого, как только увидела Хартли и Шону, как только узнала, что Негодяи были в этой части города. Их боссом был Капитан Холод, Леонард Снарт был… _боссом мафии_ , поселившимся в этом районе.  
  
      — Барри об этом знает?  
  
      — Об этом месте?  
  
      — О твоей небольшой территории _мафии_.  
  
      — Он знает достаточно. — Холод одарил её тяжёлым недобрым взглядом, в котором Айрис распознала угрозу и ощетинилась. Барри узнает об этом, _как только_ она выйдет отсюда.   
  
      — Ты сумасшедший. Может, ты и _думаешь_ , что делаешь что-то хорошее… но ты не прав. Людям в этом районе не нужно ещё больше преступлений и преступников… им нужна полиция, стабильность, защита…  
  
      — Я защищаю их…  
  
      — Защита от таких, как ты!  
  
      Долгую минуту они смотрели друг на друга, Айрис дышала немного тяжелее, чем обычно, и как же сильно ей хотелось чувствовать больше контроля над ситуацией и иметь возможность просто, блядь, выпить. Как же сильно ей хотелось не бояться так отчаянно за своего ребёнка.  
  
      Хотя Холод казался спокойным, а не готовым на убийство. Он обошёл стул, будто был расслаблен, засунув руки в карманы, вот только он совсем не был расслаблен и продумывал каждое движение, а криопушка всё ещё висела на бедре, так близко к его руке.  
  
      — Кажется, мисс Уэст, мы в тупике.  
  
      — Так что ты собираешься делать, Холод? _Убьёшь_ лучшего друга Барри? — Глаза Айрис замерли на пушке, а затем метнулись к Снарту, и она приказала себе не делать ни шага назад. На секунду ей даже показалось, что пол задрожал под её ногами, и она выпрямилась в полный рост, бросая вызов.  
  
      — Конечно, нет. — Хотя его взгляд был тяжёлым, напряжённым, как будто он мог сделать это вопреки своим словам. — Если ты знаешь обо мне и Барри, то должна знать и о том, что я не сделаю тебе больно.  
  
      Айрис задумалась, заботился ли Снарт о Барри достаточно сильно, чтобы просто отпустить её. Учитывая всё, что она видела, это казалось маловероятным. Она задумалась, как он вообще мог о ком-то заботиться, учитывая всё то, что он сделал.   
  
      — Я совсем этого не знаю, Снарт. Ты его соулмейт, но это не помешало тебе делать больно другим людям, включая моего отца.  
  
      Холод склонил голову набок в знак признания.  
  
      — Не специально. Я никогда не хотел ранить никого, о ком заботится Барри. Особенно его беременную лучшую подругу.  
  
      Айрис ахнула, а её рука — всё ещё холодная, не переставшая болеть — легла на живот.  
  
      — Он _рассказал_ тебе? — Мир будто бы пошатнулся под её ногами, и она чуть не упала на стул.  
  
      Холод изогнул бровь, совершенно не раскаиваясь.  
  
      — А это был секрет?  
  
      — Нет, просто… — Просто, учитывая слова Барри, она не осознавала, насколько близки они могут быть с Холодом. Барри сказал ей, что они работают над их отношениями после месяца, за который они ни разу не говорили, но личные детали, касающиеся его друзей, её самой… Было сложно смириться с этим, но каким бы странным ни казался этот факт, мужчина перед ней — со всей его властью и холодными, жёсткими голосом и глазами, со всеми его угрозами и грубой злостью — на самом деле был _соулмейтом_ Барри.  
  
      На пару мгновений Айрис задумалась, поделился ли Барри деталями, связанными с ней, с Холодом, и что ещё он сказал? Теперь то, что Холод спрашивал её буквально несколько минут назад о словах Барри, не казалось таким глупым. Они были из разных миров. Как они вообще — Барри и этот человек — собираются разобраться во всём этом? Несколько мгновений Айрис чувствовала себя выбитой из колеи, пока Холод не заговорил снова.  
  
      — Как я могу купить твоё молчание, Айрис?  
  
      Она покачала головой, нахмурив брови, и взяла себя в руки.  
  
      — Ты правда думаешь, что меня можно купить? Флэш, полиция… они _должны_ узнать об этом месте. Здесь везде опасное оружие, металюди собрались в одном месте…  
  
      — И _что_ они сделают? Тюрьмы не удержат моих Негодяев — Айрон Хайтс не может удержать даже _меня_. Единственное место, где можно удержать металюдей — это STAR Labs, и в прошлый раз, когда Барри решил, что его маленькая команда действовала не в рамках закона, всё прошло не особо хорошо. — Его голос был полон яда, и внезапно Айрис правда сделала шаг вперёд, чтобы сделать ему выговор, приказывая своим ногам не дрожать так сильно — ей казалось, что пол под ней практически гремит.  
  
      — Что… Думаешь, ты лучше чем _Флэш_ , Холод?  
  
      На секунду он, кажется, отвлёкся, его взгляд скользнул к земле.  
  
      — Ты это чувствуешь?  
  
      Айрис проследила за его взглядом.  
  
      — Чувствую что?  
  
      Земля будто бы снова пошатнулась, совсем немного, и маленькие камушки на грязном полу убежища заметно задрожали. Землетрясение… в _Централ-Сити_? Это снова произошло, в этот раз сильнее, земля задрожала, и Айрис вцепилась в стул, чтобы не упасть.  
  
      — Что это…  
  
      — Только не снова.  
  
      Айрис взглянула на него.  
  
      — Что…  
  
      — Гродд.  
  
      И затем под веками, в черепе не осталось ничего, кроме острой, ослепляющей, визгливой, _ужасной_ боли, разрывающей голову пополам.


	22. Испорченный бюллетень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Light Burns — Can’t Stop a Bullet  
> Leap Year — The Human Torch Took Out a Bank Loan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения к этой главе: насилие, характерное для канона, подробное описание насилия, смерть второстепенного персонажа, переговоры об освобождении заложников, ранения, описание полувоенной ситуации.
> 
> ¹Каламбур заключается в том, что a military pet project может означать и «зверушка военных», и «важный военный проект».

      В Централ-Сити царил хаос. Впервые в жизни не тот хаос, который скрывался под землёй, где-то в тенях, на изнанке, с которым Барри мог справиться без необходимости перекрывать город. Это был Гродд средь бела дня, и он разрушал стену участка — _его_ участка.  
  
      В Централ-Сити царил хаос, и Эдди умрёт, если Барри не сможет нанести удар.  
  


**Двадцатью минутами ранее**

  
  
      Циско позвонил Барри, когда тот покупал продукты, поэтому ему пришлось бросить тележку посреди магазина и побежать в STAR Labs; к тому времени, как он вбежал в лабораторию за костюмом, на каждом новостном канале сообщали: « _Огромная горилла выходит на поверхность главной улицы Централ-Сити_ ».  
  
      — Эдди, — выдохнул Циско, просматривая запись, на которой Гродд шёл прямиком к участку, а копы выбегали на улицу, направляя оружие на гориллу. Это был полнейший беспорядок: жителей прикрывали, а ведущие новостей предупреждали, что запись была не для слабонервных. Барри выругался и исчез, не успели Циско и Кейтлин и глазом моргнуть; по венам побежали молния и адреналин, кровь быстрее потекла по жилам. Ему потребовалось всего несколько секунд на то, чтобы обежать место происшествия и проверить его — сердце бешено стучало в груди, — внимательно осматривая участок посреди улицы. Со стороны дороги и зданий доносились крики, а полицейские, выбежавшие на улицу, чтобы замедлить Гродда, превратились в бездумных игрушечных солдатиков, опустивших оружие, и Барри, понятия не имевший, что именно Гродд вбивал в их головы, наблюдал за всем этим с маской на лице. Маской, которую он не мог опустить, потому что на него смотрели целый город, журналисты и весь участок.  
  
      Он подбежал к Гродду, остановившись прямо среди полицейских, в дверях участка, поднявшись на пару ступенек. Люди бежали туда, где было безопасно, полицейские пытались оцепить периметр, а главной задачей Барри была горилла-переросток, стоявшая прямо перед ним; заходящее солнце отбрасывало суровые тени и красные лучи, из-за чего лицо Гродда приобретало зловещие черты.  
  
      — _Гродд_ , — разнёсся по улице вибрирующий голос Барри, который прекрасно знал о камерах новостных каналов — в том числе и о тех, что были на вертолёте над ними — и чувствовал на себе взгляды людей.  
  
      Полицейские, словно марионетки, одновременно обернулись к Барри. Гродд зарычал, и Барри подумал, что тот использует своих кукол, чтобы говорить через них, он ведь так уже делал, но они просто подняли оружие, и… _дерьмо_ …  
  
      Барри побежал так быстро, как только мог, толкая копов — его коллег, людей, с которыми он работал, друзей его друзей — вниз, спасая их от пуль, летящих в их направлении, пуль, которые он не мог поймать, если хотел, чтобы все оказались в безопасности, потому что в него стреляли с разных углов; экспансивные пули свистели в воздухе и рано или поздно должны были попасть в кого-нибудь.  
  
      Когда все офицеры оказались на земле, Барри подбежал к Гродду — как раз вовремя, потому что горилла уже начала подниматься по лестнице, преодолевая сразу три ступеньки за один шаг. Улица позади него была разрушена: перевёрнутые машины и зияющая в дороге дыра, ведущая к трубам, из которых Гродд вышел на землю, ухватившись за люк, чтобы пробить асфальт. Барри пытался встретиться с Гроддом лицом к лицу, чтобы не дать ему подобраться ко входу в участок, но Гродд схватил его как тряпичную куклу — быстрее, чем должна уметь двигаться горилла — и отбросил в сторону; Барри занесло на траву, но он не остановился, вскакивая на ноги спустя секунду после того, как Гродд повернулся обратно к входу в здание и сделал зловещий шаг вперёд. Барри мгновенно оказался перед ним, расставляя руки в стороны.   
  
      — _Тебе нужен я, Гродд! Оставь этих офицеров в покое!_  
  
      Он услышал шорох позади, а затем в ухе раздался голос Циско.  
  
      — Барри, копы выстраиваются на шесть часов, и у них винтовки. Кажется, они готовы выстрелить в Гродда, как только ты уйдёшь с дороги.  
  
      Пока он говорил это, Гродд заставил одну из своих кукол начать диалог, выбрав сержанта Рамиреза.  
  
      — _Они не невиновны. Отдай мне Эдварда Тоуна._  
  
      — _Этого не произойдёт!_  
  
      — Барри, убери этого парня оттуда! — закричал Циско в его ухо, и Барри побежал, прихватывая Рамиреза с собой, убирая его с линии огня. Спустя секунду раздался выстрел, и Гродд закричал, скрываясь за перевёрнутым автобусом. Барри забежал в участок, оставив Рамиреза в конце улицы, а затем остановился прямо посреди комнаты, размыв лицо перед остальными офицерами. Джо и Сингх тут же направились к нему, и капитан рявкнул:  
  
      — Флэш! Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?!  
  
      Остальные детективы держались от них подальше, и Барри вспомнил, что они боялись этого, боялись его, человека со способностями, которые они не могли объяснить. Вооружённые люди у входа, кажется, ставили Гродда в безвыходное положение.   
  
      — _У него повышенные психические способности, он зверушка военных._ — Барри чуть не скривился от каламбура¹, который вырвался совершенно случайно. — _И суперсила._ — Он задумывался о том, что это могли быть просто его естественные скорость и размер, но сомневался. Даже гигантская горилла не могла быть _настолько_ сильной от природы.  
  
      — Как мы можем остановить его? — Этот вопрос задал Джо, с беспокойством глядя на Барри.  
  
      — И что ему нужно от _детектива Тоуна_ , Флэш?   
  
      Раздался громкий животный звук, яростный крик снаружи, и Барри не мог тратить время на ответ; он выбежал на улицу, где Гродд нападал на здание, и едва успел убрать с его пути нескольких офицеров; горилла наклонилась вперёд с угрожающе высокой скоростью, с визжащим скрежетом срывая дверь с петель своими огромными руками; мужчины и женщины разбежались в поисках укрытия.   
  
      Марионетки Гродда окружали его, служа ему живым щитом. Их было шесть, не считая Рамиреза. Барри едва удержался от желания выругаться: он мог оттащить их всех подальше отсюда, но Гродд сможет найти других. Прямо сейчас приоритетом служила безопасность людей в участке, и, к счастью, остальные тоже это понимали: Сингх уже организовал эвакуацию через заднюю дверь, люди спешили — пусть и крича — подальше отсюда. Он мог оттащить подальше всех, понял Барри, резко дёрнувшись; он уже собирался это сделать, когда марионетки подняли пистолеты и направили их прямо себе в головы. Барри замер… Гродд _не стал бы_ …  
  
      — Где Тоун? — в унисон спросили марионетки, гортанным монотонным голосом, который уже стал ассоциироваться у Барри с теми, кем управляет Гродд.  
  
      — Барри, ты _должен_ вывести Гродда из замкнутого пространства обратно на улицу, — прозвучал в ухе напряжённый голос Кейтлин.  
  
      — _Легче сказать, чем сделать,_ — ответил Барри и уже через несколько мгновений оказался в холле. — _Гродд, ты НЕ хочешь ранить этих людей…_  
  
      — Огненный Шторм уже в пути, Барри…  
  
      — _Не надо! Тут везде камеры!_ — зашипел он; если сейчас здесь появится Ронни, о нём узнают все — за происходящим должен был наблюдать весь город. Участок пустел с каждой секундой, а Гродд шёл вперёд с низким рычанием. Внутри было светлее, чем снаружи, но лампы только заставляли пятна крови на шерсти Гродда блестеть, а его чёрные глаза сделались острее и ярче.  
  
      — У него огонь вместо глаз, он будет в порядке! — раздался громкий и злой голос Кейтлин в ухе, но…  
  
      — Где. ТОУН?! — Хор голосов марионеток звучал более навязчиво, когда они кричали, и этот звук раздражал Барри, пробирался прямо ему под кожу. Окажется ли он достаточно быстрым, если Гродд заставит их нажать на курок?  
  
      — _Ты не получишь детектива Тоуна, Гродд. Тебе придётся разобраться со мной!_  
  
      Шесть лиц повернулись к нему… ладно, больше чем шесть, скорее, половина участка. Краем глаза он увидел Эдди, который скрывался за перевёрнутым столом, достав пистолет и окинув Барри сдержанным взглядом. Рассказал ли ему Джо о воспоминании, которое увидел Гродд? Сингх тоже был здесь, говоря по рации бог знает с кем.  
  
      — Отдай Тоуна, или они умрут.  
  
      Барри вздрогнул и увидел, как Эдди поднялся из-за перевёрнутого стола. Ни в коем случае, ни в коем, _чёрт возьми_ , случае Барри не позволит Эдди оказаться в опасности, сыграть в героя… он больше никогда не будет смотреть, как Эдди умирает, потому что _он_ был недостаточно быстрым.   
  
      Он побежал, выбивая пистолеты… всё ускоряясь и ускоряясь, когда они начали нажимать на курки приставленных ко лбу пистолетов… он мог заставить себя… он мог это сделать… быстрее, чем звук пуль, свистящих в комнате… он спас пятерых.  
  
      Барри подавил свой ужас, падая на колени около тела, до которого не успел добраться. То, что осталось от его головы… лица… от человека, которого он _знал_ … Морилло, напарник Рамиреза… _блядь_. Человек умер. Человек умер, потому что…  
  
      В Барри полыхали злость и молнии, он взглянул на Гродда, стоявшего посреди холла с потолком в виде купола, рычавшего и готового драться с Барри и, скорее всего, убить ещё больше людей. Парни из группы быстрого реагирования расположились на верхних ступенях лестницы, около стен и дверей с автоматами, направленными на Гродда, но их оружие было бесполезно: Гродд взглянул на них, и они потеряли бдительность и встали на ноги; первыми поднялись двое на лестнице, и Барри решил, что с него _довольно_ ; он направился к Гродду, мгновенно взбегая по его огромному телу, целясь в глаза. Он нанёс удар и увидел кровь, Гродд завыл от боли, подаваясь назад, его огромный кулак сомкнулся вокруг талии Барри и швырнул его в мраморную колонну; от Барри осталась вмятина, затрещали и его рёбра, и мрамор, и он упал на пол, сворачиваясь в клубок, чувствуя привкус крови во рту.  
  
      Неожиданно все вокруг Барри одновременно закричали от боли, сжимая головы руками; остальные офицеры, Сингх, Джо и Эдди упали на колени, а Барри поднялся, тяжело дыша. Марионетки Гродда — те, что остались в живых — собирались вместе, вставали — кажется, только они не чувствовали боль, — а Гродд стёр с глаза кровь и прищурился; в его надутой груди зарождалось тихое рычание. Он поднял в воздух одного из молодых офицеров, девушку, сжав её в огромном кулаке, чёрном, словно ночь, и Барри узнал её: она была новичком, только-только с тренировок, новобранцем, который, скорее всего, поспешил в надежде проявить себя, как только Гродд появился на улице. Барри сглотнул, глядя, как высоко поднимает её Гродд, словно она совсем ничего не весит.  
  
      — Я буду убивать по одному человеку каждую минуту, пока вы не отдадите Флэша и Тоуна Гродду, — прокричала в толпу молодой офицер — господи, Барри даже не знал, как её _зовут_ , — а остальные полицейские начали со стоном подниматься, и, судя по всему, боль в их черепах исчезла; на секунду повисла тишина. А затем Гродд начал сжимать девушку, и она закричала, выйдя из состояния марионетки.  
  
      Барри никогда бы не подумал, что всё получится именно так, но он не мог тратить ни секунды на раздумья, на чувства вины и страха, сжимающие желудок, на нерешительность, надеясь, что у Циско и Кейтлин был план; какая-то ужасная часть его разума надеялась, что в ухе появится голос, у которого всегда был план, даже когда всё остальное терпело крах, всегда побуждал его действовать, даже когда больше ничего не работало. Ему стало плохо, как только эта мысль промелькнула у него в голове. Эдди шёл вперёд, и Барри не мог стоять спокойно ни микросекунды больше.  
  
      — _ПОДОЖДИ!!!_ — закричал он и побежал вперёд, запаниковал, заставил Гродда драться с ним, сосредоточиться на нём, а не на офицере, которого тот медленно убивал, не на Эдди.  
  
      Гродд был готов к этому, к Барри, к красной вспышке, которая наносила удар за ударом, и отмахнулся от него, как от мухи, а затем бросил офицера на землю, заставив Барри замедлиться, чтобы поймать её и тем самым открыть возможность для удара. Гродд схватил его и слишком быстро повернулся, откинул его на улицу, и Барри закричал, пролетая в воздухе, готовясь к удару. Его тело с силой врезалось землю, и он заскользил в сторону, перекатываясь и царапая асфальт, пока не ударился о перевёрнутый автобус всего в футе от дыры в дороге, через которую вылез Гродд. Барри закричал от боли в ломающихся костях — не в одной, блядь, — в сломанных. Кейтлин и Циско что-то кричали ему в ухо, Гродд в здании бил себя кулаками по груди, а журналисты и репортёры сгрудились в конце улицы и в небе, и звук пропеллеров был единственной вещью, которую он слышал, не считая визга в участке. В голове всё плыло, и он встряхнул ею, чтобы прочистить мысли, рёбра горели, _откуда-то_ шла кровь, ключицы _болели_ , и Барри чувствовал, как опухли лицо и другие части тела. Он не обратил на это никакого внимания, только сплюнул кровь.  
  
      — Сверхзвуковой удар… как далеко мне нужно будет отойти?  
  
      На улице послышался грохот, непохожий на Гродда, но Барри сосредоточился на голосе Кейтлин.  
  
      — Ты не в той форме, Барри! Твои жизненные показатели…  
  
      — _Как далеко мне нужно будет отойти_?!  
  
      — Его нужно будет отвлечь, Барри! В прошлый раз он тебя поднял! — По крайней мере, Циско был с ним заодно.  
  
      — Как далеко? — выдавил Барри, приказывая своему телу не дрожать. Он слышал выстрелы в участке.  
  
      — Ты гораздо быстрее, чем был, Барри… Судя по быстрым расчётам, если ты отбежишь на две целых девять десятых мили, тебе хватит сил…  
  
      — Но не отходи дальше, потому что тогда ты сломаешь…  
  
      Он побежал, заглушая переживания Кейтлин. Барри даже не замечал, как менялись окрестности, не обращал внимания ни на что, пока не раздался сигнал Циско и он не остановился, разворачиваясь назад; красная вспышка, молнией бегущая по его венам, по венам города, по улицам, пронеслась мимо заброшенных домов, мимо рычащих машин, которые Барри едва заметил, и, оказавшись вблизи участка, он увидел, что Гродд шёл по улице, вытянув одну руку перед собой, сжав в огромном кулаке голову и плечи пинающегося, кричащего, _задыхающегося_ Эдди.  
  
      Барри рванул изо всех сил, чувствуя спидфорс внутри, вокруг, поднимая правую руку в тот момент, когда Гродд зарычал на Эдди, и ему даже показалось, что он видит происходящее в замедленной съёмке; Барри подпрыгнул, оттолкнувшись от куска асфальта, высоко и быстро взмыв в воздух благодаря своей скорости, и его кулак врезался в челюсть Гродда, раздался ужасающий хруст, звенящий в ушах возвращающегося к нормальной скорости Барри; он упал напротив воющего Гродда, Эдди рухнул в нескольких футах от него, кашляя и хрипя, а Гродд повалился на землю, ревя от боли.  
  
      Ладонь Барри — рука, несколько костей, ох, блядь — точно была сломана. Очень сломана. Он чувствовал это: обжигающе красная боль, разбухшая рука, которой он не мог пошевелить, вывих плеча. Барри ахнул и сглотнул, чтобы подавить тошноту, раскалённая добела боль не позволяла ему подняться с колен. Правая рука, слишком много рёбер, обе ключицы… по крайней мере, не каждая косточка в его теле. Он мог это сделать. Он мог…  
  
      Барри услышал рычание — земля под ногами задрожала — и поднял голову. Это был танк. Честное слово, самый настоящий _танк_ на улицах Централ-Сити, а за ним, кажется, виднелись ещё танки и несколько военных грузовиков, окружённых солдатами. Барри попытался покачать головой, но остановился, когда его затошнило, и прищурился. Танк _небольшого размера_ — должно быть, спроектированный специально для того, чтобы помещаться на улицах города — остановился посреди дороги, перегородив сразу несколько полос движения. Но это всё равно был танк, а танк значил, что в деле были замешаны военные, а военные были связаны с Эйлингом.  
  
      Барри подбежал к Эдди — хотя бы ноги до сих пор работали, — пока Гродд смотрел на танки, обдумывая следующий шаг. Эдди лежал в добрых пятнадцати футах от Гродда.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Эдди застонал и начал подниматься.  
  
      — Думаю, жить буду.  
  
      — Тебе нужно уходить отсюда, — сказал Барри, оглядываясь вокруг. Он хотел перенести Эдди в безопасное место, но его руки излечивались недостаточно быстро и бесполезно болтались, не в силах поднять что бы то ни было, а уж тем более взрослого человека. Он увидел солдат, бежавших к ним, услышал голос Эйлинга, доносившийся из одного из военных грузовиков благодаря громкоговорителю.  
  
      — Гродд, это Уэйд Эйлинг, генерал армии Соединённых Штатов. Сдавайся, и мы не навредим тебе.   
  
      Солдаты подбирались ближе к Гродду, который настороженно следил за ними, пыхтел и рычал, но они сохраняли дистанцию и оставались на расстоянии тридцати футов. Барри не сомневался, что некоторые заняли позиции в зданиях, на крышах, в переулках, окружив их.  
  
      — Кейтлин, убедись, что Ронни и доктор Штайн _не_ придут сюда.  
  
      — Они почти… ладно. Ты прав. Тут проходит серьёзная эвакуация, я… — Громкоговоритель Эйлинга заглушил голос Кейтлин.  
  
      — Сдавайся, Гродд.  
  
      Гродд смерил взглядом участок, и один из полицейских-марионеток, подчинявшийся ему даже сейчас, вышел вперёд и встал перед гориллой.   
  
      — Отдайте мне Флэша и Тоуна, — тихо сказал офицер, и Барри почувствовал на себе взгляды других людей. Он задумался, собирается ли Эйлинг правда стрелять в Гродда посреди улицы, где ещё один полицейский попадёт под обстрел. Он не думал, что Эйлинг заботился о человеческой жизни, но из-за вертолётов с репортёрами это могло бы выглядеть плохо. Уже практически стемнело, и их прожектора освещали происходящее.  
  
      — Мы не ведём переговоры с террористами, Гродд. Это террористическая ситуация, и мы выстрелим, если ты не подчинишься.  
  
      Трое солдат подбежали к Барри и Эдди. Барри заговорил первым:  
  
      — Доставьте его в безопасное место.  
  
      — Нам было приказано доставить вас обоих, мистер Флэш.  
  
      Мистер Флэш. Барри мог бы рассмеяться. Но сейчас было не время.  
  
      — Я не сражаюсь вместе с военными.  
  
      — Приказ генерала, сэр.  
  
      — Давай, Флэш. — Эдди бросил на него умоляющий взгляд. — Ты тяжело ранен, я вижу.  
  
      Он без сомнений выглядел потрёпанным, и Эдди не мог не заметить, что сейчас его рука была полубесполезна. В большинстве своём бесполезна.  
  
      Один из солдат приобнял Эдди, и тот забросил руку ему на плечо.   
  
      — Последнее предупреждение, Гродд, — послышалось из того же громкоговорителя. — Ты ранен, и мы знаем, что твои силы не работают на тех, кто не приближается к тебе. Мы остановим тебя раньше, чем ты успеешь прицелиться. Ты проиграл. Сдавайся.  
  
      Барри посмотрел на солдат, на танки, на Гродда. Он хотел, чтобы горилла исчезла, и если военные _правда_ были единственными, кто мог обеспечить безопасность жителей Централ-Сити, Барри не мог хранить верность Гродду, не после того, как тот пытался убить Эдди, ранил стольких людей и убил невиновного офицера, которого Барри знал несколько лет.  
  
      Однако не успел он ничего сказать, как Гродд, с повреждённой челюстью, но не выбитый из колеи, зарычал и — ох, Барри _был вообще не впечатлён тем, как проходил этот день_ — поднял руку, крепко сжал её в кулак; одна из машин, лежавших на боку, поднялась в воздух и, покачиваясь, на огромной скорости протаранила танк.  
  
      — Чувак, Гродд только что…  
  
      — С каких пор он обладает _телекинетическими_ способностями…  
  
      Голоса шокированных Циско и Кейтлин зазвучали в ухе Барри. Отлично, просто отлично. Барри снова сплюнул кровь, на этот раз её было меньше. Он направился вслед за солдатами и Эдди, приглядывая за Гроддом, которого окружали военные.  
  
      — Ты упустил свой шанс, Гродд. — А вот голос Эйлинга звучал отнюдь не удивлённо. — Очистите улицу и откройте огонь.  
  
      Солдаты оттащили Эдди за линию, образованную военными, и Барри кивнул ему, прежде чем подбежать к пехоте и танкам. Он хотел поговорить с Эйлингом, положить всему этому конец так, чтобы половина Централ-Сити не превратилась в зону боевых действий, а затем услышал разъярённое рычание, когда военные начали стрелять, и повернулся как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть, как Гродд на полной скорости бежит в противоположную сторону, и это… было плохо.  
  
      Он видел, что баррикада военных располагалась на другом конце улицы, но Гродд бежал быстро и уверенно, опрокинув один из фургонов и помчавшись к солдатам. Барри уже собирался снова побежать за ним, когда…  
  
      — Флэш!  
  
      Он обернулся и увидел Эйлинга, выбирающегося из грузовика. Барри ненавидел его, его квадратный подбородок и жёсткий взгляд, его беспощадную политику.  
  
      — Эйлинг.  
  
      — Может, расскажешь мне, что тут происходит, сынок?  
  
      Даже будучи вымотанным, Барри всё равно хотел ударить его, всё ещё готовый бежать за Гроддом. Он слышал выстрелы. Но он не был «сынком» Эйлинга, чёрт возьми, и не особо ценил эту снисходительность.  
  
      — А это важно? Мне нужно помочь…  
  
      — В таком состоянии?  
  
      — Ты разрушишь город! — воскликнул Барри и обернулся; он бы махнул рукой, чтобы показать, что именно он имел в виду, но она не двигалась.  
  
      Эйлинг оглядел его с ног до головы.  
  
      — Ты прекрасно справлялся сам, Флэш… Если под «прекрасно» ты имеешь в виду оказаться на волосок от смерти. Абрамс! — закричал он, обращаясь к проходящему мимо мужчине. — Пусть доктор вправит Флэшу плечо.  
  
      — Сэр!  
  
      — Я в порядке, — выдавил Барри.  
  
      — Ты быстро исцеляешься, тут с тобой не поспоришь, но это плечо не вылечится, если его не вправить. А теперь давай поговорим о тактике. Макинтрайр… — позвал Эйлинг мужчину, стоявшего в четырёх шагах от них.  
  
      Барри осмотрелся, взглянул на движущихся солдат, ждущих приказа, мобилизующихся — вне всяких сомнений потому, что им так велел Эйлинг, — и не мог не оценить, что, кажется, ни один из них не обращал совершенно никакого внимания на Флэша. Просто очередной расходный материал. Барри попытался сосредоточиться на текущей ситуации, будучи не в силах отрицать, что он не в состоянии бороться с кем-то, пока его плечо не вправят.   
  
      Солдат, которого позвал Эйлинг, подошёл к ним.  
  
      — Задействуйте Кейн.  
  
      Мужчина отдал честь и побежал прямо к одному из военных грузовиков. Барри прищурился.  
  
      — Каждую секунду, что мы говорим, Гродд уходит всё дальше и дальше.  
  
      — Мы занимаемся этим.  
  
      Прибыл медик.  
  
      — Сэр?  
  
      — Вправьте ему плечо и переломы.   
  
      Послышался шорох, а затем… Какого. Чёрта. Над фургоном, около которого стоял солдат, парила женщина. Правда парила, пусть и не очень высоко, в чёрной боевой форме с белыми и розовыми узорами, с тёмными волосами, которые казались почти фиолетовыми, развеваясь позади неё.  
  
      — Что это, чёрт возьми, было…  
  
      — Просто сидите спокойно и позвольте мне подлатать вас, Флэш.  
  
      — Это был метачеловек? — Это был глупый вопрос. Очевидно, это был метачеловек.  
  
      Врач подошёл к Барри, и тот позволил ему отодвинуть в сторону часть куртки, чтобы осторожно оголить правую руку до плеча и обследовать её, но только потому, что чем быстрее Барри разберётся со всем этим, тем быстрее сможет вернуться в бой. Он не снял маску и сцепил зубы, когда врач вправлял плечо, что было в два раза хуже, чем обычно, из-за костей в руке, которые всё ещё были сломаны, ведь прошло всего несколько минут после того, как они хрустнули. Барри попытался не закричать перед Эйлингом, но тот, кажется, оставался абсолютно бесстрастным, даже когда врач совершенно небрежно вправил перелом Барри. Должно быть, он знал об исцелении Барри, и тот задумался, что ещё было у военных на него. Сейчас Эйлинг просто наблюдал за ним и вставлял реплики между вздохами Барри, который морщился и стискивал зубы.  
  
      — Её зовут Франческа Кейн. Она наш актив.  
  
      — Метачеловек, ты имеешь в виду, как Бетти. — Блядь, как же болела рука. Циско держал его в курсе событий: Гродд двигался на запад, затем изменил направление на юг и столкнулся с военными. Судя по всему, сейчас эвакуировали весь центр города, и везде были военные. Теперь новостные каналы следили за Гроддом, а ещё появилась женщина, которая, кажется, умела сгибать металл.  
  
      — И она сгибает металл? Почему она работает с тобой?  
  
      Эйлинг усмехнулся.  
  
      — Не говори со мной таким тоном, парень. Кейн — профессионал, из тех, кто…  
  
      В ухе послышался голос Циско.  
  
      — У неё ещё нет кодового имени?  
  
      Барри выругался, когда врач закончил вправлять его руку, и не задал Эйлингу вопрос Циско. Вместо этого он через боль натянул куртку обратно и сказал:  
  
      — Из тех, кто _что_ , генерал?  
  
      — Давай будем сотрудничать, парень. От тебя я хочу немного информации. Ты знаешь, чего хочет Гродд: тебя и Тоуна…  
  
      — Ты _не будешь_ использовать Эдди в качестве приманки… — Теперь, когда ему вправили руку, Барри почувствовал себя сильнее, подойдя на шаг ближе к Эйлингу и застегнув куртку. Эйлинг прищурился.  
  
      — Нет, мы не используем гражданских, не будь идиотом. Чего Гродд хочет от него?  
  
      Барри отвёл взгляд и пожевал губу, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      — Он думает, что Эдди убил Э… Харрисона. Уэллса.  
  
      Пару секунд Эйлинг выглядел по-настоящему удивлённым.  
  
      — А он убил?  
  
      — _Нет_. — Возможно, так казалось по его мыслям. Но это была неправда. — Но Гродд увидел воспоминание, из-за которого можно так подумать.  
  
      — Одно из твоих, я полагаю? И Гродд хочет отплатить?  
  
      Барри кивнул, отчаянно желая пойти и найти Гродда. Он уже прошёл баррикаду военных, если верить словам Циско. Эйлинг продолжал говорить.  
  
      — Хорошо, вот что произойдёт. Нам нужно, чтобы ты обеспечил…  
  
      — Сэр!  
  
      — Рядовой?  
  
      — Статус обновлён, сэр… это срочно.  
  
      — Выкладывай.  
  
      Барри начал впадать в отчаяние. Он снова мог двигаться, проверил свою руку, и она восстановила полную подвижность, пусть и чертовски сильно болела. Он просто хотел уйти оттуда и помочь остановить Гродда. Но у военных были план и оружие, чтобы сделать то, что было необходимо, а у Барри была сломана рука, поэтому ему нужно было хотя бы согласовать свои действия с Эйлингом, если он не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё оказался ранен.  
  
      — Чудовище выходит за периметр, сэр. Кейн сохраняет минимально безопасную дистанцию, чтобы избежать псионического вторжения…  
  
      — Понял. Флэш…  
  
      — Я иду, поэтому даже не пытайся остановить меня, ладно? Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь добиться, Эйлинг.  
  
      Губы генерала были сжаты в тонкую линию, но Барри не сдавался, и наконец Эйлинг ответил:  
  
      — Ты отважен, парень. Я хочу Гродда, задержанного, но живого. У Кейн есть устройство, которое должно помочь, если она сможет подобраться достаточно близко, но она грубовата и может сорваться. Мы не хотели, чтобы до этого дошло, но раз уж так получилось… Если ты присоединишься и поможешь усмирить Гродда, мы подберёмся ближе. Мы надеемся, что благодаря твоей скорости можно будет использовать устройство, блокирующее способности Гродда.  
  
      — А жители Централ-Сити…  
  
      — Мы здесь для того, чтобы помочь жителям, Флэш.  
  
      Барри кивнул и прижал ладонь к наушнику, отрезая звуки военных, бегающих вокруг.  
  
      — Циско… где Гродд?  
  


***

  
  
      Гродд двигался к югу города, практически добрался до убежищ и территории мафии, когда Барри догнал его. Не считая перевёрнутых машин и военных, город казался не слишком разрушенным, но Барри несколько раз останавливался, чтобы забежать в здания и вывести оттуда жителей, которые не были эвакуированы. В какой-то момент он увидел Огненного Шторма, использовавшего свои силы, чтобы поднять машину, упавшую на солдат, но у Барри не было времени останавливаться, если у Огненного Шторма всё было под контролем. В основном город выглядел так, словно он был в состоянии поспешного отступления, а не полномасштабной войны, но Барри не мог остановиться и начать беспокоиться о тяжёлой участи Гродда, не сейчас, когда на кону стояло столько всего.  
  
      К тому моменту, когда Барри добрался до юга города, пехота осталась далеко позади, а Гродд начал двигаться куда быстрее. Вертолёты ещё летали где-то в небе, но уже наступила ночь, было темно, и эта часть города освещалась гораздо меньше, чем центр, только прожекторами вертолётов, уличными фонарями и офисными зданиями, поэтому видимость была куда хуже, хотя это, казалось, не останавливало Гродда. Он медленно двигался к реке, Барри был уверен в этом: после парка Чаббак он направился на юг, к этой части города.  
  
      Но если Гродд и направлялся к реке, он не смог добраться до неё.  
  
      Барри резко остановился, как только заметил огромную фигуру гориллы, окружённую какофонией шума и ярости. Он был взбешён, ревел, разрывал металлические пластины, которые пытались прижать его руки к телу; огромные куски железа — возможно, целые тонны, — неподходящие друг другу, обвивали его грудь. Металл стонал и скрежетал с таким звуком, словно ногти царапали доску, разрушая её. Барри наблюдал за этим несколько мгновений, зачарованный, но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы полностью остановить Гродда: коробки и вещи, уличные знаки и что-то ещё неслось в воздухе, прямо в летающую женщину, заковывающую его в металл. И она скорее парила, чем летала, теперь Барри видел это, стоя прямо под ней, и следил за тем, как она уклонялась от летающих предметов с чем-то вроде раздражения, словно отмахивалась от мух.  
  
      Барри выругался, мгновенно разозлившись, увидев, как уличные знаки бешено летели на землю в футе от него. Вокруг же были гражданские!  
  
      — КЕЙН!  
  
      Барри закричал, и она взглянула на него так, как будто только что заметила. Кейн не стала сводить с него глаз, удерживая _взглядом_ , который тревожил Барри, но он не мог понять, чем именно, а потому не стал волноваться об этом, не сейчас, когда она парила над ним. В любой другой, не такой напряжённой ситуации она была бы красивой.  
  
      Раздался скрежет, а за ним громкое рычание: Гродд освобождался от металла, а Кейн только забрасывала его железом.  
  
      Люди выбежали из переулка, крича, добавляя шум к хаосу, громоподобному рычанию Гродда и сиренам, крикам и запаху огня; несколько семей огромными глазами наблюдали за происходящим из окон неподалёку; несомненно, они и представить не могли, что им придётся эвакуироваться из такой глуши. Почтовый ящик, от которого увернулась Кейн, полетел прямо к паре, вышедшей из переулка, и Барри подбежал к ним и перенёс их ниже по улице; руки и тело запротестовали, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания, эвакуируя всех, кто был поблизости. Барри остановился под Кейн, заметив, что здание неподалёку было разрушено чем-то, похожим на валун, но никаких валунов поблизости не виднелось, первый этаж дымился. Кейн, кажется, не особо заботили разрушения, и она маниакально смеялась, швыряя в разные стороны летающие обломки, которые приземлялись неподалёку от неё с резкими звуками крушения и разрушения.  
  
      Очередной кусок чего-то — кажется, это был бампер машины — полетел в её сторону, и Барри уже хотел закричать, но она просто вытянула руку, заставив бампер упасть на землю, прежде чем он долетел до неё. Она взглянула на Барри с неприятной улыбкой.  
  
      — Ты — это он? — спросила Кейн, опустившись вниз так, чтобы земля оказалась на расстоянии нескольких футов от её ног. — _Флэш_?  
  
      — А ты Франческа Кейн. Слушай, Эйлинг сказал…  
  
      —Мне _плевать_ , что сказал Эйлинг, я… — Она уклонилась от чего-то ещё, брошенного в её сторону Гроддом — тяжёлого и быстрого канализационного люка, — взметнувшись в воздух, а Барри отбежал в сторону. Он услышал крик о помощи, доносившийся из здания, из окна которого шёл дым, и заметил сломанный знак с надписью на иностранном языке, в которой единственным понятным ему словом было слово «пекарня». Барри поспешил туда, чтобы забрать этого человека, чтобы помочь, но Гродд, стоявший на противоположной стороне улицы, метнул машину, а Кейн откинула её в сторону здания. Она врезалась в окна верхних этажей и с пронзительным звуком битого стекла упала перед Барри, сминаясь; если бы он не был таким быстрым, она упала бы прямо на него.  
  
      — ЧТО С ТОБОЙ НЕ ТАК?! Там же люди! — закричал Барри.  
  
      Кейн взглянула на него со злостью и презрением, и он не мог представить, что такого сделал, чтобы разозлить её.  
  
      — Мне плевать на них, Флэш!  
  
      — Мне не плевать! — Барри собрался побежать, но затем, к его удивлению и злости, почувствовал металлические кольца, обвившие его руки, прижав их к телу. Он попытался пошевелиться, яростно закричал, но быстро успокоился и взглянул на кольца, а затем проследил за ними взглядом. От ремня Кейн шла длинная и тонкая полоска металла, которая теперь превратилась в лассо вокруг него. Она отстегнула её от ремня и обернула вокруг Барри ещё несколько раз.  
  
      — Какого _чёрта ты делаешь_?!  
  
      — Оставайся на месте! — Кейн выглядела взбешённой, её лицо исказила гримаса. — Когда пехота появится здесь, ты используешь устройство, которое они принесут, чтобы подобраться к чудовищу и усмирить его.  
  
      — КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ МЕНЯ СВЯЗЫВАЕШЬ?!  
  
      Крики из здания становились всё встревоженнее, а в окне виднелся огонь. Прямо сейчас ему было плевать на безумство Кейн.  
  
      — Мне нужно помочь этим людям!  
  
      Раздался резкий скрежет стонущего металла, разрываемого на части, и желудок Барри сжался, когда Гродд оглушающе взревел и вырвался из пут покрывавшего его железа. Барри в ужасе наблюдал, как Кейн скрутила металл с помощью своих сил, а Гродд побежал к ним; он явно был гораздо быстрее, чем она, и Барри надеялся, что она уклонится, взметнувшись в воздух, надеялся, что она возьмёт его с собой, надеялся, что он сможет вовремя провибрировать через этот чёртов металл, и…  
  
      Луч голубого света, вылетевший из здания со смятым знаком пекарни, попал в землю, превратив её в лёд; Гродд поскользнулся и проехал прямо к ним с мелодичным, но громким злобным визгом, и Барри почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Это _не мог_ быть…  
  
      — Тебе правда нужно поработать над своими навыками работы в команде, Скарлет! — Лен выглянул из окна, а затем снова исчез. Сердце Барри стучало так быстро, что едва не выпрыгивало из груди. Дым исчез, и он оглянулся назад и увидел, как Кейн связала руки Гродда металлическим лассо, а затем набросила на него всё железо вокруг, покрыв его целиком. Она снова парила в небе, над Гроддом, над Барри.  
  
      Он сосредоточился на своей энергии и застонал, вибрируя руками до тех пор, пока не нагрел кольца достаточно сильно для того, чтобы растянуть их, а затем давил на них, пока металл не упал с его тела и Барри не смог выйти из колец. Это заняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, и он был голодным, уставшим, злым и напуганным вкусом крови во рту, его руки были чертовски холодными, он волновался, и… некоторые из эмоций были не его. Лен был так близко, и из-за адреналина их обоих, реакции «бей или беги» их связь была переполнена. Барри задумался, как долго узы влияли на него, пока он даже не замечал, но затем отодвинул эти мысли в сторону, потому что у него были дела поважнее.  
  
      Он забежал в переулок около здания и увидел Лена и пожилую женщину, выходивших из него.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — Барри почувствовал такое облегчение. Или это Лен почувствовал облегчение? Он обнимал пожилую женщину, которая, кажется, была ранена: на лбу у неё виднелся порез, и она баюкала руку, но идти могла.  
  
      — Я оказался неподалёку. — Лену каким-то образом удавалось звучать спокойно, несмотря ни на что. Барри едва не заплакал, услышав его голос.  
  
      — ФЛЭШ! — раздался голос Кейн.  
  
      — Долг зовёт, Скарлет.  
  
      Барри сглотнул и отодвинул в сторону неразбериху чувств, которую вызывал у него один только вид Лена. Он взглянул на Лена и пожилую женщину, которая прижималась к его парке и выглядела испуганной; по крайней мере, она боялась не Лена, но точно была в ужасе.  
  
      — Уведи её отсюда.  
  
      — Я занимаюсь этим, — кивнул он в сторону машины, стоявшей в конце переулка. Барри увидел двух людей в автомобиле, но не стал узнавать, кто это, просто кивнул Лену и повернулся в сторону улицы.  
  
      — И, Флэш?  
  
      Барри взглянул на него.  
  
      — Будь осторожен.  
  
      Он кивнул, почувствовав, как быстро забилось сердце, а затем побежал к месту событий. Кейн парила в небе, прилагая силу к металлу, чтобы прижимать Гродда к земле. Он низко и непрерывно рычал, а вертолёты освещали его прожекторами; военный фургон въехал на улицу, и солдаты достали из него ящик.  
  
      — Твой выход, Флэш!  
  
      Кейн, кажется, не особо волновало то, что она руководила им, паря в воздухе. Он подбежал к ящику, готовый разобраться со всем этим.  
  
      — Что это? — спросил Барри у одного из солдат, которые пытались открыть ящик ломом. Женщина посмотрела на Барри из-под военного шлема, и её взгляд метнулся от него к Гродду, словно он был таким же чужим, как и горилла, а затем выражение её лица снова стало нейтральным.  
  
      — Просто наденьте его на чудовище, сэр.  
  
      По крайней мере, «сэр» побило «мистера Флэша». Он заглянул в ящик и увидел там шлем, блестящий, хромированный, золотой, и Барри точно знал, для чего он. Он выглядел точно так же, как тот шлем, который Циско создал для него, чтобы побороть телепатические атаки гориллы, только этот был размера Гродда.  
  
      Он достал из ящика шлем, который оказался тяжёлым. Барри понял, почему именно он должен был сделать это: они думали, что его скорость может защитить его от Гродда, даже не зная об устройстве Циско. Он возненавидел чувство удовольствия, которое возникло, когда он понял, что сможет остановить Гродда с помощью шлема, ведь он знал, как высока цена. Лицо Морилло промелькнуло у него перед глазами, и Барри пошёл, а не побежал к Гродду, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Тот растерял весь свой пыл и тяжело дышал под тоннами металла, прижимавшего его к земле, но в его глазах читалась злость. Барри было плевать.  
  
      Прожекторы вертолётов слепили его, и на мгновение это стало облегчением, а затем Барри надел шлем на Гродда. Раздался краткий жалкий звук, и всё закончилось.  
  
      — Схватите его и упакуйте, мальчики! — раздался голос Эйлинга, и Барри отошёл назад, позволив солдатам подбежать к горилле. Кейн опустилась на землю.  
  
      — Сэр! — позвала она.  
  
      Барри увидел, как Эйлинг указал на кружившие в небе вертолёты, а затем кивнул в сторону здания, похожего на ветхий квартирный комплекс, которое теперь было в руинах. Он махнул Барри рукой, давая понять, чтобы тот последовал за ним. Вопреки здравому смыслу, желая просто пойти _домой_ и понимая, что он пока не может этого сделать, Барри направился за Эйлингом.  
  
      В холле здания пахло молью и дымом, а дверь, свисавшая с петель, не очень хорошо перекрывала звуки, доносившиеся с улицы.  
  
      — Что ты собираешься делать с Гроддом? — спросил Барри, как только они вошли в здание. По крайней мере, он звучал не таким утомлённым, каким чувствовал себя.  
  
      — Ты хорошо справился. — Эйлинг проигнорировал его вопрос, а Кейн заскрежетала зубами.  
  
      — Я сделал это, чтобы сохранить жизни невиновных. _Кое-кто_ об этом совсем не волновался, — выплюнул он злые слова в сторону Кейн, чьи фиолетовые волосы теперь спадали на плечи, а не парили вокруг. Она пошла вперёд, её лицо исказилось от злости, но Эйлинг предостерегающе положил ладонь ей на плечо. Барри не мог не подумать о Бетт Сан-Суи и взглянул на генерала.  
  
      — Вы неплохо справляетесь со своей работой, мистер Аллен. Нам бы _пригодился_ кто-то вроде вас в нашей команде.  
  
      Барри нервно рассмеялся, разводя руки в стороны. Правая всё ещё болела, но он не обращал на это внимания.  
  
      — Ты серьёзно? Нет, Эйлинг. Никогда.  
  
      Если ему больше нечего было сказать, Барри тут закончил. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
      — Я продолжаю твою работу, знаешь ли.  
  
      А _это_ что значило?  
  
      — Твой маленький проект по «реабилитации» металюдей?  
  
      Барри очень медленно повернулся, глядя на Франческу Кейн под другим углом. Она просто смотрела на него со злостью, а Эйлинг не убирал руки с её плеча. Она тяжело дышала и волновалась больше, чем во время схватки с Гроддом. Эйлинг _делал_ что-то с ней… с ней и с другими мета?  
  
      Барри задал вопрос, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не повысить голос:  
  
      — О чём, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь?  
  
      Эйлинг выглядел по-настоящему удовлетворённым, воинствующим и самодовольным, как будто он победил.  
  
      — Я говорю о том, что убираю тот беспорядок, который ты устроил, выпустив этих фриков на свободу. Это специальная программа, похожая на ту, что используют твои друзья в АРГУСе: военные принимают металюдей и тренируют их, а потом мы спускаем их на наших врагов. Мы можем изменить расстановку сил, создать оружие, которое невозможно остановить… мы будем неразрушимы.   
  
      — Так вот кто она для тебя — очередное живое оружие?  
  
      Барри махнул рукой в сторону Кейн, и она зарычала, готовая сражаться, но Эйлинг явно удерживал её, до белых костяшек впившись пальцами в её плечо, обтянутое кожаной курткой. Барри перевёл взгляд с неё на Эйлинга, и на мгновение не было слышно ничего, кроме затихавших звуков, доносившихся с улицы: вертолётов, военных, выкрикивавших приказы. Всё его тело напряглось от ярости, которую он пытался сдержать.  
  
      — Кейн — _доброволец_. Она помогает нам руководить программой, Аллен. Я говорю о преступниках вроде Нимбуса… где, по-твоему, он прятался всё это время? Люди вроде него и других фриков в этом городе будут завербованы для нашего проекта, и мы…  
  
      — _Проекта_?! Скольких людей ты уже похитил, чтобы превратить их в оружие, Эйлинг?   
  
      — Мы _арестовали_ их. Они отказались от права на нормальную жизнь, как только решили стать преступниками, а мы находим им применение. И мы хотим, чтобы _ты_ помог поймать оставшихся в Централ-Сити металюдей и передал их нам.   
  
      — Не в этой жизни. — Голос Барри звучал тихо, хрипло и даже ему самому казался пропитанным отвращением. Он сделал три шага к двери, но обернулся, услышав слова Эйлинга:  
  
      — Мы говорим о спасении жизней, Аллен… жизней невинных граждан, если мы сможем…  
  
      — А как же жизни этих металюдей?! — прокричал Барри, подбегая к Эйлингу, взбешённый. Генерал и бровью не повёл, глядя прямо на него, говоря спокойно.   
  
      — Это лучше, чем жить в твоей маленькой личной тюрьме, Флэш.   
  
      Удивлённый, Барри отшатнулся, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту.   
  
      — Лучше? Ты заставляешь их сражаться за тебя, умирать за тебя! Маленькие пешки в твоих отвратительных военных играх, прямо как Бетт Сан-Суи, ты, больной _сукин_ …   
  
      — КАК ТЫ _СМЕЕШЬ_?!  
  
      Кейн вырвалась из хватки Эйлинга, выставив вперёд руку, и Барри врезался в стену. На нём не было ничего металлического… как она… почему было так _боль_ …  
  
      — Ты УБИЛ моего соулмейта, и у тебя хватает наглости произносить её имя в моём присутствии?!  
  
      Барри задыхался, кровь стучала в ушах, он дышал, но не мог получить кислород, резко и внезапно… его кровь будто бы _кипела_ , словно её пытались высосать через кожу, разрывая его на части. Он упал на землю, хватая ртом воздух, задыхаясь кислородом.   
  
      — Перестань…  
  
      — _У НАС ДАЖЕ НЕ БЫЛО ИНИЦИАЦИИ_ … — Голос Кейн казался нечеловеческим. — У нас _ничего_ не было, потому что ты убил её!  
  
      Барри закричал, его кровь растягивалась и сжималась внутри тела, а затем это чувство угасло; он тяжело дышал, втягивая драгоценный воздух, пытаясь пробраться через туннель, туманящий зрение; в глазах прыгали чёрные точки. Его тело перевернулось на спину; Эйлинг и Кейн смотрели на него, пока он щурился, глядя на тусклую лампочку в холле квартиры, вдыхая воздух, который не мог наполнить его кровь необходимым кислородом. Сердце. Господи, сердце так сильно болело. Эйлинг стоял перед ним совершенно спокойно, немного размываясь по краям, и не собирался останавливать это. Барри было слишком больно, чтобы думать о нём, вены растягивались, и это было слишком. Женщина, Кейн, была вне себя, скручивала руку перед собой, рыча:  
  
      — Я сделаю это медленно и больно, _Флэш_. — Её голос звучал так, будто она стояла за миллион миль от него. Барри попытался сосредоточиться на нём. — Я вырву кровь из твоего тела благодаря железу в ней, и я собираюсь выдавливать её капля за каплей…  
  
      Барри выдохнул весь воздух, что у него был, тело замерло, грудь была в огне, кровь выходила наружу через вены вопреки всем физическим законам.  
  
      Последним, что он почувствовал, прежде чем отключиться, был ледяной холод.


	23. Метка вдовы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Me! — Two Coffins  
> Dream Theater — Wait for Sleep

      Кейтлин никогда не знала, чего ожидать от своей новой работы — помощи Флэшу. Однако военные, нанявшие на работу метачеловека и использовавшие её, чтобы навредить Барри, к сожалению, не входили даже в десятку самых удивительных вещей, произошедших в этом месяце, не говоря уже о целом годе.   
  
      Циско начал сходить с ума от волнения, когда жизненные показатели Барри взлетели до небес, поэтому открыл канал связи с их стороны, но им удалось услышать только крики, которые вскоре резко исчезли. На самом деле Кейтлин тоже сходила с ума, но она была профессионалом и верила в Барри. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, была плохой даже для него, но его сердце всё ещё билось, и хотя бы это было хорошим знаком. Она пыталась уцепиться хоть за что-то, глядя на мониторы и чувствуя напряжение в каждой клеточке тела.   
  
      — Нам нужно идти… нам нужно забрать его! Сейчас! — Циско уже был на полпути к двери. — КЕЙТЛИН! — закричал он, увидев, что она не шевелится, и Кейтлин заставила себя говорить, не сводя взгляд с мониторов.   
  
      — Что, по-твоему, мы должны сделать, Циско? Сразиться с целой армией? — Её голос был одновременно громким и тихим, злым и испуганным.   
  
      — Если придётся!  
  
      — Мы даже не успеем добраться до него вовремя!  
  
      — Мы не можем просто ждать здесь!   
  
      Экран пискнул. Кейтлин взглянула на него, на красный треугольник, представляющий собой GPS в костюме Флэша, который двигался. Слишком медленно для суперскорости, но…  
  
      — Он движется!  
  
      — _Дерьмо_! — Циско подбежал обратно к ней. — Должно быть, военные перевозят его. Позвони Фелисити, возможно, Оливер и его друзья из АРГУСа могут что-то сделать? Они ведь хорошо относятся к Флэшу, правда?   
  
      — Они уже в воздухе, Циско, — напомнила ему Кейтлин. Фелисити недавно звонила им с аэродрома, чтобы сообщить, что они взяли самолёт Рэя. Новости о том, что происходило в Централ-Сити, разлетелись по всей стране, и Оливер с Фелисити решили, что им пора нанести визит. Оливер не смог бы ничего сделать в качестве Стрелы, потому что в его «юрисдикцию» входил _только_ Старлинг-Сити, согласно недавнему законодательству, введённому там мэром и губернатором, но после того, как они увидели Гродда, крушившего полицейский участок, они позвонили Кейтлин, требуя рассказать обо всём в подробностях.   
  
      — Дерьмо.   
  
      Вместо этого Кейтлин позвонила Огненному Шторму — так она мысленно называла Ронни, когда им руководил Мартин, — который помогал эвакуировать жителей из разрушенных зданий, и попросила его взглянуть на ситуацию с воздуха. В небе летала женщина, от которой ему стоило держаться подальше, не говоря уже о вертолётах, но, возможно… Она не могла позволить кому-то похитить Барри только из-за страха, что то же самое может случиться и с Ронни. И Огненный Шторм выполнил задачу, без промедления поспешив на место происшествия, и Кейтлин любила его за это и ещё больше возненавидела ситуацию.  
  
      После этого она села рядом с Циско, наблюдая за изображением на экране и репортажами, ожидая. Она ненавидела эту часть — ожидание — больше всего на свете. Иногда казалось, что всё, что она делала, — это ждала и смотрела, как люди, которых она любит, страдают, уходят или кто-то отбирает их у неё. Барри вернётся. Он должен вернуться. Даже Ронни избежал ужасной участи, вернувшись кое с чем дополнительным. Так они называли это, когда шутили наедине, нуждаясь в юморе, способном скрасить всю тяжесть их положения. Теперь у Ронни было кое-что дополнительное.  
  
      Она ненавидела ждать.   
  
      Но сигнал на экране двигался не на окраину города, не к временной баррикаде военных на Пятой улице, нет, он двигался…  
  
      — Подожди… Кейт, он движется _сюда_? — Ручка, которую нервно кусал Циско, выпала у него изо рта, и они оба подошли к экрану. Широко распахнутые глаза, предательское биение сердца в груди — это было слишком. Надежда была хуже ожидания, надежда…  
  
      — Да. Он движется сюда!  
  
      Циско снова плюхнулся на стул и оттолкнулся от стола, подъехал к другому монитору и вывел на него записи камер безопасности. Кейтлин хотела позвонить Огненному Шторму, но он не мог одновременно лететь и говорить, и им _правда_ нужно было достать ему коммуникатор. Они видели внешнюю часть здания, а сигнал GPS мигал на экране, двигаясь к лаборатории, и Кейтлин подбежала к монитору Циско, чтобы посмотреть, и они увидели…  
  
      — Это не танк.   
  
      — Это… мотоцикл? — Ей потребовалось уточнить, чтобы поверить в это.   
  
      — Это похоже на… это _Капитан Холод_?!  
  
      Её сердце ревело в груди, надежда триумфально вспыхнула. Кейтлин не знала, что Снарт был с Барри, когда на него напали, но если был…  
  
      — Запри за ним дверь, когда он войдёт — откроешь только для Огненного Шторма, — чтобы военные сюда не попали. Я направлю его в медицинский кабинет.   
  
      Кейтлин вскочила с места и покинула комнату, прежде чем Циско успел возразить. Уходя, она краем глаза увидела изображение на экране, на котором Снарт въезжал в здание, а Барри сидел перед ним, лицом к нему, повисший на нём, явно находясь без сознания или близко к этому. Такое положение было, очевидно, безумно и опасно, но они смогли добраться до лаборатории, а всё остальное было неважно. Неудивительно, что сигнал на экране двигался так медленно.   
  
      Кейтлин перестала думать об этом и быстро побежала по коридору на каблуках, почти добралась до входа, когда увидела Снарта, который нёс тело Барри на руках. Значит, без сознания.   
  
      — Он…  
  
      — Сюда! — Кейтлин повернулась на каблуках, не дожидаясь объяснений. Снарт быстро догнал её, и она повела их в главный медицинский кабинет — тот, в котором Барри лежал все эти месяцы. — Положи его на кровать и сними с него костюм! — резко бросила она, сосредоточиваясь, и Снарт тут же повиновался. Кейтлин подкатила к койке столик с оборудованием и надела перчатки, подготавливая капельницу.   
  
      Снарт снял костюм Барри так, словно знал, как это делать. Кейтлин не могла думать об этом сейчас.   
  
      — Что они использовали? Только электричество?   
  
      Она вывела жизненные показатели Барри на экран и поставила ему капельницу на случай, если ему понадобится глюкоза — после сражений Барри почти всегда требовалась глюкоза, — потому что обезболивающие не приносили практически никакой пользы.  
  
      — Нет, это была летающая женщина то ли с магнитными, то ли с электромагнитными силами. Она что-то говорила о том, чтобы вытащить железо из его крови.  
  
      У Кейтлин затряслись руки, но она заставила себя успокоиться. Это звучало чудовищно. Она надеялась, что это было не смертельно, и отодвинула эту мысль в сторону, накладывая датчики на грудь и палец Барри, считывая информацию о его сердцебиении и жизненных показателях. Ничто не изменилось с тех пор, как он снял костюм, и это был плохой знак.  
  
      — Ладно, его сердцебиение беспорядочно, сигнал нарушен, и из-за этого у него снова начинается сердечный приступ… Один раз это уже случилось, пока вы ехали сюда, но его сердце достаточно сильное, чтобы справиться с таким… — Кейтлин взглянула на лицо Снарта и перешла к главному. — Мне нужно перезапустить его сердце.  
  
      — Нам нужно _что_ …  
  
      — Снарт, сосредоточься. Он получит разряд, прямо как в фильмах, хорошо? Это прервёт нарушенный сигнал. Его тело сведёт судорогой, и _после этого_ я проведу сердечно-лёгочную реанимацию, если его сердце не начнёт биться самостоятельно.   
  
      — Что мне…  
  
      — Если он оторвётся от кровати, удержи его. Судороги Барри бывают такими сильными, что он может упасть с койки. В противном случае держись подальше.  
  
      Кейтлин схватила электроды и зарядила их, не обращая внимания на встревоженное лицо Снарта; она услышала, как Циско вбежал в комнату, но не обратила внимания и на это. Кейтлин закричала «Разряд!» и прижала электроды дефибриллятора к телу Барри, к сердцу и правому боку, ниже соулметки, но выше бедра, глядя, как через него проходит импульс. Его тело мгновенно дёрнулось, через него прошла судорога, оно напряглось, Барри подбросило вверх, а экраны сошли с ума и заревели. Руки Снарта тут же легли на тело Барри.  
  
      — Что происходит?  
  
      — У него сердечный приступ… держи его…  
  
      Снарт прижал его к кровати, и Циско поспешил к нему на помощь, удерживая Барри с другой стороны. Его сердцебиение не стабилизировалось, и Кейтлин была почти уверена, что это желудочковая тахикардия. Снарт и Циско с трудом удерживали Барри, потому что его тело, конечно же, было достаточно безумным для того, чтобы попытаться самостоятельно исправить беспорядочное сердцебиение, не желая реагировать на шок.  
  
      — Разряд!  
  
      Они отпрянули, Кейтлин снова прижала электроды к телу Барри, посылая по нему заряд, и в этот раз по нему прошла правильная судорога, тело Барри выгнулось и упало обратно на койку. Пульс пришёл в норму; Снарт продолжал прижимать Барри к кровати, пока судороги не утихли. Кейтлин взглянула на экран. Оно показывало тахикардию — привычную для Барри, — но больше никаких аномалий не было обнаружено, и его тело расслабилось.  
  
      На секунду Кейтлин почувствовала себя так, будто снова вернулась в ту первую неделю, когда Барри только оказался в их лаборатории.  
  
      Состояние Барри начало стабилизироваться, и с губ Кейтлин сорвался дрожащий вздох; она и не заметила, что задерживала дыхание.  
  
      — Его жизненные показатели приходят в норму. И если то, что случилось, не отразится на его гемоглобине, а этого, скорее всего, не произойдёт, учитывая его исцеляющий фактор, и если его ткани и мозг не были повреждены за то время, что он был лишён кислорода…  
  
      — Звучит не очень здорово, Кейт…  
  
      Она взглянула на Циско, а затем на бледное изнурённое лицо Снарта. Кейтлин смягчилась, утешая их:  
  
      — Барри _исцелится_. Его возможности исцеления не похожи ни на что из того, что мы видели раньше. Скорее всего, он проснётся через несколько часов.  
  
      — _Часов_?!  
  
      Она фыркнула. Снарт явно не был впечатлён, но…  
  
      — Чтобы ты понимал, учитывая его жизненные показатели, которые передал костюм, и то, что ты описал, кто-либо другой был бы мёртв уже пять раз. Я думаю, он…  
  
      — Ты _думаешь_ или _знаешь_ , Сноу? — прорычал Снарт, находящийся по ту сторону койки, и Кейтлин напряглась, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
      — Если ты _прав_ насчёт того, что произошло, Снарт, тогда нет никаких причин полагать, что Барри не сможет исцелиться.  
  
      Циско подошёл ближе к ней, и Кейтлин поняла, что благодарна ему за это. Вне зависимости от обстоятельств она всё ещё боялась Леонарда Снарта. Он вместе со своими сообщниками похитил её и чуть не убил её и её друзей, а ещё ранил брата Циско и держал его взаперти в их домике несколько дней. У неё несколько недель были кошмары о том, как она была привязана к стулу, слыша тиканье бомбы, зная, что она взорвётся, если друзья не найдут её. Тиканье было вымышленным, придуманным во сне, но бомба была такой настоящей.  
  
      А теперь мужчина, который был причиной её кошмаров, сидел на краю   
кровати Барри — боевой дух, кажется, покинул его, — цепляясь за его ладонь, как за спасательный круг (чёрная перчатка была отброшена в сторону).   
  
      Этот жест не остался незамеченным, и взгляд Циско тут же метнулся к их рукам, затем к лицу Снарта и к Кейтлин; в его глазах читалось недоумение. Кейтлин поймала его вопросительный взгляд, ощущая укол вины: она чувствовала, что должна была рассказать ему обо всём ещё несколько недель назад, но это был не её секрет, и не ей было о нём рассказывать.  
  
      — Я что-то упускаю? — наконец спросил Циско. — То есть не то чтобы мы не благодарны тебе за спасение Барри, но?.. — Циско многозначительно взглянул на их ладони, а затем зашёл так далеко, что даже кивнул на них. Кейтлин была удивлена, что он удержался и не показал на них пальцем.  
  
      Она взглянула на Снарта, ожидая от него ответа. Он спокойно посмотрел на неё в ответ, и Кейтлин закатила глаза. На её взгляд, секрет был раскрыт.  
  
      — Барри и Леонард Снарт — соулмейты.  
  
      Циско рассмеялся. А потом понял, что больше никто не смеётся. Затем протянул:  
  
      — Чего-о-о-о… — И улыбка сползла с его лица, а из голоса исчезло веселье. — Подожди, ты серьёзно?  
  
      — Как обстоят дела с военными? — Снарт прервал внутренний кризис Циско, прежде чем он успел начаться, а всё выглядело так, будто он и правда едва не начался. Кейтлин решила, что это к лучшему, потому что, если позволить Циско продолжить, его будет тяжело остановить.  
  
      — Я… что… Эйлинг отступил. Огненный Шторм…  
  
      — Парень, который прикрывал меня, когда я направлялся сюда?  
  
      — Он прикрывал… ага, эм, он. Думаю, сейчас он ведёт военных по ложному следу?  
  
      У Кейтлин всё сжалось внутри, и Циско сразу же заметил это, касаясь её руки.  
  
      — Он будет в порядке, Кейт… Он быстрее и умнее их. Он просто уводит их из города, сбивает со следа.  
  
      Кейтлин кивнула и накрыла его ладонь своей.  
  
      — Хорошо. Хорошо, что ещё?  
  
      — Ликвидация последствий… СМИ сходят с ума, пытаясь понять, знали ли военные о Гродде, и выяснить, что он вообще такое. Кажется, они вряд ли ворвутся в STAR Labs, особенно учитывая, что им и без того нужно разобраться со многим, не говоря уже о том, как они объяснят летающую женщину. Люди узнают всё больше и больше о метах, и теперь это разлетится по международным каналам, если этого ещё не произошло.  
  
      — Летающая женщина — Франциска Кейн, да? — судя по всему, именно она сделала это с Барри.  
  
      — Это была она? Дерьмо-о-о-о. Она мне вроде как нравилась.  
  
      Кейтлин едва удержалась от желания закатить глаза.  
  
      — Думаешь, нам нужно позвонить в АРГУС? Если Эйлинг попытается добраться до Барри или Ронни…  
  
      — Возможно, это не такая уж плохая идея, но почему бы нам не подождать и не узнать, что скажет Олли? Это у него там друзья.  
  
      — Ваши друзья занимают такое высокое положение в АРГУСе, что одного звонка им хватит, чтобы отозвать _генерала_? — вмешался Снарт. Он всё ещё держал Барри за руку.  
  
      Глаза Кейтлин широко распахнулись, и они с Циско переглянулись, а затем покачали головами.  
  
      — Это не то, что он…  
  
      — Нет. Я имел в виду, что ты вырвал это из…  
  
      — На самом деле Циско хотел сказать…  
  
      — Хватит морочить мне голову.  
  
      Челюсть Циско отпала, и он уставился на Снарта.  
  
      — Уж _извини_ , Холод. Мы не собираемся рассказывать тебе ничего о наших друзьях из АРГУСа или о чём-то ещё. Тот факт, что ты спас Барри, не означает…  
  
      — Я не просто _спас_ его. Я его соулмейт, и если у вас есть друзья, которые могли предотвратить это…  
  
      — Послушай, Леонард… — Кейтлин встала между Снартом и Циско. Циско выглядел так, будто только что вспомнил об отношениях Барри и Снарта, и раскрыл рот, но Кейтлин опередила его, сложив ладони перед собой и холодно улыбнувшись. — Мы не собираемся рассказывать тебе о том, о чём не говорил Барри. Вот что мы _сделаем_ : мы позволим тебе остаться здесь, пока он не проснётся. Вот чего мы _не будем_ делать: мы не будем мириться с твоими угрозами или тем, что ты ведёшь себя так, будто владеешь этим местом, только потому, что связан с Барри. Ты _не_ единственный человек в этой комнате, который заботится о Барри. Понятно?  
  
      Холодный взгляд Снарта столкнулся с её тяжёлым, а затем по его лицу расползлась медленная и не совсем недовольная улыбка.  
  
      — Вы с Лизой поладили бы лучше, чем я думал.  
  
      Кейтлин закатила глаза и усмехнулась, опуская руки, потому что это была самая большая уступка, на которую мог пойти такой человек, как Снарт. Затем она повернулась и схватила Циско за руку, уводя его из комнаты.  
  
      — Мы вернёмся, чтобы перепроверить его жизненные показатели, когда поговорим, — бросила Кейтлин через плечо. Она отпустила Циско, и он пошёл рядом с ней вниз по коридору, в смотровую комнату с двусторонним зеркалом, выходящим в медицинский кабинет. Даже зная о Снарте и Барри, Кейтлин чувствовала себя некомфортно, оставляя Леонарда без присмотра после всего, что он сделал.  
  
      Она подошла к стеклу, и Циско остановился рядом с ней. Снарт положил куртку и криопушку на стул, который подтянул к койке, а затем сел на него, снова беря ладонь Барри в руки. Когда он остался один, было легче заметить беспокойство и боль, написанные на его лице. Барри спрашивал о том, может ли связь передавать ощущения… мог ли Снарт ощущать его боль? Он поглаживал большим пальцем костяшки Барри, когда Циско наконец отвернулся и посмотрел на Кейтлин.  
  
      — Ты… знала об этом? До сегодняшнего дня?  
  
      Кейтлин понимала, что Циско очень старался, чтобы в его голосе не звучало обвинения, но всё равно услышала его. Она молча кивнула, не сводя глаз со Снарта.  
  
      — Как долго?  
  
      — Несколько месяцев.  
  
      — Барри рассказал тебе _несколько месяцев_ назад…  
  
      — Нет! — Кейтлин повернулась к нему лицом, растягивая губы в улыбке. — Нет, Циско. Барри не рассказывал мне. Он не рассказывал, просто… спрашивал. Об узах, о связи, о нас с Ронни… — Циско поморщился, и она опустила взгляд. Он знал, что это была больная тема, а сейчас всё было ещё сложнее, поскольку Ронни где-то летал, пытаясь перехитрить военных. — Я поняла это. Я знала, как выглядит его метка — она очень похожа на снежинку, — и я знала, что он рождённый отмеченным, поэтому его соулмейт должен быть старше его. А затем, спустя какое-то время, он начал вести себя странно и пришёл ко мне с вопросами. Это произошло сразу после взлома музея с Гроддом и Капитаном Холодом. Его вопросы были слишком конкретными, и он явно что-то скрывал. Сначала я не могла понять, с чего бы ему скрывать своего соулмейта, если только… — Она взглянула на бессознательного Барри. — Если только он не был связан с кем-то, о ком не хотел рассказывать, — сглотнула Кейтлин. — Я не была уверена до гала-вечера.  
  
      — Вот _дерьмо_.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      — Но почему он просто не рассказал нам, Кейт? Это бессмысленно! Барр думал, что мы разозлимся на него? Он же не может управлять тем, кто его соулмейт. — Циско сделал широкий жест и указал на двустороннее зеркало.  
  
      — Его соулмейт — _Леонард Снарт_ , Циско. С этим может возникнуть множество сложностей.  
  
      — Да, но мы его друзья… мы команда! И после всего, что произошло, он правда думал, что мы не поддержим его?  
  
      Кейтлин вздохнула и взглянула на Циско, желая, чтобы он понял. Но Циско был неотмеченным. Более того, он никогда не был влюблён… не был влюблён надолго, по-настоящему, вот так.  
  
      — Я не могу говорить за Барри, но… на его месте, наверное, я бы боялась, что мы испугаемся его партнёра или разочаруемся в нём. У него был инстинкт защитить свою связь, даже если это означало скрывать её.  
  
      — Защитить?..  
  
      Кейтлин снова взглянула на мужчин в медицинском кабинете, на то, каким напряжённым выглядел Снарт, на раненого Барри и вспомнила, какой кошмар творился в её жизни. Ждать, ничего не зная, всегда было хуже всего. Она хотела бы, чтобы Ронни позвонил.  
  
      — После того что случилось с Ронни… после того как моя метка стала чёрной, я стала думать, что схожу с ума. — Её голос был тихим и немного дрожал. Она никогда не говорила об этом ни с кем, кроме Ронни. Это было чересчур, слишком больно. — У меня начали появляться… чувства. Похожие на связь. Не постоянно, но иногда, едва заметно. И они были _ужасны_ : только боль, печаль и страх. Я думала, что проецировала свои собственные эмоции, поэтому это случалось только тогда, когда я почти засыпала. Но если бы дело было только в этом… если бы дело было только в этом, я бы пошла к психотерапевту. Есть множество таких, которые специализируются на смерти соулмейтов и психосоматических ощущениях уз, но я… это было _моим_. Это было всё, что осталось от Ронни, — эти сумасшедшие призрачные ощущения, и неважно, насколько ужасны они были, я не хотела, чтобы они прекращались. Потому что какая-то часть меня, маленькая и ужасная часть меня, каждый раз надеялась, что какая-то его часть всё ещё _жива_ , каждый раз, когда появлялись эти болезненные и ужасные чувства.  
  
      Её голос надломился, по щекам побежали слёзы, и Циско обнял её.  
  
      — Извини, мне уже давно пора перестать так сильно переживать из-за этого.  
  
      — Тш-ш, Кейт, всё в порядке.  
  
      Кейтлин задушенно всхлипнула и шмыгнула носом, прижимаясь к груди Циско. Спустя минуту она отстранилась, вытирая глаза, снова шмыгнула носом и взглянула на Барри и Снарта, возвращая себе самообладание. Они не шевелились.  
  
      — Чтобы ты знала, я правда рад, что на самом деле с Ронни всё было в порядке и ты не была сумасшедшей.  
  
      Кейтлин рассмеялась, и ей пришлось снова вытирать глаза.  
  
      — Я тоже, Циско… Но когда я никому не рассказывала о своих невозможных ощущениях в связи, когда я думала, что Ронни мёртв, это был мой способ _защитить_ то, что от него осталось. И на месте Барри… я бы хотела защитить своего соулмейта. Обычно, когда люди встречают своих соулмейтов, их друзья и семья ликуют. А тут он знал, что этого не случится, что мы все будем переживать, что из-за этого все будут напряжены, что Джо и Эдди могут попытаться сделать что-то глупое. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы рассказать кому-то, думаю, он просто… попытался сохранить связь в безопасности. Сохранить Снарта в безопасности. Если никто не узнает, никто не будет критиковать его соулмейта, никто не будет пытаться говорить ему, что ничего не выйдет, что ему не нужно доверять этому человеку… никто не будет пытаться разлучить его с его соулмейтом.  
  
      Циско, стоявший рядом с ней, кивнул.  
  
      — Никто бы не стал верить Снарту, правда? Все спрашивали бы, уверен ли Барри, что может доверять Холоду. К тому же он знал, что мы боимся Снарта. И Джо бы как минимум запретил Холоду приближаться к его дому и попытался помешать им с Барри видеться. И… после всего, что произошло с Эобардом Тоуном, думаю, было бы тяжело — да и сейчас тяжело, знаешь ли — снова доверять людям, подпускать их к себе.  
  
      — Ага, — вздохнула Кейтлин. Существовала и такая проблема. Она наклонила голову, чувствуя, как с каждой минутой устаёт всё сильнее, выдыхается, а этой ночью нужно было сделать ещё столько всего, и было уже так поздно. — Мы нужны Барри прямо сейчас, Циско. Меньшее, что мы можем сделать, — это поддержать его и его связь. Даже если мы ещё не готовы доверять Снарту, мы можем быть на стороне Барри.  
  
      Циско кивнул, всё ещё будучи обиженным — Кейтлин видела это, — но он был сильным и добрым, он разберётся с этим. Несколько мгновений они молчали, а потом…  
  
      — Итак, Холод и Флэш… для них должно быть какое-то крутое имя.  
  
      Кейтлин рассмеялась.  
  
      — Ты не меняешься, Циско.  
  


***

  
  
      После того как Циско ушёл, чтобы сделать несколько звонков и узнать, что происходит снаружи, Огненный Шторм — она действительно не могла думать о них как о разных людях, когда они соединялись — _наконец-то_ позвонил ей, и Кейтлин излила ему душу, не в силах сдержаться. Он рассказал о том, что видел, спросил о Капитане Холоде, спасшем Барри (за этим он, очевидно, наблюдал своими глазами), и Кейтлин смогла рассказать ему обо всём только в общих чертах: «Это длинная история, но, проще говоря, Холод — соулмейт Барри». Он удивился, но далеко не так сильно, как Циско. Огненный Шторм сказал, что скоро будет, и Кейтлин снова смогла вздохнуть.  
  
      Затем она отправилась проверить состояние Барри и была приятно удивлена, что Леонард нашёл одеяла и укрыл его. Его жизненные показатели были стабильны и в основном в пределах (его) нормы, и Кейтлин немного успокоилась. Снарт всё ещё выглядел напряжённым — возможно, из-за того, насколько необычными были эти показатели, — но принял её предложение выпить кофе (и отказался от предложения поесть). Ей было некомфортно находиться с ним в одной комнате, особенно когда Циско был в кортексе, но, когда она вернулась с дымящейся кружкой драгоценного кофеинового рая, именно Снарт начал разговор.  
  
      Он сидел наклонившись вперёд и выглядел утомлённым, а после того, как Кейтлин сменила капельницу Барри, взглянул на неё.  
  
      — Когда он рассказал тебе?  
  
      Кейтлин замерла, а потом продолжила двигаться. Снарт не собирался вредить ей. С логической точки зрения.  
  
      — Он не рассказывал. Я догадалась.  
  
      Она подошла к краю кровати Барри, взяла список, чтобы занести в него его новые показатели, и почувствовала на себе взгляд Капитана Холода.  
  
      — Я умная женщина, _и_ у меня есть собственный соулмейт. Барри задавал вопросы, я видела его метку… — Её взгляд метнулся к боку Барри, скрытому под одеялом. — Я начала догадываться.  
  
      — Барри знает об этом?  
  
      Её рука, записывавшая информацию о показателях Барри, замерла.  
  
      — Мы не так много говорили об этом, но да. Мы упоминали это.  
  
      Снарт кивнул, а затем сказал то, чего она никак не ожидала услышать.  
  
      — Спасибо. За то, что спасла его.  
  
      Она поджала губы и опустила список, чтобы взглянуть сначала на него, а потом на Барри.  
  
      — Он мой друг. Разумеется, я сделаю всё, что могу, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
      Снарт кивнул.  
  
      — Тогда спасибо за понимание.  
  
      Отчасти Кейтлин не могла поверить, что они вели спокойную беседу, но рациональная часть её разума понимала: рано или поздно это бы так или иначе случилось из-за его связи с Барри. Вот только она всегда представляла, что Барри будет в сознании и поможет развить разговор.  
  
      — Ну… мой соулмейт превратился в живое ядерное оружие после взрыва ускорителя частиц, так что не мне судить.  
  
      Кейтлин поняла, что улыбается из-за скептического выражения его лица.  
  
      — Думаю, Барри никогда не упоминал об этом?  
  
      — За городом был испытательный взрыв… это был он?  
  
      — Да, это были Ронни и его… ну, это сложно, но там был ещё и человек, с которым он иногда соединяется. — Кейтлин наблюдала, как Снарт переваривает эту информацию, и немного повеселела от его неопределённого выражения лица. — Ты видел его — на самом деле их — в небе, это был Огненный Шторм. Нам пришлось поработать над этим, но мы со всем разобрались.   
  
      — Ты и твой соулмейт? Разобрались с тем, что один из вас соединяется с другим человеком?  
  
      — Ну они могут разделяться. Но мы узнали об этом только через год, на протяжении которого он отталкивал меня и прятался от меня после взрыва, из-за которого я думала, что он мёртв.  
  
      Теперь Снарт выпрямился и с любопытством наклонился к ней, делая глоток кофе.   
  
      — Разве ты не знала, что он жив, благодаря метке и узам?  
  
      Кейтлин покачала головой и вздохнула, а затем опустила список, убеждая себя подойти к Снарту. Иногда было легче показать, чем объяснить. Она присела на кушетку у ног Барри и повернулась спиной к Снарту, а затем подняла волосы, открывая шею. Там, она знала, были два маленьких переплетённых круга, один из которых был похож на огонь, а другой немного напоминал лёд. Когда-то они были светящегося белого цвета, а при правильном освещении отливали красным и синим, но сейчас они оба были чёрными — метка вдовы.  
  
      — Но как?..  
  
      Кейтлин опустила волосы и повернулась к нему лицом. Именно поэтому она почти всегда распускала волосы: чтобы избежать взглядов, жалости, вопросов.  
  
      — Ронни, мой соулмейт, _технически_ умер в ночь взрыва ускорителя частиц. Но, как и с большинством людей в ту ночь, с ним произошло что-то невозможное, и он… он выжил. Как я и сказала, мы оказались разлучены на год, но мы… мы вернулись друг к другу.  
  
      Его взгляд был задумчивым, одна бровь была приподнята — Снарт прокручивал в голове все возможные варианты.  
  
      — И твоя метка осталась такой же. А узы?  
  
      — Они уцелели. Связь была другой в тот год, что его не было рядом, но всё ещё была. — Кейтлин улыбнулась, понимая, что говорить с ним об этом куда легче, чем она ожидала. Возможно, потому, что она не очень хорошо его знала, или потому, что на его лице не было жалости или нездорового любопытства, только научный интерес. Спустя несколько мгновений он кивнул, немного склонив голову к плечу, выглядя удовлетворённым. Затем Снарт перевёл своё внимание на Барри, лежавшего на кровати, и Кейтлин тоже опустила взгляд.  
  
      — Барри упоминал… По его вопросам я поняла, что у вас двоих очень сильная нейроаффективная связь? С физическими ощущениями?  
  
      Снарт не отводил взгляда от Барри, но кивнул и медленно протянул:  
  
      — Сильная.  
  
      — Ты… что ты сейчас чувствуешь? Ему лучше, чем было тогда, когда ты только принёс его сюда?  
  
      Снарт закрыл глаза, словно пытаясь сосредоточиться, накрывая ладонью ладонь Барри. Затем он кивнул.  
  
      — Я чувствую меньше боли. Раньше он горел, особенно его грудь… сердце, я думаю. Теперь биение не причиняет такой боли, с тех самых пор, как ты перезапустила его сердце, и вкус крови менее сильный. Держу пари, внутреннее кровотечение прекратилось.  
  
       _Сердце_ … _внутреннее_ … Это было…  
  
      — Это невероятно, — выдохнула Кейтлин, и глаза Снарта распахнулись, чтобы взглянуть на неё. — Я читала о случаях, когда соулмейты могли определять раны друг друга, но я никогда… Даже у нас с Ронни иногда просачиваются какие-то ощущения, но я думаю, что никогда не видела ничего подобного.  
  
      Надо же, Снарт _улыбнулся_ , и это была крошечная, довольная и одновременно скромная улыбка, а ещё он отвёл взгляд. На мгновение Кейтлин почувствовала, что она видит того человека, каким действительно мог быть Леонард Снарт, а не того, которым он заставлял себя быть… как будто она видела человека, с которым Барри Аллен предположительно мог бы _быть_. Кейтлин тоже улыбнулась и поднялась, чтобы оставить их наедине, когда…  
  
      — Эй, ребята? — Циско показался в дверном проёме, выглядя неуверенно. — У нас гости.  
  
      Снарт мгновенно поднялся.  
  
      — Военные? — Он потянулся к куртке и пушке, и Циско поморщился.  
  
      — Нет, это, эм-м… это Стрела. И Фелисити. Они прибыли раньше, чем мы ожидали — наверное, взяли самолёт Рэя, он быстрый, — и Огненный Шторм сейчас на парковке.  
  
      — Вот _дерьмо_ , Циско… это не…  
  
      — Где они? Они _прямо_ здесь или… — Снарт, уже стоявший на ногах, потянулся к оружию, и Кейтлин отошла от кровати, чтобы встать к нему лицом.  
  
      — О нет, нет-нет-нет-нет. Ты _не будешь_ драться…  
  
      — Ребята, они…  
  
      — Где он?  
  
      Кейтлин выпрямилась от серьёзного голоса Оливера Куина, резко развернулась, и…  
  
      — … здесь.  
  
      За секунду лук и стрела Оливера и криопушка взметнулись в воздух, готовые выстрелить.  
  
      — ПЕРЕСТАНЬТЕ!  
  
      Кейтлин встала между двумя мужчинами, вытянув руки в стороны, прежде чем они успели сделать что-то абсолютное идиотское. Сердце выпрыгивало у неё из груди. Циско заговорил тихо и куда-то в сторону:  
  
      — _Возможно_ , они увидели Холода в новостях…  
  
      — Уйди с дороги, доктор Сноу, — скомандовал Оливер низким голосом Стрелы, несмотря на то что он был без костюма, и Кейтлин вздрогнула, но заставила себя стоять на месте. Позади него она увидела Фелисити, которая явно собиралась войти в медицинский кабинет, но остановилась, как только увидела происходящее.  
  
      — Ты не понимаешь! Леонард не собирается _ранить_ Барри, он…  
  
      — Снарт уже несколько раз пытался убить Барри, и теперь тот лежит полумёртвый в этой кровати, а человек, который заморозил пятерых солдат, чтобы принести его сюда, стоит рядом с ним.  
  
       _Скольких_ солдат убил Холод? Господи, Кейтлин не была готова к этой информации.  
  
      — Снарт не сделает Барри _ничего_ плохого!  
  
      — Раньше делал. — Ладонь Оливера, державшая стрелу, отодвинулась ещё немного назад, и Кейтлин вообще не сомневалась, что он сможет выстрелить поверх её плеча.  
  
      — Я пытаюсь сказать… Леонард — соулмейт Барри!


	24. Отмеченный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adele — Rolling in the Deep  
> Andrew Bird — Imitosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Один из вариантов перевода слова felicity — «красноречие».
> 
> А ещё появилась группа, посвящённая моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy. Буду рада каждому из вас! :3

      В груди Лена что-то сильно сжалось. Как она посмела сказать это Стреле?! Как, чёрт возьми…  
  
      — Его _что_? — Из голоса Стрелы — Оливера, мать его, Куина — исчезла притворная грубость, внезапно он стал мягким, тихим и озадаченным. Он не опустил руки, но Лен увидел, что ладонь, лежавшая на зазубренной стреле, расслабилась.  
  
      Голос Кейтлин звучал мягче, она тоже расслабилась и повторила:  
  
      — Он _соулмейт_ Барри. Поэтому он здесь, и никто… — Она бросила взгляд через плечо на Лена и повернулась обратно к Стреле. — Никто никого не ранит. Понятно?  
  
      Она выпрямилась, словно гордилась собой. Лен не мог не признать: эта девушка была смела. Хотя он уже знал это, понял ещё тогда, когда впервые встретился с ней и она сказала ему убить её, но не трогать Флэша. Лен никогда бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь она будет так же яростно защищать его.  
  
      Стрела взглянул на него через плечо Кейтлин, и его голос снова стал таким же скрипучим.  
  
      — Это правда?  
  
      Лен слегка склонил голову набок, не сводя с него гневного взгляда, желая узнать, кем он приходится Барри.  
  
      — Правда, — наконец протянул он, и его взгляд пробежался по Стреле и всем остальным в комнате.   
  
      — Почему он не сказал нам? — спросил Стрела у Кейтлин. Интересно, Барри всегда делился личной информацией с Куином? Кажется, тот знал Барри и его друзей, но знали ли они так же хорошо самого Стрелу?  
  
      — У Барри могут быть секреты, — ответила Кейтлин высоким и пронзительным голосом и повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на другую девушку. Взгляд Лена метнулся к ней, к той, которая вошла вслед за Куином. У неё были светлые волосы, и она выглядела смутно знакомой, а ещё Лену казалось, что её звали Фелисити.  
  
      — Посмотрим, — выдавил Куин. Лен был рад, что ещё не опустил криопушку, потому что из-за этих слов палец потянулся к курку. Стрела заметил это и напрягся. Он тоже ещё не опустил лук.  
  
      — Думаю, Кейтлин и, эм, Леонард пытаются сказать… — Блондинка подошла ближе, разводя руки в стороны в попытке успокоить присутствующих, и, услышав её голос, Лен понял, откуда знал её. Она была с ними в ту ночь, когда поезд сошёл с рельсов. — Соулмейт — это что-то _личное_ , и, возможно, Барри не хотел пока делиться этим.  
  
      При этих словах она многозначительно взглянула на Куина, и на его лице отразилось множество эмоций. Она была его соулмейтом?  
  
      — Из-за таких секретов люди оказываются в опасности.  
  
      Лен едва не закатил глаза. Наконец, отчаявшись и устав от этой херни, он перевёл дуло криопушки в потолок; он был рад, что в него не выстрелят целым колчаном стрел, а потому обратился к мужчине.  
  
      — Что бы ты ни думал обо мне, мне плевать, Куин. Но _не рассчитывай_ , что у тебя есть право на секреты Барри.  
  
      Стрела опустил лук. Лен увидел, что обе девушки в небольшой комнате расслабились.   
  
      — Нам с тобой нужно прогуляться, Снарт.  
  
      Как будто сейчас он бросит Барри.  
  
      — Обойдусь.  
  
      — _Единственная_ причина, по которой из тебя сейчас не торчит десяток стрел, заключается в том, что это ранит Барри, но если ты думаешь, что я не вытащу тебя из этой комнаты…  
  
      — Проваливай, если не хочешь драться, Куин. Я не оставлю Барри.  
  
      После слов Лена все остальные как будто побоялись даже вздохнуть, особенно притих Циско. Куин прищурился…  
  
      — Все остальные, идите прогуляйтесь.  
  
      Стрелу, должно быть, уважали, боялись, ему доверяли или всё вышеперечисленное. Лен напрягся и увидел, как все присутствующие переглянулись, а затем друг за другом покинули комнату; Кейтлин бросила на Лена встревоженный взгляд, прежде чем выйти. Лен не был впечатлён. Он всё ещё был напряжён из-за того, через что проходил Барри, остатки призрачной боли выматывали его. Лен был не совсем любезен с теми, кто работал в STAR Labs, и это, должно быть, было его наказанием. Блондинка что-то прошептала Куину на ухо, прежде чем уйти. Она бросила на Барри, лежавшего без сознания, последний взволнованный взгляд и выскользнула из комнаты.   
  
      Затем они ушли, и Лен остался наедине с Куином. Тот не спеша и с большой долей пафоса прислонил лук к тележке с лекарствами и опустил колчан. На нём была чёрная куртка, а не костюм Стрелы (Зелёной Стрелы!), но и без него он был внушителен физически — благодаря уверенности и, возможно, тому факту, что он вырос в окружении кучи денег. Они осмотрели друг друга, оценивая. У них были одинаковый рост и похожее телосложение, но Лен не стал бы спорить, что у Куина была более развитая мускулатура, а ещё он был лет на десять моложе его. Лен не переживал из-за этого: даже будучи уставшим и чувствуя боль, как сейчас, он справлялся с более сильными и быстрыми противниками, будучи умнее их. Не то чтобы он думал, что дело дойдёт до драки.  
  
      — Ты собираешься угрожать, что запустишь в меня стрелу, если я хоть пальцем его трону? Если да, то можешь успокоиться, Куин, я не сделаю Барри больно.  
  
      Куин покачал головой.  
  
      — Мне не нужно угрожать тебе, Снарт. Если ты не сумасшедший, то никогда намеренно не причинишь боль своему соулмейту, а если и сделаешь это, Барри сможет постоять за себя.  
  
      Сперва Лен по-настоящему удивился, а затем задумался.   
  
      — Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты так просто от меня не отстанешь.   
  
      Вместо того чтобы спорить, Куин смотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений. Лен сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, сосредоточившись на мужчине перед собой.  
  
      — Вы с Барри вместе?  
  
      Лен резко кивнул, и Куин не удивился, только прищурился.  
  
      — И ты всё ещё сражаешься с ним? Как Капитан Холод? — Он выглядел так, словно из-за клички Лена у него во рту появился кислый привкус. Лен снова кивнул.  
  
      — Так и думал. Скажи мне, Снарт, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что можешь причинить вред Барри не только раня его, но и просто удерживая рядом с собой?  
  
      — Не улавливаю, — протянул Лен, подходя ближе к кровати, а следовательно, и к Барри.  
  
      Куин кивнул и опустил взгляд на Барри, лежавшего между ними без сознания. На его лице появилось мягкое выражение, и это совсем не понравилось Лену.   
  
      — Ты мне не нравишься, Снарт, и я ни на секунду тебе не доверяю. Но Барри — мой друг, и ты, кажется, заботишься о нём, поэтому я объясню. — Лен едва не сказал ему отвалить, но Куин продолжил говорить так спокойно, словно у них были простые дружеские посиделки, будто Барри не лежал полумёртвый на кровати между ними. — Когда я впервые встретился с Барри, у него ещё не было способностей. Он был словно ребёнок: спотыкался о собственные ноги, слишком много болтал, был чересчур возбуждённым и взволнованным. Даже тогда у него была энергия, которую нельзя было сдержать. Он был тощим — не просто стройным, как сейчас, а практически хрупким; такого человека я бы вырубил одним ударом. Его мог сбить с ног особенно сильный порыв ветра. Он был молод, даже выглядел молодо и очень хотел всем помочь, так сильно, что не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём дольше чем на минуту. Мы встретились за несколько дней до того, как удар молнии отправил его в кому.  
  
      Куин позволил ему переварить эту информацию. Лен попытался не показать удивления. Ему хотелось представить, каким был Барри до появления сил, до Флэша, но это было практически невозможно. Он знал только такую версию Барри, и любая другая картинка не приходила ему в голову. Он понятия не имел, к чему вёл Куин со своей историей.  
  
      — За те выходные, что Барри был в Старлинг-Сити, он помог раскрыть серьёзное дело, влип по уши и спас мою жизнь.  
  
      Лен прищурился. Он не знал, была ли головная боль его собственной или проникала через узы.  
  
      — И тогда я понял, кем на самом деле был Барри Аллен. Потому что после того как он спас мою жизнь, когда я кричал на Фелисити, которая привела его, чтобы спасти меня, доверила ему тайну моей личности тогда, когда это ещё имело значение, Барри не сказал ни слова, чтобы защититься. — Куин замолчал, и на его губах появилась улыбка из-за этих воспоминаний, которая исчезла через мгновение, и его взгляд снова сосредоточился на Лене, в глазах которого читалось любопытство. — Это Барри. За всё время визита в Старлинг-Сити он не совершил ни одного эгоистичного поступка. Даже причиной, по которой он поехал в этот город, была попытка спасти отца. Думаю, половина выборов, которые он делал, были связаны с тем, что он пытался помочь отцу. Другая половина — с тем, что он пытался помочь другим. Поэтому, когда я кричал на Фелисити за то, что она привела Барри, даже если без него я бы умер, я понял, каков он. Потому что Барри защищал не себя, он защищал её.  
  
      Куин подошёл ближе к кровати, и в его голосе появилось что-то одновременно тёплое, грустное и твёрдое, когда он продолжил говорить. Из-за этого волоски на шее Лена встали дыбом.  
  
      — Этот тощий паренёк, у которого проверяют документы в баре, бросил вызов известному убийце, _прекрасно_ зная, на что я способен, и я был зол, на грани, а он сделал мне замечание, даже не думая, даже не поведя бровью. И он был _прав_.  
  
      Куину необязательно было говорить Лену, что Барри — храбрый идиот. Он понял это ещё в первый раз, когда сразился с Флэшем.   
  
      — Мне, конечно, тепло и приятно от этого разговора, Куин, но почему бы тебе не сказать мне, в чём смысл твоего маленького монолога?  
  
      Куин мрачно хмыкнул, явно позабавленный. Его смешок не сделал его менее опасным: в линиях его тела всё ещё читалась готовность сразиться в любую минуту.  
  
      — Ты совсем не понимаешь его, правда? Барри такой _яркий_. Он бы не принял ни капли похвалы за то, что помог мне в первый раз, и ему было плевать, что поначалу я дерьмово относился к нему, он даже вручил мне подарок. — Из-за этих слов лицо Лена ожесточилось, но Куин продолжил говорить. — И он сделал это потому, что это был правильный поступок, и потому, что ему было не всё равно. Барри так сильно заботится о людях, что теряется в своей потребности помочь им. Вот кем он был до удара молнии, и вот кто он сейчас — человек, который верит в тебя достаточно сильно, чтобы попробовать.  
  
      Куин замолчал, выражение его лица изменилось, из него пропало тепло.  
  
      — И я ещё не знаю, кто ты, Леонард Снарт, но я знаю, что ты не такой человек. И кем бы и чем бы ты ни был, надеюсь, ты понимаешь это. И если Барри останется с тобой, есть только два варианта развития событий. Либо он изменит тебя, либо ты изменишь его. И если ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление о свете и добре, которые есть в Барри, ты изменишься. Потому что, если ты не сделаешь этого, если ты попытаешься погасить этот свет или изменить это добро под себя, Барри будет страдать, и мне не нужно говорить, что я сделаю, если ты заставишь его пройти через это.  
  
      — Это твой способ сказать мне держаться подальше от Барри для его же блага, Куин? Потому что я не собираюсь этого делать. — Он не сделает этого. Не сможет. И неважно, что Куин говорил со знанием дела, ведь он убил больше людей, чем Лен. Неважно, что его слова отражали мысли Лена, которые он старался запереть в тёмных уголках разума, остатки страха, который появился в тот самый день, когда он оказался отмеченным.  
  
      Куин пристально посмотрел на него.   
  
      — Если ты любишь его так, как должен, тебе и не придётся. Если же ты _действительно_ будешь эгоистичен и жесток по отношению к Барри, помяни моё слово, тебе не представится шанс сделать ему больно. Я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы ты не рискнул получить и _штраф за неправильную парковку_ , не говоря уже о том, чтобы попробовать сделать что-то, что может навредить…  
  
      Лен ощетинился и уже собирался огрызнуться, но Барри, лежавший между ними, застонал. Стрела тут же замолчал, и Лен подошёл к Барри и присел на край кровати.   
  
      — Барри?  
  
      — М-м-м, эт’ты… м, Лен? — Он попытался сесть, хотя с трудом мог открыть глаза. Лен опустил ладонь на его плечо. Узы между ними были полны озадаченности и белого шума, передавали в основном физические ощущения, пока мозг Барри загружался, и Лен изо всех чёртовых сил пытался передать спокойствие вместо волнения, вместо резкой тошноты, начинавшей подступать к горлу Барри.  
  
      — Не пытайся сесть… тебя ранили, сильно.  
  
      Барри что-то пробормотал, а затем открыл глаза, заслоняя их рукой от яркого света флуоресцентной лампы.  
  
      — Гд… я в STAR Labs?  
  
      — Да, ты…  
  
      — Я… Меня сейчас…  
  
      Лен — возможно, впервые в жизни — оказался быстрее. Он, не думая, перегнулся через кровать и схватил медицинский лоток с тележки Кейтлин, прежде чем Барри стошнило на колени. И его правда стошнило, он вдруг резко вскочил и согнулся; его рвало кровью и желчью, а Лен гладил его по голой спине, морщась из-за запаха. Когда они были так близко, когда между ними было столько физического контакта, его собственный желудок сжимался от ощущений. Тело Барри дрожало.  
  
      Кейтлин практически тут же вернулась в комнату, так быстро, что Лен задумался, следила ли она за их разговором через зеркало, следили ли за ними все остальные. Сейчас это не имело значения, потому что Кейтлин подошла к другой стороне кровати и сменила лоток на чистый; на её руках уже были перчатки. Она проверила жизненные показатели Барри, уже начиная говорить:  
  
      — Твоя сердечно-сосудистая система сильно пострадала, Барри…  
  
      — Эйлинг…  
  
      — Мы знаем, — мрачно сказал Лен. Барри прищурился, всё ещё находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, и Лен взял его за руку. — Пока что он нам не помеха, Барри.  
  
      — Ты… — прищурился он, а затем, кажется, немного пришёл в себя и посмотрел на Лена. — Ты здесь?  
  
      Лен подавил чувства, которые переполняли его, заставляли задыхаться. Он готов был сразиться с любым человеком в мире, который сказал бы ему, что он не может быть рядом с Барри, когда тот ранен. С любым человеком, кроме самого Барри. Никто не знал, насколько шаткими были их отношения, особенно когда дело касалось секрета Барри и деятельности Флэша. Никто не знал, что Барри может не желать видеть его здесь, среди семьи. Лен не жалел, что пришёл сюда, но он не станет спорить с Барри, если тот попытается выгнать его.  
  
      — Конечно, я здесь. — В его голос просочилось напряжение, но он попытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Пока Барри не выгонит его, он никуда не уйдёт.  
  
      — Я… — Барри посмотрел на него, и Лен почувствовал не слишком много эмоций за бурлящей смесью в узах, всё ещё приглушённых из-за утомлённости Барри. — Мне нужно в душ.  
  
      Лен с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения, и его плечи немного расслабились. Барри пока не выгонял его.  
  
      — Это может подождать, — послышалось рычание Оливера Куина с противоположной стороны комнаты, и Лен почувствовал, как Барри снова напрягся всем телом, вскидывая голову.  
  
      — ОЛИВЕР?!   
  
      Лен стоял спиной к двери и лицом к Барри, но теперь он повернулся и увидел… у них были зрители. Теперь в комнате был не только Стрела, но и Циско с Фелисити, которые стояли в дверном проёме, словно нетерпеливые щенки, слишком широко распахнув глаза.  
  
      — Барри, — ответил Куин.  
  
      Лен почувствовал, как Барри едва не задрожал от этого взгляда. Он снова ощутил волнение и тошноту. Насколько много, чёрт возьми, _значил_ для Барри этот мудак, если он так реагировал?  
  
      — Оливер, я могу объясн…  
  
      — Не сейчас, Барри. — Его голос звучал тише и мягче, приближаясь к кровати. Лен почувствовал, как волоски на загривке встали дыбом. — У нас есть дела поважнее. Я могу сделать звонок, если нужно, но я должен знать, что здесь происходит.  
  
      Барри тяжело вздохнул, покачал головой, затем кивнул, и не успел Лен задуматься о том, кому, чёрт возьми, мог позвонить Куин, как вмешался Циско.  
  
      — Вообще-то, нам всем нужно обменяться информацией, и побыстрее, ребята.  
  
      — Циско, — взглянул на него Барри. — Фелисити.  
  
      — Привет, Барри. — Она помахала рукой.  
  
      Лен сильнее сжал ладонь Барри. Чувства, тошнота — неужели никто из этих людей не понимал, под каким давлением находился Барри? Словно в ответ на его мысли Кейтлин цокнула языком.  
  
      — Это должно подождать, ребята… он только проснулся, дайте ему немного времени.  
  
      — Нет… нет, я в порядке. — Конечно же, Барри заспорил. — То есть я чувствую себя так, будто меня сбил грузовик, но я… подождите… меня _сбил_ грузовик? Как я вообще оказался здесь? Оливер, ты…  
  
      — Не я.  
  
      — Вообще-то, Барри… — вмешалась Кейтлин. Челюсть Лена слишком напряглась, и он не смог произнести ни слова. — Леонард привёз тебя сюда.  
  
      Барри не должен был так удивиться, а Лен не должен был так злиться из-за этого. Было так легко принять, что его спас _Стрела_ , а не Капитан Холод?  
  
      — Лен…  
  
      — Я оказался неподалёку. — В его голосе было слишком много желчи, и он знал, что Барри ощущал какие-то его эмоции в узах. Он сглотнул горечь. Лен всё ещё чувствовал желчь в горле Барри благодаря их связи, отвлекаясь на это, потому что обычно она была не настолько сильной, чтобы передавать вкусы или такое количество деталей, но он сосредотачивался на боли Барри с тех пор, как тот потерял сознание, чувствовал сердечный приступ и вправленные кости, и теперь было тяжело отключить узы.  
  
      — Ещё раз, ребята, время обмена информацией, — заговорил Циско, и Лен понял, что благодарен ему за это. — Потому что не знаю, как вы, но я хочу знать, что происходит с магнетической девушкой с фиолетовыми волосами в чёрно-розовом костюме… Мисс Маджента. О, её _точно_ зовут Мисс Маджента… точно, суть не в этом, ла-а-адно. Но между ней, Эйлингом и Гроддом…  
  
      — Эдди… — выдохнул Барри, и Лен почувствовал, как всё внутри сжалось. — Он с Эйлингом, он…  
  
      — Он в безопасности, чувак. В больнице. Джо недавно звонил, чтобы узнать, как ты, переживал за тебя. Он занимается оформлением бумаг на выписку Эдди, и они приедут сюда так быстро, как только смогут. И я, эм… — Взгляд Циско метнулся к Лену, а затем вернулся к Барри. — Я ничего ему не сказал, только то, что ты в отключке, но идёшь на поправку.  
  
      Барри выдохнул и подался вперёд. Лена немного утешало то, что он так и не отпустил его руку.  
  
      — Ладно… ладно, это хорошо. Я… — Он провёл свободной рукой по волосам.  
  
      — Это были хорошие новости. — В комнате повисла напряжённая тишина. — А теперь плохие… кто-нибудь видел Айрис?  
  
      Блядь. Лен почувствовал, как в груди что-то сжалось. Конечно, в этом хаосе они захотят знать, где она.  
  
      — Айрис? Она не дома? — Сердце Барри забилось быстрее, и он наклонился к Циско, а Лен воспользовался этой секундой, чтобы изучить комнату. Куин смотрел на Циско, но его тело было обращено в сторону Лена, и он всё ещё выглядел так, будто был готов к драке. Он стоял справа от Циско, Фелисити — слева, ближе к Лену. Кейтлин расположилась у противоположной стороны кровати, рядом с Барри.  
  
      — Точно не дома, чувак. Джо сказал, что она не отвечает на звонки, и я не могу найти сигнал GPS её телефона. Джо сказал, что перед тем, как Гродд появился в участке, Эдди пытался дозвониться до неё, потому что она, эм… паниковала. — На этих словах Циско поморщился, а Лен сохранил нейтральное выражение лица. Было глупо не учитывать связь Айрис с её соулмейтом из CCPD, но в свою защиту он мог сказать, что у него были более важные дела.  
  
      — Мне нужно идти. — Барри пошевелился, собираясь именно так и поступить, и Лен тут же отпустил его ладонь и положил руку ему на плечо, не давая встать.  
  
      — Ты не в той форме…  
  
      — Ты не можешь остановить меня…  
  
      — Леонард прав, Барри. — Кейтлин подошла к ним и положила ладонь на другое плечо Барри. — Тебя только что стошнило, ты потерял почти триста миллилитров крови и всё ещё не полностью исцелился, и…  
  
      — Я _должен_ … вдруг она в опасности…  
  
      — Я отправлю Ронни и Мартина, они в кортексе и всё равно смогут увидеть больше с неба.  
  
      — Кейтлин… это _Айрис_.  
  
      Она перестала спорить, и Лен почувствовал, как желудок сжался. Айрис Уэст, лучшая подруга Барри. Айрис Уэст, которую Барри любил несколько лет — так долго, что все вокруг уже принимали за данность, что он отправится на её поиски, если она будет в опасности. Внезапно Лену расхотелось быть здесь. За последний час он начал неплохо понимать, почему, чёрт возьми, Барри не пускал его в свою жизнь.  
  
      Барри попытался стряхнуть ладонь Лена, и тот только сильнее сжал его плечо.  
  
      — Лен, я пой…  
  
      — Она в безопасности. — Лен дождался, пока на лице Барри появится озадаченное выражение, а затем убрал ладонь и на секунду посмотрел вниз, словно обдумывая свои следующие слова. На самом деле он просто тянул время. Краем глаза он заметил, как пальцы Куина дёрнулись в сторону лука. — Айрис Уэст в безопасности. Она с Лизой.  
  
      Он почувствовал на себе взгляды всех присутствующих. Из-за этого Лен напрягся. Или, может, только из-за Барри, который взглянул на него с таким видом, словно его предали, между его бровей залегла складка; он едва не покачал головой и заметно отодвинулся назад, его желудок сжался, а волнение так усилилось, что Лен не мог не заметить этого. И Лен не мог не задуматься о том, пришёл бы Барри к стольким умозаключениям, если бы Айрис осталась с младшей сестрой Оливера Куина, или нет.  
  
      Куда более разумным голосом, чем ожидал Лен, Барри медленно, практически тихо, практически _холодно_ спросил:  
  
      — Почему, _чёрт возьми_ , ты знаешь, где Айрис?  
  
      Он встретился взглядом с Барри, с его злостью, и его собственные ноздри затрепетали. Он хотел попросить Барри довериться ему, хотел спросить Барри, был ли Лен, по его мнению, идиотом, хотел сказать всем остальным отъебаться. Но Лен не сказал ничего из этого.  
  
      — Она не ранена. — Это вышло мягче, чем ему бы хотелось. Лен попытался ещё раз, жёстче. — Я не так глуп, чтобы ранить твою лучшую подругу. И я не _похищал_ её. Она выследила нескольких моих Негодяев, и они поймали её, — сказал он, немного приподняв уголки губ, с лёгкой гордостью. А затем более серьёзно наклонился вперёд, чтобы Барри _понял_. — Я не дал Мардону сделать что-нибудь глупое, Барри. Никто её и пальцем не тронул. Айрис была со мной наедине — мы _говорили_ , — когда мимо нас проехало несколько танков, это оказались твои маленькие друзья из армии. Оказывается, Гродд попал в её разум так же, как и в мой, когда ты с ним заигрывал. Думаю, Тоуну досталось от Гродда так же, как и тебе прошлой ночью?  
  
      Барри дышал слишком быстро, подавляя тошноту, и кто-нибудь другой на месте Лена почувствовал бы себя виноватым. В основном он чувствовал пустоту. Любовь Барри к Айрис была слишком сильной, чтобы думать об этом прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Ты… обсудим это потом, Лен. Сейчас мне нужно убедиться, что Айрис в безопасности.  
  
      Лен поднялся.  
  
      — Я позвоню Лизе и попрошу её привезти сюда Айрис. Ты сам увидишь, что она в порядке. — Он вытащил телефон и прошёл к двери мимо Циско, прежде чем Барри успел ответить. Ему нужно было выбраться из этой комнаты (но не слишком далеко, говорил его разум, не слишком далеко). Ему нужно было предоставить единственную вещь, благодаря которой Барри перестанет беспокоиться, и неважно, насколько тяжело было Лену из-за этого беспокойства. Он сказал самому себе, что Айрис и Барри были просто друзьями. Она была связана. Оливер Куин был связан.  
  
      Это не означало, что Барри не любил их обоих. По-разному (возможно), но любил. Барри заботился о них, его волновало их мнение, он покупал им _подарки_ …   
  
      Лиза ответила на втором гудке.  
  
      — Ленни! Как раз вовремя, _чёрт побери_!  
  
      — Лиза…  
  
      — Сейчас середина чёртовой ночи! Ты скажешь, что за хрень происходит, или я должна…  
  
      — Остынь, сестрёнка. Девчонка Уэст всё ещё с тобой?  
  
      — Конечно, со мной. — Лен практически слышал, как Лиза закатила глаза.  
  
      — Вы где-то в безопасности?  
  
      — Ага, ещё мы оставили старушку в больнице, всё прошло хорошо, а теперь ты можешь просто…  
  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы ты привезла Уэст в STAR Labs. — Волноваться о новом убежище, которое понадобится после того, как Айрис раскроет его секреты, он будет позже. На мгновение он даже возненавидел себя за то, насколько сильно готов был прогнуться ради Барри.  
  
      На том конце провода повисла осязаемая тишина. На заднем плане раздался голос Айрис Уэст, которая спрашивала, что он сказал.  
  
      — Ты слышала мен…  
  
      — Ты в STAR Labs? — наконец спросила Лиза, явно слишком довольная. — Мы скоро будем.  
  
      — Только девчонка, Лиз, тебе не нужно…  
  
      — О нет, Ленни, я прибиралась за тобой целый день. Я приду и поздороваюсь с Циско, раз у вас там вечеринка.  
  
      Лен едва удержался от желания провести рукой по лицу. Её влюблённость в Циско не создавала проблем, за исключением тех моментов, когда она уже встречалась с кем-то ещё и было жестоко дразнить парня.  
  
      — Ладно, без разницы, просто привези Уэст в целости и сохранности, хорошо?  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
      К тому времени, когда Лен закончил свои дела — ему понадобилась ещё минута, чтобы отправить сообщения с указаниями для Негодяев, пока у него было мгновение уединения, — Барри выглядел так, будто помылся на суперскорости: его волосы были влажными, засохшая кровь исчезла, он был одет в стандартную одежду STAR Labs и уже стоял на ногах; он шёл обратно в медицинский кабинет рядом с Куином. Лен попытался сдержать свой гнев, но взгляд Барри всё равно на мгновение метнулся к нему. Все выходили из комнаты, следуя за Флэшем и Стрелой, и Барри взглянул на Лена, проходя мимо него.  
  
      — Айрис?..  
  
      — Уже едет.  
  
      Барри кивнул и догнал Куина, Лен собирался последовать за ним, но тут Фелисити взяла его под руку, останавливая с лёгкой улыбкой и удивительной силой для кого-то столь хрупкого. Куин даже не взглянул на них, судя по всему, не зная, что его соулмейт — сообщница? возлюбленная? подруга? — шла, держа Лена за руку.  
  
      — Пройдёшься со мной до кортекса?  
  
      Он прищурился.  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      — Итак…  
  
      Лен посмотрел на неё.  
  
      — Итак?  
  
      — Меня зовут Фелисити. — Она отпустила его и протянула ему руку.  
  
      — Леонард. Снарт.  
  
      — Я знаю, — улыбнулась Фелисити, кивая с таким энтузиастом, на который были способны немногие. Они вышли из комнаты в коридор, остальная часть группы шла впереди, скрываясь за поворотом изогнутого коридора. — Мы уже встречались. Ну, знаешь, в тот раз, когда ты подстрелил поезд, из-за чего он сошёл с рельсов, а Циско притворился, что пылесос — это прототип криопушки.  
  
      — Он… что…  
  
      — Эй! — крикнул Циско, шедший дальше по коридору, и Фелисити поморщилась.  
  
      — Извини, Циско!  
  
      Лен должен был пригласить Циско сыграть с ним в покер — судя по всему, тот блефовал куда лучше, чем думал Лен. Он почти почувствовал гордость, но скрыл её за смешком.  
  
      — Наверное, поэтому Барри сказал, что у тебя нет фильтра. — Эта мысль внезапно появилась в голове, и он понял, почему её имя казалось таким знакомым.  
  
      — Он так сказал? Наверное, потому, что я не могу не сказать хотя бы одного двусмысленного предложения за весь разговор — не то чтобы я пробовала, просто иногда так получается, — в этом смысле я могу делать удивительные вещи своим ртом — не то чтобы я делаю удивительные вещи своим ртом… то есть не то чтобы я _не делаю_ удивительные вещи своим ртом… господи, это происходит прямо сейчас, это буквально происходит прямо сейчас…  
  
      Лен попытался не улыбнуться. Он провалился. Фелисити выглядела подавленной, а от группы дальше по коридору точно слышался смех.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что твоё имя означает человека, который легко обходится со словами¹?  
  
      — О, мне точно не нужна была эта ирония.  
  
      Фелисити поддразнивала Лена так, словно они были старыми друзьями, и он старался не отставать. Благодаря разговору напряжение немного развеялось, и, возможно, Фелисити добивалась именно этого, но он подозревал, что, скорее всего, она просто привыкла к неожиданностям, учитывая, что она общалась со Стрелой, Флэшем и бог знает с кем ещё.  
  
      И всё же в кортексе все будто заняли привычные места, Кейтлин поцеловала горящего мужчину — Огненного Шторма — в щёку, другой мужчина, постарше, стоявший около доски, кивнул Лену куда более вежливо, чем тот ожидал, но он знал, что был здесь лишним. Когда Фелисити подошла к Куину, а Барри оказался в центре комнаты, Лен осознал, что понятия не имеет, что вообще тут делает. Барри был в порядке или по крайней мере в безопасности. Айрис и Лиза ехали сюда, и он мог уйти в любой момент, если бы захотел. Но он не хотел.  
  
      Лен не хотел уходить. Барри любил Айрис Уэст сильнее, чем когда-либо полюбит Лена, и доверял Куину так легко, как никогда не будет доверять ему. Но даже несмотря на это он не хотел уходить. Это была длинная ночь, и она ещё не закончилась, но в данный момент было достаточно и того, что Барри позволил Лену остаться.


End file.
